Después de la Luna de Miel
by FungysCullen13
Summary: Un vistazo a lo que hubiera sido Amanecer si Bella hubiese tenido un embarazo normal y no hubiese sido convertida, junto con Renesmee que crece de maneral normal, pero aún así es especial a su manera. Esta historia es más sobre ellos como familia, que como aquelarre. M por capítulos futuros. TRADUCCIÓN.
1. After the Honeymoon

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es Eviefan, yo solo traduzco.**

**This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is Eviefan, I just translate.**

* * *

**Capítulo Beteado por: Isa BetaTraductora Ffad**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**~After the Honeymoon~**

**Capítulo 1: Después de la Luna de Miel**

**Edward POV**

Nuestro avión comenzaba a descender hacia el Aeropuerto Internacional de Fairchild y Bella todavía estaba profundamente dormida contra mi costado izquierdo. Con mucho cuidado pasé mi mano por su cabeza, bajando por los suaves rizos de su cabello.

—Bella, amor, tenemos que prepararnos para aterrizar —susurré.

Mi esposa se movió junto a mí, acurrucándose más cerca, todavía dormida. Después de toda la actividad que tuvimos en la Isla no era de sorprenderse que hubiera dormido durante todo el viaje de Houston a Port Angeles. Bella me había demostrado que era lo suficientemente fuerte para no lastimarla y disfrutamos de nuestro tiempo explorando la Isla al igual que los aspectos más profundos de nuestra relación.

Cuando el avión aterrizó hubo una pequeña sacudida y mi esposa levantó su mirada para verme con un poco de confusión antes de que se diera cuenta de donde estábamos.

— ¿Dormí durante todo el camino? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Tuviste un mes muy ocupado —repliqué agachándome para tomar sus labios en los míos. Compartimos un beso que fue demasiado corto antes de que la azafata hablara por los altavoces diciéndonos que habíamos aterrizado.

Decidimos dejar la Isla unas semanas antes de lo previsto para que Bella pudiera ver a Charlie antes de irnos a Hanover, y a lo que esperaba fuera al menos un año de universidad para mi esposa antes de que me pidiera que la convirtiera en vampiro.

Cuando bajamos del avión mi familia ya nos estaba esperando y Alice fue la primera en acercarse para saludarnos, dándole un abrazo a Bella y preguntándole todo sobre nuestra luna de miel. Era como si yo no estuviera allí, pero no culpaba a mi hermana por eso. Ella y Bella eran muy buenas amigas y ella estaba emocionada por mi esposa.

Mientras Bella hablaba acerca de lo hermosa que era la Isla, Jasper se acerco a mí y ya podía escuchar sus pensamientos. Estaba preocupado porque podía sentir el cansancio de Bella, yo no estaba seguro de discutir con alguno de ellos lo que había pasado físicamente entre mi esposa y yo. Había sido capaz de controlarme y no dejar marcas en ella, a excepción de una vez, pero todavía estaba preocupado por cuanto daño interno le pude haber causado. De alguna forma tenía que lograr convencer a Bella de que se dejara revisar por Carlisle y sabía que ella iba a intentar evitarlo.

—Fue un viaje largo —dije cuando Jasper y yo comenzamos a caminar hacia el resto de la familia.

—Si tú dices —dijo, sabiendo que no debía presionarme a responder algo sobre lo cual no quería hablar.

...

Cuando llegamos a casa, Bella dijo tener hambre y se sentó en el mostrador mientras yo sacaba las cosas para prepararle un omelet.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —le pregunté, dejando el último de los ingredientes en el mostrador junto a ella.

Tomó mi mano jalándola hacia sí, así que me puse de pie frente a ella. —Estoy hambrienta, pero quizás es de algo diferente —susurró.

Me incliné y rocé mis labios con los suyos cuidadosamente antes de alejarme.

— ¿Te importaría comer antes de hacer eso? —pregunté, bajando también la voz aunque estaba bastante seguro de que todos en la casa eran conscientes del doble sentido de la conversación.

Su estómago gruñó y ambos nos reímos antes de que yo regresara a la estufa, abriendo el conducto del gas para encender una de las mechas. Mientras el sartén se calentaba mezcle rápidamente los huevos, poniéndoles solo un poco de leche.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo podemos quedarnos? —preguntó Bella cuando eché los huevos al sartén.

—Dos semanas. La casa está lista para cuando nos mudemos.

Mi esposa asintió, mordiéndose el labio, riéndose de nuevo cuando su estómago gruñó. No había comido nada durante el vuelo de regreso ya que había estado dormida, y en cuanto nos sentamos en la mesa Bella comenzó a comer con bastante rapidez, bebiéndose un vaso completo de té en un solo trago. Cuando se terminó el plato de huevos pidió otro, y no me molestó hacerle más mientras Carlisle entraba a la cocina.

Para beneficio de Bella, dijo en voz alta los pensamientos que yo ya había escuchado en su mente. —Esme y yo decidimos pasar algo de tiempo en Denali cuando ustedes se vayan en un par de semanas.

Mi esposa lo miró y después a mí mientras yo ponía el omelet en su plato y lo rociaba con queso. —Entonces, ¿solo seremos Edward y yo?

—Solo por un mes, más o menos. Me propusieron dar clases nocturnas en la universidad y planeo estar de regreso a tiempo para eso, y para que Esme pueda buscar una casa.

Mi esposa asintió antes de comenzar a comer su segundo omelet.

— _¿No la has estado alimentando correctamente? —_pensó Carlisle.

Sonreí, pero él notó algo en mi expresión.

— _¿Hay algo que quieras discutir?_

—Más tarde —musité cuando Bella nos dio la espalda.

Mi padre asintió palmeándome el hombro antes de irse.

No mucho después estaba en la cama con Bella recostada contra mi pecho y dormida. Había hablado con Charlie, aceptando almorzar con él mañana, y dejó que Rosalie y Alice la ayudaran a desempacar para tener algo de tiempo para chicas. Rose era la más feliz de que mi esposa todavía fuera humana, y tenía que admitir que yo también.

— ¿Edward? —murmuró Bella contra mi pecho.

—Sí, amor.

— ¿Es tonto tener miedo de dejar este lugar y mudarnos a través del país a un lugar diferente?

—En absoluto, ¿qué te tiene asustada?

Mi esposa suspiró antes de levantar la cabeza para mirarme. La luz de la luna caía sobre ella y era difícil no fijarse en lo impresionantemente hermosa que se veía, pero me concentré en su expresión y sus palabras.

—No tenía miedo de mudarme de Phoenix a aquí. Al principio estaba triste, pero sabía que era la decisión correcta. Sé que mudarnos de nuevo es lo que necesitamos hacer, pero supongo que me asusta no saber qué es lo que viene después.

—Pues, tendremos que desempacar todas las cosas que la mudanza lleve a la casa nueva y luego tenemos la tarea de conseguir los libros para nuestras clases —comencé, bromeando.

Bella rodó los ojos y llevó sus labios a los míos, besándome una vez antes de alejarse.

—No me refería a esa parte, me refería a la parte de vivir juntos como marido y mujer. En realidad nunca tuve un ejemplo muy bueno de Renee, era siempre yo la que tenía que cuidarla a ella.

En ese momento entendí a qué se refería y me incliné hacia adelante, atrapando sus labios con los míos y moldeando los míos contra los suyos. Los brazos de Bella se envolvieron alrededor de mi cabeza y sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello. Abrió la boca y la calidez de su aliento junto con la dulzura de su boca me hizo perder el tren de mis pensamientos. Cuando su lengua se deslizó dentro de mi boca sentí como mi autocontrol se desvanecía un poco más, pero luché por recobrar un poco de control. No quería nada más que seguir con este viaje que estábamos a punto de tomar, pero también quería tranquilizarla. Fui el primero en alejarme y Bella gimió en desacuerdo.

—Creo que necesitas algo de seguridad —le dije, besándola dos veces antes de que abriera los ojos.

Bella asintió, todavía intentando recuperar el aliento y yo acerqué mi mano para trazar con mi dedo sus perfectos labios. —En realidad no hay nada por lo que debamos preocuparnos. Quiero que estés cómoda en nuestra nueva casa. Si quieres podemos intentar salir en las noches, quizás a ver una obra o a cenar.

Mi esposa me miró con duda. —Pero tú no comes.

—Puedo pretender, he tenido años de práctica —señalé, haciéndola sonreír y sonrojarse.

— ¿Quién limpia la casa aquí? —preguntó moviendo su mejilla para recostarla sobre mi pecho desnudo. Acuné su cabeza en mi mano, moviendo mi pulgar en círculos sobre su sien derecha. Mi otro brazo estaba envuelto alrededor de sus hombros y brazos.

—La mayor parte del tiempo Alice y Esme, pero podemos hacer eso juntos o contratar a alguien más para que lo haga por nosotros.

—Hmm, no, yo hacía eso con Charlie, creo que me ayudará a ajustarme a un lugar nuevo —. Su voz se hacía cada vez más suave y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que mi Bella se quedara dormida.

**Bella POV**

La tarde siguiente recogí a Charlie de la estación de policía y manejé hasta nuestra cafetería favorita. Él ordenó un filete con papas y yo una ensalada con tiras de pollo. Mientras esperábamos le conté acerca de la Isla y todo acerca de buceo y natación con delfines. —El agua se sentía deliciosa, era hermoso.

—Espero que hayas tomado algunas fotos —dijo cuando llegó nuestra comida.

Mi estómago había estado gruñendo y me sorprendí por lo hambrienta que estaba. Me había comido dos omelets en el desayuno y estaba segura de que comenzaría a subir de peso si no me cuidaba. Intenté tomarme mi tiempo al comer, escuchando lo que mi papá me decía acerca de lo que había pasado en Forks mientras yo estaba en mi luna de miel.

Al parecer había habido una serie de robos en la ciudad, incluyendo en Newton's Outfitters. Él y los otros policías habían estado intentando investigar quienes eran los que hacían tales cosas.

—Creo que son un montón de adolescentes de las otras ciudades. Conozco a todos los chicos de aquí y sus padres no aprobarían eso. Debes estar hambrienta —dijo mi padre mirando mi plato ahora vacío. Él ni siquiera llevaba la mitad de su comida y sentí mis mejillas calentarse con el sonrojo. Tenía la sensación de que todo lo que comía se debía a la forma en que Edward y yo habíamos pasado el tiempo en la Isla después del sueño que tuve de nosotros en la playa, y de lo que habíamos estado haciendo la mayor parte de anoche después de que me levanté para ir al baño.

—Hemos estado ocupados alistando las cosas para la mudanza —expliqué cuando llegó una mesera ofreciéndonos postre. Charlie y yo declinamos la oferta y cuando él terminó su comida salimos hacia el carro, topándonos con Angela y Ben.

—Bella —llamó.

Nos abrazamos y prometí llamarla después, sintiéndome aliviada al poder seguir en contacto con ella. Recuerdo el conflicto que sentí cuando estaba segura de que Edward me convirtiera en vampiro. Había estado preocupada acerca de seguir en contacto con ella, ya que una vez que el cambio fuera hecho, no podría hacerlo.

Después de dejar a Charlie en la estación pensé en Jacob. La noche de mi boda me prometí a mi misma que tendría ese cajón cerrado, pero desde que llegamos a casa había estado traqueteando y se había abierto un poco. Jacob todavía era mi mejor amigo y siempre lo sería, pero todavía no superaba el hecho de que había estado enamorado de mí y había querido matar a mi esposo. ¿Sería posible que lo viera, o no?

Al último minuto salí del pueblo y me encaminé hacia la carretera que llevaba a La Push consciente de lo que esto podría hacerme. Pensé en Alice y en mí desapareciendo y detuve el carro a un lado de la carretera. Quizás irme sería lo mejor. Entre más pronto me fuera de aquí, sentiría menos conflicto. Mientras otros carros pasaban junto a mí, recosté la cabeza contra el volante sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Fue entonces cuando salté escuchando a alguien golpeteando la puerta del pasajero. Le quité el seguro cuando vi a Edward y él entró.

—Lo siento —dije, sintiendo las lágrimas calientes bajando por mi mejilla.

Desabrochó mi cinturón de seguridad y con gentileza me jaló a sus brazos. —No lo sientas. Tenía la sensación de que estar en casa podría causar esto y estaba preparado. ¿Quieres ir a verlo?

—No sé si sea una buena idea. Charlie dijo que ha estado muy distante con Billy, pero sigo creyendo que si lo veo, tal vez lo haga sentir mejor. No sé qué hacer, Edward —. Me sentía como una monstruosa perra sin corazón por querer verlo. Estaba casada y amaba a mi esposo, pero algo me jalaba hacia Jacob.

— ¿Por qué no mejor intentas llamarlo primero? Mientras tanto nos llevaré a casa.

Solo pude asentir mientras Edward me movía a su derecha, ayudándome a sentarme mientras él se movía al lado del conductor y manejaba hacia la carretera. Mi estómago se revolvió a medida que el cajón donde estaba Jacob se hacía cada vez más grande, y mis preocupaciones acerca de mudarme se intensificaron.

Cuando llegamos a la casa saqué el celular de Edward conmigo y caminé por el sendero sucio hasta la orilla del río. Ahí encontré una piedra grande para sentarme y marqué el número de la casa de Billy. Sonó un par de veces antes de que Jacob respondiera; sonaba distante y triste.

— ¿Jake?

Hubo una larga pausa. — ¿Bella?

—Sí, soy yo. Regresamos al pueblo por un par de semanas a alistar las cosas para la Universidad y la mudanza.

— ¿Estás bien? —sonaba más vivo y miré hacia el río recordando sus palabras y lo mal que se había puesto cuando descubrió que iba a tener una verdadera luna de miel.

—Claro que sí.

—Oh, pero, ¿te vas a mudar?

—Universidad —le recordé.

—Bells, estoy feliz de que estés bien, pero tengo que irme. Quizás, bueno, tal vez podamos hablar después —. Antes de que pudiera responder él colgó, y yo no me sentí nada mejor.

Encontrando una roca junto a mi pie, la agarré lanzándola con fuerza, pero solo llegó hasta la ribera que había junto al río. —Si lanzas la mano antes de que la sueltes, llegará más lejos —dijo mi esposo acercándose a mi lado.

—Supongo que nunca seré capaz de jugar béisbol con ustedes —le dije moviéndome para que pudiera sentarse junto a mí.

—Podrías ser el árbitro, lo hiciste muy bien la última vez.

Eso se sentía como hace muchísimo tiempo, y suspiré cuando él envolvió su frío brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

— ¿Te gustaría ver una película conmigo? Todos se fueron a acampar por unos días, así que tenemos la casa para nosotros.

Ver una película con mi esposo sonaba bien, y cuando me levanté él me cargó en sus brazos estrellando sus labios contra los míos. Tal vez podríamos ver la película más tarde, en este momento todo lo que quiero es a Edward.

Dos semanas pasaron muy rápido. Jacob no me había regresado la llamada, pero tuve la oportunidad de almorzar con Angela en Port Angeles al igual que hacer algunas compras para la escuela. Mientras comíamos me puso al tanto de cómo iban las cosas entre ella y Ben. Ellos se irían en dos días hacia Seattle y estaba emocionada.

—Todavía no decido en qué voy a hacer mi especialización, pero Ben ha estado pensando en Ciencias Políticas.

— ¿En serio? Nunca me imaginé que él iría en esa dirección —dije agarrando una papa frita y metiéndomela a la boca.

—Ahora es tu turno, quiero saber a donde te llevó de luna de miel.

Le sonreí pensando en Isla Esme y en lo mágico que había sido. —Sus padres tienen una Isla frente a la costa de Río de Janeiro —comencé, viendo cómo se abría su boca. Rápidamente la cerró y presionó por saber los detalles que felizmente le di. Le conté acerca de la hermosa casa y las playas de arena blanca. Hablamos acerca del buceo y las cuevas bajo el mar, y le conté lo feliz que me sentía de ser su esposa.

—No puedo siquiera imaginarme siendo dueña de una Isla, pero supongo que su familia es millonaria. Tal vez algún día podamos ir todos —tiró la indirecta y solo sonreí.

—Tal vez —dije, no estaba tan segura de que eso pudiera ser.

Después de que terminamos de almorzar fuimos a una pequeña tienda y compramos todo lo que nos faltaba para la Universidad. Angela me llevó a casa saludando a Edward con un gesto de mano cuando él abrió la puerta. Él se acercó al carro para saludarla antes de ayudarme a bajar mis bolsas.

En nuestra habitación encontré dos maletas enormes en la cama.

—Has estado ocupado —comenté mirando la ropa empacada pulcramente en ellas.

Edward me sonrió. —Alice ha estado ocupada. La convencí de dejarme llevar la mayoría de mi ropa, pero estoy seguro de que la va a tirar y a comprarme nueva cuando le dé la espalda.

—Supongo que eso es algo a lo que tendré que acostumbrarme, a que Alice me compré la ropa.

Mi esposo envolvió los brazos a mí alrededor, mirándome antes de compartir un beso. —Solo si tú quieres.

Me reí. — ¿Qué pretendes hacer para detenerla? —. Ninguno de nosotros había tenido éxito en evitar que Alice interfiriera en nuestra boda e incluso en la lencería que compró para mi luna de miel.

Mi esposo me besó de nuevo. —Encontraré una manera de hacerlo.

—No, no lo harás —la voz cantarina de ella gritó desde las escaleras.

Edward gruñó, pero rápidamente cubrí su boca con la mía y lo distraje con mis besos y manos, disfrutando de esta parte de estar casados.

La mañana siguiente me desperté sintiéndome muy cansada. Edward no estaba en la cama, pero en su almohada había una rosa roja de tallo largo y bajo ésta una pieza de papel. Primero tomé la rosa y respiré oliendo la dulzura antes de abrir la nota.

"_Mi amor, fui a cazar con mis hermanos, espero estar de regreso antes de que despiertes, pero si no ya preparé todo lo que necesitas para almorzar. No tardaré mucho."_

Por muy controlado que fuera mi esposo aún así no me dejaba verlo cazar. Había ocasiones en que eso me molestaba porque él estaba tomando una decisión en algo en lo que yo sentía que debía tomar parte, pero la mayoría del tiempo no me importaba.

Cuando me levanté de la cama me dirigí a la puerta sintiéndome algo mareada, pero después de detenerme para respirar profundamente me sentí mejor y bajé las escaleras.

Alice estaba yendo de un lado a otro en la sala poniendo flores frescas en los jarrones y Rosalie estaba sentada en el sofá pintándose las uñas.

—Buenos días, Bella —dijo Alice pasando frente a mí, pero el olor de flores frescas me causó mal. Rápidamente corrí de las escaleras hacia el baño más cercano y me incliné sobre el inodoro para vomitar.

De repente Alice estaba detrás de mí sosteniéndome el cabello y me sentí avergonzada mientras mi estómago seguía vaciándose. Cuando terminó me tumbé en el piso mientras Rosalie me pasaba un vaso de agua y ponía un trapo frío contra mi frente. Era extraño que ella me ayudara, pero en ese momento estaba más agradecida que preocupada.

Me enjuagué la boca y escupí en el inodoro con los ojos cerrados y sosteniendo el aliento hasta que terminé. Cuando me sentí mejor me ayudaron a ponerme de pie y me llevaron al sofá de la sala. Me ayudaron a sentarme y Rosalie puso el trapo de nuevo en mi frente.

Mis pensamientos se movieron rápidamente a Edward y me preocupé de que él fuera a sobre reaccionar. —Ambas tienen que prometerme que no le dirán a Edward.

—Pero estás muy enferma —señaló Alice.

—Estoy mejor ahora, probablemente solo era preocupación. Estoy algo nerviosa por la mudanza y por intentar descubrir cuál es el siguiente paso para nosotros. En realidad nunca tuve un buen ejemplo de mis padres, así que no estoy muy segura de qué esperar —intenté explicarme.

Mis nuevas hermanas se sentaron junto a mí y suspiré tomando un trago de agua.

—Ambos lo descubrirán —dijo Rosalie al final y cuando la miré, estaba sonriendo. Creo que le agradaba más ahora que había decidido seguir siendo humana al menos por un tiempo más. En poco tiempo todas estábamos riendo y yo escuchaba mientras ellas me contaban como habían sido sus vidas con sus esposos. Iba a extrañarlas cuando nos fuéramos, pero ambas prometieron que se nos unirían pronto y también prometieron no contarle a mi esposo sobre la visita al baño.

**Edward POV**

El día de la mudanza estaba sobre nosotros y desperté a Bella temprano para que pudiera comer algo si quería. Mientras estaba abajo preparando su desayuno, la escuché vomitando y apagué la mecha antes de llegar a su lado en cuestión de segundos. Estaba inclinada sobre el inodoro del baño que estaba junto a mi habitación vomitando tan bruscamente como la otra vez, y al igual que en la otra vez también me juró que solo eran nervios.

—Bella, de verdad creo que deberías dejar que Carlisle te revisé, solo para asegurarnos que no es algún tipo de virus.

Antes de que pudiera responderme se estaba inclinando sobre el inodoro una vez más, y sostuve su cabello mientras ella vomitaba. Cuando por fin terminó cinco minutos después, estaba tan débil que supe que no iba a aguantar el vuelo. La cargué de regreso a la cama y cuando la acosté rodó de costado cerrando los ojos.

Abajo encontré a Alice de pie junto a Jasper con una expresión de culpabilidad en el rostro, pero la pasé de largo mientras llamaba a la aerolínea para reprogramar nuestro vuelo más tarde ese mismo día. Cuando me estaba preparando para llamar a Carlisle, mi hermano y hermana entraron y mi mente se concentró en los pensamientos de ella. Mi enojo vino rápido, pero controlé mi voz.

— ¿Por qué no dijeron algo?

—Nos hizo prometer que no diríamos y pensamos que solo eran los nervios —declaró Alice con culpabilidad.

Me sentí calmado de repente y cerré los ojos, pellizcándome la nariz. Esto podía ser serio, pero no podía culpar a Alice o Rosalie. Bella era terca y ellas dos habían tenido algunos conflictos.

Cuando volví a ocuparme del teléfono ellos se fueron y yo logré contactar a la recepcionista de Carlisle. —Que me llame cuando salga de la cirugía, dile que es urgente —dije antes de colgar.

En lugar de huevos, aplasté algo de hielo y lo subí. Bella todavía estaba dormida cuando llegué a la cama junto a ella, dejando el vaso en la mesita de noche. Me senté en el borde del colchón y besé su mejilla. Mi esposa se removió un momento antes de abrir sus hermosos ojos cafés.

— ¿Crees que puedas tolerar algo de hielo?

De repente estaba muy alerta y comenzó a sentarse, pero puse mi mano sobre su brazo hasta que se relajó contra la almohada. —Reprograme nuestro vuelo para hoy en la tarde —le aseguré viendo como el alivio bañaba el rostro de mi amor.

Con mi ayuda se sentó, y después de que las almohadas fueron ajustadas detrás de ella agarré una cuchara y le di el hielo con ella. Bella aceptó tres cucharadas antes de hundirse más en las almohadas, cerrando los ojos.

Alice me trajo mi celular y lo puse contra mi oído. —Bella está enferma de nuevo, y estuve enferma el día que Jasper, Emmett y yo fuimos a cazar.

— ¿Crees que puedas traerla acá?

—Ya está dormida, pero puedo cargarla al carro.

—No, llevaré a casa lo que necesito. No tardaré —prometió.

Cuando Alice se fue me moví al otro lado de la cama intentando averiguar si algo de lo que Bella había comido la pudo haber enfermado o si tal vez era algún tipo de enfermedad subyacente, como apendicitis o piedras en la vesícula. Si ese era el caso tendría que cancelar todos los planes de llegar a Hanover a tiempo para la escuela.

...

Media hora después cuando Carlisle llegó a casa, Bella estaba mejor. Estaba en el sofá de abajo viendo la televisión con Emmett. Los dejé solos y me encontré con él afuera. —Está mejor, ¿qué crees que pueda ser? —pregunté intentando no sentir demasiado pánico, odiaba que esto fuera algo que no podía controlar.

—Puede ser su apéndice. A veces puede ocurrir lentamente, bueno, lo recordarás de tus estudios. Voy a necesitar una prueba de sangre para llevarla al hospital.

Ambos asentimos, sabiendo cómo reaccionaba ella ante el olor de sangre y las agujas. Cuando entramos y mi esposa lo vio, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

—Edward, estoy mejor ahora —comenzó, pero me senté presionando un dedo contra sus labios.

—Bella, por favor déjalo revisarte, deja que Carlisle se asegure de que no tienes nada malo.

Sacudió la cabeza. —Son solo nervios.

Mi padre se sentó del otro lado. —Bella, hay casos de personas que tienen apéndice ampliada, pero los síntomas van apareciendo lentamente. Me sentiría mejor sabiendo que desechamos esa opción antes de que ustedes se vayan a Hanover.

Todos nos sentimos aliviado cuando ella le permitió tomar una muestra de sangre, y mientras Carlisle preparaba su brazo, ella escondió su rostro en mi pecho.

—Dime antes de que lo haga para poder contener la respiración —murmuró.

Carlisle le dijo, y mientras él estaba sacando la aguja ella se cubrió la boca alejando su rostro de mí.

—Alice —dije.

Mi hermana regresó con una cubeta y Bella vomitó allí expulsando sólo líquidos. Rosalie me trajo una toallita y la pasé sobre el rostro de Bella después cuando ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en una almohada que estaba en mi regazo.

—Me siento muy cansada —dijo cuando Carlisle se arrodilló junto a nosotros.

—Bella, necesito checar tu pulso, ¿crees que estaría bien si hago eso?

Ella asintió una vez, cerrando los ojos mientras Carlisle trabajaba. Le checó la temperatura y estaba un poco elevada, pero solo algunos grados.

—Bella, ¿crees que puedas resistir si te llevamos al hospital?

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y una vez más estaba vomitando en la cubeta. Carlisle se fue en su carro mientras el resto de mi familia trabajaba en mantener tranquila a mi esposa. Esme le trajo otro vaso de hielos, y estaba masticando su tercer bocado sintiéndose un poco mejor cuando Carlisle regresó con una prescripción.

—Bella, esto te ayudará para las nauseas —le explicó diciéndole que debía dejar que la tableta se deshiciera en su boca.

Escuché sus pensamientos mientras me decía que estaba bastante seguro de que se trataba de su apéndice y que debíamos llevarla al hospital lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué les pareció el primer capítulo? ¿Capto su atención? Este es un giro distinto de Amanecer, la historia es diferente en todos los sentidos, no solo por el embarazo.

Fechas de actualización en mi perfil

Espero que les guste ^^

Besos

Moni


	2. Unexpected

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es Eviefan, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

**Capítulo Beteado por: Isa BetaTraductora Ffad**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**~After the Honeymoon~**

**Capítulo 2: Inesperado**

**Edward POV**

El camino al hospital había sido difícil para Bella, incluso con la medicina para las nauseas. Había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo recostada en mis brazos vomitando. Ahora que ya no estábamos en movimiento, y ella estaba vestida con una bata de hospital acostada en una camilla, mi esposa ya no se veía tan frágil como se veía en el carro. Carlisle le había conseguido una habitación privada y le había tomado muestras de sangre para llevarlas a analizar al laboratorio. Mientras él iba a hacer eso me senté al lado de Bella sosteniendo su suave mano.

—De verdad siento mucho habértelo ocultado —estaba diciendo. Todavía se sentía culpable por no haberme dicho antes que estaba enferma. Mientras hablaba con Bella me di cuenta de que el color estaba comenzando a regresar a sus mejillas y parecía tener un poco más de energía.

—No quiero que te preocupes por eso —respondí, inclinándome hacia enfrente para presionar mis labios contra los de ella. Era una manera efectiva de silenciarla y distraerla de sus preocupaciones.

Cuando me alejé, Bella respiró profundamente un par de veces antes de cerrar los ojos. —No me gusta estar aquí y de verdad espero que Charlie no se entere.

Cuando la besé de nuevo y me alejé, Bella suspiró frustrada. — ¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso? Solo me haces querer hacer cosas que no deberíamos en un hospital.

—Te beso porque te amo y porque no quiero que te preocupes. Necesitas concentrarte en mantener la calma, Bella. Sé que no es fácil pero inténtalo, por mí —. Pedirle que lo hiciera por mí ya era demasiado, pero me alegré cuando tomó mi mano antes de cerrar los ojos.

Mi oído estaba concentrado en el latido constante de su corazón y en cada respiración que tomaba mientras mi ojos viajaban por su cuerpo perfecto. No tomó mucho tiempo para que su corazón disminuyera sus latidos a la vez que Bella comenzaba a respirar más profundamente. Cuando se quedó dormida concentré mis pensamientos en lo que podría estar médicamente mal con ella. Las primeras opciones aún eran su apéndice y vesícula biliar, pero me seguía preguntando si yo tendría algo que ver con esto. Carlisle y yo no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de discutir acerca de mis miedos, e incluso aunque Bella confiaba en mí, no sabía qué tan bueno era eso.

Cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente volví al tren de mis pensamientos y vi como Alice entraba en silencio a la habitación. Su entrada hizo que me diera cuenta de que Carlisle se había ido hace cuarenta minutos. Me pasé la mano por el cabello mientras mi mente comenzaba a acelerarse. ¿Por qué se estaba tardando tanto? ¿Habría encontrado algo peor que los diagnósticos que ya teníamos?

—Alice, necesito que te quedes con Bella. Quiero ir a ver por qué Carlisle se está tardando tanto.

—Lo haré con mucho gusto —. Cuando comenzó a sentarse en la silla que yo acababa de desocupar, una idea llegó a mí—. Alice, ¿puedes ver el futuro de Bella? —. No estaba seguro de por qué no había pensado en eso antes. Tal vez Alice podría decirnos lo que necesitábamos saber.

Por un momento sus ojos se desenfocaron, y luego regresó sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No puedo verla por completo —murmuró Alice más para sí misma—. Qué extraño.

Necesitando todo tipo de respuestas, salí del cuarto y me dirigí al otro lado del hospital donde se encontraba la oficina de Carlisle. La puerta estaba parcialmente abierta así que solo la empujé, encontrando a mi padre en su escritorio. Los pensamientos de Carlisle eran tranquilos mientras miraba a algo que estaba frente a él en su escritorio.

— ¿Carlisle?

Sabía que él estaba consciente de mi presencia, pero al parecer necesitaba tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos y yo no podía encontrarle sentido a lo que estaba escuchando en mi mente.

Finalmente me miró. —Hicieron exámenes a su apéndice y salieron normales. El técnico hizo otro examen, uno estándar para una mujer de su edad, uno que yo pensé en hacer. Edward, Bella está embarazada.

Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa y me senté en la silla, pellizcándome el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Ustedes tendrán que discutir acerca de quién es el padre de este niño, pero todo encaja.

Por alguna razón, cuando dijo eso sentí que mi ira estallaba, pero solo fue por un momento. Carlisle no conocía todos los detalles y era hora de que se lo dijera.

—Antes de que fuéramos a la isla, Bella no estuvo con nadie más —. Esperé para ver si Carlisle entendía.

Instantáneamente pude ver en sus ojos que lo hizo.

—Los riesgos —comenzó, pero alcé una mano.

—Sabía a lo que nos enfrentábamos y la primera vez la lastimé —cuando comencé a hablar Carlisle fue a la puerta para cerrarla—. Solo fue esa vez. Carlisle, ¿cómo es que esto es posible?

Mi padre estaba sentado en la silla junto a mí y su mente se aceleraba intentando descubrir qué era lo que había pasado. Carlisle estaba pensando en los Incubo, las leyendas de vampiros que podían engendrar hijos con mujeres distraídas.

—_Tal vez hay algo de verdad en eso_ —pensó todavía sin hablar.

— ¿Qué pasaba con las mujeres que los tenían? —. Estaba al tanto de esas leyendas, pero no lo suficiente para conocer esa respuesta.

La mente de Carlisle se quedó en silencio, y cuando me vio supe que no querría conocer la respuesta. Me levanté, dirigiéndome a la puerta.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Necesito hablar con Bella. Esa cosa que está dentro de ella no puede seguir creciendo.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, Carlisle estaba a mi lado.

— ¿Crees que es sabio discutirlo dada su condición, y si es que aceptará a hacerlo?

Mi esposa nunca aceptaría y supe que éste iba ser nuestro primer reto como matrimonio.

— ¿Podemos llevarla a casa?

—Quiero que termine la bolsa que tiene conectada a la intravenosa junto con otra antes de que la llevemos de regreso a casa. Lo siento hijo, intentaré encontrar algo más en internet.

— ¿Cómo puede ser posible? No estoy vivo como ella. Mi cuerpo congelado es como el resto de nosotros. La historia de los Incubo nunca tuvo mucho sentido para mí.

—Nuestros cuerpos todavía tienen muchas versiones de fluidos a base de veneno que funcionan como sangre —el resto lo decía en su mente, que los fluidos funcionaban de la misma forma cuando un vampiro estaba excitado, y que cuando eyaculé dentro de Bella el veneno actuó como fluido seminal y fue capaz de fertilizar un óvulo. Todo esto era una pesadilla de la cual sabía no íbamos a despertar.

.

Cuando regresé con Bella yo ya había ido a la sala de maternidad y había visto a los bebés recién nacidos por la ventana. Estaba luchando por convencerme a mí mismo de lo que ya sabía. Los bebés que veía en la sala eran creados para prosperar y vivir. La cosa dentro del cuerpo de Bella era una burla y podría matarla. Al mismo tiempo lo pensaba más porque una parte de ella estaría allí.

Mi esposa estaba completamente sentada en la cama, hablando con Alice de las clases que más le gustarían cuando comenzáramos con la escuela. Había un suave resplandor en ella que era asombroso, y no pude evitar quedarme de pie donde estaba, mirándola.

Cuando sus ojos cafés se encontraron con los míos reprimí lo que sentía en ese momento y me acerqué a ella.

—Carlisle no encontró nada malo con tu apéndice o vesícula —comencé.

El alivio en la mirada de Bella hizo que mi pecho se apretara, quería continuar y decirle cuál era la causa de sus nauseas, pero sabía que tendría que esperar.

— ¿Qué cree que es?

—Nada de lo que preocuparse en este momento —dije cuando Alice se levantó, dejándome el lugar junto a mi esposa. Mi hermana sabía que estaba ocultando algo, pero nos dejó solos sin decirme nada.

—Edward, dímelo por favor. Puedo verlo en tus ojos; Carlisle encontró algo. ¿Es tan malo?

Me moví y tomé sus manos en las mías.

—Es muy complicado, algo que nunca hemos visto.

Mi esposa me miraba expectante y cerré los ojos.

—Descubrió que estás embarazada.

Su repentino inhalar de aire me hizo abrir los ojos. El latido de su corazón se aceleró y cuando lo hizo escuché algo que no había oído antes. Junto al aumento de los latidos de Bella había otro latido que era más rápido y más parecido a un zumbido. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta en el problema en que nos habíamos metido, porque la realidad me golpeó directamente en mi muerto corazón. El ser dentro de ella era real. El niño no fue creado de la codicia vampírica para herir a la mujer que lo tenía, usándola; sino creado del amor.

— ¿Edward? —susurró.

Concentré mi mirada en ella. —Tenía ideas horribles antes de llegar aquí. Ni siquiera podía pensar que lo que llevabas dentro de ti fuera algo bueno. Bella, puedo escuchar el latido de su corazón. ¿Cómo es que lo pase por alto?

Lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas de mi esposa y yo estiré una mano para limpiarlas.

— ¿Cómo? —la voz de Bella tembló cuando preguntó eso, y me di cuenta de que estaba asustada, pero no por la misma razón que yo.

Le expliqué lo que Carlisle me había dicho en su oficina y se aferró a mi mano mientras escuchaba atentamente. Cuando la enfermera regresó para revisarla se alarmó, pero le aseguré que las cosas estaban bajo control, siempre sorprendido de lo fácil que era deslumbrar a una mujer joven. Bella había sido quien señaló eso.

—Edward, no sé si estoy lista para un bebé. Nunca hablamos sobre esto porque nunca lo consideramos —comenzó Bella—. Una vez Rosalie me dijo que era muy joven para saber qué era lo que quería y que si me convertía llegaría el día en que me daría cuenta de qué era lo que me estaba perdiendo.

Su voz se rompió en la última parte y la refugié en mis brazos. —Estamos en esto juntos, tenemos mucho que considerar.

Mi esposa asintió, recargando su mejilla contra mi hombro.

— ¿Cuándo nos podremos ir a casa?

—Pronto —dije, acariciando su espalda.

**Bella POV**

Cuando finalmente llegamos a casa ya era de tarde, pero yo seguía sorprendida por lo que había descubierto Carlisle. Edward me dijo brevemente que pensaba que nuestro hijo era una abominación, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado aturdida para molestarme. Mi cerebro se sentía susceptible, como si algo pesado hubiera caído sobre él. En nuestra habitación me preparé para dormir en una nube de confusos pensamientos. Edward había ido abajo por algo de tomar para mí y necesitaba tiempo a solas para desenredar todo esto. Este embarazo no era solo sobre mí, también le concernía a él. ¿No había intentado evitar cometer los mismos errores que mis padres?

Después de ponerme una de las camisetas de Edward, mi pijama favorito, me deslicé debajo de las sabanas y cobijas doradas. ¿Cómo sería este bebé ¿A quién se parecería más? ¿Qué es lo que me va a hacer? Ya estaba teniendo muchas dificultades y, de acuerdo a las suposiciones de Carlisle y por lo que Edward y él identificaron como el latido del bebé, tenía al menos ocho semanas de embarazo, si no es que más.

Lo único con lo que pudo salir mi cansado cerebro fue con una vieja película de una mujer que daba a luz al hijo de Satanás. Había un culto que se llevaban al bebé y la primera vez que ella lo vio, sus ojos eran negros y no era un niño normal. Incluso así lo amaba porque era suyo.

Mi bebé no era así. Esto era algo creado por nuestro amor, pero todavía era muy difícil comprenderlo y mis pensamientos volvían siempre al mismo punto.

—Siento haberme tardado tanto —dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Mi esposo me ayudó a sentarme y me bebí todo el vaso de agua sin detenerme.

—Edward, ¿cómo crees que será el bebé? ¿De verdad piensas que será una abominación? —mientras hacía esas preguntas mi corazón comenzó a latir dolorosamente en mi pecho, y cuando él estuvo a mi lado me moví a sus brazos—. Tengo miedo, pero no de tus preocupaciones sino de lo que siempre me ha preocupado a mí. Lo que mi madre me inculcó es esperar antes de hacer esto. Estoy feliz de haberme casado, pero no sé qué pensar sobre este bebé.

Mi esposo me acercó más a su cuerpo y me sentí segura al ser abrazada a pesar del frío. El frío ya no era un problema para mí; aunque eso a lo mejor tendría más que ver con la manta eléctrica que estaba debajo de mí.

—Yo también intento asimilar esto. Es difícil describir mis sentimientos y no quiero asustarte más, pero estoy preocupado —. Levanté el rostro de su pecho para verlo mientras hablaba—. No hay información de esto, las pocas leyendas que hay no aplican para nosotros. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado las leyendas de los Incubo?

El nombre hizo sonar una campanilla y pensé en Jacob, antes de todo esto, y sus historias acerca de los "fríos". Después de que hice mi propia investigación y encontré lo de los Súcubo e Incubo. Los Súcubo eran las vampiresas culpadas de infidelidad. Los Incubo podían tener hijos y la historia dada era de un esposo que se iba por seis meses y que al regresar a casa se encontraba con su esposa embarazada. La culpa la tenía los Incubo, pero no se mencionaba nada de lo que fue de la madre del niño.

— ¿El Incubo podía tener hijos siendo vampiro?

—Sí. Se menciona eso en la historia de Merlin, pero no lo suficiente para rescatar algo. Carlisle está planeando en traer a casa algunas máquinas en los siguientes días. Quiere asegurarse de que todo está bien.

Asentí, recargando la cabeza de nuevo contra su pecho.

— ¿Crees que me lastimará?

—Espero que no —fue lo último que escuché antes de que mis ojos se cerraran en un descanso muy necesitado.

**Edward POV**

Cuando Bella se durmió pensé en ir a cazar solo. Necesitaba deshacerme de la sed, pero mi mente estaba muy distraída con todos los pensamientos del embarazo. Había un enorme peligro en todo esto, el cual era si su cuerpo sería capaz de llevar un niño que tendría una mitad de mí. Como especie, los vampiros eran casi imposibles de destruir. Ningún humano podría cumplir con esa tarea, mi mente me llevó de regreso a la pelea con Victoria. Había sido difícil detenerla el tiempo suficiente para destruirla porque era muy rápida. Cuando se distrajo con el acto de Bella, hacerla pedazo ya no había sido tan difícil. Tal vez un ejemplo mejor era James. Mis hermanos se encargaron de él, y Jasper había compartido sus pensamientos durante la batalla. James había luchado con cientos de años de experiencia y fue una batalla reñida incluso con Emmett ayudándonos.

Bella era frágil, como un pétalo de rosa cayendo hacia una cama de clavos, lista para destrozarla. Deslizando la mano debajo de las cobijas dejé que la manta la calentara antes de presionarla contra su abdomen. Podía sentir como comenzaba a ponerse firme el lugar donde estaba creciendo el bebé y me obligué a enfrentar lo que se necesitaba discutir. Este embarazo era un gran riesgo para su vida, y por mucho que quisiera amar a este niño, la idea de mi esposa siendo lastimada por su desarrollo hacía que todo estuviera en conflicto.

Para mí no había posibilidad de dormir para refrescar mi mente, y por primera vez en un largo tiempo deseaba poder dormir para escapar de mis pensamientos negativos.

La mañana llegó y pasé toda la noche sosteniendo a mi esposa, intentando descifrar cómo discutir las opciones que teníamos que considerar. Cuánto la lastimaría eso, y me pregunté si esta discusión alejaría a mi Bella.

Su mejilla frotándose contra mi pecho me trajo de regreso a ella, a la sensación de su suave cuerpo en mis brazos.

—Buenos días —susurré cuando levantó el rostro, sonriéndome antes de besarme.

—Me encanta despertar así, contigo abrazándome.

—Me encanta abrazarte, ver y sentir cómo vas despertando.

Nos acurrucamos unos minutos en silencio antes de que su estomago gruñera.

—Supongo que será mejor que me levante a hacerte el almuerzo. ¿Huevos?

Asintió, aunque cuando intenté levantarme Bella se aferró a mí.

Me recargué contra las almohadas, poniéndola por completo sobre mí, envolviendo mis brazos a su alrededor.

—Vamos a superar esto —le dije intentando no pensar en el daño que le haría mis palabras más tarde.

—Siempre pensé que cuando dos personas se enteran que van a tener un bebé era como un momento mágico. Siento como si eso estuviera muy lejos para nosotros.

Su uso de la palabra personas para describirnos a ella y a mí casi me deja sin aliento. Bella nunca se había visto con claridad, ni a mí si es el caso. Me aceptaba con fe ciega,

—No somos ordinarios, mi amor —. ¿Estábamos destinados a tener dificultades, siendo la mejor opción transformarla lo más pronto posible para no tener que enfrentar esas preocupaciones?

Una vez estuvo más tranquila me levanté, cargándola de la cama gentilmente para ponerla en el piso.

—Te amo —le dije, acunando su rostro en mis manos antes de besarla.

Su estomago gruñó de nuevo y sonreí antes de ir a hacerle de almorzar.

.

Caminaba a paso humano junto a Bella sosteniendo su mano en la mía. Estábamos cerca del río y estaba nublado. Parecía que habíamos estado caminando por horas en lugar de minutos e intentaba encontrar la mejor manera posible de sacar a relucir lo que teníamos pendiente de discutir.

—Estaba pensando acerca del bebé cuando saliste a cazar con Emmett y Jasper. No creo que vaya a ser tan malo como imaginamos. Quiero decir, existe el riesgo, pero no lo sabemos, podría manejarlo si algo pasara. Lo divertido es que ayer cuando desperté ni siquiera lo sabíamos.

—Bella, el riesgo es grande. No sabemos lo que hará este bebé cuando comience a crecer de verdad dentro de ti. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la primera noche cuando perdí el control? —. Esos eran recuerdos dolorosos, pero tenía que hacerla ver eso.

Dejó de caminar, mirando la hierba verde. —Estoy muy confundida, Edward —admitió un momento antes de que sus brazos estuvieran a mi alrededor.

—Lo siento —dije, acariciando la parte trasera de su cabeza con la mano—. Bella, necesitamos hablar de lo que queremos hacer —declaré finalmente, sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse en mis brazos.

—Por favor, no digas lo que creo que vas a decir.

— ¿Estás preparada para las complicaciones? —mi voz sonó un poco más dura de lo que pretendía y estaba frustrado porque mis propias emociones estaban en guerra. Parecía que la idea de este bebé se había afirmado en mi mente e incluso pensar en interrumpir el embarazo se sentía como una traición al amor que le tenía a mi esposa y a todo por lo que hemos luchado.

La húmeda de sus lágrimas contra mi camiseta hizo vacilar mi resolución, pero tomé aire y seguí.

—No sabemos lo que pasará, Bella. Por un lado puede que pases por esto y estés bien, pero, ¿qué tipo de vida tendrá nuestro hijo? Tenemos que considerar lo que pasaría si Aro se entera —dije. Mis pensamientos habían estado en los Volturi toda la noche pasada. Algún día se acordarían, si no es que Jane les recordó ya. Algún día vendrían. Todos pelearíamos para proteger a este niño, pero ¿qué le esperaría a nuestro mundo si ellos llegaran a poner sus manos en un ser mitad humano, mitad vampiro?

Sus sollozos me sacaron de mis pensamientos y me odié a mí mismo por hacer esto.

—Huiríamos. No me pidas que renuncie a este bebé, Edward —susurró Bella con la voz rota y la respiración entrecortada.

Nos senté y la acurruqué contra mí, besando sus lágrimas. —Tengo más miedo de perderte —admití.

Bella respiró profundamente subiendo una mano para pasarla por mi mejilla. —No me perderás. Si me conviertes no seré una carga y juntos podremos proteger a nuestro bebé. No sé cómo funcionará todo esto, pero hemos enfrentado situaciones más difíciles que esta —dijo. Su voz se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Por un largo rato me quedé sentado abrazándola, ambos nos veíamos ocasionalmente al besarnos o tocarnos. Escuché el latido de su corazón y el inconfundible zumbido que era el latido del niño, nuestro bebé. Ambos teníamos que resolver esto y decidir qué era lo mejor, pero no parecía ser el momento adecuado al sentir las primeras gotas de lluvia.

Me puse de pie cargándola en mis brazos mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la casa, nunca alejando mis ojos de los de Bella. Inclinando la cabeza presioné mis labios suavemente contra los suyos.

—Te amo.

Bella sonrió en el beso antes de mover la mano para acercarme más a ella.


	3. Real

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es Eviefan, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

**Capítulo Beteado por: Isa BetaTraductora Ffad**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**~After the Honeymoon~**

**Capítulo 3: Real**

**Bella POV**

Acostada en la cama intentando dormir mientras mi esposo estaba de caza con sus hermanos intenté lidiar con todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Extrañaba a Edward cuando se iba, pero me di cuenta de que sus ojos estaban negros e insistí en que fuera a cazar ahora que ya me encontraba relativamente bien. Habíamos estado hablando acerca de seguir con la mudanza a Hanover, y esa decisión tenía sentido, pero todavía era difícil considerarlo. Supongo que lo más difícil sería enfrentar a Charlie. Antes de enterarnos de lo del embarazo, teníamos planeado ir a la universidad y regresar en Navidad. Pero ahora que lo sabíamos, ¿cómo íbamos a resolver todo esto? Una parte de mí quería que él supiera acerca de esto, pero de nuevo tenía que considerar cómo lo haríamos. No sabíamos cómo sería este bebé, y Edward y yo todavía estábamos batallando con los riesgos que tenía. Esa era otra de las razones por las cuales quería que se fuera a cazar con sus hermanos, parecía que ambos necesitábamos un tiempo separados, y sabía que si comenzaba a sentirme mal de nuevo, hacerlo irse sería más que imposible.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—Adelante.

Cuando se abrió apareció Rosalie. Estaba sorprendida de verla, pero quizás no debería haberlo estado.

Cuando comencé a sentarme sacudió la cabeza. —No, quédate en la cama, creí que te gustaría algo de compañía.

Era extraño que ella se ofreciera a eso, y recordé otra noche en la que también había venido a hablar conmigo. La noche que descubrí como fue su transformación y la razón por la que ella había votado de forma negativa para que yo fuera parte de su familia, al menos en la forma en que yo lo veía en ese entonces.

—Sería genial tener compañía.

Se acercó y se sentó en el colchón de frente a mí.

—Me preguntaba cómo te estarías sintiendo. Sé que no es nada de mi incumbencia…

—No, en realidad estaba pensando en todo eso. Nunca pensé en tener un hijo, ni siquiera la última vez que hablamos. Mi mamá siempre me presionó para que terminara la escuela y me estableciera antes de considerar las dos cosas, así que estoy algo asustada por el embarazo.

Rosalie me miró por un momento y no pude leer su expresión.

—No creo que alguien supiera que esto podría pasar, pero creo que serás capaz de manejar lo que sea que venga por delante. Siempre has sido muy determinada, más cuando se trata de amar a mi hermano. Incluso después de que descubriste lo que éramos nunca pude entender cómo podías aceptarlo. Lo que quiero decir es que la mayoría de los humanos se darían la vuelta sin mirar atrás.

—Lo sé, pero no soy como la mayoría. De verdad lo amo, pero no sé qué pensar sobre tener un hijo.

—Tendrás una casa llena de niñeros —dijo ligeramente, y ambas sonreímos por eso.

—Lo que me preocupa no es sobrevivir al embarazo, porque sé que lo haré, sino lo que viene después. Pasé la mayor parte de mi infancia cuidando a mi madre, pero estar a cargo completamente de un bebé que no puede hacer mucho por sí mismo, me asusta. También tengo miedo porque no sé cómo influirá esto en mi relación con Charlie. Sé que tenemos que mantener las cosas en secreto, pero hay una gran parte de mí que quiere que conozca a su nieto.

Rosalie agarró mi mano. —No creo que vayas a tener problemas cuidando a tu bebé viendo lo organizada que eres, y también estoy de acuerdo contigo acerca del embarazo. Tu cuerpo se encargará de todo.

Después de que se fue me quedé pensando más en lo que había dicho Rosalie, tanto en esta ocasión como en la pasada. En su tiempo no era raro que las mujeres se casaran tan jóvenes para comenzar una familia. Lo que tenía que hacer era dejar de lado lo que mis padres querían para mí y descubrir que era lo que yo quería. Metiendo la mano debajo de las cobijas la puse sobre mi estómago. No estaba tan suave como había estado antes y me pregunté cuándo comenzaría a sentir los movimientos del bebé, y si eso haría que las cosas fueran más reales.

.

Una mano fría presionada contra mi estómago me despertó, y antes de que Edward pudiera quitarla la sostuve en ese lugar.

— ¿Cómo estuvo la caza?

—Relajante, me alegra que hayas insistido en que fuera —susurró cuando recargué la mejilla contra su pecho, todavía sosteniendo su mano donde había estado antes.

—Platiqué con Rose hace rato —comencé.

—Lo sé —respondió sin decir más.

—Si dejo de lado todo lo que Renée me ha dicho sobre comenzar una familia cuando sea mayor, me puedo dar cuenta de que no va a ser tan malo tener este bebé. Me siento egoísta porque sé que vamos a tener que hacer más cosas que la mayoría de los padres para protegerlo.

Sentí su frío aliento en el cabello y esperé, esperando que respondiera.

—Bella, amo a nuestro bebé, pero cuando estás enferma y te lastima batallo mucho con mis sentimientos. Mi instinto natural es protegerte, y me doy cuenta de que no es la culpa de nuestro bebé, pero al mismo tiempo tengo sentimientos encontrados.

—La parte de estar enferma de todas formas pasaría aun si nuestro bebé no fuera mitad vampiro —señalé.

Mi esposo quitó su mano de mi estómago, envolviendo ambos brazos a mi alrededor. —Creo que aunque fuera humano de todas formas batallaría con los mismos sentimientos.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio antes de que sacara a relucir el tema de la universidad.

— ¿Crees que podamos regresar para Navidad?

—Se te va a notar más el embarazo para entonces —señaló.

—Ya sé, pero podríamos decirle a Charlie que no lo supimos hasta después de que nos mudamos. Conozco el riesgo que tiene decirle, Edward, en serio, pero no quiero que no sepa nada de este bebé —. Me lastimaba mucho el pensar en que él no sabría nada de este bebé, y mi corazón dolía por ello.

—Amor, esto no se trata solo de que tu padre sepa del embarazo. Cuando el bebé nazca no sabremos qué tanto se parecerá a mí o a ti —. Su mano estaba acariciando mi espalda. Yo ya había considerado eso, al igual que había considerado decirle a mi padre la verdad.

Me quedé dormida antes de pensar en algo más que agregar.

**Edward POV**

Mientras Bella dormía en mis brazos consideré todo lo que habíamos hablado. Estaba consciente de lo mucho que ella quería que Charlie fuera parte de esto, pero también sabía que eso podría no ocurrir jamás. Si mi esposa libraba este embarazo había muchos otros factores que considerar. El bebé podría parecerse más a mí que a Bella y necesitaría sangre para beber. Nuestro bebé tenía un corazón latiente, lo cual era contrario a la información que Carlisle había encontrado sobre la descendencia de los Incubo, conocidos como los Cambion, que nacían muertos.

Eso era otra cosa que debíamos considerar, y un tema que no quería discutir con Bella, al menos hasta que Carlisle tuviera más información. Si las leyendas tuvieran algo de veracidad, ¿deberíamos prepararnos para la posibilidad de que este bebé naciera muerto? Pero los Cambion no nacían muertos, eran simplemente Incubo sin corazón.

Mi sentido auditivo se concentró en los dos sonidos más importantes de mi mundo: el lento latido del corazón de Bella y el tarareo del corazón de nuestro bebé. Mientras cazaba con mis hermanos había discutido con ellos el conflicto de amar a este niño y, sorprendentemente, Emmett había sido muy comprensivo en lugar de estar soltando bromas. Sabía lo mucho que había deseado Rosalie tener un bebé, y lo mucho que todavía deseaba poder tener uno. Mi hermano me confirmó lo difícil que era esto para ella, el que Bella pudiera tener algo que ella no. En realidad me sorprendió que Rosalie fuera a hablar con mi esposa mientras no estábamos. Emmett me dijo que si él estuviera en mi lugar, los amaría a ambos.

Bella susurró mi nombre y la abracé con fuerza cerrando los ojos mientras me concentraba en los dos latidos de corazón, alejando cualquier otro pensamiento.

En los siguientes días, Bella y yo hablamos mucho sobre Hanover y ella estuvo de acuerdo en que deberíamos seguir adelante con la mudanza. Estaba aliviado porque no podía dejar de pensar en Jacob Black y los lobos. Me pregunté qué pasaría si ellos se enteraran de esto. Y era mucho mejor que siguiéramos con nuestras vidas, enfrentando las cosas según vinieran llegando.

**Bella POV**

Ahora que ya habíamos decidido mudarnos me estaba sintiendo mejor. Charlie no sabía nada sobre el embarazo y yo esperaba que para diciembre ya supiéramos más de este bebé, lo suficiente para poder decírselo. Era una posibilidad diminuta, pero no perdía las esperanzas.

Como necesitaba empacar unas cosas de mi habitación en la casa de Charlie, agarré mi camioneta para ir allá, asegurándole a Edward que no tardaría mucho. Estaba soleado, lo suficiente para que ellos no pudieran venir conmigo, pero otra vez me encontré deseando pasar tiempo sola. Cuando entré a mi habitación la primera cosa que vieron mis ojos fue la silla reclinable. Había sido mía desde que era pequeña y no era para nada incómoda. Me quedé de pie ahí preguntándome cómo se sentiría tener a mi bebé en brazos estando sentada allí. Después de respirar profundamente me acerqué y me senté poniendo las manos sobre mi estómago.

No recordaba nada de cuando era pequeña y en Phoenix nunca hubo una silla reclinable ni en mi habitación ni en ninguna otra parte de la casa. Había un viejo mecedora, pero Renée se deshizo de ella años antes de que yo me mudara aquí. Me pregunté si podríamos llevarnos esta con nosotros, pero quizás no sería posible. Charlie sacaría sus propias conclusiones, las cuales serían correctas, y yo no estaba lista para eso.

— ¿Bella?

La voz de Jacob me trajo de regreso a la realidad. Me puse de pie rápidamente y me acerqué a uno de los buros arrodillándome para tomar los viejos libros que tanto amaba.

—Aquí arriba —grité.

—Charlie dijo que se ya se iban a la universidad —. Jacob estaba de pie en la puerta cuando me di la vuelta, con sus usuales bermudas negros y nada más. Su cabello era todo un desastre y se veía cansado, pero era bueno verlo.

—Sí, ya me siento mejor.

Jacob siguió mirándome y, con un suspiro, me acerqué a él.

—Todavía soy humana.

—Lo sé, pero, ¿qué te hizo cambiar de decisión? —Jacob sonaba escéptico y eso me molestaba.

—Puedo disfrutar todo lo que quiero siendo humana, además, ¿qué son unos cuantos años?

De nuevo Jacob se quedó mirándome y con un suspiro le di la espalda.

—Si todo lo que querías era revisar que sigo siendo humana, entonces te puedes ir. Soy una chica grande, Jacob. Ya no estoy tan ciega como antes —. Nunca creí estarlo, pero él sí.

—Bells, es que no quiero que resultes lastimada. También lo siento por lo que hice en tu boda —su voz sonaba suave y supe que otra vez se sentía herido, pero también sabía que había hecho la promesa de nunca lastimar de nuevo a Edward.

—Él no va a lastimarme, Jacob — susurré, girándome para verlo.

—Quizás tienes razón —concedió.

Por un momento nos quedamos de pie viéndonos, entonces se inclinó hacia mí y rozó sus labios contra mi frente.

—No te olvides de mí, ¿de acuerdo?

En un instante se había ido y me quedé ahí, intentando descubrir quién era esa persona con quien había estado hablando y, más específicamente, si Jacob estaba listo para dejar de amarme de todas las formas incorrectas.

Sabiendo que había venido aquí por una razón, me volví a mi habitación y comencé a empacar todas las cosas que quería llevarme a nuestra nueva casa.

.

Más tarde esa misma noche abordamos un avión hacia New Hampshire. Charlie nos había llevado al aeropuerto, él y yo apenas habíamos sido capaces de contener las lágrimas. Se había girado hacia mi esposo, había tomado su mano y le había dicho que me cuidara bien antes de regresar al carro e irse.

Íbamos en primera clase y había espacio más que suficiente para estirar bien las piernas. Le prometimos a Carlisle que le llamaríamos si los vómitos regresaban, pero hasta ahora me había sentido bien.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es la gran casa?

—No tan grande como la que tenemos aquí. Tiene dos plantas y un sótano. En el piso superior hay tres habitaciones; una es la habitación principal con baño privado. También hay todo un baño completo para todos los demás. Abajo está la sala de estar, la cocina con un medio baño y un salón formal para el piano. El sótano es del tamaño de la casa, pero aún no he pensado qué podríamos hacer con él, tal vez tú puedas pensar en algo útil para ese espacio —murmuró presionando sus labios contra mi sien.

Mi estómago se estaba revolviendo, pero no por el bebé. Estaba nerviosa por comenzar una nueva vida con mi esposo. No estaba preocupada por nosotros, sino por cómo iban a funcionar las cosas. Había planeado que seríamos solo nosotros dos, pero ahora teníamos que volver a pensar las cosas al ser tres.

_La constante necesidad de ir al baño era ahora una parte de mi vida con lo avanzado que iba el embarazo. Mucho había pasado en tan poco tiempo, y tan rápido que apenas tuvimos tiempo para prepararnos. Rosalie se estaba preparando para cargarme al baño cuando le pedí que me dejara caminar. Ella me bajó y mientras me estiraba, la taza que tenía en la mano se me resbaló. Me agaché a recogerla y fue entonces cuando se escuchó un audible desgarre y sentí un horrible dolor._

_Todos a mi alrededor estaban histéricos y yo fui girada y llevada por las escaleras. El dolor era físico y mental, me di cuenta de que mi bebé estaba en peligro, pero la sangre me llenó la boca y no podía hablar._

—Bella —la suave voz de Edward me despertó, y por un momento no supe dónde estábamos. Fue el sonido de los motores del avión el que me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, y un momento después me estaba aferrando a él, haciendo todo lo posible por no causar mucho ruido mientras comenzaba a sollozar.

—Shh, te tengo. Fue solo un sueño —susurró apretando más sus brazos a mi alrededor.

Respiré profundamente para tranquilizarme y pensé en ese vívido sueño. Había tenido algunos en la isla sobre un bebé parecido a Edward, pero esos se habían esfumado cuando mi esposo y yo comenzamos a intimar más. Este sueño era diferente, amenazante casi.

—Soñé que estaba embarazada —susurré tan bajito que estaba segura que él había sido el único capaz de escucharme—. Pasaba muy rápido, en un mes, y Jacob, Seth y Leah se separaban de la manada porque Sam y los otros querían lastimar a nuestro bebé —sentí los brazos de Edward tensarse ante mis palabras, y era mi turno de consolarlo.

—Está bien, fue solo un sueño, pero ellos estaban de nuestro lado. Me levantaba para ir al baño y estaba bebiendo sangre —dije asombrada, esperando que eso nunca llegara a suceder—. La placenta se desprendía y el bebé no podía respirar, me estaba pateando y me hacía sangrar. Nuestro bebé estaba muriendo —susurré, sintiendo como mi cuerpo se tensaba ante la sola idea.

Ambos nos quedamos callados, aunque ocasionalmente Edward tarareaba mi nana. No sabía que significaba ese sueño, pero me asustaba. Esperaba que no hubiera más sueños parecidos en un futuro cercano, me las arreglé para quedarme dormida.

La siguiente vez que abrí los ojos ya habíamos aterrizado y el avión ya estaba en la compuerta. Junto a mí, Edward estaba de pie agarrando nuestras cosas que estaban en el compartimento superior y me odié por contarle el sueño. Si nuestro bebé era capaz de lastimarme, ¿cómo podía convencerlo de no culpar a nuestro pequeño?

—Estaba a punto de despertarte —dijo, sonriéndome cuando lo miré.

Me ofreció su mano y la tomé dejándolo que me ayudara a ponerme de pie. No quedaba mucha gente en la primera clase y había suficiente espacio para que los otros pasaran, fue entonces cuando sentí el primer golpe de nauseas.

Edward tenía lista una bolsa de papel y me hundí en el asiento cuando los vómitos comenzaron otra vez. Sentí que una lágrima bajaba por mi mejilla mientras vomitaba, escuchando la voz de una mujer que preguntaba si podía ayudarme en algo.

En un momento Edward estaba dejando algo en mi mano y me di cuenta de que era una de esas pastillas para la nausea que Carlisle me había recetado. Agradecida, una vez que me había enjuagado la boca, me la puse debajo de la lengua, cerrando los ojos.

En esta ocasión el que vino fue un hombre, probablemente el piloto, preguntándonos si podía ayudarnos en algo. Edward le pidió que nos concediera unos minutos y él estuvo de acuerdo.

—Odio esto —gruñí cuando la pastilla ya se había disuelto.

—Te llevaré a casa para que te recuestes, esperemos que eso te sirva de algo —respondió sentándose junto a mí.

—No pretendía molestarte contándote el sueño.

—Bella, preocuparse no ayudará en nada —me recordó, y suspiré, sintiéndome mejor.

Cuando fui más capaz de moverme sin marearme nos bajamos del avión y nos dirigimos a recoger nuestro equipaje.

**Edward POV**

Mientras Bella dormía me senté en el borde de la cama para terminar mi conversación con Carlisle.

— ¿Crees que algo de lo que pasó en ese sueño sea verdad, aparte de lo que dijo sobre las cosas acelerándose?

—No es fácil responder eso. Las circunstancias de este embarazo no encajan con las leyendas de los Cambion en las cuales el embarazo se desarrolla al mes de la concepción. Haciendo cuentas Bella está en la décima semana, más allá de lo que cuentan las leyendas —explicó Carlisle.

Suspiré con los ojos cerrados. — ¿Cuándo el bebé se desarrolle crees que será lo suficientemente fuerte para lastimarla?

—Los genes vampíricos deberían ser más dominantes, pero cruzaremos ese puente cuando llegue la ocasión. Mientras tanto necesito que te asegures de mantenerla hidratada. Si la fiebre regresa quiero que me llames. Esme y yo estamos preparando las cosas para mudarnos a Hanover, llegaremos ahí en un par de semanas.

Eso me sorprendió, abrí los ojos. —Creí que se irían a Denali —dije.

—Iremos después. No quiero estar muy lejos en caso de que Bella necesite de un cuidado más especializado, y quiero estar establecidos para cuando el bebé llegue.

¿Cómo es que había pasado de no querer a este bebé hasta el punto de querer que nuestro niño tuviera una oportunidad para vivir? Era divertida la forma en que funcionaba el amor. Cuando terminó la conversación apagué el teléfono, cerrando los ojos mientras me concentraba de nuevo en los dos latidos de corazón. El de Bella era fuerte, pero no sabía si era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar nueve meses llevando a mi hijo.

La tarde siguiente llegó la mudanza con mi piano. Bella estaba dormida de nuevo, anoche se había despertado muchas veces por soñar con nuestro hijo. Me dijo que en sus sueños teníamos una niña y que nuestro bebé crecía a una velocidad alarmante, pero no decía más que eso. Por la forma en que su corazón latía mientras me contaba sobre esos sueños, supe que había algo que no me estaba diciendo.

Cuando el piano estuvo instalado comencé a afinarlo, esperando que el ruido no despertara a mi esposa. Afinarlo no me llevo mucho tiempo y una vez listo comencé a tocar la nana de mi mujer mientras escuchaba su constante respiración. Mis dedos se deslizaban sobre el marfil con una practicada facilidad y estaba a punto de comenzar con el tercer verso cuando los latidos del corazón de Bella se aceleraron y la escuché moverse por la cama.

Un segundo después estuve ahí, besando su mejilla. Mi esposa abrió los ojos.

—No querías a nuestro bebé —susurró, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y cuello lo más fuerte posible.

—Shh, ¿era por lo que dijiste acerca del bebé lastimándote? —sentí que asentía una vez y la moví para poder recostarme, poniendo su cuerpo junto al mío.

—Bella, tengo miedo de lo que este embarazo pueda hacerte conforme siga avanzando, pero ya estoy enamorado de este pequeño. Intenté no hacerlo, pero este pequeño es parte de ti.

—Pero, ¿y si el bebé me lastima?

—Será difícil enfrentarlo, pero quizás Carlisle y yo podamos encontrar una manera de ayudarte para que no te duela tanto.

Mi mujer se quedó en silencio por unos minutos. —Desearía poder ver más de este sueño, pero siempre se repiten las mismas partes en mi mente.

—Tal vez es hora de que encuentres algo más en qué pensar. No has visto mucho de la casa —dije, besando el tope de su cabeza.

—Creo que puedo levantarme para hacer eso —respondió.

Cuando estuvo de pie, Bella miró nuestra habitación mientras yo abría las persianas.

—Es más grande que tu habitación.

—Creí que podría servirnos más espacio.

Después de que Bella se vistió, tomé su mano y la guié por el pasillo hacia el baño completo. La hice pasar al otro lado de la barandilla donde había otras dos puertas.

—Necesitamos pensar qué hacer con esas dos —dije mientras ella miraba la más grande.

—Quiero que una sea la habitación del bebé, pero tengo miedo de hacerlo. Siento que sería de mala suerte, como si algo malo fuera a pasar si nos emocionamos mucho.

Cuando terminamos el tour por toda la casa, Bella se sentó en la barra mientras yo preparaba las cosas para su comida.

— ¿Cuándo vas a ir a cazar?

—Creo que esta noche, más tarde. Primero quiero ver cómo sigues —respondí, poniendo un poco de carne asada en pan de trigo.

— ¿Creerías que estoy loca si te digo que mi embarazo aún no se siente real? Sé que puedes oír el latido de su corazón, pero yo no. Puedo sentir que mi estómago no es tan suave, pero todavía no puedo hacerme a la idea completamente.

Cuando su sándwich estaba hecho lo puse frente a ella antes de sentarme a su izquierda.

—No estás loca, no se sentía real para mí hasta que me di cuenta de que el tarareo que había estado escuchando era el latido del corazón de nuestro bebé. Tenemos que pensar en muchas cosas y ajustarnos a todas ellas también, pero creo que estaremos bien.

Bella solo asintió, comiendo lentamente al principio para asegurarse de que le caería bien y luego más rápido cuando estuvo segura. Nuestra habitación era la única que en realidad necesitábamos tener lista para usarla. Las otras dos podían esperar.

.

Después de pasar todo un día explorando la vasta propiedad alrededor de la casa, y también mostrarle a Bella la casa que Carlisle y Esme ocuparían, mi esposa estaba exhausta. Habíamos intentado ver una película, pero después de que Bella seguía quedándose dormida apagué la televisión y me puse de pie, parándola también a ella antes de cargarla en brazos.

—No estoy tan cansada —murmuró mientras la llevaba a nuestra habitación. Mientras decía eso sus ojos nunca se abrieron y recargó su mejilla firmemente contra mi pecho.

En nuestra habitación comencé a acostarla en la cama, pero ella abrió los ojos queriendo pararse. Después de asegurarme de que no perdía el balance la dejé ir. Entró a nuestro baño y me quedé en la cama esperando, contento de que no estuviera mareada de nuevo. Hoy me había asegurado de que bebiera el agua suficiente y esperaba que ella estuviera bien si seguíamos así.

Cuando mi esposa estuvo vestida con su pijama y bajo las cobijas, me acosté en la cama junto a ella. Comencé a tararear su nana con ella acurrucada contra mí, y me aseguré de que la manta eléctrica estuviera bien puesta a su alrededor. Justo cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, Bella jadeó y jaló mi mano poniéndola contra su abdomen. Al principio no sentí nada, pero luego hubo un revoloteo contra la palma de mi mano.

— ¿Te duele?

—No, solo se siente extraño —dijo con la voz llena de emoción. Hubo más revoloteos y aparté las cobijas de ella, y me senté echándolas para atrás. Gentilmente levanté su camiseta para poner mi mejilla contra su estómago. Sentí que Bella ponía su mano contra mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que sentía el revoloteo contra mi mejilla. El conjunto de emociones que sentí iban mezcladas entre la emoción y la extrema preocupación. Bella solo tenía diez semanas y apenas se le notaban. No era raro que una mujer sintiera a su bebé en esta temprana etapa, pero aún así me preocupaba. Antes de acomodarle la camiseta puse mis labios contra su estómago, mirándola.

Mi esposa tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y se veía radiante. — ¿Se supone que eso debe de pasar?

—No tan pronto, pero no me preocuparía —dije, manteniendo mi voz cuidadosamente controlada mientras mis pensamientos regresaban a sus sueños. Si estaba sintiendo las patadas del bebé ahora, ¿cómo serían en un par de meses? Pero ahora no podía pensar en eso.

Cuando estuve de nuevo contra las almohadas, Bella regresó a mis brazos.

—Tengo miedo, Edward —admitió.

— ¿De tus sueños?

Mi esposa asintió. —No quería que odiaras a nuestro bebé, aunque hubo un momento en que comenzaste a querer a nuestro bebé. Eras capaz de escuchar sus pensamientos no mucho antes de su nacimiento. Nuestro bebé podía entender lo que decías y dejaba de lastimarme.

—No necesitas preocuparte de cómo me siento yo —le aseguré, acariciando su espalda con mi mano mientras la acercaba más a mí—. Los amo a los dos, pero justo ahora necesitas descansar.

Bastaron unos cuantos minutos para que mi esposa estuviera profundamente dormida, y sin alejarme de ella me estiré para agarrar el teléfono.

—Carlisle, sentimos al bebé moverse —dije suavemente, sabiendo que mi padre podía oírme.

— ¿La lastimó?

—No, fue solo un revoloteo, pero es demasiado pronto.

—Algunas mujeres, quienes han tenido más de un bebé, comienzan a sentir los movimientos a partir de la décimo segunda semana, pero creo que tienes razón. Reservaré un vuelo para mañana —comenzó.

—No, creo que, al menos por ahora, ella estará bien. Me contó más de sus sueños y dijo que llegó un punto en el que el bebé podía escucharme y entenderme incluso antes de nacer. Quiero amar a este bebé, pero no sé si pueda. Si comienza a lastimarla, ¿cómo lidiaré con eso? —. Era difícil pensar en no amar a alguien que era parte de la mujer que amaba.

—Lo resolveremos, hijo —me prometió Carlisle, y estuve de acuerdo en resolver una cosa a la vez, pero sabía que iba a ser más difícil cuando más cosas comenzaran a pasar con este embarazo y con la mujer que amaba.


	4. Married Life

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es Eviefan, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

**Capítulo Beteado por: Isa BetaTraductora Ffad**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**~After the Honeymoon~**

**Capítulo**** 4: Vida de ****Casados**

**Edward POV**

Dejar a Bella para ir de caza era algo con lo que todavía batallaba, aun cuando mi familia ya estaba aquí en la otra casa. Estaba contento de que no necesitara cazar todos los días, pero las veces en que me iba eran los días más difíciles. Jasper y Emmett siempre me acompañaban y hacían lo mejor que podían para aligerar mi humor, pero tampoco era muy fácil para ellos. No había pasado nada nuevo con el embarazo. El bebé seguía pateando, pero no lastimaba a mi esposa y estaba agradecido por eso. Bella dormía más durante el día, Carlisle me dijo que era uno de los síntomas del embarazo y en gran parte era lo mejor que podía hacer.

—Emmett, ¿no crees que el oso ya tuvo suficiente? —grité. Mi hermano se agachó cuando el oso al que estaba atormentando le tiró un zarpazo. Yo ya había terminado con el oso que había matado y esperaba que mi hermano apresurara las cosas.

Cuando Emmett se giró para decirme algo, el oso irritado se lanzó a él y ambos cayeron, rodando en el suelo hasta que, finalmente, Emmett lo mató. De repente pensé en mi bebé y cómo sería cuando llegara el momento en que mi pequeño tuviera que aprender esta habilidad. Era algo que el bebé tendría que aprender, pero era difícil imaginarlo, igual de difícil que imaginar a Bella cuando fuera convertida.

Momentos después Emmett terminó con su oso y se puso de pie triunfantemente como siempre.

—Lo hace más entretenido —dijo, agarrando al oso por la pata y jalándolo junto a mi presa. En ese mismo momento llegó Jasper al claro con su presa, y estaba feliz de que fuera la hora de irnos.

—Nos llamarían —dijo Jasper, sintiendo mi humor.

—Me doy cuenta de eso, pero no hace más fácil el estar aquí —. Una vez que nos deshicimos de los cuerpos comenzamos a correr hacia la casa principal de la familia, donde estaba mi esposa descansando.

Cuando llegamos encontré a Bella en una de las oficinas trabajando en su última tarea. Estaba tomando clases desde la casa y parecía estar concentrada. Me acerqué por detrás y puse gentilmente una mano en su hombro. Bella recargó la mejilla contra ella.

—¿Cómo van tus estudios?

—No tan mal. Es un reto más grande de lo que era la preparatoria, pero no me quejo. No estoy segura de qué voy a hacer con todo esto. Cuando me transformes no seré capaz de estudiar de verdad, y he estado pensando… — dijo, dándose la vuelta para verme.

—¿Sobre qué? —pregunté cuando no prosiguió.

—Cuando me transformes, ¿cómo afectará eso al bebé? Estaré fuera de control, y si es por mucho tiempo no seré capaz de estar cerca de él o ella —señaló mi esposa, su voz se llenó de repentina tristeza.

Me arrodillé y la jalé a mis brazos.

—No estoy tan seguro de que querrás lastimar a nuestro bebé. He estado pensando en qué pasará con el resto de nosotros, y creo que un bebé que es mitad vampiro no será atractivo para nosotros en esa manera —dije.

—¿Si me quedo como humana, el bebé me querrá de esa forma?

—De la misma manera, no creo que nuestro bebé quiera lastimarte.

Bella presionó sus labios contra mi cuello.

—Solo quiero que todo esto funcione, y no sé qué pasará.

—Lo que sea que pase, estamos en esto juntos.

Una vez estuvimos ambos un poco más tranquilos me alejé ligeramente de ella.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste o bebiste algo?

—Hace mucho, creo que estoy lista para un descanso.

Con cuidado la ayudé a ponerse de pie y sostuve la mano de Bella mientras caminábamos juntos a la planta baja. Esme ya estaba en la cocina preparando algo de sopa y un sándwich para mi esposa. Cuando me senté en la mesa con Bella pensé en lo mucho que disfrutaba refiriéndome a ella como mi esposa y sonreí.

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo? —preguntó Bella.

—Nada —le dije, besándola antes de que me presionara por más información. Para cuando terminamos de besarnos, su comida ya estaba frente a ella y Bella comenzó a comer mientras me miraba desaprobatoriamente.

**Bella POV**

Que Edward fuera feliz hacía mi vida mucho más fácil y menos estresante. Estaba trabajando en mantenerme relajada porque descubrí que cuando me estresaba los malestares volvían. Él había estado sonriendo por algo y continuo haciéndolo mientras me comía mi sopa.

—Sabes que no es correcto tener secretos —señalé.

—No es tanto un secreto —comenzó—, me gusta pensar en el hecho de que eres mi esposa.

Sentí que mis mejillas se calentaban, y cuando rozó sus nudillos sobre mi mejilla izquierda cerré los ojos.

—Necesito comer, pero tú no me facilitas la tarea.

La silla siendo arrastrada llamó mi atención.

—Espera, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Mi esposo me sonrió.

—Me voy para no ser una distracción.

Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, agarré su mano y lo detuve.

—Tienes que quedarte aquí —gruñí, y él se rió haciéndome sonrojar de nuevo.

—Edward, déjala comer —lo regañó Esme, y mi esposo sonrió sentándose de nuevo.

—Sí, señora.

Una vez mi esposo se comportara bien, seguí comiendo mi almuerzo, necesitando de una segunda ronda y me pregunté por qué no engordaba. Ya tenía doce semanas pero apenas se notaban. Carlisle todavía no podía obtener un ultrasonido del bebé, pero dijo que, a veces, si el bebé se sentaba muy atrás, el peso ganado no era muy notorio al principio.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó Edward agarrando mi mano libre.

—Estoy intentando no pensar —admití tomando una última cucharada de sopa antes de agarrar la otra mitad de mi sándwich—. Desearía poder ir aunque sea a una clase, pero me da miedo —. Estaba comenzando a darme cuenta de que, entre más embarazada estuviera, menos iba a poder hacer. De verdad quería ir a clases, pero mi nivel de energía estaba tan bajo que dudaba poder permanecer despierta por el tiempo suficiente.

Mi esposo se quedó en silencio, mirando como terminaba mi sándwich.

—Cuando el bebé llegue, y si quieres seguir siendo humana si es que se puede, no hay razón para que no puedas ir a clases.

—Solo que me sentiría muy culpable de estar ahí y no aquí con nuestro bebé —. Todo era tan confuso que a veces hasta me daban dolores de cabeza junto con las nauseas. Todavía no sabía cómo iba a ser todo esto de tener un bebé, no es que no estuviera emocionada de cargar a un pedacito de mi esposo en mis brazos, pero la idea de la maternidad seguía siendo muy nueva para mí.

—¿Por qué no nos vamos? —sugirió Edward más tarde mientras llevaba mi plato al fregadero y lo lavaba.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de responder, llegó Alice enseñándome unos pedazos de tela, junto con muestras de pintura. Le dije que podía decorar la habitación del bebé, y ahora que tenía mi permiso había comenzado a planearlo.

—¿Qué opinas de este color para las paredes? —preguntó, enseñándome una mancha de color amarillo pastel—. ¿Y éste para las cortinas? —la tela era de encaje y era hermosa, pero más para niña que para niño. Había estado soñando con dos bebés desde que me casé, un niño y una niña, y no sabía qué tendría.

—Alice, si es niño no creo que le agraden las corinas de encaje.

Mi hermana no se disuadió en absoluto.

—Siempre podemos dejar eso para después —dijo, alejándose mientras yo sacudía la cabeza, girándome para ver a mi esposo.

Había dicho que le gustaba pensar en mí como su esposa y tenía que admitir que disfrutaba refiriéndome a él como mi esposo.

—¿Estuvo bien dejarla tener el control?—

En lugar de responderme, Edward inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante y un momento después sus labios se presionaban gentilmente contra los míos. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me aferré a él hasta que se alejó.

—Vamos a casa —dijo, su voz estaba ronca por el deseo.

Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que hicimos algo más que besarnos, y esperaba que en esta ocasión mi cuerpo se comportara.

.

En esta ocasión mi cuerpo estaba más que dispuesto a cooperar y mientras Edward me sacaba la blusa por la cabeza sentí que mi corazón latía un poco más rápido. Mi esposo desabrochó fácilmente mi sostén al mismo tiempo que presionaba sus fríos labios contra la base de mi garganta.

Echando la cabeza atrás, intenté recordar cómo se respiraba mientras sus labios se movían desde la base de mi garganta hasta el área entre mis pechos. Las manos de Edward bajaron por mi espalda causándome un escalofrío, pero no a causa de la temperatura. Él todavía estaba vestido, pero no iba a aceptar eso y moví mis manos de mis costados hasta su pecho. Mis dedos trabajaron rápidamente para desabrochar su camisa, y jadeé cuando sus labios rozaron el pezón de mi seno derecho. En lo profundo de mi mente me cuestioné acerca de hacer esto, pero cuando su boca cubrió mi pecho, olvidé todo aparte de lo que mi esposo estaba haciendo, y lo que mis manos estaban sintiendo ahora.

Acaricié su pecho, bajando hasta que mis dedos encontraron la cintura de los pantalones que estaba usando. Desabroché el botón, sintiendo como el calor se concentraba en el centro de mi estómago y se expandía hacia abajo. Finalmente pude desabrochar sus pantalones y metí mis manos en ellos. Edward se alejó de mi pecho y escuché su gruñido de deseo, sintiendo el calor concentrándose entre mis piernas.

Edward me jaló a sus brazos, estrellando sus labios con los míos. Abrí la boca y metió su lengua mientras me cargaba y me depositaba en nuestra cama, empujándome hasta que quedó sobre mí. La mayoría del tiempo parecía saber que estaba lista para él, pero nuestra necesidad era muy grande. Separó mis piernas con cuidado y en un rápido movimiento estuvo completamente dentro de mí.

Mi cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado a la sensación de él y respondió rápidamente cuando él comenzó a deslizarse fuera de mí. Envolví las piernas alrededor de su cintura intentando mantenerlo donde estaba, pero mi esposo siguió saliendo lentamente de mí.

Justo cuando pensaba que iba a salirse por completo, Edward entró dentro de mí y cerré los ojos jadeando por la forma en que mi cuerpo se apretó alrededor de él.

Sus labios eran gentiles contra los míos y cuando separó su rostro del mío, aún estando dentro de mí, lo miré.

—¿Estás… bien? —pudo preguntar.

Todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir mientras me estiraba por él, necesitando sus labios de regreso en los míos. Edward se alejó solo un poco antes de regresar, mantuvo su ritmo al mismo tiempo que deslizaba los brazos por debajo de mis hombros, acunando mi cabeza con sus manos a la vez que sus besos se movían de mis labios a mi mejilla derecha y hasta mi oreja. Mordió mi lóbulo y sentí que mi cuerpo se contraía alrededor de su miembro.

Lamió el contorno de mi oreja, soplándole al mismo tiempo que sentía otra contracción, y subía más mis piernas por su espalda. Edward empujó más profundo dentro de mí, alargando sus embestidas hasta que estuvo casi completamente fuera de mí antes de enterrarse de nuevo.

Mis paredes se contraían alrededor de él y comenzó a construirse una tensión al mismo tiempo que mi respiración se hacía más dificultosa. Edward sabía exactamente cuando estaba a punto de llegar y comenzó a moverse dentro de mí con más fuerza. Llegamos al mismo tiempo y se dejó caer sobre mí, descansando allí solo por un segundo antes de que sus manos bajaran a agarrar mi trasero. Un momento después estaba recostada completamente sobre él, y todavía seguíamos juntos. Sentí la pulsación de su erección, pero estaba muy cansada para reaccionar. Mi cuerpo ya debería estar caliente, pero no lo estaba, cuando jaló las cobijas sobre nosotros estaba más relajada y apenas me di cuenta cuando se salió de mí.

**Edward POV**

No hubo culpa ni preocupación durante el tiempo que pasé haciéndole el amor a mi esposa. Ambos necesitábamos esa liberación, y, mientras dormía junto a mí, sentí paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Todavía nos esperaban muchas cosas desconocidas, pero nuestro amor era la única cosa que parecía segura. Sus preguntas de antes comenzaron a ensombrecer mi mente y no estaba seguro de qué pasaría cuando el bebé llegara.

Había sentido inseguridad cuando Bella dejó a Alice decorar la habitación, pero una vez que mi hermana comenzó con el proyecto y vi lo feliz que era mi esposa, esa decisión pareció ser la mejor para ambos. Hablé con Carlisle acerca de los Cambion nacidos sin corazón latiente, y él recordó las leyendas, añadiendo que no era hasta el séptimo año cuando se desarrollaban completamente.

Mis pensamientos me llevaron a los niños inmortales, algo que no estaba dispuesto de contarle a Bella. ¿Sería así nuestro bebé, con una sed de sangre tan inmensa que deberíamos temerle a los Volturi? No permitiría que se enteraran nunca.

—¿Edward?

—Sí, amor.

Bella levantó su cabeza de mi pecho.

—¿Crees que comprar libros sobre el cuidado de los bebés me ayudará a lidiar con mis miedos? ¿Esas cosas funcionarán para nuestro bebé?

A veces me asombraba lo sincronizados que estábamos con los pensamientos del otro. Estiré la mano para mover el cabello del lado derecho de su rostro.

—Creo que ambos podríamos sacar algo bueno de leerlos —dije, dispuesto a hacer lo que ella necesitara para sentirse cómoda.

—Desearía que pudiéramos enfrentar esto como una pareja normal sin tener que preocuparnos de qué pasará después.

—¿Por qué no podríamos? Bella, podemos pasar los siguientes seis meses preocupándonos, o podemos prepararnos lo mejor posible para cuando llegue nuestro bebé —creía firmemente en eso. La preocupación solo empeoraría todo, solo necesitábamos retroceder un paso y afrontar cada día según fuera llegando.

.

La mañana siguiente amaneció lloviendo. Bella y yo pasamos el tiempo en la cama, besándonos y abrazándonos, y nos maravillamos al sentir a nuestro bebé moviéndose. Mi esposa dijo que las patadas no eran diferentes a las que había sentido al principio, y yo tenía la esperanza de que los sueños que había tenido fueran causa de la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo.

Mientras estaba sentada en la mesa comiendo, mi celular sonó.

—Buenos días, Alice —dije al tiempo que Bella me sonreía.

—Está comiendo —respondí, pero mi esposa ya me estaba pidiendo el teléfono.

—Aquí te va.

Cuando tuvo el teléfono me dirigí al fregadero para terminar de limpiar. Ya sabía lo que mi hermana tenía planeado; esperaba que Bella estuviera de acuerdo.

—Ir de compras nunca ha sido mi actividad favorita —la escuché decir mientras ponía los trastes sucios en el lavavajillas.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio antes de que Bella aceptara ir a comprar cosas para el bebé con Alice, Rosalie y Esme. Mis hermanas habían discutido esto conmigo en la otra casa mientras Bella se encontraba en el segundo piso estudiando. Ellas querían hacerla sentir mejor acerca de todo esto, pero yo no estaba tan seguro de que las compras fueran la forma de hacerlo.

Colgó cuando le llevé otro vaso de agua.

—Quieren que vaya de compras para el bebé.

—¿Quieres ir?

—En parte, sí. Necesito enfrentar el hecho de que estamos en esto para toda la vida, no es que lo vea como algo malo, pero todavía intento acostumbrarme.

Sabía exactamente cómo se sentía y besé su mejilla antes de retirarle el plato.

Una hora después todas se fueron y después de que terminé en la cocina, me fui a la otra casa para hablar con Carlisle. Mi preocupación principal es que el bebé fuera incontrolable como los niños inmortales, y mi padre era el único que en realidad sabía de esa época con detalles. Le había dicho a Bella que no se preocupara, que necesitábamos enfrentar cada día según llegara, pero quería prepararme para cualquier eventualidad.

**Bella POV**

Me sorprendí cuando llegamos a Boston. Creí que iríamos de compras a Hanover, pero Alice explicó que aquí tenían boutiques especializadas para bebés.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —se giró Esme para preguntarme. Ella estaba en el asiento del copiloto y me había estado cuidando, lo cual era agradable. Desde la boda, e incluso desde antes, mi relación con Renée no había sido tan cercana y descubrí que nos estábamos distanciando. Tener a Esme al pendiente de mí no era algo tan malo.

—Estoy bien —admití mientras Alice estacionaba el carro. Cuando salimos del carro me cerré la chamarra por la ráfaga de viendo que me llegó. Parecía que Alice ya sabía a dónde íbamos, porque ella y Rosalie guiaron el camino yendo yo detrás de ellas con Esme a mi izquierda.

—Esme, ¿te molestaría si te pregunto algo?

—En absoluto —respondió.

Estaba consciente de que ella había perdido un bebé y tenía reticencia de preguntarle, pero respiré y comencé:

—¿Estabas preocupada cuando supiste que ibas a tener un bebé?

Mi suegra no vaciló en responder.

—Creo que todas las futuras madres pasan por cierto tipo de preocupación, y puede que yo también, pero la mayormente estaba muy emocionada por tener un bebé. Todavía es difícil recordar ese tiempo con mi hijo porque fue muy breve, pero recuerdo lo bien que estaba mi vida la primera vez que escuché su llanto —su voz se había suavizado y sentí que mi corazón dolía por ella.

—Lo siento, no debí haberte hecho recordar eso —comencé, pero ella me tomó la mano.

—No me molesta recordar, Bella, incluso si es doloroso. Todos estamos muy emocionados por este bebé, pero tienes que asegurarte de decirnos cuando necesites algo de privacidad. Va a ser difícil no estar ahí en todo momento —dijo sonriéndome mientras la miraba.

—Creo que tenerlos a todos cerca hará las cosas más fáciles, pero no sé cómo va a funcionar todo esto. Si el bebé es más como Edward, o si yo soy demasiado débil para seguir y tendremos que encargarnos de mis necesidades —suspiré cerrando los ojos.

—Nadie dejará que afrontes esto sola, y no creo que necesites preocuparte de lo que pasará si Edward tiene que convertirte.

Llegamos a la primera boutique y la conversación terminó por el momento. Alice agarró mi mano y me llevó al área donde estaban los muebles para bebé, y recordé algo de mi sueño. Nuestra hija dormía en una cuna hecha de hierro forjado. Era lo suficientemente fuerte para necesitar eso, y me pregunté si comprar muebles antes de saber que íbamos a tener era algo sabio.

—¿Qué opinas de ésta, Bella? —estaba diciendo Alice, trayéndome de regreso al presente. Mi hermana estaba de pie frente a una cuna circular, nunca había visto una parecida. Cuando comencé a examinarla de verdad, otra atrapó mi atención y me acerqué poniendo la mano en el barandal de seguridad. La cuna era de madera, pero el diseño era similar al de mi sueño. Era una cuna Veneciana, y ni siquiera quería saber cuánto costaría.

—Me gusta ésta, Bella —dijo Rosalie acercándose a mi lado.

—Tuve un sueño de cómo sería tener este bebé, y la cuna de mi sueño era parecida a ésta. Tenía la cabecera redondeada y los elegantes nudos como ésta —susurré, preguntándome si sería real.

Alice se puso al otro lado junto a mí.

—¿Quieres que añada esto a nuestra lista?

—Va a ser cara —dije. Sabía que mi familia tenía recursos ilimitados, pero la idea de comprar una cuna tan elegante cuando no sabíamos qué esperar con este bebé era difícil de digerir.

—No te preocupes por eso —me aseguró Esme.

Me giré para verla por un momento.

—No quiero saber el total de lo que gastemos aquí.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo y fuimos a ver mecedoras y otras cosas. Todo esto se sentía tan irreal, intenté imaginar a mi bebé durmiendo en la cuna o a mí arrullando a mi bebé en una de las muchas sillas en las que me senté. También mis preocupaciones comenzaron a crecer por los vívidos recuerdos de mis sueños. El bebé del cual nunca había sabido su nombre no había sido bebé por mucho tiempo.

Para cuando llegamos a la tercera tienda estaba tan abrumada por todo que comenzaba a sentirme mal. Alice fue la primera en darse cuenta y sin decir palabra alguna me llevó a una silla.

—Está bien, Bella, ¿estás lista para ir a casa? Rosalie, Esme y yo podemos hacer el resto solas —estaba diciendo, pero mi mente llena en imágenes de mis sueños y de lo que habíamos hecho hoy. De repente supe lo que necesitaba y luché contra las lágrimas.

—Necesito a Edward —susurré, sabiendo que podían escucharme sobre el ruido de la tienda.

Fue la primera vez que me di cuenta de lo mucho que él me ayudaba a mantenerme centrada y tranquila. Los viejos miedos de cuando él se fue resurgieron, y estaba contenta de que Alice sostuviera mi mano, mientras Rose y Esme me rodeaban al caminar. Cuando llegamos al carro, Alice me sostuvo mientras Rosalie abría la puerta. Me ayudó a entrar y se sentó junto a mí envolviéndome en sus brazos, mientras yo respiraba profundamente.

**Edward POV**

Carlisle y yo habíamos terminado de discutir acerca de los Niños Inmortales cuando mi teléfono sonó. Mientras lo sacaba de mi bolsillo me sentí mejor por este embarazo que antes. Ambos nos habíamos sentado y habíamos mirado todo desde un punto de vista médico y genético, y estuvimos de acuerdo que, ya que este niño era en parte humano, la probabilidad de que estuviera fuera de control e incapaz de aprender era improbable.

—¿Alice? —antes de que mi hermana pudiera hablar escuché los sollozos de Bella y el buen humor que tenía se desvaneció—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Creo que está abrumada. Bella, ¿puedes hablar con Edward?

Escuché que pasaban el teléfono antes de escuchar el suspiro de Bella.

—Shh —susurré saliendo de la casa y recargándome contra un árbol, queriendo estar con ella en lugar de aquí.

—Soy tan estúpida —logró decir. Esperé pero ella todavía intentaba recuperar el aliento.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —pregunté. Estaba preocupado por lo alterada que sonaba.

—Solo fui de compras, nada más, y ahora soy todo un desastre —sus palabras salieron apresuradas antes de respirar un poco más—. Solo que sigo pensando en esos sueños y en lo mucho que te extraño, y todo pasó tan rápido… —. Cuando comenzó a llorar de nuevo me alejé de la casa. El teléfono cambió de manos y esta vez fue hacia Esme.

—¿Qué tan lejos están?

—Al menos a otra hora —respondió.

Cuando supe por cuál carretera viajaban, empecé a correr. No podía esperar una hora mientras mi mujer estaba tan alterada y me sentí culpable por no acompañarlas. Mientras corría, lo que dijo Bella acerca de los sueños me preocupó. No era lo que veía, sino lo mucho que se aferraba a ellos. De alguna forma necesitaba hacerla darse cuenta de que esos sueños no eran reales, pero eso no sería fácil.

Al llegar a la misma carretera por la que viajaban llamé a Alice y le dije en cual milla me encontraba. Me quedé detrás de unos árboles, jalándome el cabello hasta que finalmente escuché el motor del BMW que Rosalie manejaba. Tenía un ronroneo distintivo gracias a la afinación. En cuanto el carro se estacionó y no había nadie que me mirara, me metí rápidamente.

Bella ya no estaba tan molesta, pero de inmediato se metió en mis brazos en cuanto la puerta estuvo cerrada.

—Lo siento —empezó, pero puse mi dedo sobre sus labios.

—No tienes que disculparte por nada —. Bella suspiró y después de unos minutos su respiración volvió a la normalidad.

—Encontramos una cuna —susurró cuando recargué mi mejilla sobre su cabeza.

—¿Cómo es?

—Es muy elegante, como la de mis sueños, pero esa no es la razón de que la haya querido. Es solo que podía ver al bebé allí, pero luego comencé a pensar en mis sueños…

De nuevo puse mi dedo sobre sus labios.

—Bella, tienes que alejar esos sueños de alguna manera. Hay muy poca veracidad en ellos. Carlisle y yo hablamos mucho sobre el bebé hoy, y creemos que los genes humanos tendrán un papel muy importante en todo esto. Puede que nuestro bebé necesite sangre como parte de su dieta, pero el hecho de que crece a una velocidad normal nos lleva a creer que la necesidad de sangre no estará ahí —. Era difícil ponerlo en términos que mi esposa pudiera entender, pero la sentí relajarse en mis brazos mientras explicaba todo.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra casa, y después de que Bella y yo nos despidiéramos de la familia, la llevé a la cocina listo para prepararle algo de comer, pero ella me detuvo.

—Creo que quiero hacer esto —me dijo, sonriéndome mientras caminaba al refrigerador. Era como si nunca se hubiera alterado, y me di cuenta de lo mucho que me necesitaba. Ser necesitado era algo nuevo para mí, porque Bella era muy independiente, pero dadas las circunstancias del embarazo podía entender lo que sentía, porque yo me sentía mejor con ella junto a mí que cuando se iba.


	5. Christmas

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es** Eviefan**, yo solo traduzco.

* * *

Capítulo Beteado por: Isa BetaTraductora Ffad

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /

* * *

**~After the Honeymoon~**

**Capítulo****5: Navidad**

**Bella POV**

El fuerte aleteo de mi estómago, combinado con mi hambre me despertó de un profundo sueño. A medida que mi confusa mente comenzaba a aclararse, escuché a Edward tarareando su nana mientras sentía algo frío acariciar el nuevo bultito que se estaba formando en el lugar donde estaba nuestro bebé. Todavía podía usar ropa como mis pantaloneras y suéteres grandes, pero mis vaqueros apretados ya no me quedaban y Alice ya estaba hablando de ropa de maternidad, algo en lo que no quería pensar o discutir.

—¿Cuándo te escuchará nuestro bebé? —pregunté cuando sentí un empujón en mi costado izquierdo. Cuando sentí el movimiento de la mano de Edward deslizarse a ese lugar, abrí mis ojos; bajando la mirada para verlo, feliz de que él no tuviera miedo, o al menos, si lo tenía, no me lo estaba demostrando.

—Usualmente para la semana veinte, pero puede que nuestro bebé comience a escucharnos antes —dijo, acomodando mi grande camiseta de nuevo sobre mi estómago antes de sentarse en la cama junto a mí.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Siete y media. ¿Quieres algo de almorzar?

—Creo que esa es la razón de que este pequeño me esté pateando —admití cuando él se puso de pie y me ofreció su mano.

Era extraño no tener que seguir preocupándome de los estudios. Ya había tenido todos mis exámenes finales y lo único que quedaba era esperar por las calificaciones.

Cuando estuve de pie y segura de que no me iba a tropezar, caminé hacia el armario y saqué mi pantalonera gris favorita.

—Creo que llamaré hoy a Charlie —dije, poniéndome la pantalonera sobre el vientre. Mi padre me había llamado y ya sabía que no íbamos a ir para Navidad, algo por lo que estuve quejándome hasta que terminé enferma. Lo último que quería era perder contacto con él, pero en estos momentos no íbamos a arriesgarnos.

—Estoy seguro de que el jefe estará feliz de tener noticias tuyas —estuvo de acuerdo mi esposo mientras me ponía mi cálido suéter antes de tomar su mano.

Caminando a la cocina miré afuera de la ventana. Vi un paraíso invernal y solté la mano de mi esposo. Anoche había estado cayendo aguanieve, pero ahora enormes copos de nieve estaban descendiendo.

Como pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo ahora, intenté imaginar cómo sería mostrarle esto a nuestro bebé. Para la siguiente Navidad ya no solo seríamos Edward y yo, aunque no sabía cómo iba a desarrollarse todo esto y rápidamente comencé a pensar en algo más antes de preocuparme.

Mi atención fue alejada del paisaje nevado cuando escuché el sonido del tocino dorándose. El olor me hizo agua la boca y mi estómago comenzó a rugir. Hasta ahora mi apetito todavía era bueno y afortunadamente las nauseas ya eran casi cosa del pasado. Mientras mi esposo me hacía de comer, puse mi plato y utensilios en la mesa antes de regresar por una taza. Cuando me estiré por la taza sentí como nuestro pequeño comenzaba a moverse de nuevo. Acaricié mi pequeño bulto con la mano, asombrada de lo mucho que le gustaba moverse a nuestro bebé.

Mientras almorzaba, con Edward sentado junto a mí, escuchamos a Alice anunciar su presencia en la puerta principal. Un momento después estaba junto a la mesa con copos de nieve todavía en su oscuro cabello.

Tomé otra cucharada de huevos, mirando de ella a mi esposo, odiando que me dejaran fuera de la conversación.

—¿Alice?

—Bueno, ya que solo falta una semana para Navidad, creí que tal vez podrías ir con nosotros a buscar un árbol.

Pensé en eso y no estaba muy emocionada con ir a la ciudad.

—Me cansó mucho —señalé.

—No tardaremos. Hay muchos árboles en el bosque que hay entre las casas que podríamos usar —informó Alice.

Mi mirada fue de mi hermana a mi esposo. —¿Podemos cortar uno?

—Eso no será un problema —me aseguró Edward justo cuando sentí que el bebé se detenía.

Después de que me abrigué, usando las botas nuevas que Alice había ordenado para mí, salimos. Una ráfaga de aire frío golpeó mi rostro y temblé preguntándome si salir con ellos era una buena idea. Recordé la última vez que había estado tan frío y rápidamente bloqueé esa corriente de pensamientos. No tuvimos que internarnos tanto en el bosque antes de encontrar el árbol perfecto. Le costó a Edward cuatro golpes con un hacha para tumbarlo y, una vez terminamos, caminé enfrente a Edward y Alice, ansiosa por regresar dentro donde estaba caliente.

Un poco después el fuego crepitaba en la chimenea de nuestra sala de estar y Alice y yo estábamos revisando los adornos que habíamos ordenado en línea. Todos eran hechos a mano y muy bonitos.

—¿Siempre celebran Navidad? —pregunté, poniendo un gancho en un avión de madera con dos ositos piloteando.

—No de forma tradicional, pero ahora que te tenemos a ti y al bebé, creo que la forma tradicional será la que se quedará.

Asentí agarrando un adorno redondo hecho de un delicado cristal.

—¿Van a poner un árbol en la otra casa?. —Cuando me sonrió supe la respuesta y me sentí emocionada por pasar mi primera Navidad con mi nueva familia. Todavía deseaba que Charlie pudiera ser parte de eso y me negué a renunciar a la esperanza de que, una vez que el bebé naciera y supiéramos más de lo que él o ella sería, él podría unírsenos.

La única cosa que me preocupaba eran lo regalos que, sabría, me darían. Incluso aunque ahora era parte de la familia, la sensación de que en realidad no pertenecía a ellos todavía me atormentaba. Había estado batallando con aceptar lo que se vendría en la mañana de Navidad y les dije a todos que deberían comprar regalos para el bebé, no para mí. De alguna forma sabía que aún así me comprarían cosas, solo tenía que intentar enfrentar eso sin sentirme abrumada.

**Edward POV**

Era evidente, incluso aunque mi esposa estuviera dormida, de que estaba consciente de los movimientos que hacía nuestro bebé. Mientras Bella dormía, presioné los labios contra su estómago cantándole suavemente a nuestro bebé, esperando que pronto nuestras voces pudieran ser capaces de tranquilizar a nuestro pequeño acróbata. Sentí otro golpe contra mis labios y al mismo tiempo Bella se movió, suspirando.

—Necesitas dejar dormir a tu mamá —dije, poniendo mi mano con firmeza contra el bultito que era nuestro niño.

La mañana estaba llegando rápidamente y no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría Bella. Tener a Alice a cargo nunca ha sido fácil. Incluso con amenazas de desmantelar su Porsche, mi hermana aún así se pasó de la raya. Todos en la familia estaban emocionados de celebrar Navidad con mi esposa y esperaba que, eventualmente, Bella dejara de sentirse fuera de lugar.

Cuando nuestro pequeño finalmente se calmó, los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a entrar por la ventana. Mi esposa se movió junto a mí y la besé en los labios mientras abría los ojos.

—Feliz Navidad. —Mis palabras provocaron una sonrisa en su rostro, y por los siguientes minutos estuvimos completamente contentos, quedándonos donde estábamos bajo los cálidos confines de la manta eléctrica y el grueso edredón.

—Supongo que deberíamos levantarnos —dijo Bella después de unos minutos de estar besándonos y abrazándonos.

—No tenemos que hacerlo todavía —le dije, acomodándole su suave cabello café detrás de su oreja izquierda.

Mi esposa se quedó callada de repente y la miré a los ojos, incapaz de descubrir qué estaba pensando.

—¿Qué tanto se pasó Alice?

—Bastante —admití y suspiró.

—La mayoría es para el bebé, ¿verdad?

—Y algo para ti y también para el resto —le recordé. Bella y yo habíamos ido a la ciudad a comprar los regalos para el resto de la familia, y mi esposa había disfrutado esa parte.

Cuando estuvo lista nos levantamos, y después de que Bella se vistiera con algo cómodo y caliente, bajamos las escaleras. Le hice el almuerzo mientras ella veía el paraíso invernal y me senté con ella mientras comía. Mientras yo lavaba los trastes ella limpió el mostrador y la mesa, evadiendo ir a la sala donde estaba el árbol con todos los regalos.

Nos sentamos en la sala de estar y toqué algunas canciones Navideñas para Bella mientras esperábamos la llegada de nuestra familia. Cuando todos estuvieron presentes, Alice se puso a la cabeza del grupo y le tapó los ojos a Bella con sus manos. Sabía, desde antes de que llegaran, que ella querría llevar a Bella arriba primero, y no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría mi esposa a lo que estaba a punto de mostrarle mi hermana.

—No te preocupes, Bella, no te dejaré caer. Estamos en las escaleras así que tienes que subir.

El corazón de Bella latía de forma rápida y caminé detrás de ella para mantener la mano en su hombro. Cuando llegamos a la cima de las escaleras, Alice la guió a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, la que había elegido Bella para que usara el bebé. Alice descubrió sus ojos ante la puerta cerrada y mi esposa se recargó contra mí.

Sabiendo que Bella estaba demasiado nerviosa para abrir la puerta, me moví por delante de ella y giré el pomo. La habitación estaba oscura, así que Alice avanzó frente a nosotros y encendió la luz. Mi hermana y el resto de la familia me habían ocultado sus pensamientos, así que estaba tan sorprendido por la habitación como mi esposa. Las paredes blancas ahora eran de un suave color verde pastel y la alfombra blanca había sido removida, dejando debajo el suelo original de madera. La cuna que Bella me había descrito el día que se había sentido tan abrumada, ahora estaba bajo una enorme ventana, justo frente a donde estábamos parados en la puerta.

Mi mujer se alejó de mí para pararse en el centro de la habitación. Seguí su mirada hasta las repisas que yo había puesto a petición de Alice, fue cuando la pintura estuvo seca antes de que metieran todos los muebles. Había todo tipo de libros alineados en las repisas, desde artistas literatos como Hans Christian Anderson, hasta Kipling.

La mirada de Bella cambió de nuevo, dirigiéndose al caballito de madera tallado a mano que estaba junto a las repisas, y de ahí hasta la mecedora que se parecía mucho a la que tenía Bella en su habitación, en la casa de Charlie.

Cuando llegué al lado de Bella, ella se refugió en mis brazos y la abracé por un momento mientras ambos controlábamos nuestras emociones. Mi esposa se apartó de mi lado para ir a abrazar a Alice.

—Gracias, esto es maravilloso —susurró Bella.

—Esperaba que te gustara esto —declaró Alice con orgullo.

Después de eso, bajamos para ir al árbol de Navidad y mi esposa se las arregló para pasar la mañana sin muchas molestias. Para la hora de la comida ya estaba dormida en el sofá, su cabeza descansaba en mi regazo mientras el resto de la familia comenzaba a juntar sus cosas para irse.

—Alice —dije suavemente antes de que mi hermana pudiera irse. —Cuando llegó frente a mí le ofrecí mi mano—. No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por esa habitación —susurre, consciente de la cercanía de mi esposa.

—Espero que tener eso listo le dé algo a Bella que ansiar, a ambos. —Jasper se puso detrás de ella y después de que abracé a Alice se fueron junto con todos los demás.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de cargar a Bella para llevarla arriba abrió los ojos, sobresaltada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No he sentido al bebé moverse desde esta mañana —declaró Bella mientras la ayudaba a sentarse.

Usualmente, nuestro pequeño era muy activo hasta pasada la hora de la comida, pero dada la cantidad de emoción y sensaciones por las que había pasado Bella durante la mañana, no me preocupaba.

—Tuvimos una mañana ocupada —señalé, poniendo la mano sobre el pequeño bulto de su estómago.

El latido de su corazón regresó a la normalidad y se inclinó en mis brazos.

—Ver esa habitación me hizo ver todo desde otra perspectiva —admitió Bella—. También me pregunto cuánto uso le iremos a dar a la habitación.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté, un poco confundido por su declaración.

Mi esposa levantó su cabeza de mí, girándose para poder vernos.

—¿Crees que alguno dejará al bebé dormir ahí cuando todos ustedes no necesitan dormir y puedan cargar a nuestro pequeño?

De repente entendí lo que estaba diciendo y lo consideré. Era difícil para mí no acostarme con mi esposa durante toda la noche, mirándola dormir. Cuando tuviéramos a nuestro bebé con nosotros, honestamente, ¿podría aceptar dejarlo o dejarla en esa habitación gigante por sí solo, o incluso en el moisés que Rosalie y Emmett había comprado y que estaría en nuestra habitación? Me gustaba tener a Bella junto a mí, y tenía la sensación de que mi esposa estaba en lo correcto con su asunción.

—Puede que tengas razón —respondí, a lo que ella sonrió, inclinándose de nuevo en mis brazos.

**Bella POV**

Cuando me desperté escuché el ruido de la televisión; era algún juego que estaba de fondo. Otras voces estaban presentes y al abrir los ojos, vi a Edward arrodillado junto al sofá. La mirada en su rostro era de preocupación y por un momento no supe por qué habría de estar preocupado. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que me había despertado por mi cuenta, sin que el movimiento de nuestro bebé interrumpiera mi sueño. Carlisle se acercaba a nosotros y exclamé.

—¿Por qué el bebé no se mueve?

Mi esposo se sentó en el sofá y me jaló a sus brazos.

—Amor, creemos que cierta parte de tu sueño era verdadera —comenzó y, sin que me lo dijera, supe que era lo que necesitaba nuestro bebé. En mi sueño me gustaba beber sangre. Pensar en eso ahora hizo que las nauseas regresaran con fuerza y Carlisle ya tenía un balde listo para cuando empecé a vomitar.

Cerré los ojos obligándome a ser fuerte. Si nuestro bebé necesitaba sangre, no podía negárselo.

—No quiero ver —susurré, sintiéndome sudorosa e inquieta—. Edward, prométeme que si el bebé se hace más fuerte y si las patadas me hacen daño, aún así la amarás —susurré, sin preocuparme ya por el género.

Sentí su beso en mi cabeza. —Seré lo suficientemente fuerte por ambos —prometió, aunque podía escuchar el miedo en su voz.

Cuando sentí que ponían una taza en mis manos, empecé a temblar, así que Edward me ayudó a detenerla. Sostuve la respiración pensando una y otra vez que esto era para ayudar a nuestro bebé, sin permitirme pensar lo que podría pasar si nuestro bebé seguía sin moverse.

—¿Puedes escuchar su corazón?

—No es tan rápido como debería —respondió Carlisle al ver que mi esposo no podía.

Después de un momento tomé el primer trago de sangre y casi lo escupo. Me obligué a tragar sabiendo que tenía que hacerlo. Pareció toda una eternidad antes de poder terminar la primera taza de sangre y afortunadamente lo había logrado hacer sin vomitar. Me sentía temblorosa y muy cansada, y estaba feliz de que Edward me estuviera sosteniendo.

—¿Debería tomar otra taza? —pregunté abriendo los ojos.

—Veamos primero cómo te sienta ésta —dijo Carlisle, presionando los dedos contra mi muñeca.

Mientras me tomaba el pulso mi celular sonó; Edward lo abrió y me lo puso al oído.

—¿Hola?

—Feliz Navidad —dijo Jacob, y pude sonreír.

—Hola Jake —dije, acercándome a mi esposo mientras él cernía sus brazos con más fuerza a mí alrededor.

—Se me ocurrió llamarte. ¿Cómo estás? Suenas cansada.

Era muy observador, pero ya tenía lista mi excusa.

—Nos levantamos a primera hora gracias a Alice y he estado abriendo regalos toda la mañana —Jacob se rió entre dientes—. Cállate. ¿Cómo estuvo tu mañana?

—Bastante bien. Billy me dio un súper estéreo para el Rabbit. Intentaré instalarlo más tarde. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué te compraron?

Gruñí pensando en la laptop que Edward me había dado.

—Mi esposo me dio una laptop, yo intentaré ver cómo funciona ésa. Es muy diferente a la computadora que me dio Charlie. ¿No lo has visto hoy?

—No todavía, pero irá a la casa de Sue para la gran comida de Navidad. Desearía que hubieran podido venir —murmuró.

—Lo sé, pero este año quería pasarlo aquí —dije, luchando porque mi voz no sonara temblorosa.

Jacob se detuvo y me sentí feliz cuando alguien gritó su nombre.

—Bells, me tengo que ir, pero cuídate, ¿vale?

Cuando colgó cerré los ojos y me alegré de que Edward se llevara el teléfono.

—Necesito algo que aleje mi mente de todo esto —susurré.

—Podríamos instalar tu computadora —sugirió Edward, todavía sosteniéndome con seguridad en sus brazos.

Lo que yo quería eran sus labios en los míos y sus manos causando estragos en mi cuerpo, pero todavía me sentía temblorosa y débil, y sabía que en este momento necesitaba controlar esa parte de mí.

Unos minutos después mi computadora estaba encendida y entré a internet para revisar mi correo. Había uno de Renée deseándonos Feliz Navidad desde Cancún, y no pude evitar sonreír. Phil la hacía feliz y eso era todo lo que me importaba.

Para la tarde el bebé comenzó a moverse de nuevo, y bebí mi segunda taza de sangre. Mi propio estómago estaba revuelto y todo lo que podía ingerir aparte de sangre eran cubitos de hielo. Carlisle dijo que el latido del corazón de nuestro bebé había incrementado, lo cual era un alivio.

En nuestra habitación me senté con las piernas cruzadas mientras doblada la ropa del bebé que Edward había lavado por mí. Se había ido de caza con sus hermanos y Carlisle. Alice se quedó conmigo, dándome algo de tiempo a solas, algo que descubrí anhelaba después de un día tan estresante.

El siguiente artículo de ropa que agarré fue un pequeño mameluco, algo para niño y niña. Era difícil pensar que algo tan pequeñito pudiera quedarle a un bebé, e intenté no pensar en mi sueño y la primera vez que vería a mi bebé después de la transformación. Había pensado mucho en eso, y si era posible, me quedaría como humana después del nacimiento del bebé. Sabía que Edward estaría feliz, pero no estaba dispuesta a decirle hasta que estuviera todo claro.

—¿Bella? —me llamó Alice desde la puerta de mi habitación.

—Entra —le dije, poniendo el mameluco doblado sobre otros dos.

—Te traje más hielo —dijo, poniendo la taza en mi mesita de noche—. ¿Qué opinas de toda la ropita que le compramos al bebé? —Alice se sentó en la orilla de la cama y comenzó a doblar unos pequeños enteritos.

—Todavía no se siente real. Siento al bebé pateándome y pienso que es todo un sueño.

Nos quedamos en silencio doblando el resto de la ropa y mantas, y estaba feliz de que Alice pareciera darse cuenta de que necesitaba el silencio para asimilar todo esto. Cuando terminamos, cargó la canasta de la ropa mientras la seguía por el pasillo y alrededor de la barandilla para llegar a la habitación del bebé.

—Sigo preguntándome qué tanto iremos a usar esta habitación —dije mientras Alice empezaba a guardar la ropa y mantas en la cómoda que iba a juego con el resto de los muebles. Caminé hacia el caballito de madera y pasé la mano sobre la suave crin, intentando imaginar a mi bebé jugando allí.

—No creo que alguna vez Edward sea capaz de dejar descansar a tu bebé solo —estuvo de acuerdo y ambas nos reímos de eso. Tenía la misma sensación y esperaba que pudiéramos estar de acuerdo que, en cierto momento, nuestro bebé durmiera en su cuna como cualquier otro bebé.

**Edward POV**

Con Bella en mis brazos, intenté no pensar en los problemas que tuvo mientras bebía la taza de sangre que tenía en las manos. El corazón de nuestro bebé había regresado a su normal tarareo, pero el apetito de mi esposa no era lo que había sido antes de empezar a beber sangre. Lo único bueno de esto era que ella tenía más energía. Lo que sentía por nuestro bebé había cambiado. Ya no odiaba a nuestro hijo o pensaba que era una abominación. Mi enojo era más conmigo mismo por no anticipar esto.

Cuando Bella terminó la taza de sangre, rápidamente la llevé de regreso a la cocina mientras ella descansaba en el sofá viendo una versión mucho más moderna de "Un Cuento de Navidad".

—Edward, ¿me podrías traer otro vaso de hielo y tal vez galletas saladas?

—Sí amor —respondí, tomando rápidamente lo que necesitaba. Cuando estuve sentada en el sofá junto a ella, Bella recostó su cabeza en mi regazo antes de levantarla y deslizar una almohada debajo de su cabeza, cubriéndola con una suave manta.

—¿Tenemos planes para Año Nuevo?

—Creo que no, pero podemos organizar algo si es lo que quieres.

Mordió una galleta y esperé mientras ella masticaba y tragaba.

—Solo pensaba que sería agradable juntarnos todos —me dijo Bella, alcanzando su taza de hielo.

—¿Quieres hacer algo aquí o en la casa grande?

—Creo que aquí. Quiero hacer algo lindo para ustedes, ya que ustedes hicieron de ésta una increíble Navidad para mí.

—Fue para todos —señalé, inclinándome sobre ella y presionando mis labios contra los suyos. Nunca me había sentido tan normal, como cualquier otro hombre casado a punto de ser padre.

Nos separamos cuando a Bella le hizo falta el aire y sus ojos se cerraron mientras yo le bajaba un poco el volumen a la televisión. Puse mi manto con gentileza en su abultado abdomen sintiendo como se movía nuestro bebé. Tal vez todo estaría bien y podríamos tenerlo todo, pero sabía por experiencias amargas que justo cuando estamos verdaderamente felices, algo podría intentar colarse y robarnos eso. Alejé esos pensamientos mientras mi esposa dormía y me concentré en el momento, sintiendo a nuestro bebé moviéndose contra mi mano, sintiéndome listo para nuestro futuro.


	6. Complications

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es**Eviefan**, yo solo traduzco.

* * *

Capítulo Beteado por: Isa Mella Romo

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /

* * *

**~After the Honeymoon~**

**Capítulo ****6: Complicaciones**

**Edward POV**

Aunque hacía frío afuera, Bella estaba determinada a hacer su caminata diaria por nuestro camino de entrada. Con la ayuda de Emmett y Jasper mantenemos libre de hielo la entrada de choches, sin querer arriesgarnos a que Bella se resbale. Con su enguantada mano en la mía caminamos hasta que ya no pudimos ver la casa y mi esposa estaba feliz, entusiasmada y más hermosa de lo que jamás la había visto. Había estado más callada de lo normal mientras caminábamos por nuestra gran banqueta y apreté gentilmente su mano.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—En Charlie, no admitirá lo mucho que extraña vernos. Jacob me dijo que todo lo que habla es de buscar una manera para venir aquí, pero el ser el Jefe de policía complica más las cosas —dijo.

Jacob había estado llamando más después de Navidad y yo no estaba nada contento con que le siguiera diciendo lo mucho que Charlie extrañaba vernos. El padre de Bella parecía saber que su hija se preocupaba por él, y no estaba dispuesto a aumentar sus preocupaciones. Sin embargo, a Jacob parecía no importarle, y seguía siendo tan egoísta como siempre. Intenté esconder mi desagrado de Bella, pero la mayoría de las veces podía ver a través de mi máscara.

—Solo tiene que esperar un poco más —le aseguré. Seguíamos caminando mientras nieve fresca comenzaba a caer a nuestro alrededor.

—De verdad espero que él pueda formar parte de todo esto.

Fue cuando comenzamos a regresar a la casa que los latidos de Bella se aceleraron y ella comenzó a caer. La atrapé en mis brazos, acurrucándola contra mi pecho mientras corría por el bosque hacia la casa de Carlisle y Esme, esperando que de alguna manera Alice viera mi llegada.

—Bella —la llamé, acariciando su cara con la mano mientras sus latidos seguían acelerándose. Carlisle había estado monitoreando su presión sanguínea y otros signos vitales a diario, y yo había estado tan concentrado en mi enojo con Jacob que no escuché su corazón cuando debí hacerlo.

Justo cuando llegué a la puerta principal, Esme estaba abriéndola, y me guío por las escaleras hasta la habitación de huéspedes. Carlisle estaba en el hospital y mi madre ya estaba al teléfono con él mientras yo depositaba a mi esposa en la cama.

—Bella, respóndeme amor —le pedí besando sus labios.

Mi esposa se removió y me arrodillé junto a la cama.

—Hey —le dije cuando abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Te desmayaste —susurré, besando de nuevo sus labios y aliviado de que estuviera bien de momento. El latido de su corazón se estabilizó, y con la ayuda de Esme le quité el abrigo y la cobijé con una manta cálida.

—Me sentía bien, pero después me mareé —dijo Bella mientras le masajeaba los pies, los cuales se habían hinchado durante la última semana. Carlisle estaba preocupado porque Bella había empezado a mostrar signos de hipertensión y esto parecía validar sus preocupaciones. Bella estaba en la semana veinticinco de su embarazo y yo no quería pensar que ella tuviera que pasar el resto en la cama.

Cuando Carlisle llegó confirmó que su presión sanguínea estaba elevada y nos dijo que debíamos mantenerla vigilada.

—También quiero que descanses siempre que puedas. Deja que Edward te ayude cocinando y limpiando la casa. No quiero obligarte a pasar el resto del embarazo en cama, pero podría terminar en eso si sigues esforzándote —advirtió.

Después de que se fue, me senté en la cama y Bella cerró los ojos.

—Me siento bien ahora —gruñó.

—Puedes levantarte de la cama, solo necesitamos tener cuidado —intenté, sin querer hacerla sentir frustrada.

Después de que se durmió bajé las escaleras, encontrándome con Rosalie y Alice en la computadora, mirando los nuevos conjuntos que Alice había ordenado. En los últimos meses Rose y Bella se habían acercado, y como el resto de mi familia me di cuenta de lo mucho que todos esperábamos ansiosos el nacimiento del bebé. Justo ahora necesitaba su ayuda.

—¿Puedo interrumpir?

—Puedes —dijo Alice sonriendo, y sacudí la cabeza.

—Esperaba que ustedes pudieran ir a hacerle compañía a Bella por el resto del día. Asumo que escucharon lo que Carlisle le dijo.

—Intentaremos encontrar una manera de mantenerla alejada de los problemas —estuvo de acuerdo Rosalie y me sentí un poco mejor.

.

Con Bella descansando en mis brazos y un libro de historias escritas por _Hans Christian Anderson_ en mi mano libre, leí _Beautiful_. Nuestro bebé respondía a nuestras voces y Bella me dijo que cuando yo leía, nuestro pequeño se quedaba quieto.

Cuando terminé la historia, Bella se estiró junto a mí.

—Casi me duermo —admitió mientras yo dejaba de lado el gran libro y la envolvía en mis brazos.

—Podrías dormirte. —Sacudió la cabeza contra mi costado izquierdo y ladeé la cabeza a la derecha, besando su coronilla—. ¿El bebé se mueve?

—No, nuestro bebé tenía hipo, pero se detuvo poco después de que empezaste a leer —susurró, jalando mi mano sobre su abdomen. Se le estaba haciendo más difícil descansar de lado y como resultado Bella tenía problemas para dormir. Acaricié con la mano su bulto, que ya era más grande, pero no sentí ningún movimiento o golpe.

Me ganó la curiosidad y, mientras pasaba la mano sobre su abdomen, le pregunté a mi esposa cómo distinguía la diferencia entre hipo y el bebé moviéndose.

—Cuando nuestro pequeño se mueve o patea es muy al azar. Cuando tiene hipo es el mismo movimiento una y otra vez. A veces hay otros movimientos aparte de cuando se estira, pero la mayoría son movimientos pequeños.

No mucho después Bella se quedó dormida y me quedé donde estaba un rato más.

.

Abajo limpié para la cena y estaba poniendo el último traste en el agua cuando el celular de mi mujer sonó. Lo contesté encontrándome con Jacob del otro lado.

—Está dormida, Jake —dije sin molestarme en ocultar la irritación de mi voz.

—Necesitas despertarla. Charlie está en el hospital. Le dispararon cuando intentaba detener a unos adolescentes que querían robar en la tienda de los Newton. Su condición es estable, pero está preguntando por Bella.

La preocupación de su voz fue suficiente para saber que no estaba mintiendo. Cerré los ojos.

—La despertaré. ¿Tienes el número de la habitación?

Jake me dijo cuál era y le agradecí por llamar antes de subir las escaleras. Esta era una complicación para la que ninguno de nosotros pudo haberse preparado, y sabía que mi esposa querría ver a su padre, pero no estaba seguro de cómo podríamos lograr eso.

Por un momento me quedé en la puerta de nuestra habitación mirando a Bella. Estaba tan tranquila con las manos sobre su protuberante abdomen, ni siquiera quería decirle las nuevas noticias. Ella tampoco estaba en la mejor condición, pero no podía ocultarle esto, ni lo haría. Me moví silenciosamente hacia la cama y me senté junto a ella, besando su mejilla derecha.

—Bella —susurré cuando se acercó a mí.

Sin abrir los ojos mi esposa respondió. —¿Qué pasa?

—Amor, Jacob habló hace un momento y tengo que decirte algo, pero no será fácil para ti escucharlo.

El corazón de mi esposa aumentó sus latidos y nuestro bebé comenzó a patear. Moví la mano sobre el área que el bebé estaba pateando y acaricié con mi mano ahí mientras Bella me miraba.

—Charlie está en el hospital, su condición es estable, pero le dispararon cuando intentó detener a unos adolescentes de robar la tienda de Newton.

Como había anticipado, mi esposa entró inmediatamente en pánico, alejándose de mí para sentarse.

—Necesitamos empacar —dijo poniéndose de pie, casi cayéndose antes de que la atrapara y la sostuviera en mis brazos.

—Tú necesitas respirar profundamente —susurré mientras ella peleaba por liberarse de mí.

—Le dispararon a mi padre, no puedo solo quedarme aquí mientras él está en el hospital —gritó Bella. Siguió moviéndose por un momento más antes de abrazarme—. Por favor Edward —susurró.

Su corazón latía rápidamente y la llevé a la cama, sentándome con ella mientras respiraba como le había indicado.

Cuando Bella se tranquilizó llamé a la habitación de Charlie, dándole el teléfono cuando empezó a timbrar. Mantuve mi brazo a su alrededor y se recargó contra mí escuchando cuando Charlie contestó.

—Por favor, dime que estás bien —dijo Bella después de que él contestó. La voz de él era un suave quejido y me concentré en los sonidos del otro lado. Podía escuchar un pitido estable, lo que significaba que estaba conectado al monitor del corazón. Charlie le contó a mi esposa lo que había pasado, que la bala había entrado por enfrente, justo debajo de su hombro derecho. Ya se la habían sacado y le estaban medicando contra el dolor.

—Quiero ir a verte —susurró mi esposa—. Hay algunas cosas que necesito compartir contigo, pero todo es tan complicado que ni siquiera sé por dónde comenzar.

Charlie le dijo que no se preocupara, pero sabía que mi esposa querría estar con él. Cuando la conversación terminó, ella comenzó a llorar. Todo lo que pude hacer fue abrazarla hasta que el tormento pasó, odiando el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

—Tenemos que ir —susurró Bella, alejando su cabeza de mí.

Estiré una mano y le limpié las lágrimas.

—¿Estás preparada para eso?

—Ya no me importa, Edward, pudo haber muerto. Ya no me importa porque quiero que él sepa todo. Sé que esto es algo en lo que todos debemos estar de acuerdo, pero quiero a mi padre en mi vida y que conozca a nuestro bebé, incluso si hay complicaciones.

Cuando comenzó a llorar de nuevo tomé mi decisión, pero, como Bella dijo, nuestra familia necesitaba saberlo. Marqué el número de Alice y estuvo de acuerdo en que todos iríamos.

.

La tarde siguiente mi esposa y yo íbamos sentados en primera clase. Bella había aceptado guardar por ahora el secreto más importante, pero en este momento no había forma alguna de esconder su embarazo. Charlie todavía estaba en el hospital, pero se estaba mejorando y demandando comida real, lo cual puso una sonrisa en el rostro de Bella.

Mientras dormía, estuve vigilando el latido de su corazón y otros signos vitales. Carlisle estaba preocupado de que hiciéramos este viaje con la amenaza de la hipertensión presente, y estuve de acuerdo con llamarles si algo cambiaba. Nos quedaríamos con Charlie de momento, Jacob estaba consciente de que íbamos a casa y le había informado a Sam.

No le había mencionado a Bella mis otras preocupaciones, principalmente que, una vez que Jacob y la manada supieran, lo más probable es que vieran a este bebé como una amenaza. La otra complicación era encontrar una manera de traer la sangre que Bella necesitaría junto con nosotros. Carlisle se había encargado de eso y teníamos lo que necesitábamos con nosotros. Si nos quedábamos más de una semana, él estaba preparado para venir.

—Tengo hambre —susurró Bella trayéndome de regreso al presente. Estaba sentado en el asiento del pasillo y rápidamente encontré a una azafata que me dio una bolsa de cacahuates y una botella de agua. Cuando regresé a mi lugar Bella estaba despierta y la bolsa de cacahuates desapareció rápidamente. Después de que se terminó la botella de agua la ayudé a ir al baño, esperándola mientras ella se encargaba de esa parte sola. Todavía nos quedaban unas horas de viaje, y hasta ahora lo estaba manejando mejor de lo que esperaba.

Cuando regresamos a nuestros lugares, Bella se recargó contra mi costado derecho y pasé mi mano sobre su estómago.

—¿Quién nos va a encontrar allá?

—Tengo un carro rentado esperándonos —susurré. Ella asintió una vez antes de volver a quedarse dormida. Cerré mis ojos sabiendo que tenía que actuar mi parte, e intenté encontrar la manera en que le diríamos a Charlie sobre nosotros sin estresarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

Para cuando aterrizamos en Port Angeles, eran las cuatro y media de la mañana. Bella estaba exhausta y mareada, pero aguantó mientras íbamos por nuestro equipaje y el carro rentado. Cuando nos pusimos de camino volvió a dormirse y seguía dormida cuando llegamos a la casa de Charlie.

Lo primero que hice fue llevarla a su habitación, ayudándola a ponerse algo aparte de sus pantalones de maternidad justo antes de acomodarla en la cama y que se volviera a dormir. Sus tobillos estaban hinchados, tendría que encontrar una manera de mantener sus pies elevados cuando fuéramos de regreso a casa.

Una vez terminé de desempacar nuestras cosas, limpié rápidamente la casa, recordando donde guardaban los artículos de limpieza. No había mucho de qué encargarse y supuse que Sue cuidaba muy bien a Charlie.

Bella se despertó después de las ocho y se tomó una taza de sangre sin enfermarse. Mi esposa todavía no podía soportar lo que tenía que hacer, pero se ajustó a eso como parte del cuidado del bebé.

—Me preocupa lo que causarán nuestras noticias en él —dijo Bella. Estaba sentado en su vieja cama mientras ella se ponía los mismos pantalones que había usado durante el vuelo. Se puso un suéter y me encaró—. No puedo esconderlo, ¿verdad? —preguntó y sacudí la cabeza.

Cuando se sentó junto mí, estiré el brazo y lo puse a su alrededor.

—Charlie es un hombre fuerte, creo que se sorprenderá al principio, pero se hará a la idea.

—¿Y Jacob? Si se enteran, ¿qué pasará entonces?

Eso era algo que todavía estaba pensando. La acerqué más, besando gentilmente sus labios cuando alzó la cabeza.

—Resolveremos eso cuando sea necesario. Ahora necesitamos concentrarnos en Charlie.

**Bella POV**

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento del hospital, cerré los ojos intentando concentrarme en Charlie y en lo que le diríamos cuando me viera. Trabajé mucho en lo que necesitaría decirle, lo cual no era un esfuerzo, pero no quería molestar a Charlie, aunque de alguna manera, sabía que lo estaría.

Mi esposo me abrió la puerta y respiré profundamente antes de dejarlo sacarme. Mantuvo su brazo a mí alrededor cuando entramos a la recepción del hospital y me concentré en mis respiraciones cuando el bebé comenzó a patear. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la habitación de Charlie, abracé a Edward.

—Creo que sería mejor si lo veo sola —susurré, sintiéndome vacilante.

—¿Estás segura?

No podía mentirle. —No, pero esto será difícil, y yo puedo ser fuerte por él —dije, alejándome de mi esposo. Nos besamos antes de girarme, respiré y abrí la puerta.

La habitación era pequeña y la televisión estaba encendida. Charlie me miró cuando entré y sus ojos cayeron en mi estómago.

—Eso pensé —susurró, todavía mirando cómo me acercaba y me sentaba. No sonaba enojado, solo muy cansado y, cuando estiré la mano para tomar la suya, cerró los ojos.

—No quería decir nada porque mi embarazo es de alto riesgo —dije, sintiéndome terrible porque esa no era la verdad, pero seguí—. No sabemos cuál será el resultado y no quería que nadie lo supiera en caso de que el bebé no lo logrará. —Incluso pensar eso dolía y cerré los ojos, sintiendo como esta vez Charlie sostenía mi mano.

—Te hubiera apoyado, todavía quiero hacerlo —dijo débilmente cuando abrí los ojos para verlo. Estaba muy pálido y su agarre en mi mano se aflojó.

—¿Charlie?

El monitor de su corazón comenzó a pitar y Edward estuvo a nuestro lado en un segundo. Le habló a la enfermera, y me hizo a un lado cuando un grupo de ellos entró. Me aferré a mi esposo mientras ellos decían algo de un código azul e intenté pelear con él cuando me sacó. Esto no podía estar pasando; esto era un sueño como el otro del bebé.

Apenas registré que Edward estaba en el teléfono, todavía aferrándome a él mientras hablaba. Mi piernas se debilitaron y mi esposo nos llevó a la sala de espera, sentándome en el sofá junto a él mientras intentaba concentrarme en lo que estaba diciendo. Escuché que Edward decía mi nombre a lo lejos antes de que mi mundo se oscureciera.

.

En el momento en que me desperté recordé a Charlie e intenté sentarme, pero la mano de Edward en mi hombro me mantuvo donde estaba. Miré alrededor dándome cuenta de que estaba en mi propia habitación de hospital y cerré los ojos.

—Charlie está estable, y Carlisle viene en camino. Hay una obstrucción en su corazón, probablemente un coágulo sanguíneo. Carlisle hará la cirugía —dijo mi esposo mientras yo comenzaba a sentir las lágrimas.

—Todo esto es mi culpa —comencé, pero presionó sus dedos contra mis labios.

—Nada de esto es tu culpa. Necesito que descanses ahora. Tu presión sanguínea todavía está muy elevada, lo cual es otra razón de que Carlisle venga —me dijo Edward, y vi la preocupación en sus ojos.

Cuando estiré mis manos por él, inclinó la cabeza y envolví mis brazos a su alrededor, preguntándome cuándo terminaría todo esto y me despertaría en nuestra casa. Nuestro bebé me pateó una vez y bajé la mano, poniéndola sobre mi estómago a la vez que cerraba los ojos. Charlie era fuerte, tenía que recuperarse de todo esto. Cuando lo hiciera, ya no habría más secretos.

Un poco después escuché voces susurrando y abrí los ojos encontrando la habitación vacía. Me esforcé en escuchar qée estaban diciendo y quiénes, antes de que la puerta se abriera y mi esposo entrara. Jacob estaba parado detrás de él, viéndome con una expresión de preocupación.

—Hola Jake —dije antes de que entrara, acercándose a mi lado.

—Bella, te ves horrible —bromeó, y vi a mi esposo manteniendo la calma.

—Han sido días difíciles —gruñí, queriendo saber qué tanto sabía Jacob.

—Sí — estuvo de acuerdo, girándose para ver a Edward. Lo que sea que Jacob estuviera pensando no molestó a mi esposo, y después de que Edward me besara, miró una vez más a mi mejor amigo antes de irse.

Cuando Jacob estuvo sentado en la silla junto a mi cama, suspiró.

—Siempre pensé que el secreto que estabas guardando lastimaría a Charlie, no un niño que no sabía lo que estaban haciendo con una pistola. En realidad nunca te dije esto, pero después de que ustedes se fueron me aseguré de hacer rondas cerca de la casa solo para asegurarme de que Charlie estaba bien. Escuché disparos y cuando llegué a Newton's, estaba desplomado contra el edificio, sosteniendo la mano contra su hombro. Quería saber lo que estaba haciendo ahí antes de, bueno, desmayarse —dijo Jacob.

—Estuviste ahí para él, lo cual es más de lo que puedo decir de mí. Jacob, ¿qué es lo que sabes de la razón de que esté en esta cama?

Mi amigo me vio, suspirando de nuevo.

—Sé que vas a tener a su bebé. Todavía no le he dicho nada a Sam, pero primero antes de dejar que hagan algo, tú y Charlie necesitan superar esto para que yo pueda seguir complicando tu vida —dijo ligeramente.

Estiré la mano para tomar la suya, sintiendo como mi bebé se movía mientras me preguntaba si era hora de mi dosis diaria de sangre.

—No complicas nada Jake, solo estoy feliz de que podamos seguir siendo amigos, pero, ¿cómo te sientes tú por eso?

—Desearía ser yo —susurró.

Estuvimos en silencio unos minutos con las manos agarradas antes de que me preguntara por el bebé. No iba a contarle que tenía que beber sangre, pero le conté que lo sentía moverse.

—Hay legendas de esto, pero lo que te ha pasado a ti no encaja con eso —dijo cuando se puso de pie un momento antes de que mi esposo entrara con un vaso desechable. El popote del vaso era rojo, mientras lo tomaba Jacob se fue, y tuve la sensación de que mi amigo también sabía de esta parte. Como siempre cuando tenía que tomar, bebí la sangre lo más rápido posible y me enjuagué con algo de agua.

—¿Hablaba en serio? —pregunté mientras Edward tiraba el vaso después de enjuagarlo.

—Es muy sincero. Creo que encontrar a Charlie de la forma en que lo hizo puso las cosas en perspectiva para él.

Edward recargó su mejilla contra mi estómago y pasé los dedos por su cabello, cerrando los ojos.

**Edward POV**

La mañana de la cirugía de Charlie, llevé a mi esposa en su silla de ruedas hasta su habitación. Su padre estaba fuertemente sedado, pero aun así lo suficientemente coherente para saber que ella estaba ahí. Cuando vio sus lágrimas, se las limpió.

—Esto será muy fácil —aseguró Charlie con la voz apenas más alta que un susurro. Cuando se fue me arrodillé frente a la silla de ruedas y abracé a Bella mientras lloraba. Carlisle dijo que la cirugía era riesgosa, pero sabía que mi padre había visto cosas peores y no iba a dejar que Charlie se apartara de nosotros.

Mi padre ya había dado de alta a Bella del hospital, y mi esposa estuvo de acuerdo en ir a la casa de Charlie y esperar a noticias de Jacob o Billy, quienes junto con Sue iban a esperar en el hospital.

Sentados en el sofá de Charlie, Bella y yo veíamos una película, aunque ninguno le prestaba mucha atención. La última vez que revisé su presión era casi normal, pero sus tobillos y pies se hinchaban cada vez que se ponía de pie.

—Sigo preguntándome qué estará pasando con Charlie —murmuró Bella, poniendo su mano sobre la mía que estaba descansando sobre su estómago.

Nuestro bebé tenía hipo de nuevo, aunque aparte de un ocasional sobresalto, no había mucho movimiento.

—Carlisle lo cuidará —le aseguré.

Antes de que la película se terminara, Bella se quedo dormida, y alrededor de ese tiempo Jacob nos llamó diciéndonos que todo iba bien. Me preguntó por Bella y no me molestó decirle cómo se encontraba. Ver este lado más maduro de Jacob era un alivio, aunque aun así estaba preparado para lo que pasaría cuando Sam se enterara del embarazo.

.

Mi esposa apenas comenzaba a cenar cuando Carlisle nos llamó.

—Se va a recuperar completamente, pero tomará un tiempo. Esme y yo estamos discutiendo la posibilidad de quedarnos aquí en la vieja casa hasta estar seguro de que está mejor, pero me preocupa Bella —me informó mi padre mientras mi esposa me veía.

—En ese caso no estoy seguro de irnos en una semana. También tenemos que pensar en lo que pasará cuando Sam esté consciente de la condición de Bella. Jacob está de nuestro lado, pero no estoy seguro de qué pasará.

—Billy también lo sabe y está del lado de su hijo. Estoy bastante seguro de que el consejo estará a favor de dejar esto de lado mientras Charlie está aquí.

Cuando colgué me senté frente a Bella, relatándole lo que Carlisle me había dicho. El alivio en sus ojos y la forma en que se relajó fue evidente cuando le dije a mi esposa que Charlie se iba a recuperar completamente. Como esperaba, no estaba dispuesta a irse hasta que estuviera segura de que él estaría bien.

—Espero que Jacob y Billy puedan asegurarse del consejo —dijo Bella cuando recogí su plato vacío para llevarlo al fregadero y lo mojaba antes de lavarlo.

—Estoy seguro de que Billy logrará hacerlos entrar en razón, además Jacob puede intervenir si es necesario —le dije cuando terminé de secar el traste y lo guardé.

—No estoy segura de que quiera asumir esa posición. Jacob no tiene deseo de ser el Alfa de su manada y remover ese tipo de conflicto —me dijo Bella cuando la ayudé a levantarse. En la sala la ayudé a acomodarse en el sofá, sentándome del otro lado con sus pies en mi regazo. Los masajeé gentilmente, escuchando los latidos de su corazón; no me gustaba que estuviera bajo tanto estrés.

Unas horas después, Carlisle llegó y tomó los signos vitales de Bella sin despertarla.

—Charlie estaba dormido cuando me vine y Billy se va a quedar con él en la tarde —susurró mi padre —se levantó cuando terminó de revisar su presión sanguínea—. Necesitamos mantenerla en la cama hasta que todo se tranquilice.

Asentí, sabiendo que eso no iba a ser bien aceptado por mi esposa, pero dispuesto a hacerla apegarse a las reglas si era necesario.

.

Para la semana siguiente Sam y la manada junto con el Consejo sabían que Bella estaba embarazada. Jacob llegó cuando ella estaba dormida y se comió el huevo con tocino que yo había cocinado.

—Estaba muy enojado cuando vio mis recuerdos, pero Billy le dijo primero al Consejo y Sam no contradecirá nada que ellos digan. La única que en realidad hizo un alboroto sobre eso fue Leah. Tendrá que superarlo con el tiempo. Así que Bella tiene que permanecer en cama, suerte con eso —dijo Jacob mientras lavaba su plato.

—Gracias —gruñí.

Después de que se fue hice una tortilla de huevo y más tocino, poniéndolo todo en una vieja bandeja de madera para subir y llevárselo a mi esposa. Estaba sentada en la cama con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Necesito estar con Charlie —dijo, mirándome con enojo.

—Necesitas hacer lo que es mejor para ti y el bebé. Charlie está en buenas manos ahora y estoy seguro de que él se sentirá mejor sabiendo que estás haciendo lo que Carlisle quiere —le dije sin estar dispuesto a ceder en su necesidad de estar en cama.

Se comió el almuerzo sin hablarme y estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que Bella expulsara siempre y cuando nada más pasara.

—¿Quieres sentarte abajo?

—Solo déjame en paz —susurró acostándose y dándome la espalda. Antes de irme la besé en la mejilla izquierda, deseando que poder hacer algo más que solo llevarle comida y sentarme con ella. Lo único que rompió el silencio de mi esposa fue la llamada de Charlie. Se rió unas veces mientras hablaban, pero volvió a quedarse en silencio cuando la llamada terminó.

Jacob volvió a venir a la hora de la comida y no me sorprendió que tampoco quisiera hablar con él.

—Es terca —dije suavemente cuando se preparaba para regresar con Charlie y Billy.

—Esperemos que eso la haga superar todo esto.

Cuando cerré la puerta escuché que el piso de madera rechinaba y corrí arriba. Bella estaba a mitad del camino hacia el baño y sus piernas temblaban. Estiré las manos hacia ella, pero me alejó de un empujón.

—Necesito hacer esto sola — dijo, su voz se rompió y estiró sus brazos hacia mí.

Cuando terminó en el baño, la levanté en mis brazos y la baje al sofá, donde ya había acondicionado para ella. Puse una almohada debajo de ella y unas cuantas debajo de sus piernas para mantenerlas elevadas.

—Dime qué puedo hacer.

—Acelera el tiempo para no estar embarazada. No creo querer más después de esto —susurró, mirándome preocupada.

—Creo que uno será suficiente —estuve de acuerdo, todavía asombrado de que estuviéramos aquí con ella embarazada.

—Siento haber estado de mal humor antes.

Cuando la besé sostuvo su mano en mi nuca antes de alejarnos.

—Extraño estar juntos —susurró.

—Extraño sostenerte en mis brazos.

Nos besamos de nuevo antes de que alguien tocara en la puerta y ya sabía que eran Alice y Rosalie.


	7. Homecoming Truths

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es**Eviefan**, yo solo traduzco.

Capítulo Beteado por: Isa Mella Romo

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /

* * *

**~After the Honeymoon~**

**Capítulo ****7: Verdades Recibidas**

**Edward POC**

El frío viento sopló contra nosotros haciendo temblar a Bella, así que acomodé mejor la gruesa manta de lana a su alrededor. Después de dos días de estar descansando en cama, mi esposa me había rogado para sentarnos afuera, siendo uno de esos días raros en Forks donde de verdad hacía sol. Ahora ella estaba feliz, aunque era un frío día de febrero. Bella tomó mi mano, dándole vuelta al reflejarse la luz del sol en mi piel. Todavía estaba preocupada por Charlie, pero su padre se mejoraba día a día y, según Carlisle, estaría pronto en casa.

—Estoy feliz de que me trajeras aquí —murmuró somnolientamente Bella. Estaba recostada sobre mi costado izquierdo y yo intentaba no tocarla demasiado sin querer enfriarla más de lo que ya estaba.

—Es algo bueno que Charlie tenga este columpio —respondí, y ella asintió. Estábamos sentados en el patio trasero y el viento comenzaba a soplar de nuevo; sentí que mi esposa temblaba.

—Creo que estoy lista para regresar adentro —admitió Bella cuando sus dientes comenzaron a castañear.

Me puse de pie con cuidado y me giré, levantando con gentileza a mi esposa para acurrucarla en mis brazos mientras la mantenía cubierta con la manta.

Antes de que pudiera mover a Bella para abrir la puerta llegó Alice, abriendo la puerta y sonriéndonos a ambos. —¿Qué tal estuvo su rato afuera? —preguntó, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

—Más frió de lo que me hubiera gustado —respondió Bella mientras yo me dirigía a las escaleras, con Alice pisándome los talones.

En la vieja habitación de mi esposa puse a Bella de pie, y dejé que Alice la ayudara a quitarse el abrigo mientras yo retiraba las cobijas y sábanas de su cama. Bella todavía se quejaba de que estábamos haciendo muchas cosas por ella, pero no se había enojado desde el primer día que Carlisle le dijo que tenía que permanecer en cama.

Ya estando en la cama, Bella tenía dificultades para estar despierta.

—Siento como si desperdiciara mi vida durmiendo —gruñó cuando me senté en la cama junto a ella.

Sabiendo que ella estaba frustrada por eso, enuncié cuidadosamente mis siguientes palabras. —Te despertaste temprano esta mañana.

Bella asintió, acomodando mejor su cabeza sobre mi pecho mientras movía su mano sobre mi costado izquierdo. —Lo sé, pero no estoy acostumbrada a sentirme así de cansada, no a menos de que esté enferma. Apuesto a que otras mujeres no tienen que pasar por esto —susurró en un bostezo.

Antes de que pudiera responderle, Bella ya se había quedado dormida. Me quedé con ella en la cama mucho rato más, cerrando los ojos para concentrarme en escuchar el latido de su corazón y el tarareó del corazón de nuestro bebé. Incapaz de resistirme, puse la mano sobre el bultito que era nuestro hijo y un instante después sentí el movimiento de nuestro bebé contra la mano. Bella me había dicho que en sus sueños nuestro bebé respondía a mi voz dejando de patearla cuando supo el daño que le causaba. Hasta ahora las patadas no habían lastimado a mi esposa, pero todavía faltaban tres meses y mientras más avanzaba el tiempo cada vez me sentía más aprensivo, no solo por el crecimiento del bebé y lo que las patadas podrían hacer, sino también con cómo íbamos a manejar el parto. Fue esa la razón por la que dejé a Bella durmiendo y bajé las escaleras, consciente de que Carlisle estaba aquí.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Carlisle en un susurro cuando entramos en la sala y nos sentamos en el desgastado sofá.

—Cansada. Bella quería saber si eso era normal —le dije a mi padre, quien tenía la mirada perdida en el espacio. En su mente lo escuché pensar en el latido de Bella y las otras cosas que podía diagnosticar de mi esposa con tan solo escuchar.

Cuando Carlisle se aseguró de que estaba bien, regresó su atención a mí.

—Dada su condición con la hipertensión y la reciente situación de estrés, encuentro todo esto relativamente normal —dijo. Sus pensamientos me transmitían el mismo mensaje y estaba feliz de que Carlisle no intentara esconder nada.

—No hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar sobre el nacimiento —dije, manteniéndome concentrado en Bella y en esta conversación.

Mi padre asintió. —No estoy seguro de que ella pueda dar a luz por sí misma, incluso si todo sucede de manera normal. No podemos ver al bebé en ultrasonidos, lo que me lleva a creer que la placenta no se romperá sin algo de ayuda.

Al escuchar esas palabras no me sentí sorprendido, e intenté no dejar que eso se agregara a toda la preocupación que ya sentía por esto. Carlisle parecía estar en sincronía con mis pensamientos y estiró la mano para ponerla en mi hombro.

—Necesitamos hacer algún plan y estar preparados para cualquier situación.

Asentí, recordando que anoche Bella se había despertado de uno de sus sueños bañada en sudor. —Tuvo un sueño donde se desprendía la placenta y dijo que las patadas del bebé le rompieron el cuerpo. ¿Crees que eso se haga una posibilidad según vaya creciendo?

Mi padre no tenía que responderme ya que podía escuchar los pensamientos en su mente. Todavía tenía su mano en mi hombro y le dio otro apretón antes de que su voz pudiera decir y explicar lo que ya había pensado.

—Creo que ese sueño fue provocado por el miedo. Puede haber muchas similitudes, pero no creo que tu bebé tenga esas capacidades. —Antes de que pudiera seguir, el localizador de Carlisle sonó y sacó su celular para ver qué estaba pasando. Subí las escaleras de nuevo; necesitaba ver y estar con mi esposa para borrar mis preocupaciones.

**Bella POV**

Incluso antes de abrir los ojos supe que Edward no estaba a mi lado. Mi habitación estaba en penumbra, pero no completamente oscura, y cuando miré el reloj de mi mesita de noche alguien tocó la puerta.

—Pase —dije, dándome la vuelta para poder sentarme. Entre más grande me ponía, más difícil era poder hacer cosas que antes eran sencillas. Cuando lo hice, la puerta se abrió y Alice entró sonriéndome. Tramaba algo—. De acuerdo, Alice, ¿qué pasa? —Alice y Jasper había llegado ayer junto con Esme, y ellos se turnaban para cuidarme cuando Edward salía de caza.

—Te perdiste toda la diversión —dijo, sentándose en el borde de mi cama mientras me ayudaba a acomodar una almohada detrás de mí. Cuando no me respondió, la presioné.

—Mike y Jessica vinieron hace rato. Querían verte y agradecerte por lo que Charlie hizo en la tienda.

—¿Los dos?

Alice siguió sonriendo. —Ella llevaba un anillo, pero su futuro es incierto ahora.

Qué bien, no quería ser la única que estuviera en la boca de todos en el pueblo, aunque hasta ahora dudaba que muchos supieran de mi embarazo.

—¿Van a volver?

—Hoy no. Edward les dijo que la estabas pasando mal con esto y le dijo a Jessica que la llamarías.

La última vez que Jessica y yo hablamos fue en la boda, y eso parecía haber sido ya hace toda una vida. No estaba segura de por qué querría hablar conmigo ahora.

—¿Dónde está Edward?

—Cazando con Emmett. Él y Rose llegaron aquí esta mañana. ¿Quieres sentarte abajo?

Cuando asentí, Alice me ayudó a ponerme de pie y a ir al baño primero. Esperó afuera mientras yo me encargaba de eso y, cuando estuve lista, me bajó en brazos por las escaleras. Mi balance era prácticamente nulo en las escaleras y por esa razón no me molestaba que me estuviera cargando.

Antes de que Alice pudiera sentarme, sonó el teléfono. Se fue y un segundo después regresó para ofrecerme el teléfono. —Hola.

—Bella, soy Angela. Mi madre me contó lo de Charlie.

—Está mejor. Creo que lo dejarán salir un poco antes de lo que normalmente dejan salir a los pacientes ya que Carlisle es el médico que lo está atendiendo. ¿Cómo les va en la escuela a Ben y a ti? —Mientras Angela me contaba cómo les iba, cerré los ojos pensando en cómo sería estar lejos en la universidad.

—Todo es tan diferente —decía Angela cuando llegó Alice con un plato lleno de comida y mi taza de sangre—. Pero dime, ¿qué han estado haciendo tú y Edward?

Tomé un largo trago de la taza antes de contestarle. —Más que nada nos hemos estado instalando en nuestra nueva casa y tomando algunas clases. —Una parte de mí quería contarle del bebé, pero me sentía temerosa. En este momento, entre menos personas supieran, mejor.

Cuando la llamada terminó, Alice se llevó mi plato de comida para recalentarlo, y cuando comenzaba a comer, entró Edward. Me movió y se sentó detrás de mí, asegurándose de que había una manta cálida entre nuestros cuerpos. Odiaba la temperatura del mío justo ahora porque siempre estaba muy fría.

—¿Cómo estuvo la caza?

—No fue tan divertido como Emmett esperaba. Mi mente estaba aquí, contigo. —Sentí sus fríos labios acariciar el tope de mi cabeza y controlé mi reacción, no quería que se diera cuenta el frió que me causaban.

Mientras comía me relató la conversación que tuvo con Carlisle.

—Me gusta la idea de tener todo listo. —Estuve de acuerdo cuando me terminé la última cucharada de comida. Esme vino a llevarse mi plato, dejándonos a Edward y a mí para platicar—. No podremos ir al hospital, ¿verdad?

—No, es muy riesgoso. Carlisle ya está reuniendo las cosas que necesitaremos.

Todavía nos quedaban tres meses y se sentía tan raro para mí. A veces sentía que esto no era real, incluso aunque sentía a nuestro bebé moviéndose. Una vez más me pregunté cómo sería si esto no hubiera pasado y me sentí culpable después de que ese pensamiento cruzo mi mente.

—¿En qué piensas?

Era difícil para Edward no saber mis pensamientos y le contesté rápidamente.

—A veces no se siente real para mí incluso aunque siento al bebé moverse todo el tiempo. ¿Es malo eso?

—No, yo también me preguntó a veces si todo esto es un sueño.

Estaba cansándome de nuevo y Edward se dio cuenta. Lo dejé llevarme de regreso a mi habitación deseando tener una cama más grande. No había mucho espacio con mi sobresaliente estómago, pero nos las arreglamos bien.

.

La mañana siguiente, no mucho después de que me acomode en el sofá, Jacob y Billy llegaron con mi padre. Carlisle entró detrás de ellos y escuché a mi padre claramente cuando les ordenó que lo llevaran a su sofá. Nadie discutió con él y eso estuvo bien, aunque era evidente que estaba sintiendo dolor cuando Jake lo ayudó a sentarse. Cuando estuvo acomodado, el resto de la familia se fue y me sentí como una niña pequeña cuando me miró. Estaba más coherente y yo no había pensado en esto hasta ese momento.

—¿Por qué no llamaste?

Dudaba que se acordara de lo que habíamos hablado en su cuarto de hospital. —Este es un embarazo de alto riesgo, Charlie. No quería emocionar a nadie si esto termina mal —susurré, intentando no pensar en mi sueño.

Cerró los ojos por un momento. —A veces me preocupo por ti, Bells. Veo que estás tomando el mismo camino que tu madre y yo.

—Charlie, no es así, en absoluto. No planeamos esto porque no pensamos que fuera posible.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó mi padre y me encontré perdida.

Edward fue quien llegó al rescate, diciéndole a Charlie que estuvo enfermo cuando era muy pequeño y que le habían dicho que, a causa de eso, no podría tener hijos.

Poco después, Charlie se fue a dormir y Jacob entró por la puerta; supuse que había dejado a Billy en casa.

—¿Cómo va todo? —pregunté cuando él trajo una silla de la cocina y la puso junto al sofá.

—Bastante normal. Leah sigue de habladora, pero aparte de eso seguimos vigilando las cosas como siempre —susurró Jacob cuando Charlie comenzó a roncar.

Era bueno tener a mi padre en casa, y ahora que estaba aquí comencé a pensar sobre cuándo regresaríamos a Hanover, y deseando poder llevar a Charlie con nosotros.


	8. Just how it Is

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Eviefan**, yo solo traduzco.

Capítulo Beteado por: Isa Mella Romo

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /

* * *

**~After the Honeymoon~**

**Capítulo ****8: Así son las cosas **

**Bella POV**

Parecía que Charlie y yo estábamos más o menos en el mismo bote. Ninguno de los dos podíamos hacer muchas cosas por nuestra cuenta y, al menos para él, sabía que ser tan dependiente lo estaba volviendo loco. Incluso ahora mientras estaba recostada en el sofá con mis piernas alzadas y mirando televisión con él, podía escuchar a Charlie gruñir. Durante el día, me quedaba con él porque cuando estaba solo intentaba levantarse y hacer cosas por sí. Carlisle lo disuadía, pero Charlie estaba preparado para hacer sus actividades cotidianas y no costaba mucho cansarlo. Mientras estábamos atrapados en la sala escuché un sonido en la cocina y supe que Sue estaría limpiando algo. Me sorprendió verla esta mañana cuando Edward me bajó por las escaleras. Después de lo que Jacob dijo acerca de Leah, imaginé que Sue permanecería lejos al menos hasta que nos fuéramos, y yo no planeaba hacerlo hasta que Charlie mejorara más.

—Dime otra vez por qué querías mantener esto en secreto por ahora —preguntó Charlie cuando, finalmente, se cansó de gruñir. Me lanzó una mirada y suspiré. Le dijimos que este embarazo era de alto riesgo para mí y el bebé, y que por eso no queríamos que las personas del pueblo lo supieran, personas como el Comisario Mark y su esposa, o Jessica y Mike.

Casi cometo un error contándoselo a Angela en nuestra última llamada, pero me las arreglé para cubrirlo.

—No quiero pasar por todo esto, que todos se emocionen y luego que algo me pase a mí o al bebé —respondí a la vez que el bebé se movía, causándome repentinas ganas de ir al baño. Por alguna razón a mi bultito de energía le gustaba sentarse en mi vejiga.

Charlie me miró mientras me levantaba. —¿No se supone que deben de ayudarte con eso?

—Puedo sentarme sola —murmuré sabiendo que él sentía un poco de alegría al verme tan inútil como él.

Justo cuando ponía las piernas sobre la orilla del sofá, entró Sue cargando un vaso con agua y tres botes con toda la medicación que necesitaba mi padre. Alice estaba detrás de él con dos bandejas de comida, las dejó sobre la mesita portable que estaba junto a la silla de Charlie y me miró, pretendiendo darse cuenta por primera vez que necesitaba ayuda.

Con su ayuda me puse de pie y cuando estuvimos en el cuarto escalón de las escaleras Alice me cargó y me subió así el resto del camino. Mientras ella esperaba afuera, yo me encargué de aliviar lo que necesitaba al mismo tiempo que deseaba que el bebé se moviera de lugar.

—Oye tú, encuentra otro lugar para dormir —susurré pasando la mano sobre mi enorme estómago. Tenía poca esperanza de que el bebé me escuchara, y el gusanito inquieto me pateó, sin lastimar, antes de quedarse quieto.

—¿De regreso abajo? —me preguntó Alice.

—¿Sue está hablando con él?

—Sí.

—Entonces descansaré en mi habitación. Creo que merecen un poco de privacidad.

Alice me ayudó a llegar a mi habitación y, una vez estuve en la cama con mis pies elevados en una almohada, me sentí mucho mejor.

Ella revoloteó por mi habitación moviendo las cosas a su alrededor mientras yo estaba acostada extrañando a mi esposo. Carlisle le había pedido a Edward que fuera de caza con él, y tenía la sensación que otra vez estaban haciendo planes. Ambos intentaban prepararse para el nacimiento del bebé, algo que yo temía por ser tan desconocido. Nada de esto era como en mi sueño o como cualquier otro embarazo por el que tiene que pasar una mujer. Desarrollé un gusto por la sangre, algo que nunca habría imaginado. Incluso el olor, algo que solía hacerme desmayar, ahora me resultaba muy apetitoso.

—Alice, creo que necesito otra taza —dije, teniendo el antojo solo por ahora.

Cuando se fue puse las manos sobre mi vientre, acariciando el lugar donde descansaba mi bebé. Todavía nos faltaban tres meses si es que esto duraba las usuales cuarenta semanas, y no tenía ni idea de cómo lidiar con todo lo que venía después. Sabía que Rosalie y Esme me guiarían, pero era algo desconocido. Edward dijo que teníamos que lidiar con las cosas una a la vez y aunque lo intentaba, cuando él se iba, morar en lo desconocido parecía ser un hábito mío.

El alivio barrió a través de mí cuando la puerta se abrió apareciendo Edward ahí. Me dio mi taza y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, alejándose lo suficiente para tener espacio y mover mis pies de la almohada a su regazo. Cuando comenzó a masajearlos suspiré por el alivio momentáneo.

—Me siento inútil —le dije cuando mi taza estuvo vacía y sobre mi mesita de noche. Sus manos estaban trabajando, subiendo por mi pierna y de repente olvidé lo que iba a decir. Lo más lejos que habíamos llegado había sido un poco más que solo besos, pero por alguna razón sus manos frías se sentían bien.

Un momento después me besó la frente y cuando abrí los ojos los suyos estaban en mí. —Estás caliente — dijo, besando mi frente de nuevo.

Lo miré asombrada cuando se alejó. —Así se supone que debo estar —comencé, pero él sacudió la cabeza.

—No amor, parece que tienes un poco de fiebre.

Ahora tenía sentido que sus manos se sintieran tan bien. —¿Qué hacemos?

—Necesito un termómetro.

—En el baño, tercer cajón —dije aferrándome a su brazo antes de que pudiera irse, de repente sintiéndome intranquila.

Su expresión se suavizó y me besó los labios. —Todo estará bien —dijo.

Cuando se levantó asentí, recordando más de mi sueño y cómo mi cuerpo pasaba de congelarse a arder de calor. ¿Esto era el comienzo de todo eso, junto con mi bebé partiéndome en dos?

Mi esposo regresó antes de que pudiera alterarme mucho, venía sacudiendo el termómetro. Cuando lo tuvo listo lo puso bajo mi lengua y ambos nos sentamos a esperar por lo que pareció toda una eternidad antes de que lo sacara, sosteniéndolo en alto.

—37.7 —dijo en voz alta antes de volver a sacudirlo y regresarlo a su estuche.

—¿Qué está haciendo que suba?

Cuando me respondió sin detenerse me sentí contenta y preocupada al mismo tiempo.

—No sabremos hasta que Carlisle te revise, pero puede ser algo más que la hipertensión. Existe una condición que se desarrolla llamada Preeclampsia, usualmente aparece en una etapa más temprana. Solo significa que vamos a tener que ser más cuidadosos —dijo. Eso era algo que de verdad no quería escuchar.

Edward se quitó los zapatos antes de acostarse junto a mí en la cama, asegurándose de cubrirme con la manta eléctrica que Esme me había traído antes de acurrucarme contra su costado izquierdo.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Descansa —susurró mi esposo y asentí, sintiéndome cansada.

**Edward POV**

Ninguna de las cosas que Bella había visto en sus sueños habían sucedido y, sin embargo, todas y cada una de las complicaciones en un embarazo estaban tomando su lugar. Carlisle tendría que hacer algunas pruebas, si ella tenía Preeclampsia, tendríamos que elaborar una estrategia. Cuando estudié medicina no había sido esta rama en la que me había enfocado, así que no sabía si había otro tratamiento además de adelantar el parto. A nuestro pequeño todavía le faltaban tres meses, pero ninguno de nosotros estaba seguro si Bella o el bebé llegaría a la fecha acordada. Con Bella dormida, me concentré en escuchar el latido del corazón de nuestro bebé, escuchando unos minutos en busca de alguna diferencia que indicara que él, o ella sentía estrés, pero el sonido era el mismo para mí, fuerte y saludable todavía.

Cuando Bella se quedó profundamente dormida me levanté de la cama, asegurándome de que mi esposa estuviera cobijada antes de bajar las escaleras. Sue y Charlie todavía hablaban y Carlisle estaba en la cocina, escribiendo algunas cosas en el historial que tenía de Charlie. Me senté con él en la mesa y en el momento en que nuestros ojos se encontraron, supo que algo pasaba.

—Bella tiene una ligera fiebre —comencé.

—¿Qué tan alta?

—37.7. ¿Crees que podría ser Preeclampsia? Pensé que se desarrollaba antes —dije, manteniendo la voz baja.

—Puede desarrollarse en cualquier momento, pero creí que lo haría antes que ahora. Necesito una muestra de orina para examinarla, y sacar algo de sangre.

Pasé la mano derecha por mi cabello, agarrándolo.

—Y si es que tiene esto, ¿qué hacemos?

—Seguimos monitoreándola, pero más que nada significará que no podemos seguir esperando tres meses más.

Asentí. —¿Alguna medicina?

—Generalmente lo único que se hace es mantener a la paciente en cama como hemos estado haciendo. En otro caso consideraríamos ponerla bajo alguna medicación de sulfato, pero con el bebé no estoy tan seguro de que sea lo mejor.

—¿Qué tan pronto puede nacer el bebé de forma segura? —pregunté.

Carlisle mantuvo sus ojos en mí. —Cualquier tiempo menor a la semana treinta y seis es riesgoso, aunque, una vez más, hay mucho que no sabemos. Necesito ir por las cosas al hospital. Intenta hacerla comer cubitos de hielo.

Asentí, acompañando a mi padre a la puerta después de que se puso el abrigo. Llovía de nuevo. Cuando se fue y cerré la puerta, Sue salió de la sala con las cosas de Charlie. Se detuvo un segundo antes de seguir. Si tenía algo que necesitaba decir tendría que esperar. Necesitaba estar con mi esposa.

Bella despertó de su siesta antes de que Carlisle regresara a la casa, y tuve el tiempo suficiente para ponerla al corriente antes de que él llegara con las cosas necesarias. La primera parte era algo que ella tenía que hacer, y esperé afuera del baño mientras ella llenaba el recipiente que mi padre había traído consigo. Cuando salió le quité el recipiente y puse mi brazo a su alrededor de regreso a su cama.

La parte que seguía no era tan fácil, y Bella escondió el rostro en mi pecho mientras Carlisle llenaban unos cuantos frasquitos con su sangre. Cuando terminó y ella estuvo descansando de nuevo contra las almohadas con sus pies elevados sobre una, Carlisle recogió todo para regresar al hospital.

—Bella, necesitas intentar escuchar a tu cuerpo. Si te sientes cansada, duerme. Si tienes sed, bebe algo. Ahora es crucial que te mantengas hidratada y descanses bien. No quiero ver que este bebé nazca en un futuro cercano —dijo Carlisle en un intento de aligerar el ambiente, y mi esposa sí que sonrió.

Cuando se fue, se tapó la cara con las manos. —Esto es un desastre —susurró.

Después de sentarme en la cama le moví las manos suavemente y la besé en los labios con ternura. —Lo resolveremos.

—Quiero hacer más, Edward. ¿Sabes lo egoísta que me siento al tener que estar aquí arriba cuando mi padre está abajo, recuperándose de una cirugía de corazón, sin ser capaz de hacer nada por ayudarlo? Quiero decir, sé que nunca estaba aquí, pero todo este asunto del disparo me hizo darme cuenta de que no quiero perderlo y sé que tendré que hacerlo cuando me conviertas, pero Edward…

Bella se estaba alterando, presioné mis labios contra los de ella. —No puedes preocuparte por eso ahora. Habrá tiempo para que le digas todo lo que quieras a Charlie. No se va a ir a ninguna parte. Puedo escuchar el latido de su corazón tan claro como el tuyo y el del bebé. Está durmiendo ahora y si él supiera de esto, querría que descansaras. No le diré hasta que tú quieras, pero Carlisle tiene razón, tienes que relajarte lo más que puedas y no estresarte. Eso hará más daño que bien.

Mi esposa inhaló y exhaló profundamente. —¿Podrías traerme agua y uno o dos libros?

—Sí. Te amo, Bella —le dije, besándola en los labios antes de ir a buscar lo que necesitaba.

En la tarde su fiebre subió y Carlisle regresó con los resultados, confirmando que en realidad sí tenía Preeclampsia. Lo peor era que no podía darle ningún medicamento aparte de aspirina, sin embargo, Bella bebía tanta agua como podía, y esperábamos que las cosas se tranquilizaran. Ella también estaba concentrada en no alterarse y, como resultado, su presión estaba donde necesitaba estar.

Mientras descansaba en mi costado sobre su cama, Bella cubría mi mano con la suya, la cual estaba presionada contra su estómago.

—Pensé en un buen nombre para nuestro bebé si resulta ser niña —murmuró Bella.

Ladeando la cabeza a la derecha, dejé un beso en su coronilla. —¿Qué se te ocurrió?

—Creo que Renesmee sería lindo. Pensé en los nombres de nuestras madres y creo que ya que nuestro bebé será muy especial, debería tener un nombre que nadie más tenga.

No habíamos hablado mucho acerca de nombres, pero Bella tenía razón, ese nombre era único y me gustaba la forma en que sonaba. Había tenido mucho miedo para pensar en nombres, todavía lo tenía en cierta medida. No estaba seguro de cómo lo afrontaría mi esposa si perdíamos a este bebé. Esme había perdido a su hijo, y todo se resumió en ella saltando del acantilado para terminar con su vida, así que parte de lo que Bella le decía a Charlie era verdad, pero yo tenía la esperanza de que el ser medio vampiro le diera la ventaja que necesitaría si teníamos que presionar para adelantar el parto.

Cuando Bella se durmió moví la mano a su frente, dejándola ahí mientras le quitaba las cobijas y agarraba su brazo. Subí y bajé mi otra mano por él, murmuró algo entre sueños pero no se despertó.

La puerta se abrió pero seguí haciendo lo mismo, Esme entró y se sentó en la orilla de la cama dejando un vaso con agua fría en la mesita de noche.

—_¿Cómo te sientes? _—pensó Esme, y la miré intentando ser fuerte.

—Preocupado —susurré lo suficientemente bajo para que solo mi madre pudiera escucharme.

Puso su mano sobre mi mejilla. —Bella es una mujer fuerte —me recordó, yo sabía eso. Mi esposa había pasado por más cosas de lo que cualquier humano debería soportar. Yo esperaba que después de casarnos todo fuera fácil, pero hasta ahora eso no había pasado.

—Desde que se embarazó no ha presionado tanto con convertirse en una de nosotros. Le pregunté a Alice si seguía viendo eso, pero justo ahora no puede ver nada. El bebé está bloqueando sus visiones. Me temo que ella no podrá tener otra elección —suspiré cerrando los ojos. Habían tantas cosas que podrían salir mal, mucho que al parecer ya estaba saliendo mal. Si teníamos que cambiar a Bella, no estaba tan seguro de que ella pudiera estar con el bebé hasta que estuviera bajo control. Eso tomaría mucho tiempo.

En algún momento Esme se levantó y se fue. Suspiré, siguiendo con lo que estaba haciendo al acariciar el brazo de Bella con la esperanza de bajarle la temperatura, esperando que estuviera mejor en la mañana.

.

Unos días pasaron y Bella se resignó a estar en cama. Charlie estaba mejorando y ella le había contado lo que le estaba pasando. Mi esposa aceptó regresar a Hanover por si el bebé necesitaba nacer antes, u otras cosas, Charlie no estaría cerca si se necesitaba hacer ciertos cambios. Nuestro vuelo a casa era temprano en la tarde y Esme había encontrado un avión privado con cama. Mi familia, a excepción de Carlisle, iba a volar con nosotros. Él se iba a queda unos días más para asegurarse de que dejaba a Charlie en buenas manos con el nuevo doctor.

Después de que Alice me aseguró que tenía todo bajo control, incluido mi equipaje y el de Bella, fui a unirme a mi esposa y Charlie en la sala.

Mi suegro intentaba convencer a Bella que se quedara, para poder ayudar si algo pasaba, y Bella estaba teniendo problemas con ello. Me senté en el sofá del lado donde estaban sus pies y comencé a masajearlos mirando a Charlie.

—Charlie, el hospital en Hanover está más equipado para manejar la situación si el bebé necesita nacer antes.

Su padre cerró los ojos, pasándose la mano por el cabello con frustración. —Entonces debería ir contigo. —Eso fue algo nuevo, escuché como el corazón de mi esposa se aceleraba. Charlie no había podido visitarnos a causa de su trabajo, al cual no podría regresar hasta estar completamente recuperado.

—No creo que tus doctores estén de acuerdo en que tomes un largo vuelo —dije y Charlie gruñó.

—¿Por qué siento que pasan más cosas de las que me están diciendo? —preguntó.

—Charlie, por favor detente —dijo Bella al borde de las lágrimas—. Esto se nos está yendo de las manos. Ya te dije por qué necesitamos ir a casa y si algo pasa, te diremos. Justo ahora solo necesito ir a casa e intentar lidiar con esto. Edward y yo tenemos cosas que decidir como pareja —se forzó a decir.

Su padre se arrepintió de inmediato. —Lo siento, Bells, solo me preocupo por ti y no quiero perderte —susurró con voz forzada. Ambos se estaban alterando y me sentí feliz cuando llego Sue con la comida de Charlie. Tome esa oportunidad para llevar a Bella a su habitación y, una vez ahí, la abracé mientras lloraba.

—¿Por qué tiene que complicar tanto esto?

Su voz se rompió y acaricié su espalda. —No era su intención, Bella, está preocupado.

Mi esposa respiro temblorosamente,.—Sé que así es. No sé cómo le diremos si tenemos que convertirme —susurró.

—Deja que yo me preocupe por eso, ¿sí? Quiero que de momento te concentres solo en ti, para poder ir a casa. —Mi esposa asintió, todavía aferrada a mí. Nos recargué contra las almohadas agarrando la manta eléctrica, poniéndola sobre nosotros a medida que ella se comenzaba a calmar. Estiré la mano poniéndola sobre su estómago, sintiendo como el bebé se movía, lo cual era un buen signo. No mucho después mi mujer se había dormido y comencé a cerrar los ojos cuando escuché a alguien acercarse. La puerta se abrió y Sue estaba ahí, junto con Alice que ayudaba a Charlie a caminar.

—Dile que no pretendía molestarla —susurró Charlie. Sue se lo iba a llevar a casa con ella, donde Billy y los otros podrían ayudarlo.

—Ella sabe que tus intenciones eran buenas, Charlie, y te juro que los cuidaré bien a los dos.

Él asintió y se fue. Todavía teníamos unas horas antes de irnos, y sabiendo que mi familia se encargaría de todo lo demás, cerré los ojos de nuevo, concentrándome en las dos personas más importantes de mi vida.

* * *

Vaya vaya, parece que las cosas se complican un poco por aquí... muchas están esperando el nacimiento del bebé, tranquilas, ya llegamos a esa etapa, les aseguró que van a amar a Edward de papá ;)

Espero que hayan disfrutado de Navidad, yo aún no soy completamente libre, pero al menos ya dispongo de un poco de tiempo para mí.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Fungys


	9. Time

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Eviefan**, yo solo traduzco.

* * *

**~After the Honeymoon~**

**Capítulo ****9: Es hora**

**Bella POV**

Irnos a casa fue la decisión correcta. Por mucho tiempo pensé en Charlie y Forks como mi hogar, pero ahora era con Edward. El bebé y yo seguíamos igual y así pasó otro mes. Claro que me estaba volviendo loca por tener que estar en cama todo el tiempo, aunque feliz de estar en nuestra cama con mucho espacio libre. Solo se me subía la fiebre en la noche, durante el día estaba bien. Para pasar el tiempo había estado leyendo esos libros de bebés que había conseguido por internet, pero en realidad no me había tomado el tiempo para investigar y no estaba muy segura de que lo que estaba encontrando se aplicara en mi caso. La pregunta más grande que tenía era el tipo de dieta que tendría mi bebé. Edward y Carlisle habían estado investigando para ver si había algún tipo de leyenda acerca de niños mitad vampiros mitad humanos y no habían encontrado mucho. La mayoría de lo que encontraron contradecía lo que me estaba pasando a mí, aunque me atrevería a decir que parte de la dieta del bebé sería a base de sangre.

Cansada de leer, bajé el libro sobre cómo criar a un bebé sano, poniendo la laptop sobre mi estomago y encendiéndola. En el servidor de mensajería que estaba usando vi a Angela conectada y la saludé.

'_Hola, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo ha estado Charlie?'_

Sonreí por eso. Sue estaba teniendo problemas con mantener a mi padre en cama. Billy la ayudaba, pero mi padre insistía en hacer las cosas solo.

'_Está volviendo locos a todos, pero eso solo significa que estaba volviendo a ser el mismo Charlie de siempre. _

_¿Cómo va la escuela?'_

'_Ocupada. Todos se preparan para los exámenes finales, y tengo dos tareas en las que estoy trabajando. Es mejor que me ponga a hacer eso. Llámame luego.'_

'_Lo haré, cuídate. Saluda a Ben de mi parte.'_

Mientras apagaba la computadora, después de mandarle un correo a Charlie, llegó Edward con la comida. Me ayudó a quitar los libros y la computadora antes de dejar la bandeja a mi lado. Era muy difícil ponerla frente a mí con lo grande que estaba mi estómago. Cuando le di una mordida al sándwich que me había preparado, pensé en lo que pasaría si las cosas no salieran del todo mal.

—Crees que si me quedo como humana cuando esto termine, y si el bebé es más o menos normal, ¿podríamos llevarla a ver a Charlie?

Lo miré mientras consideraba eso.

—Creo que sería mejor que él viniera aquí. Todavía tenemos que considerar a los Volturi, aunque Alice dice que últimamente Caius no ha estado muy interesado en nosotros. Dice que ha estado haciendo muchas investigaciones acerca de Hombres Lobo, verdaderos Hijos de la Noche.

Eso era algo nuevo para mí, aunque en realidad no sabía mucho de los Volturi aparte de las breves ocasiones en que los habíamos visto.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere de ellos?

Mientras le daba otra mordida al sándwich, mi esposo me lo explicó:

—Caius siempre les ha tenido miedo. Una vez fue atacado por uno, es todo lo que sé.

Asentí, tomando un trago de mi taza. —Angela estaba conectada hace un momento. Ella y Ben están estudiando para los finales. —Pensé en lo que haría después de que el bebé naciera. Regresar a la escuela dependería de si me quedo como humana, y con eso algo más apareció en mi mente—. Si me cambias, ¿qué pasará con el bebé?

Edward puso su brazo a mi alrededor y suspiré, recordando que debía mantenerme lo más tranquila posible.

—Si tenemos que transformarte, esperaremos para ver cómo se desarrolla todo. Mi suposición es que tú sabrás, incluso en ese estado, que tienes que proteger a nuestro bebé, y no creo que nuestro hijo nos apetezca de ninguna manera.

Asentí, logrando terminar el resto de mi comida, sintiéndome cansada. Siete semanas y media parecían estar a una eternidad de distancia, e incluso, si lograba llegar tan lejos, ya sería algo.

**Edward POV**

No me sorprendió encontrar a Emmett y Jasper mirando la televisión en nuestra sala. Esme estaba remodelando y le gustaba tener la casa sola cuando hacía eso. Me senté en el sofá junto a Jasper.

—¿Dónde están Alice y Rosalie? —pregunté.

—De compras —respondió Emmett comenzando a cambiar de canales.

—Estás preocupado —observó Jasper cuando Emmett encontró algo que mirar.

—Intento no estarlo. Todas las cosas que le están pasando son relativamente normales, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer por ella y eso me vuelve loco —le dije, pasándome la mano por el cabello, un hábito que tenía desde hace tiempo y que suelo hacer cuando las cosas se salen de control—. También me preocupo por lo que pasará después. Si Bella tiene que ser cambiada, ¿cómo cuidaré de los dos? Especialmente si ella no puede estar cerca del bebé.

—¿De verdad piensas que será así de malo? —preguntó Emmett uniéndose a la conversación.

Cada uno teníamos una experiencia diferente sobre nuestra llegada a esta vida, y todos batallamos con el control en algún momento. —No sé. Sigo esperando que, ya que es nuestro bebé, ella no tenga problemas con eso.

—Rosalie y yo los ayudaremos con el bebé, todos lo haremos si se necesita —ofreció Emmett.

Sabía que lo harían y me sentía agradecido. Necesitando una manera de sacar mis frustraciones, dejé a mis hermanos y fui a la sala de estar más grande donde me esperaba mi piano. Una vez sentado puse las manos sobre las teclas, cerré los ojos y comencé a tocar. Superaríamos esto. Bella estará bien, nuestro bebé estará bien, tenían que estarlo.

.

Unas semanas después Bella y yo estábamos en la cama viendo una nueva adaptación de Cumbres Borrascosas. Bella estaba acostada contra mi costado izquierdo y ya se había acabado otro plato de palomitas de maíz.

—¿Quieres que vaya a hacer más?

Mi esposa solo asintió, demasiado concentrada en la película para responder. Sacudí la cabeza antes de besarla, poniendo mi mano en su pancita para acariciarla antes de irme. En la cocina, saqué la última bolsa de palomitas y la metí al microondas, manteniendo mi atención en ella mientras esperaba que terminara el ciclo de tiempo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de sacar la bolsa del microondas escuché varias cosas a la vez. El jadeo de Bella, un chorro de agua que identifiqué como su fuente rompiéndose y el latido del corazón de nuestro bebé disminuyendo ligeramente.

En un segundo estuve de nuevo arriba a su lado mientras ella veía de su entrepierna a mí.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Bella completamente sorprendida.

—Creo que se te rompió la fuente. ¿Sientes algo?

Asintió. —Un poco de presión, pero no es incómodo. Pensé que eso no debía pasar. Carlisle dijo que no estaba dilatando la última vez que me revisó —recordó, inhalando y exhalando profundamente. Carlisle y yo pensamos que tendríamos que inducir el parto o que él tendría que hacer una cesárea para sacar al bebé. Como sea al parecer estábamos equivocados.

Manteniendo toda la calma posible levanté a Bella de nuestra cama y, después de agarrar una camiseta limpia para ella, la llevé por el pasillo hasta la habitación de huéspedes.

Cuando estuvo seca y cambiada, recostada en una cama limpia, Bella me miró.

—¿Cuánto tardará esto?

—Eso depende de qué tan avanzada estés.

La dejé sola por unos segundos para agarrar mi teléfono y marcarle a Carlisle. Fue Alice quien respondió.

—Alice, necesitas encontrar a Carlisle. Comenzó la labor de parto de Bella.

—No te preocupes Edward, acaban de irse a cazar.

De regreso a la habitación con mi esposa, me senté con ella en la cama poniendo la mano sobre su sobresaliente estómago.

—¿Puedo decidir cómo quiero hacer esto? —preguntó finalmente Bella cuando envolví mi brazo a su alrededor, acercándola a mí antes de recordar que esta cama no tenía la manta eléctrica.

Al prepararme para responderle, llegó Alice y la mandé a cambiar las sábanas de nuestra cama.

—Tenemos que esperar para averiguarlo —dije, consciente de lo mucho que detestaba Bella no saber algo. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que ella parecía estar segura de la cesárea, y tenía la sensación de que no podría ser de esa manera ahora que ya había comenzado la labor de parto sin ninguna intervención.

Unos minutos después llegó Carlisle. Bella y yo estábamos hablando de la película, y mi esposa se mantenía lo más tranquila posible.

El latido de su corazón se aceleró cuando mi padre entró a la habitación y cuando comencé a alejarme se aferró firmemente a mi mano. Carlisle lo notó.

—Puedes quedarte aquí durante esta parte. Bella, necesito ver qué tan dilatada estás. —Bella escondió el rostro en mi pecho a la vez que separaba las piernas. Mi esposa se agarró de mi camisa y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido mientras Carlisle realizaba la primera de las muchas revisiones antes de que nuestro bebé naciera.

—Un centímetro —nos dijo Carlisle luego de volver a taparla con la manta.

Bella suspiró. —Creí que sería por medio de cirugía.

Todo lo que Carlisle necesitaba estaba en la casa de él y Esme, pero yo ya estaba leyendo los pensamientos de mi padre y sabía que tendríamos que convencer a Bella de que dejar que eso pasara de forma natural era lo mejor.

—Bella, ya que el parto comenzó por sí solo, me gustaría intentar ver si puedes manejar tener el bebé sin que yo intervenga. Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos en la otra casa si algo sale mal, pero justo ahora necesitamos esperar —explicó Carlisle.

Mi esposa asintió antes de cerrar los ojos. Carlisle se fue para darnos algo de privacidad y, después de acomodar mejor las mantas a su alrededor, acerqué a mi esposa a mí.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo aterrorizada que estoy de intentar hacer esto sola? He visto programas donde las mujeres dan a luz y no sé si yo tenga ese tipo de fuerza —susurró Bella.

—Tienes eso y mucho más. Eres la mujer más determinada y testaruda que he conocido en mi vida, y es por esa razón y muchas más que te amo. También me tienes a tu lado, no olvides eso.

Por un momento mi esposa pudo tranquilizarse. Cerró los ojos mientras ambos nos acostábamos esperando otra contracción.

.

Bajo la tenue luz de la habitación de huéspedes de la casa de mis padres, Bella estaba acostada contra las almohadas con los ojos cerrados. Nunca antes se había visto más hermosa para mí como en este momento. La miré, bajando luego la vista al pequeño bulto que tenía en mis brazos. Por lo que mi esposa acababa de pasar había hecho que se ganara todo el descanso que necesitara y nunca tendría que levantar un solo dedo si quería. Nuestra hija se había tomado su tiempo para nacer, y ahora que estaba aquí me sentía completo. En silencio me acerqué a la cama sentándome, haciendo que mi esposa se removiera antes de abrir los ojos. No había tenido la oportunidad de cargar a Renesmee porque estaba exhausta, y se había quedado dormida después de que Esme y Rosalie la ayudaran a limpiarse.

—Creí que era todo un sueño —susurró, moviéndose solo un poco antes de jadear de dolor.

—Con cuidado, Carlisle tuvo que realizar una episiotomía, así que vas a estar incómoda —le dije, recordando ese momento, y todo lo demás mientras estaba de pie a su lado, incapaz de hacer nada más que alentarla para que siguiera pujando.

Con mi ayuda, Bella fue capaz de sentarse más erguida, pero no sin sentir más dolor del que me hubiera gustado. Cuando estuvo acomodada le pasé a nuestra hija. Bella estiró los brazos y un momento después la bebé estuvo en ellos.

—Es muy ligera —murmuró Bella besando la frente de Renesmee.

—Dos kilos y medio —dije, y ambos notamos que nuestra hija sonrió brevemente cuando escuchó mi voz.

—¿Cómo está, aparte de eso? Quiero decir, en mis sueños crecía muy rápido y su piel era dura como la de ustedes, bueno, la nuestra en ese momento.

Esos sueños que tenía me irritaban, pero sabía que tenía preocupaciones y quería aliviarlas. —Es más parecida a ti que a mí. Carlisle pudo tomar una muestra de sangre —dije, recordando lo fuerte que había llorado Renesmee cuando lo hizo.

Bella había descubierto la manta y estaba trazando la pequeña mano de nuestra hija con la suya. —¿Cómo va a poder cazar si necesita hacerlo?

Mientras respondía, Bella la volvió a tapar con la manta. —Creemos que cuando sea lo suficientemente grande podrá hacerlo tan bien como cualquiera de nosotros. También creemos que, en medida que vaya creciendo, se irá haciendo más fuerte.

En un momento estuve sentado junto a mi esposa y Bella se recostó contra mí mientas veíamos a nuestra hija dormir.

—¿Ya comió?

—Le di cuatro onzas de sangre mientras Esme y Alice te ayudaban. Todavía no intentamos con nada más.

Renesmee sonrió de nuevo y sentí que mi corazón muerto regresaba a la vida.

—Le gusta oír tu voz —dijo Bella un momento antes de que nuestra hija sonriera de nuevo, luego giró la cabeza ligeramente a la izquierda, todavía dormida.

—Y la tuya —repliqué.

Alguien tocó la puerta y un segundo después Alice se asomó. Nadie más había visto a la bebé, respetando mi deseo de que le dieran tiempo a Bella con ella antes de venir, pero sabía que todos estaban listos para ser parte de esto.

—¿Cómo se sienten con ella aquí?—preguntó Bella cuando Jasper siguió a Alice hasta nuestra cama. Solo venían ellos dos y una vez más agradecí su consideración.

—Sin tentaciones —le aseguró Jasper.

Mi hermana estaba contenta con solo mirar a Renesmee en los brazos de Bella y luego de un abrazo se fueron, llegando después Rosalie y Emmett.

Rose estaba ansiosa por cargarla, y a Bella no le molestó que mi hermana tomara a nuestra hija en sus brazos. Vimos como Emmett se paraba detrás de ella, viendo a Renesmee sobre el hombro de Rosalie.

—Eres hermosa —arrulló Rosalie.

—Nena, es mejor que la regresemos —le recordó Emmett después de unos minutos, y Rosalie pareció recordar donde estaba.

—Lo siento Bella, me dejé llevar —dijo con total sinceridad a la vez que le regresaba Renesmee a mi esposa.

—No importa, y si resulta que quiere estar despierta de noche espero que tú me ayudes —dijo Bella con tono juguetón.

Esme y Carlisle fueron los últimos en entrar, y cuando lo hicieron, Renesmee comenzó a moverse, haciendo ruiditos.

Mi esposa se vio aliviada cuando Esme cargó a nuestra hija, aunque Renesmee se sintió más inquieta.

—Creo que estás lista para comer de nuevo —canturreó Esme, arrullando a nuestra hija.

Bella me miró. —¿Tengo que intentar alimentarla?

—Solo si quieres. Podemos intentar con un biberón si gustas.

Mi esposa sacudió la cabeza y Esme le regresó a nuestra bebé. Carlisle se fue mientras Esme le ayudaba a Bella esta primera vez. Bella no me había pedido que me fuera, miré y escuché junto con ella mientras le daban de comer a la bebé. Cuando tuvimos las cosas bajo control, Esme se fue prometiendo que regresaría en unos minutos.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Esto se siente muy raro, pero no la voy a hacer tomar fórmula. ¿Has olido lo mal que huele?

Sí que olía mal.

Cuando Esme regresó, nos enseñó algunas maneras en que podíamos sacarle los gases a nuestra bebé y, mientras lo hacía, Renesmee abrió los ojos. Se veían tan alertas como cuando había nacido, y cuando miró directo a Bella, mi esposa jadeó.

—Ya estás tan alerta —canturreó mi esposa, doblando las piernas y poniendo a Renesmee contra ellas.

Nuestra hija miraba atentamente a Bella mientras ella le hablaba, y cuando estuvo lista para comer de nuevo soltó un llantito. En esta ocasión yo ayudé a Bella y cuando terminó de comer, Renesmee cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

**Bella POV**

El sol apenas comenzaba a iluminar la habitación cuando abrí los ojos. Edward estaba junto a mí y nuestra bebé dormía sobre su pecho sin ninguna preocupación en este mundo. Al parecer no le molestaba la frialdad de su toque, todavía faltaba acostarla. Solo me despertaron dos veces anoche para alimentarla, esperaba que durmiera bien. Si no lo hacía tendríamos que resolverlo de otra manera.

—¿Estás lista para almorzar?

—No todavía, quiero verla dormir —murmuré, acercándome con cuidado a ellos. Sentí mi cuerpo como si me hubiera pasado un tren por encima, y sentía como si pudiera seguir durmiendo por otro día entero o más. Renesmee tenía un mameluco floral que le quedaba bien a su pequeña figura, y me di cuenta de que, al sol, la pequeña capa de cabello que cubría su cabeza se veía de un ligero color rojo.

—¿Tenías el cabello rojo de pequeño?

—Creo que cuando nací. Estaba notando eso —susurró mi esposo en respuesta.

Incapaz de resistirme, estiré la mano para pasar los dedos por su cabello. Su piel estaba más cálida que la mía y de nuevo pensé en mi sueño, supuse que eso la ayudaba a contrarrestar el toque frío de Edward. Entre más me despertaba más me daba cuenta de que necesitaba ir al baño.

—¿Tengo permitido levantarme?

—Sí, pero solo por cortos periodos de tiempo. ¿Necesitas levantarte ahora?

Asentí, sintiéndome culpable de que le quitaría a nuestra hija su lugar de descanso. Quedándome de lado sin estar segura de poder levantarme sola, vi como Edward movía las manos para detener a nuestra bebé antes de sentarse. Caminó los pocos pasos hasta el moisés que apenas me daba cuenta estaba ahí y se agachó, acostándola dentro.

Cuando ella estuvo segura, él regreso junto a mí y me ayudó a sentarme lentamente. El dolor que sentí me hizo aguantar la respiración y Edward me abrazó.

—Respira —dijo, y lo hice.

—Quizás no necesito hacer esto —le dije a pesar de que sabía que sí lo necesitaba.

Para cuando regresamos yo sentía tanto dolor que no estaba segura de ser capaz de alimentar a Renesmee ahora que comenzaba a moverse. Edward me ayudó en la cama y cuando la cálida manta de la cobija eléctrica estuvo sobre mí, el dolor disminuyó.

Una vez estuve sentada con mi bebé en brazos, Edward se sentó en la cama junto a nosotras, pasando sus brazos a mí alrededor y alrededor de nuestra hija.

»Siento como si me hubiera golpeado un tren —murmuré. No estaba segura de cómo iba a lidiar con las demandas de mi hija y todo lo demás.

—Pasaste por mucho para traerla aquí —señaló mi esposo, agarrando uno de los piecitos cubiertos de Renesmee con su mano.

—Está tan despierta —murmuré, pensando en las veces que había abierto los ojos para vernos. Renesmee no lloraba mucho, solo lo suficiente para hacernos saber que necesitaba algo. Cuando estaba despierta nos veía, haciendo que me preguntara qué tan fuerte sería su visión.

—También me he dado cuenta de eso, y la forma en que responde a nuestras voces —estuvo de acuerdo Edward soltando su pie.

Cuando Renesmee terminó de comer, Edward la cargó a la vez que llegaba Esme con el almuerzo. Sonreí mientras él le entregaba a la bebé, y comencé a comer, dándome cuenta mientras lo hacía de lo hambrienta que estaba.

—Necesito llamar pronto a Charlie y contarle las nuevas noticias. Todavía pienso que él no debería decirle a nadie más —comenté, insegura de cómo sacar a relucir el tema. Mi padre parecía respetar que me estaba distanciando de Renée, aunque pensaba que a su tiempo querría tener más respuestas.

—Podríamos comprarle boletos para venir aquí —ofreció Edward.

Asentí mientras él besaba el costado de mi cabeza, lista para volver a dormir y lidiar con Charlie más tarde. Edward pareció darse cuenta de lo que necesitaba y me ayudó a acostarme contra las almohadas. Tenía la sensación de que en el momento en que mi cabeza estaba sobre ellas, mis párpados se cerraban con pesadez. Sabiendo que mi hija estaba en buenas manos me quedé dormida sin preocuparme sobre nada más en ese momento.

* * *

¡Ya llegó la bebé! De verdad, adoro las historias con bebés de por medio :3

Les adelante el capítulo, lo sé, pero era eso o publicar el lunes :)

Muchas gracias a todas las que leen y agregan a favoritos, pero en especial a las que comentan :9

**crizthal****, ****Esmeralda C****, ****Stephaniie15****, ****bellaliz****, ****Andrea 14 de Cullen****, ****flexer, ****tayloves****, ****candy1928****, ****Soemarie Grey****, ****fati21**** , ****Gretchen CullenMasen****, ****ALEXANDRACAST****, ****solecitopucheta****, ****Gabriela Cullen**

Besos para todas,

Fungys


	10. Settling In

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Eviefan**, yo solo traduzco.

Historia revisada y corregida por Isa.

* * *

**~After the Honeymoon~**

**Capítulo**** 10****: Estableciéndose**

**Bella POV**

Después de pasar tres días con Carlisle y Esme, era agradable regresar a nuestra propia casa. Todavía ms sentía adolorida, pero no tan mal desde que Carlisle trajo a casa esa medicina en atomizador para la incisión que había recibido. Mientras estaba sentada en una de las grandes sillas acolchadas alimentando a nuestra hija, Edward estaba tocando algo nuevo para nosotras en el piano. A veces sentía que estaba teniendo una experiencia extra corporal, porque todo esto había pasado muy rápido. Fuimos directo de estar casados a ser una familia, como Charlie y Renée, aunque yo no me preocupaba por nosotros del modo que Charlie parecía hacerlo. Si recuerdo correctamente, ellos peleaban sobre quién me cuidaba más. Edward y yo no teníamos problemas con ello porque ambos éramos equitativos con eso. Había una cosa que yo podía hacer pero él no, y para compensar eso él intentaba hacer todo lo demás.

La profunda respiración de mi hija me sacó de mis pensamientos. Me bajé la blusa mientras la movía hasta mi hombro. Hasta ahora Renesmee había probado ser un bebé fácil de cuidar. Era muy alerta para una recién nacida y todavía era relativamente tranquila. Las únicas ocasiones en que hacía algún sonido eran porque yo no era lo suficientemente rápida para darle de comer o no teníamos listo su biberón de sangre a tiempo.

Mientras acariciaba su espaldita, Edward terminó su canción y se acercó a nosotras. Me moví a la izquierda y se sentó a nuestro lado.

—¿Cómo vas a llamarla a ésa?

—La nana de Renesmee —respondió mi esposo pasando su brazo izquierdo detrás de mí.

—Me pregunto si ella tendrá talento musical como tú. —Mientras decía eso, el cuerpecito de Renesmee se sobresaltó, empezando a moverse. Cuando su cuerpo sufrió otro espasmo me di cuenta cuál era el problema.

—Hipo —dije al moverme hacia adelante, poniéndola en mi regazo. Todavía estaba dormida, Edward y yo vimos su cuerpecito sacudirse con otro hipido. A nuestra bebé no parecía molestarle, pero a mí sí me molestaba ver su cuerpo sacudirse. Un momento después Edward estiró el brazo, deslizando cuidadosamente su mano debajo de su cuerpecito para sacarla de mi regazo y llevarla a su hombro. Miré como se acurrucaba contra él preguntándome si habría algo mejor que solo sentarse así, justo aquí.

Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de mi teléfono, y cuando lo respondí Renesmee lloró.

—Hola papá —respondí.

—Hola Bells, solo llamaba para ver cómo están tú y mi nieta hoy. —Charlie habría puesto un anuncio en el periódico si lo hubiéramos dejado. Todavía seguía sin entender por qué guardábamos tanto el secreto y decidimos que cuando llegara el siguiente viernes le diríamos toda la verdad. Lo divertido era que Charlie nunca llamaba muy seguido, pero desde que llegó Renesmee había estado llamando siempre a esta hora.

—Me siento un poco mejor, pero tu nieta está frustrada porque tiene hipo. —Edward la tenía sobre su regazo y estaba sobando su espalda mientras ella intentaba levantar la cabeza.

—Intenta acostarla en tu regazo y sobarle el estómago. A ti solía darte hipo todo el tiempo y eso siempre te funcionó. —Edward ya lo había escuchado y estaba intentándolo, hablándole suavemente mientras ella lo miraba. Escuché mientras Charlie me contaba las noticias más recientes del pueblo, las cuales eran Mike y Jessica anunciando su compromiso. No estaba muy sorprendida por eso. Ni siquiera Charlie lo estaba, si vamos al caso.

Para cuando colgué el teléfono, Renesmee se había vuelto a dormir. La sugerencia de su abuelo había funcionado, y yo estaba feliz de tener una solución para la próxima vez.

—Me pregunto si nos enviarán invitación —dije, refiriéndome a Mike y Jessica mientras me recargaba en el abrazo de Edward, poniendo una manta a mi alrededor. Desde la última vez que estuvimos en Forks supe que estaban comprometidos, pero esto ya era oficial. Angula y Ben también estaban comprometidos y ya habíamos sido invitados a la boda en Agosto, cerca de nuestro primer aniversario.

—Creo que lo harán por cortesía común —dijo Edward besando el costado de mi cara—. ¿Tienes hambre?

Mi estómago gruñó al pensar en comida, casi siempre estaba lista para comer o beber algo justo después de alimentar a Renesmee.

Cuando estuvimos de pie lo seguí a la cocina, yendo directo al refrigerador mientras él dejaba a nuestra hija en su porta bebé que estaba sobre la mesa.

Una repisa del refrigerador estaba llena con bolsas de sangre donada, y estaba feliz de que yo ya no la necesitara o deseara. Finalmente vi algo que se veía bien y saqué el sartén con lasaña que Esme había enviado ayer. Cuando cerré la puerta me di cuenta de que Edward ya estaba untando mantequilla al pan por mí junto a un plato vacío. Me serví una gran porción de lasaña y después de ponerla en el plato, dejé que mi esposo lo metiera en el microondas porque estaba más alto de lo que me gustaría estirarme.

Mientras todo se calentaba me senté en la mesa acercándome el porta bebé, viendo a mi bebé dormir. Se veía como si se hundiera sentada ahí, pero no parecía molestarle. Hasta ahora no la habíamos puesto en su cuna, y tenía la sensación de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que la usara.

Mi atención cambió cuando tuve la comida frente a mí y tuve que ser cuidadosa para no quemarme la boca. A este paso nunca perdería nada del peso que gané al llevarla en mí, y en cuanto Carlisle me diera bandera blanca comenzaría a caminar.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo domésticas que se han hecho nuestras vidas en los últimos tres días? —pregunté después de tomar la mayoría del agua que Edward puso frente a mí.

—¿Te molesta eso? —preguntó, sonriéndome al estirar la mano y alejar un mechón de cabello de mi cara.

Miré a nuestra bebé y le sonreí.

—Nop.

**Edward POV**

La casa estaba en silencio mientras mis dos damas dormían. Ya había limpiado la planta baja y estaba listo para comenzar arriba cuando el latido del corazón de Renesmee aumentó y sus profundas respiraciones se hicieron más superficiales. Bella había pedido que intentáramos hacerla dormir en su cuna, y no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la acostamos. La habitación de Renesmee estaba iluminada por una pequeña lámpara y la tenue luz proyectaba un cálido resplandor en la habitación. Dejándolo de ese modo entré a la habitación, acercándome a la cuna justo cuando mi bebé estiraba los bracitos sobre su cabeza antes de abrir sus ojos azules.

—Éste no es tu lugar de siempre para dormir, ¿verdad? —pregunté, estirando los brazos para levantarla del colchón y moverla para que quedara acurrucada en mi brazo izquierdo. Cuando la saqué de la habitación después de apagar la luz, ella entrecerró los ojos y me di cuenta que el ajuste de oscuro a iluminado era demasiado para ella.

Cuando tuve sus ojos cubiertos por mi mano los abrió de nuevo, mirando a su alrededor hasta que encontró mi rostro. Estábamos en la sala y me senté en el sofá con ella en mi regazo.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —Sabía que pasaría un tiempo antes de que pudiera responderme, pero era tan atenta que muchas veces me preguntaba si podría entendernos aunque fuera solo un poco.

Después de besarle la frente, la llevé a la cocina y le preparé un biberón mientras descansaba contra mi hombro. Su cabecita se tambaleaba al intentar levantarla y tenía la sensación que en unas semanas, si no es que antes, sería capaz de sostenerse por pequeños lapsos de tiempo.

Cuando el biberón estuvo listo, la puse sobre el hueco de mi brazo izquierdo e incliné el biberón, ofreciéndole la mamila en los labios. Abrió la boca y me relajé al mismo tiempo que ella cuando empezó a beber. Cuando me senté de nuevo con ella en la sala escuché pisadas afuera y los pensamientos de Rosalie junto con Emmett. Traían más comida para Bella, pero, al menos para mi hermana, la visita tenía más que ver con poder cargar a la bebé.

'_Intenté decirle que ustedes querían tiempo a solas'_ pensó Emmett, pero no me molestaba. Para ser honestos estaba listo para un poco de tiempo a solas con mi mujer.

—Hola carnal —saludó Emmett al entrar.

Rosalie estaba tarareando algo cuando nos pasó de largo con la comida.

—No te preocupes —le dije cuando miró a Renesmee.

Cuando Rose regresó, yo ya estaba de pie y pasé mi hija a sus brazos.

—Si no les molesta, quisiera revisar a Bella.

La sonrisa de Rosalie confirmó lo que escuché en su mente.

Nuestra habitación estaba en penumbra con las cortinas bajadas y Bella estaba profundamente dormida. Me quité los zapatos después de cerrar la puerta y levanté las cobijas. Me mantuve lejos de ella al principio, dejando que la manta eléctrica me calentara antes de acercarme. Bella susurró algo, pero siguió dormida y amoldé mi cuerpo a su espalda. Ella llevaba puesta una de mis camisetas, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas cuando estaba de pie.

—¿La bebé? —murmuró.

—Está con Rosalie y Emmett.

Bella murmuró algo que sonó como 'bien', pero ni siquiera pude descifrar qué estaba diciendo en realidad.

Mientras ella dormía yo mantuve mi oído concentrado en nuestra bebé. Rosalie todavía le estaba dando el biberón, deseando haber tenido un bebé antes de convertirse para que Renesmee tuviera otro niño mitad vampiro mitad humano con quien interactuar. Sus pensamientos estimulaban algunos de los míos. Desde que había nacido nuestra hija no había dejado de pensar en la posibilidad de otros bebés como ella. Las leyendas sobre eso existían, pero nada de lo que le había pasado a Bella durante el embarazo y el parto parecía encajar.

—¿Deberíamos sentirnos culpables por estar aquí sin ella? —susurró Bella.

—No, porque no vamos a dejarla por mucho rato, y necesitamos un poco de tiempo para nosotros dos. Además, Rosalie está disfrutando de su tiempo con nuestra bebé —respondí mientras Bella se giraba para quedar de cara a mí.

—Siento que no he dormido en días —dijo mientras yo acariciaba su mejilla con mi mano izquierda.

—Puedes volver a dormir. Rosalie le está dando un biberón justo ahora y Renesmee no necesitará comer por un rato.

Incluso mientras decía esas palabras sabía que Bella no se volvería a dormir, aunque no hizo movimiento de levantarse.

Nos quedamos así unos minutos más antes de escuchar el suave llanto de nuestra bebé cuando Rosalie le cambiaba de pañal.

—Creo que nos llaman —dije.

—Tal vez intentaré dormir un poco más.

Antes de dejar la cama besé los labios de Bella con suavidad.

—Te amo.

Ella me besó de nuevo.

—Te amo.

**Bella POV**

Más tarde, ese mismo día, después de haber conseguido dormir más y mientras estábamos sentados en el sofá de la sala, me di cuenta de que había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que mi esposo se fue de caza. Renesmee estaba dormida sobre su pecho y yo estaba contenta en mi lugar, pero preocupada al mismo tiempo.

—Edward, ¿cuándo vas a ir de caza?

—Emmett me preguntó lo mismo antes de irse con Rosalie —respondió mi esposo sin añadir más.

Me alejé de él, volteándome para poder verlo. Los ojos de Edward estaban más oscuros de lo que deberían, lo que significaba que en verdad necesitaba ir, y me di cuenta de que no lo haría a menos que intentara convencerlo.

—Por favor hazlo, Edward. Prometo no moverme de este lugar hasta que regreses y podemos acercar todo lo que yo pueda necesitar —dije, recargándome contra él mientras ponía mi mano sobre la que él tenía en la espalda de nuestra hija.

—¿Quieres que le pida a Rosalie o Esme que vengan a esperar contigo?

Por muy asustada que estuviera de estar a solas con nuestra bebé, también estaba determinada a superar ese miedo.

—No, quiero un poco de tiempo a solas con ella. —Edward asintió y yo me senté estirando los brazos mientras él movía a nuestra bebé de su pecho a mis brazos. Renesmee se movió, acurrucándose más cerca de mi pecho, y la preocupación que había estado sintiendo se fue. Miré de ella a mi esposo, que no se había apartado de mi lado—. Edward, entre más pronto te vayas más pronto puedes volver con nosotras. Estaremos bien —dije, intentando sentir más confianza de la que sentía al momento.

Mi esposo estiró la mano, pasando sus dedos sobre la cabeza de Renesmee antes de inclinarse para darle un beso. Se movió hacia arriba presionando sus labios contra los míos. Estiré mi mano libre, poniéndola en su nuca para profundizar el beso. La única cosa que extrañaba era ser capaz de mostrarle a mi esposo lo mucho que lo amaba, y esperaba recuperarme más pronto que las seis semanas que nos había dado Carlisle para comportarnos.

Fue Edward el primero en romper el beso, aunque se quedó donde mismo acariciando mis labios gentilmente con los suyos.

—Debería irme —suspiró, y su olor me llenó con deseo. Me incliné ligeramente y atrapé sus labios con los míos, cuidando de sostener a nuestra hija con mi brazo libre.

Finalmente se apartó de nosotras para ponerse de pie y cerré los ojos normalizando mi respiración. Cuando los abrí de nuevo, él ya se había ido, y la cortina que había junto a la puerta corredora de cristal era la única evidencia de que él había estado aquí al moverse ligeramente con la brisa que había causado al pasar.

Me recargué de nuevo contra el sofá viendo a nuestra pequeñita niña. Tenía puesta la ropita limpia; estaba usando un camisón que se ondulaba en la parte baja.

—Bueno, supongo que somos solo tú y yo ahora. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? —pregunté moviendo la mano para agarrar su manita izquierda—. El abuelo Charlie llamó de nuevo hoy, está emocionado por venir a verte. Entre él y el resto de la familia creo que vas a estar muy mimada —le dije, acariciando el dorso de su manita con mi pulgar mientras ella se aferraba a mi dedo. Mientras sostenía a mi hija en brazos me pregunté cómo lidiaríamos Edward y yo con las cosas cuando fuéramos activos de nuevo. Amaba a nuestra hija más que a nada en este mundo, pero no me iba a arriesgar con otro embarazo.

—Serás hija única —susurré, moviendo mi dedo que seguía envuelto en su manita. Yo era hija única y muchas veces me sentí sola. Esperaba que Renesmee no se sintiera igual y dudaba mucho que así fuera. Podía decir que estaba profundamente dormida porque sus ojos se movían bajo sus parpados. Cuando lloró de repente sentí que todo mi cuerpo se tensaba, pero se relajó de nuevo y me pregunté con qué estaría soñando. Su boquita se junto formando una 'O' antes de que su labio inferior decayera. No sabía si ella podía soñar, pero la llevé a mi hombro al levantarme y me acerqué a la mecedora para poder arrullarla. La sentí estirarse cuando me senté antes de acurrucarse más a mí y cuando empecé a arrullarla, Renesmee se relajó en mi abrazo.

Mientras ella seguía durmiendo yo cerré mis propios ojos y comencé a tararear la nana que mi marido me había compuesto, esa misma que él tarareaba durante esas largas noches en las que mi vida parecía estar hecha un confuso lío.

**Edward POV**

Mi amor había tenido la razón al animarme a ir de caza y, mientras secaba mi cuarto venado, me sentí mucho mejor. Dejar a Bella y la bebé en casa había sido difícil incluso aunque no estuviera muy lejos. Mi esposa era una mujer fuerte e independiente, pero el hecho de que acababa de tener a nuestra hija sin ninguna medicina que aliviara su dolor me hacía sentir más protector. Después de deshacerme de la cáscara del último venado, me fui a casa, listo para estar con ellas de nuevo. Mientras corría de regreso pensé en el beso que habíamos compartido y supe que tendríamos que caminar con cuidado por las siguientes semanas. También teníamos que encontrar una manera de prevenir futuros embarazos ahora que era algo que podíamos esperar.

Al llegar a la casa encontré a mi esposa e hija dormidas en la mecedora. Los brazos de Bella estaban envueltos protectoramente alrededor de nuestra bebé, y la manita de Renesmee estaba envuelta alrededor de un mechón del cabello de mi mujer. Pensé en la cámara digital que estaba en la oficina, pero no quería despertarlas. Moviéndome silenciosamente frente a la silla, me incliné y besé los labios de Bella con ligereza. Se removió, pero no se despertó.

Con cuidado solté los deditos de Renesmee antes de alejar la mano izquierda de Bella de ella. Mi esposa no se dio cuenta cuando me llevé a nuestra hija, pero nuestra bebé lloriqueó cuando la puse contra mi hombro.

—Shh —arrullé, moviendo mi mano en círculo por su espalda. Era tarde, así que la llevé arriba, acostándola en nuestra cama antes de regresar por Bella.

Mi esposa estaba despierta cuando llegué y aceptó la mano que le ofrecí. Compartimos un tierno beso antes de guiarla a la cocina, ayudándola a sentarse en la mesa para poder prepararle algo antes de subir.

—¿Cómo estuvo la caza? —preguntó mientras yo sacaba una sopa casera del refrigerador.

—Tenías razón, sí necesitaba ir. Me siento mucho mejor —admití, poniendo el cuenco de sopa en el microondas.

Mientras se calentaba puse hielos en un vaso y lo llené con agua, poniéndolo en la mesa frente a Bella.

Estiró la mano, pasando el dedo sobre el borde del vaso.

—Disfruté del beso que me diste antes de irte —dijo.

—Yo también —admití, llevando la sopa junto con un poco de pan a la mesa.

Me senté con mi esposa mientras me concentraba en escuchar a nuestra bebé que seguía dormida.

—Mañana quiero intentar hacer una pequeña caminata. Sé que no puedo forzarme, pero de verdad siento la necesidad de salir y recibir un poco de aire fresco. ¿Sabes si va a estar lloviendo?

—Creo que va a estar despejado, pero frío —respondí. Ella asintió, tomando otra cucharada de sopa.

Para cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación, mi mujer estaba casi dormida de pie y nuestra hija se estaba moviendo. Bella me aseguró que podría arreglárselas sola, así que llevé a Renesmee por el pasillo hasta su habitación y cambié rápidamente su pañal, algo que la despertó.

—Creo que tu mamá disfrutó de su tiempo a solas contigo —le dije suavemente mientras acomodaba el largo camisón rosa sobre sus piernitas y piecitos.

La mirada de Renesmee nunca se apartó de mi rostro cuando la tuve de regreso en mis brazos y le decía el regalo que era, no solo para su madre y para mí, sino también para el resto de la familia.

Me moví a mi lado de la cama, sentándome después de quitarme los zapatos. Me cambiaría después cuando mis dos chicas estuvieran acomodadas. Bella salió del baño con su cabello en una trenza y vistiendo otra de mis camisas de botones.

—Se me están acabando ésas —dije a la ligera cuando ella se metió a la cama, recargándose contra las almohadas detrás de ella.

—Tienes dos armarios llenos —respondió, y me giré para poner a nuestra hija en sus brazos.

Cuando Bella estuvo cómoda me levanté, yendo a los cajones del armario para sacar unos pantalones de pijama de diseñador al azar. Me desvestí rápidamente, poniéndome los pantalones antes de regresar a la cama. Cuando estuve cubierto por las cobijas también me acerqué a mis chicas, pasando mi brazo por la espalda de Bella para acercarla con gentileza a mí.

—Dime si sientes mucho frío —susurré. Ella estaba concentrada en alimentar a nuestra hija.

—Creo que me estoy acostumbrando a que estemos juntos. También ayuda la manta eléctrica —susurró.

Nos quedamos en silencio después de eso, ambos nos concentramos en mirar a nuestra hija comer. Todavía había muchas cosas desconocidas, pero justo ahora nada importaba aparte de este momento.


	11. Grandpa Charlie

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Eviefan**, yo solo traduzco.

Historia revisada y corregida por Isa.

* * *

**~After the Honeymoon~**

**Capítulo****11: Abuelo Charlie **

**Bella POV**

Lentamente nuestras vidas comenzaron a tomar cierto ritmo. Devoré todos los libros sobre cuidados de bebé cuando llegaron, pero descubrí que ninguno era de mucha ayuda. Renesmee tenía su propio horario para las cosas y sin nada que preocuparme aparte de cuidarla a ella y a mi esposo, ambos nos dejamos llevar por la corriente. A nuestra hija parecía gustarle más estar despierta de noche, pero eso no era algo por lo cual estresarme. Edward no necesitaba dormir, así que aparte de despertarme en algunas ocasiones para alimentarla, conseguía todo el descanso que necesitaba. Entre más cálidos se fueron poniendo los días, Edward y Renesmee se me unían en mis caminatas. A nuestra hija no parecía molestarle pasear en la lujosa carriola que Alice le había comprado para Navidad, y yo estaba feliz de poder sacarla para que respirara aire fresco.

Actualmente Renesmee y yo éramos las únicas en casa. Edward había ido con Alice a Boston para recoger a mi padre en el aeropuerto, y mientras yo limpiaba la habitación de invitados, Renesmee dormía profundamente en el canguro rosa que tenía atado a mi hombro que pasaba por alrededor de mi espalda y mi cintura. Le diríamos a Charlie toda la verdad mientras estuviera aquí, esperaba que entendiera por qué necesitábamos mantener a Renesmee tan protegida.

Hace unos días le había llamado a Jake para decirle que había tenido al bebé y que nos estábamos preparando para contarle a Charlie. Mi mejor amigo me prometió que él y Billy le ayudarían a aceptar todo cuando Charlie regresara, y ahora parecía más o menos resignado a ser solo mi amigo.

Cuando terminé de limpiar la habitación de invitados, incluyendo las sábanas limpias en la cama, crucé el pasillo hasta la habitación de Renesmee. Estaba llenando una pañalera cuando escuché a Rosalie llamarme desde abajo. Ella y Emmett me iban a llevar a la tienda, algo sobre lo que Edward y yo habíamos peleado anoche después de darle a Renesmee su primer baño de esponja. Él todavía se preocupaba porque yo hiciera demasiado, incluso aunque Carlisle había dicho que era bueno que yo comenzara a reasumir algunas de las responsabilidades.

—¿Necesitas que hagamos algo? —preguntó Rose al entrar a la habitación con Emmett detrás de ella. Estaba repasando lista mental de cosas que necesitaría llevar para nuestro viaje a la ciudad, y eché un mameluco más antes de cerrar el cierre de la bolsa.

—Alguien necesita poner la base de su porta bebé en el carro.

—En realidad Esme compró varios porta bebés en caso de que alguno de nosotros necesitara llevarte a algún lugar —dijo Rosalie; parecía preocupada de que me fuera a molestar.

—Eso nos servirá mucho cuando la escuela comience de nuevo. —Dejé que Rosalie sacara a Renesmee del canguro y cuando mi hermana la tuvo, me lo quité decidiendo que lo dejaría.

Emmett y Rosalie iban enfrente, y yo iba atrás con mi bebé que seguía dormida cuando comenzamos el viaje. Mi hija estaba vistiendo un vestido azul clarito con estampado floral y con una capa de encaje sobre la suave tela. Alice insistió en que debía vestirla bien para Charlie y tenía que admitir que se veía linda en él. Dejé que Alice arreglara mi cabello, pero me negué a usar maquillaje, y elegí un par de pescadores sueltos y una blusa de manga corta que era bastante ordinaria, al menos para Alice.

En la tienda, le enseñé a Emmett cómo poner el porta bebé de Renesmee en el compartimento para niños que tenía el carrito, estaba feliz de que él estuviera ahí para meter y sacar esa cosa del carro. Cuando estuvo acomodada saqué mi lista y guié el camino, dejando que ellos la empujaran. Mi cuñado fingía ser rudo, pero como al resto de los hombres en la familia, Renesmee ya lo tenía enredado alrededor de sus deditos. En más de una ocasión me he levantado de una siesta para encontrarlo en nuestra sala viendo un juego en el sofá mientras mi bebé dormía sobre su pecho. Más que nada compré papitas y otras botanas para la casa, esperando que él y Edward recordaran comprar cerveza ya que nosotros no podíamos hacerlo. Mi padre era ese tipo de hombre. También compre salchichas y carne molida, así podríamos hacer una parrillada al menos una vez esta semana. Había pasado un tiempo desde que había tenido que cocinar para alguien más que para mí y estaba esperando con ansias hacer eso para mi bebé cuando fuera más grande.

Cuando terminé las compras y me giré para decirles a Emmett y Rose que habíamos terminado, encontré a mi hija acurrucada en el fuerte brazo de él. Sacudí la cabeza.

—Hizo un sonido —se defendió mientras Rose me sonreía. No podía quejarme porque yo era igual a él, si hacía un sonido la revisaba, al igual que Edward.

La gente en la línea de la caja nos miraba, pero hacia mucho que me había acostumbrado a eso.

Mirando mi reloj me di cuenta de que llegarían con Charlie no mucho después de que nosotros llegáramos, y maldije por lo bajo porque la siguiente comida tendría que ser de biberón.

Íbamos a mitad del camino a casa cuando Renesmee estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza mientras doblaba las piernas contra su pecho gruñendo. Cuando soltó un agudo grito estiré el brazo y agarré su mano.

—Shh, aquí estoy —le dije. Giró la cabeza a la derecha y abrió la boca, haciendo ruiditos con los labios. Había empacado un biberón en su pañalera, así que lo saqué pero lo sentí demasiado frío. Mientras lloraba de nuevo me encontré deseando que el carro tuviera integrado un calentador para biberones.

Emmett me miró por el retrovisor.

—¿Quieres que encuentre un lugar para detenernos?

—No, solo llévanos a salvo a casa —dije, guardando el biberón y acariciando su manita mientras lloraba de nuevo. Parecía que Edward tenía razón al decir que esto sería demasiado para ella y me sentí culpable mientras sus llantos se transformaban en una rabieta hecha y derecha; ésta era la primera vez que la dejaba llorar tanto.

Sentí que mi garganta se cerraba al verla que seguía llorando y acaricié su pancita con la mano.

—Lo siento bebé, la próxima vez escucharé a tu papi y dejaré que alguien más vaya de compras —le dije sin obtener beneficio alguno.

En el momento en que llegamos a casa ya tenía el cinturón desabrochado y a Renesmee sobre mi hombro. Rosalie me abrió la puerta y la dejé ayudarme a salir mientras tranquilizaba a mi hija.

—Calentaré el biberón si quieres subir —se ofreció Rose y asentí, sintiendo cómo mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas a la vez que Renesmee seguía llorando.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación me quité los zapatos y me senté en la cama, meciéndola gentilmente y cerrando los ojos mientras comenzaba a tararear su nana. Para mi alivio comenzó a tranquilizarse, y cuando Rose llegó con su biberón se lo tomó sin protestar. Rosalie se sentó junto a mí, al parecer sabía que necesitaba compañía.

—Anoche peleamos porque la iba llevar a la tienda. Edward dijo que se iba a abrumar, pero yo no le di importancia a lo que él decía —dije, todavía sintiendo el dolor en mi corazón por molestar a mi hija.

—A veces me pregunto cómo le hace mi hermano para conocer la respuesta correcta a las cosas. Está haciendo un buen trabajo como padre, ¿no? —preguntó, pasando su brazo a mi alrededor.

Pensé otra vez en la noche anterior, cuando lo encontré en la habitación de Renesmee meciéndola mientras le leía algo de una larga colección de historias para niños. A veces parecía estar más en sincronía con nuestra hija que yo.

—Creí que tendría todo resuelto cuando la tuviera, pero lleva tiempo hacerlo —dije, sonriendo cuando mi hija abrió los ojos y me miró.

—Nadie es perfecto, y aprenderás lo que ella necesita. Creo que estás haciendo un buen trabajo, y estoy feliz de que estés dispuesta a compartirla —me dijo Rosalie cuando la abracé con mi brazo libre.

.

Media hora después, mientras mezclaba la hamburguesa con algunas especias y salsa, escuché el auto llegar y sonreí, yendo al fregadero para lavarme las manos. Renesmee estaba en la sala dormida en su columpio, le gustaba el movimiento que hacía de lado a lado. Saludé a mi padre en nuestro pequeño recibidor y le di un gran abrazo.

—Estoy tan feliz de que hayas venido —le dije.

—Yo también —dijo, alejándose y mirándome—. Te ves feliz —dijo al final.

—Soy muy feliz, y también estoy un poco cansada. Ahora ven a conocer a tu nieta —dije, agarrando su mano. Edward bajó las escaleras para unirse a nosotros. Se nos adelantó y cuando llegamos a la sala ya tenía a nuestra hija en brazos—. Charlie, conoce a Renesmee —dije.

Mi papá estiró los brazos y sentí una calidez en mi corazón al ver a Charlie cargarla por primera vez.

—Qué hermosa damita eres —susurró suavemente Charlie mientras le besaba la frente y la arrullaba. Ella se acurrucó en él.

—Le gusta que la mezan —dije después de un momento y le mostré a mi padre la mecedora. Tenía la sensación de que no la íbamos a tener de regreso a menos de que necesitara comer, y estaba feliz de ver que mi padre la aceptaba tan bien, esperaba que pudiera retener las preguntas al menos un día.

Cuando estuvo lista la cena, ayudé a Charlie a poner a Renesmee en su gandulita, poniéndola en modo vibrador, y él se sentó a la mesa.

—Bells, esto se ve increíble —dijo Charlie cuando puse los platos de carne a la parrilla y vegetales en la mesa.

—Y, ¿cómo te va en el trabajo? —pregunté finalmente al terminar mi segundo elote.

—Bastante bien. Estamos implementando nuevas medidas de seguridad y ahora todos los oficiales tienen que usar chalecos antibalas. Se supone que ya deberíamos hacer eso, pero siendo Forks y sin tener mucha acción lo hemos dejado de lado.

Estaba contenta de escuchar que estaban tomando más precauciones. Había estado preocupada de que regresara a trabajar después de lo que pasó, y esperaba que con las nuevas medidas en su lugar todo fuera un poco más seguro.

Cuando terminamos de cenar Charlie insistió en limpiar. Renesmee seguía dormida así que la dejamos donde estaba. Mi esposo se encargó de los trastes cuando tuvimos el café listo y llevé a mi padre a la sala.

—¿Cómo va todo contigo? —preguntó mi padre, sentándose en el otro sofá frente a mí.

—Bastante bien. Todavía estoy muy cansada, pero ella es una niña muy buena.

Asintió tomando de su café y esperé.

—Ahora, ¿me dirás por qué mantienes en secreto su llegada?

Edward se nos unió y dejó a Renesmee en los brazos de Charlie. Tenía que admirar su plan; con ella ahí mi padre nunca, ni en un millón de años, estallaría al decirle nuestro secreto.

—¿Recuerdas hace tiempo cuando me fui a Phoenix porque pensaste que Edward y yo habíamos tenido una pelea? —comencé. Él aparto la mirada de Renesmee para verme a mí.

—Lo recuerdo, ¿y a qué te refieres con que yo pensaba eso? —preguntó manteniendo la voz tranquila. Quizás dejarlo cargar a la niña no fue tan buena idea, pero Edward sabría si ella estaba en algún tipo de peligro y se la quitaría si era necesario.

Respirando profundamente comencé:

—Esa noche me fui porque alguien me perseguía, alguien que me hubiera lastimado a mí y a ti si conseguía la oportunidad.

Charlie cerró los ojos respirando profundamente y exhaló concentrándose en el bebé en sus brazos. Continué cuando me miró y le conté el resto de lo que había pasado, incluyendo que James era un vampiro.

Mi padre se quedó sentado tranquilo y meciendo ligeramente a mi hija mientras procesaba todo lo que le había dicho hasta ahora.

—¿Vampiros?

—Sí —dije, manteniendo también la calma.

Miró de Renesmee a mí, la preocupación dominaba sus facciones.

—¿Hace cuánto que sabes esto, Bella? —preguntó, llevándose a Renesmee al hombro cuando ella se puso inquieta.

—Casi desde el día que conocí a Edward —respondí, rezando porque lo aceptara.

De nuevo, me miró por mucho tiempo, bajando la vista a mi mano envuelta en la de Edward, girando la cabeza para besar a Renesmee, que estaba cómoda en ese lugar.

—Estás diciendo la verdad, ¿no?

—Sí —dije de nuevo.

Asintió y cerró los ojos.

—¿Qué significa esto para ti y cómo es posible? Porque si me estás diciendo la verdad Renesmee no debería estar aquí.

Era difícil seguir y Edward me ayudó, explicándole a mi padre que Carlisle fue el primero, contándole todo. En cierto punto Renesmee se despertó para comer y yo seguía amamantándola cuando Edward terminó.

Lo que Charlie dijo después nos sorprendió:

—Siempre me pregunté cómo tu padre podía trabajar tanto en el hospital con tan poco descanso. Entonces, ¿hay algo más que debería saber? Bells, ¿cómo te sientes con todo esto?

—Siento como si finalmente encajara, pero hay algo más que deberías saber, Charlie. La razón por la que tenemos que mantener el nacimiento de Renesmee en secreto es para que los vampiros en Italia no se enteren. Algún día regresaran para verificar que Edward haya cumplido su promesa, pero por ahora estoy feliz de seguir con vida —dije, sabiendo que mis palabras hacían feliz a Edward.

—Te perderé, ¿no?

—No. No estoy segura de qué pasará cuando me convierta, Charlie, pero no dejaré que eso pase. —Edward nos había dejado solos y regresó con una cerveza para mi padre. Dejé que mi esposo tomara a nuestra hija para sacarle los gases y me senté con Charlie—. Sé que esto es mucho para digerir, pero no quiero perderte, Charlie. Desearía que Renée pudiera saber, pero ahora ella tiene a Phil y es feliz con su vida.

.

Cuando le dimos las buenas noches a Charlie, Edward y yo nos instalamos en nuestra habitación. Después de que acostó a Renesmee en su moisés, apagamos todas las luces menos una y Edward se metió a la cama detrás de mí, envolviendo sus brazos a mi alrededor al jalar mi cuerpo al suyo. Acarició mi cuello y yo me sentía aliviada de que Charlie estuviera comenzando a entender nuestra necesidad de mantener secretos.

—Lo manejó bastante bien —susurré, contenta de estar en los brazos de mi marido y de solo ser nosotros dos por tanto tiempo como Renesmee lo permitiera.

—Estaba aliviado de saber finalmente. Pude escuchar algunos de sus pensamientos. Creo que ya lleva tiempo sabiendo que en este mundo hay más de lo que la gente sospecha.

Cuando comenzaba a dormirme sentí que se levantó y escuché cómo abría y cerraba nuestra puerta. Lo oí cuando regresó y me giré cuando se sentó recargado en las almohadas con nuestra hija en su pecho. Había luz suficiente para ver la silueta de su cuerpecito y la miré intentar levantar la cabeza. Al ver que no podía soltó un agudo gritito. Me acerqué a ellos y comencé a sobarle la espalda mientras Edward tarareaba su nana y en unos minutos se volvió a dormir.

La mañana siguiente después del almuerzo, Charlie vino con Renesmee y conmigo a nuestra caminata diaria, él iba empujando la carriola en la que ella dormía.

—De verdad es hermosa —observó mi padre. Ya me había sorprendido cambiando un pañal sucio él solito, algo que Emmett todavía no podía hacer.

—Se parece a Edward —dije.

—También veo algo de ti en ella. Parece que tienes todo bien controlado. Renée batalló para ajustarse y cada vez que llorabas ella lo hacía también. No recuerdo la cantidad de veces que llegué a casa y tuve que calmarlas a las dos. Es por eso que me sorprendí mucho el día en que empacó y se fue. Nunca lo vi venir y temía por ambas porque ella no parecía poder hacerlo por sí misma.

—A lo mejor eso es lo que ella quería, cometer algunos errores y descubrirlo. El día que llegaste aquí, bueno la noche antes de eso, Edward y yo tuvimos un desacuerdo sobre que yo me la llevara la tienda. Dijo que se abrumaría y que yo debía esperar a que ustedes dos fueran. Hice que Renesmee se enojara de verdad conmigo, pero era una de esas cosas que necesitaba descubrir por mi cuenta. —En cierto modo entendía por qué mi madre me tomó y se fue. Renée siempre dijo que sentía que Charlie era más un padre que un esposo y había ocasiones en que así era con Edward y conmigo, pero él estaba aprendiendo a dejar de hacerlo, y yo estaba aprendiendo a hablar con él cuando algo me molestaba.

Cuando llegamos a la casa Charlie cargó a Renesmee mientras Edward metía la carriola, y después de besarlo me fui a la cocina para calentarle un biberón a nuestra hija. Cuando estuvo listo fui a la sala, donde me encontré a mi padre teniendo una conversación con mi hija que estaba descansando en el hueco de su brazo.

—Toma —dije, ofreciéndole el biberón.

—Creí que le dabas pecho.

—Así es, pero hay algo más que necesita como parte de su dieta —dije. Esperaba que lo entendiera.

—Oh —dijo un poco sorprendido. Charlie se tensó, Renesmee lo sintió y comenzó a llorar—. Shh, el abuelo no pretendía hacer eso —la arrulló Charlie ofreciéndole el biberón.

Mi padre pudo calmarla y lo dejé solo con mi hija.

En la cocina agarré un vaso para servirme jugo, me senté en la mesa justo cuando Edward entró.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —preguntó, sentándose en la silla que estaba a mi lado.

—Solo deseaba que no se tuviera que ir mañana.

Cuando Edward tomó mi mano lo miré.

—Creo que podremos ir a la boda de Ben y Angela. Carlisle tiene algunas cosas que hacer en Seattle ese fin de semana y Esme quiere hacerle algunos ajustes a la vieja casa para ponerla en venta.

Ahora mis esperanzas estaban despiertas.

—¿Renesmee podrá manejar un viaje tan largo?

—Creo que sí. Estamos pensando en contratar otro jet privado para evadir todo el lío en Boston y para entonces ella ya debería estar lista para su primer viaje largo.

Pensé en eso por unos minutos mientras ayudaba a Edward a limpiar la cocina.

—Supongo que en realidad no podemos presumirla, ¿verdad?

—No, por las mismas razones que Charlie no puede decirle a nadie más que a Billy y Sue —respondió Edward dándome otro plato del lavavajillas. Mi padre había hablado ayer con Billy y él le dijo que le explicaría su lado de la historia cuando regresara a Washington.

Cuando la cocina estuvo limpia regresé a la sala, encontrándome a mi papá viendo televisión y Renesmee estaba con la espalda contra su pecho, mirando a su alrededor.

—¿Intentas hacerla una fan del béisbol? —pregunté al acercarme a la mecedora. Renesmee encontró mi rostro y parpadeó antes de llorar suavemente, haciéndome saber lo que quería.

—Es muy alerta —dijo Charlie cuando la cargué y la puse sobre mi brazo bocabajo, sobando su espalda con mi mano libre mientras sus brazos y piernas colgaban de cada lado. Le gustaba que la cargaran de esa forma, era algo que Charlie me había mostrado ayer mientras tenía uno de sus berrinches más largos.

—Lo sé. Anoche estaba intentando levantar la cabeza cuando Edward la tenía sobre su pecho.

Cuando comenzó a quejarse Edward se la llevó, besándome antes de subir las escaleras para prepararla para dormir.

—Desearía que te pudieras quedar más —le dije al sentarme en el sofá.

Charlie apagó la televisión.

—Yo también, Bells. Voy a intentar verte más seguido ahora que sé todo. Quiero ser parte de la vida de Renesmee tanto como de la tuya.

Nos abrazamos y no me sentí incómoda por mostrarle a Charlie lo mucho que lo quería.

La tarde siguiente papá estuvo listo para irse. Renesmee parecía sentir nuestro humor sombrío porque estuvo mucho más llorona y no muy feliz a menos de que alguien la meciera o caminara por la casa con ella. Edward y Alice se iban a llevar a Charlie de regreso a Boston, y yo estaba feliz de que a mi padre comenzara a agradarle un poco más mi esposo. No estoy segura de que Charlie esté listo para que yo me convierta en vampiro, pero lidiaríamos con eso cuando llegara el tiempo.

Mientras abrazaba a Charlie antes de que se fuera, Edward se paró bajo la sombra de la cochera paseando con nuestra hija.

—Que tengas buen viaje, papá. Llámame cuando llegues a casa.

—Lo haré, Bells, te quiero. Cuida bien a mi nieta.

Nos separamos y Edward se acercó dejando a Charlie cargar a nuestra hija. Ella nos hizo saber con bastante rapidez que no estaba feliz y cuando se fueron me llevé a mi bebé enojada a mi habitación.

—Shh, verás al abuelo en unos meses —la arrullé mientras Renesmee lloraba con fuerza contra mi hombro.

Me acosté de lado con ella en la cama y la puse sobre su costado de frente a mí. Le di pecho y eso pareció calmarnos a ambas. Me di cuenta de que entre más me calmaba yo, más se calmaba ella, y me pregunté si sería capaz de sentir las emociones como su tío Jasper. Tendría que pedirle que la observara un día que no estuviera feliz para ver si podía notar algo. Pasé la mayor parte de la semana con Charlie y no mucho tiempo a solas con Edward. Mientras Renesmee seguía comiendo encendí la televisión y puse el canal local del clima para ver un poco del pronóstico. Iba a ser una tarde fría y despejada, pero despejada era la clave.

Moví la mano detrás de mí y busqué en mi mesita de noche hasta que encontré mi teléfono y lo abrí marcando el número de Esme.

—Hola Bella, es bueno saber de ti —respondió.

—También es bueno escucharte. ¿Carlisle y tú tienen planes para esta tarde?

—No, ¿necesitas algo? —preguntó con esperanza y le sonreí a mi hija.

—Sí. Quería ver si podía convencer a Edward de manejar al lago que está cerca de la ciudad. Esperaba que ustedes dos pudieran venir a cuidar a su nieta.

—Nos encantaría.

Le dije que le llamaría cuando él regresara y después de colgar acomodé la cabeza sobre la almohada, cerrando los ojos para pasar algo de tiempo en tranquilidad con mi hija.

**Edward POV**

Me di cuenta que ese paseo con mi esposa era algo que realmente necesitábamos ambos. Estacioné en uno de los estacionamientos cercanos al parque y tomé la mano de mi mujer, contento de que este parque cerrara tarde. Me contó que Renesmee sentía las emociones fuertes y coincidí que podía tener razón. Era algo que tendríamos que vigilar. Encontré una banca vacía junto al lago y nos llevé en esa dirección. Después de que Bella se sentó tomé su mano y dejé una caja en ella.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Ábrelo —dije esperando que no se fuera a enojar. La luna iluminaba el lago y cuando abrió la caja de terciopelo, la luz se reflejó en el diamante que estaba en el centro del pequeño pendiente en forma de ángel que colgaba de un collar de oro. —Quería que tuvieras algo especial para celebrar el nacimiento de Renesmee.

Bella se puso una mano en la boca y respiró profundamente.

—¿Me lo pones?

Tomé la caja, saqué el collar y un momento después estaba alrededor de su cuello.

—No sé qué decir —susurró y pasé mi brazo a su alrededor.

—No necesitas decir nada.

Cuando me miró lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos. Incliné la cabeza y se las quité a besos antes de moverme a sus labios, abrazándola al mismo tiempo que ella me abría su boca. Su sabor y olor siempre eran embriagadores y estaba muy consciente de sus manos entre nosotros desabrochando los botones de la camisa que yo estaba usando. No mucho después Bella se sentó a horcajadas en mi regazo, pasando sus manos por mi pecho, calentándome por fuera y por dentro. Rompí el beso presionando mis labios sobre su barbilla, bajando por su cuello siempre consciente de que estábamos en un lugar público y no en nuestra habitación. Su respiración se detuvo cuando desabroché los botones de su blusa y cuando mi mano izquierda agarró por completo su pecho.

—No deberíamos estar haciendo esto —suspiró, incluso aunque sus manos estaban dentro de mis pantalones. Gruñí cuando acunó su mano sobre mi sensible e hinchada longitud. Levanté mis caderas contra sus manos mientras liberaba su pecho izquierdo de los confines de su sostén. Nadie estaba cerca de nosotros y estábamos bajo la sombra de un sauce llorón. Cuando mis labios se cerraron sobre su pecho el movimiento de su mano se detuvo brevemente antes de empezar de nuevo, apretándome con más fuerza mientras yo bebía la cálida leche que usualmente era solo para nuestra hija.

Bella echó la cabeza atrás, sacó las manos de mis pantalones y se dejó caer sobre mí.

Con la otra mano liberé su otro pecho pasando el pulgar sobre su pezón mientras mordía gentilmente el que tenía en la boca, sintiendo cómo mi propia liberación se acercaba rápidamente.

La respiración de Bella se detuvo e inclinó la cabeza hacia mí. Nos besamos y un momento después gritó al sentir cómo llegaba su liberación, poderosa y consumidora causó también la mía.

Mi mujer empezó a temblar y moví la mano a un lado, cogiendo mi chaqueta para ponérsela a ella antes de ayudarla con su sostén y blusa.

—No planeamos esto muy bien, ¿verdad? —preguntó Bella quitándose de mi regazo.

—No estaba planeando esto —dije a la ligera y se sonrojó.

Cuando llegamos a casa entré por la puerta de la cocina y me cambié en mi habitación después de limpiarme, poniendo los pantalones sobre el borde del cesto de ropa sucia antes de bajar las escaleras.

Bella le estaba mostrando a Esme el collar que le había regalado y Carlisle estaba sentado en la mecedora arrullando a Renesmee.

—¿Cómo se portó?

—Creo que tienen razón sobre lo que observaron. Se exaltó mucho después de que se fueron —dijo con suavidad.

La cargué en mis brazos y soltó un llantito antes de acurrucarse más cerca de mi cuerpo.

Cuando mis padres se fueron Bella y yo nos fuimos para arriba. Esme le había dado un biberón antes de que llegáramos a casa y esperaba que durmiera en su moisés por unas cuantas horas como lo había hecho unas noches antes, pero tenía la sensación de que eso no pasaría.

Una vez acostado en la cama con mi mujer, Bella mencionó eso:

—Me pregunto si va a tener problemas con esto. Me sentí muy triste hoy cuando se fue Charlie y ella resintió eso hasta que me tranquilicé. Tal vez por eso estaba tan alterada el día en que fuimos al supermercado.

—Shh, tenemos tiempo para pensar en eso —le dije, besando su frente mientras Bella se acercaba más a mí. La idea de Esme de la manta eléctrica había mejorado mucho nuestras vidas y por un rato Bella y yo pudimos descansar solos con nuestra hija cerca.


	12. Journey

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Eviefan**, yo solo traduzco.

Historia revisada y corregida por Isa.

* * *

**~After the Honeymoon~**

**Capítulo 12: El viaje**

**Edward POV**

Como nuestro viaje a Forks se acercaba rápidamente, Bella y yo empezamos a empacar unas semanas antes de irnos. Estábamos conscientes de la presencia de nuestra hija y teníamos cuidado de no hacer muchas cosas rápidas frente a ella. En los cuatro meses que pasaron desde el nacimiento de Renesmee, aprendimos que mucha excitación y emoción eran una sobrecarga para sus sentidos. Jasper había observado eso de primera mano diciéndonos que ella se sentía confundida, y luego abrumada al ver varias cosas pasar a la vez. Sus sentidos estaban muy alertas para su edad, así que manteníamos las cosas en calma para ella lo más posible. Durante los cálidos días de verano la sacábamos a caminar por el bosque en el canguro que Bella o yo usábamos, y lentamente estaba empezando a ajustarse al mundo exterior a su alrededor. También la sacábamos a largos viajes en carro, yo ponía un disco de canciones calmantes que a ella le gustaban.

El viaje iba a ser un enorme paso para ella, y esperábamos que durmiera la mayor parte del viaje ya que íbamos a salir de noche. El día del viaje llegó a nosotros y, mientras Bella seguía dormida, yo llevé a nuestra hija a su habitación.

—¿Tuviste una buena noche de sueño? —le pregunté mientras se chupaba el dedo índice y el medio, mientras yo sacaba algo que mi esposa llamaba mameluco. No era nada más que una camiseta que se abrochaba entre las piernas de Renesmee, pero la tela era suave y la comodidad de ella importaba más que vestirla bien, algo que a Alice le gustaba hacer cuando Renesmee estaba de humor. Después de agarrar unos pantalones largos de algodón para acompañar al mameluco y un pañal, la llevé a la mecedora y me senté dejando su ropa sobre el brazo antes de acostarla en mi regazo.

Renesmee tenía la cabeza girada a la izquierda y seguía chupándose los dedos mientras le desabrochaba su pijama. Le saqué un brazo de la pijama, pero el otro brazo y los dedos estaban siendo utilizados. Bajé la manga por su brazo y le saqué gentilmente los dedos de la boca, algo que no le gustó ya que empezó a llorar.

—Shh, estás bien —susurré llevándomela al hombro y quitándole por completo el pijama. Estuvo contenta de nuevo al tener de regreso los dedos dentro de su boca y me levanté yendo a su armario para ver si podía encontrar algo que pudiera usar y no la disturbara.

Encontré un enterito que me ayudaría con eso y me senté de nuevo, metiéndole las piernas a la parte del pantalón antes de abrochar el resto en la parte superior de su cuerpecito. Esto tenía una camiseta que a conjunto, pero podría ponérsela cuando estuviera de mejor humor. Cuando estuvo más o menos vestida bajamos las escaleras y la dejé en su columpio. Me miró brevemente antes de que uno de los relojes sonara.

Después de calentar su biberón, la llevé a la sala y me senté en el sofá. Se sacó los dedos de la boca y estiró la mano para ayudarme a sostener el biberón con sus manos y pies, que doblado hacia arriba mientras estaba acurrucada en mi regazo. Mi madre estaría aquí más tarde para llevársela a su casa, liberando mi tiempo y el de Bella para empacar, aunque ahora no me importaba eso mientras le sonreía a mi hija.

Renesmee me miró, estirando la mano para tocar mis labios con sus deditos. Se los besé mientras ella sonreía de nuevo antes de concentrarse en vaciar el contenido de su biberón. Cuando terminó, dejé el biberón a un lado y la dejé ponerse de pie en mi regazo. Ya que estaba feliz decidí ir por la camiseta que iba a conjunto con su enterito y ponérsela. La miré cuando estuvo completamente vestida.

—¿Deberíamos ir a despertar a mamá?

La breve sonrisa de Renesmee fue todo lo que necesité y la llevé por el pasillo hacia mi habitación.

La televisión estaba encendida y Bella estaba despierta pero seguía en cama.

—Alguien te extraña —dije, llevando a nuestra hija al lado de Bella de la cama. Mi esposa se enderezó y estiró las manos justo cuando Renesmee se inclinaba hacia ella desde mis brazos.

—¿Hace cuánto que están levantados? —preguntó Bella recargándose contra las almohadas mientras que dejaba a nuestra hija tener la segunda parte de su almuerzo.

—Hace hora y media.

Renesmee estiró la mano hacia la boca de Bella y por un momento mi esposa se concentró únicamente en nuestra niña sonriéndose la una a la otra.

Mientras Bella cuidaba a nuestra hija yo me vestí y bajé las escaleras para prepararle un rápido desayuno a Bella al mismo tiempo que preparaba unos biberones de sangre y la leche de Bella para que Esme se los llevara a su casa. Ella y Carlisle ya habían terminado de empacar sus cosas y, queriendo evitar irritar a nuestra hija, los íbamos a dejar que se la llevaran hasta que tuviéramos que irnos en la noche. El plan funcionaría porque así Renesmee se quedaría unas horas con ellos y Bella y yo podríamos tener tiempo a solas.

Terminé de hacer el desayuno y lo puse en una bandeja, llevándoselo a mi mujer que seguía alimentado a nuestra hija. Renesmee estaba de camino a dormirse de nuevo y mientras Bella la alimentaba y comía ella misma, me senté con ellas.

—¿A qué hora va a llegar Esme? —preguntó Bella tragando su última mordida de tostada.

Miré mi reloj.

—En media hora. ¿Quieres que me la lleve?

Bella bajó la vista a nuestra hija dormida antes de asentir en respuesta. Renesmee se acomodó en mi hombro suspirando profundamente, pero no se despertó.

Cuando Bella se levantó para bañarse bajé su comida y a nuestra hija, dejando la bandeja en el mostrador antes de ir a la puerta principal; ya había escuchado la llegada del Mercedes. Era un cálido día ventoso y el viento agitó los rizos color bronce de Renesmee. Esme entró conmigo y la llevé a la cocina mostrándole dónde estaba la pañalera. Mientras Esme metía los biberones, yo mecí gentilmente a mi hija de lado a lado.

Cuando Esme tuvo todo lo que necesitaría la acompañé al carro, abriendo la puerta trasera antes de inclinarme y poner a Renesmee en el porta bebé. Tenía de nuevo los dedos metidos en la boca y permaneció dormida mientras le ponía los cinturones de seguridad.

—Sé buena —le dije, besando su frente y respirando profundamente su dulce esencia de bebé.

Las miré irse antes de regresar adentro y terminar de alistar las cosas.

En la tarde ya teníamos listo todo lo que necesitaríamos. Charlie llamó y nos dijo que no nos preocupáramos por llevar la cuna portable, pero no dijo nada más. Él prácticamente vivía con Sue Clearwater en la Reservación, y tendríamos su casa para nosotros solos por las noches. Mi esposa estaba haciendo una última revisión por la casa, incluso aunque yo sabía que teníamos todo. Aprendí que debía dejar a Bella hacer lo que necesitaba cuando nos preparábamos para salir, descubriendo que era más fácil dejarla hacer las cosas que discutir.

—Tenías razón —dijo cuando estiré la mano y la agarré antes de que pudiera pasarme de largo. Antes de que ella pudiera pensar mis labios ya estaban en los suyos y agarré su culo con mi mano izquierda, empujándola contra mi muy dura excitación. Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que pudimos ser capaces de reanudar este tipo de actividad y Carlisle había encontrado un anticonceptivo que funcionaba bien y no lastimaba a nuestra hija, quien seguía amamantándose al igual que tomando la sangre como suplemento en biberón. Nos moví hacia una de las paredes de la cocina consciente de que teníamos veinte minutos antes de tener que irnos. Mientras yo subía la falda de Bella por sus muslos, mi mujer se encargaba de mi cinto y el botón de mi pantalón de vestir. Nunca dejamos de besarnos. Subí la falda más allá de su cintura y bajé las manos acariciando sus muslos, deslizándolas debajo de sus bragas antes de acunar su culo para levantarla al mismo tiempo que ella me liberaba de los confines de mis pantalones y ropa interior. Bella jadeó cuando bajé sus bragas, frotándome en su entrada. Rocé con los dientes su cuello al penetrarla, moviéndome en su suavidad.

Al instante sus manos estuvieron en mi cabello jalándome de regreso a su boca, pero yo tenía otras ideas, mordí su lóbulo a la vez que la penetraba por completo. La sentí apretarse a mi alrededor y me deslicé fuera de ella tan solo un poco antes de volver a entrar.

—Necesitamos… —jadeó Bella.

Bajé los labios hasta la base de su garganta mientras ella enterraba los dedos en mi espalda

—¿Necesitamos qué? —le pregunté antes de morder con cuidado su cuello, respirando su aroma antes de bajar más los labios por su cuello para abrir su blusa con mi nariz.

—Tenemos que… —Lo intentó de nuevo, pero ambos estábamos demasiado excitados para las palabras. Bella envolvió mis caderas con sus piernas y acompasó mis envestidas mientras yo presionaba de nuevo mis labios sobre los suyos, acunando su culo y jalándola a mí al mismo tiempo que la envestía. Gritó en mi cuello al llegar al clímax y no me costó mucho seguirla.

Su cuerpo temblaba y estaba sudando. La puse de nuevo en sus pies, sosteniéndola hasta que fue capaz de pararse por sí misma. Compartimos un beso antes de que ella subiera para darse otra ducha; sabía que llegaríamos un poco tarde pero no creía que le importara.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Carlisle y Esme, encontramos a Emmett sentado en el columpio del porche jugando "¿Dónde está, bebé?" con Renesmee, quien estaba en su regazo de frente a él. Mi hermano era el único que le había sacado una risa a ella. Bella y yo escuchamos por unos segundos cómo ella se reía de sus payasadas, y luego entramos para ver en qué podíamos ayudar antes de irnos al aeropuerto.

—Tenemos todo listo —le decía Esme a mi mujer mientras se ponía una ligera chaqueta.

Nos íbamos a ir en dos carros por separado y cuando mis padres estuvieron listos, los seguimos afuera. Emmett estaba metiendo a Renesmee al porta bebé en nuestro carro. Él le mordía los dedos que ella intentaba meter en boca de él.

—Emmett, ¿por qué no te vas atrás con ella? Está de buen humor ahora y quisiera intentar mantenerla de esa manera —le dije mientras Bella se subía al otro lado. Rosalie iba a manejar y yo me subí al lado del pasajero. Frente a nosotros Carlisle y Esme se subían a la parte trasera del Mercedes mientras que Alice y Jasper iban enfrente.

Escuché cómo Emmett jugaba "¿Dónde está bebé?" con Renesmee de nuevo. Ella se rió de él por mucho rato más antes de escuchar los sonidos de gorgoreo que hacía al meterse los dedos a la boca.

Para cuando llegamos a Boston, ella ya estaba dormida y no se dio cuenta cuando Emmett sacó su porta bebé.

—Gracias por sentarte con ella —le dije a Emmett, dándole una palmada en el hombro antes de tomar el aza de su porta bebé.

—Cuídense —dijo él mientras Rosalie se agachaba a darle un beso a Renesmee. Alice fue la siguiente, luego yo le di un beso a ella. Cargué el porta bebé de mi hija en la mano izquierda y con la otra agarré la maleta más grande que habíamos empacado, siguiendo a Carlisle y Esme hacia la terminal. Incluso a esta hora de la noche estaba lleno, pero pudimos evitarnos la mayor parte de la espera y fuimos a la revisión privada. Cerca de ahí se activó una alarma y el sonido despertó a nuestra hija. La cargué en mis brazos cuando empezó a llorar y la tapé con la suave manta que Bella me había dado. Después de que pasamos el punto de revisión y nos dirigíamos a nuestro avión, sentí la continua respiración de Renesmee sobre mi cuello, pero la dejé en mis brazos mientras Bella cargaba el porta bebé vacío.

Nuestro avión ya estaba listo y cuando entramos me dirigí a la parte trasera, sentándome en el asiento de frente a Carlisle mientras que Bella se sentó junto a mí, dejando que la asistente se hiciera cargo del porta bebé. Bella removió la manta y encontramos a nuestra hija despierta con los dedos en la boca, un habito que había adoptado en las últimas semanas.

Renesmee prestaba mucha atención al mirar alrededor del avión. Cuando encontró a Bella se recargó sobre la izquierda y mi esposa estiró las manos para cogerla. Nuestro avión empezó a moverse y el sonido del motor apenas podía ser escuchado a través de la carcasa, algo de lo que se había asegurado Carlisle cuando estaba buscando jets privados. Bella se recargó contra mí con Renesmee de pie en su regazo, moviendo su mano hacia mi barbilla. Despegamos sin que nuestra hija tuviera problema alguno a causa del cambio de presión, gracias a que ella seguía chupándose los dedos. Cuando nuestra hija se estiró hacia mí la dejé pararse en mi regazo, agarrándola con firmeza mientras seguía mirando a su alrededor. Cuando Renesmee se cansó de estar parada se sentó en mi regazo y jugó con los botones de mi camisa con su mano libre.

—Me pregunto si se dormirá —dijo Bella recargando la cabeza sobre mi brazo izquierdo.

—Seguro que sí —respondí mientras nuestra niña se movía hacia enfrente, intentando meterse uno de los botones a la boca.

Intentando distraer a nuestra hija de los botones de mi camisa, mi esposa sacó una muñeca de trapo de la pañalera. La muñeca estaba hecha con la misma tela de algunas de las batas para baño que Renesmee usaba, y a nuestra hija le encantaba. Cuando tuvo a su bebé, acurruqué a Renesmee en mi brazo, girándola para que pudiera ver a Bella si quería.

—Charlie no la reconocerá —dijo Bella mientras nuestra hija se frotaba la cara con la muñeca antes de empezar a chupar el pie de la misma.

—Ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que él estuvo con nosotros. —Estuve de acuerdo con ella. Renesmee todavía estaba en un porcentaje bajo comparada con otros bebés de su edad respecto a peso y tamaño, pero Carlisle dijo que eventualmente se emparejaría.

Una de las azafatas preguntó si queríamos algo de comer, y Bella ordenó un sándwich de jamón y un Sprite. El resto de nosotros declinamos la oferta por una buena razón.

Al mismo tiempo que llegó la comida de Bella nuestra hija se cansó de su muñeca y empezó a renegar un poco. Ya que el clima iba a ser bueno durante el viaje me levanté y la llevé a la parte frontal del avión, meciéndola gentilmente en mis brazos mientras caminaba. Mi pequeñita suspiró recargando la mejilla sobre mi hombro y no me costó mucho hacerla dormir. Para entonces Bella ya había comido y estaba recostada en su asiento, lista para conseguir unas cuantas horas de sueño para sí misma.

—Despiértame si me necesitas —me recordó mientras la besaba.

Carlisle estaba al teléfono con otro doctor hablando en francés mientras se movía para la parte frontal del avión. Me senté junto a Esme y ella giró su laptop mostrándome los planes que tenía para nuestra vieja casa en Forks.

—¿De verdad crees que se venderá más rápido si pones las paredes originales de nuevo en su lugar? —pregunté, acariciando la espalda de mi hija con una mano.

—Creo que todo ese espacio que se ve cuando entras es lo que evita que la compren. No sé, Edward, siempre pensé que necesitaba ese espacio, pero quizás eran cosas mías —dijo apagando la laptop. Esme me sonrió y me giré para dejar a Renesmee en sus brazos antes de unirme a Bella para descansar un poco actuando mi parte.

**Bella POV**

El ruidoso llanto de mi hija me despertó y por un segundo olvidé dónde estábamos. Me senté frotándome los ojos y encontré a Edward en el asiento frente a mí abrochándole el pijama, o intentando hacerlo mientras Renesmee intentaba rodar fuera de su regazo.

Cuando me senté junto a ellos Renesmee grito de verdad antes de que él la cargara contra su pecho.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Solo está cansada y no quería que le cambiara el pañal —dijo. Ella empezó a calmarse mirándome mientras la mecían. Dejé de preguntarme si las cosas que ella hacía eran normales. Ella era especial y pasaría lo que tendría que pasar. Cuando su mirada cayó sobre mí, Renesmee levantó la cabeza y yo estiré las manos por ella.

La acurruqué en mis brazos y luego de darle de comer, la cobijé.

—¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

—Otra hora y media.

Iba a ser un largo tiempo. Yo todavía estaba cansada y sabía que mi bebé también. Estaba feliz de que tuviéramos todo un día completo sin nada más qué hacer que visitar a mi padre.

En algún momento me quedé dormida con mi bebé en brazos. Cuando volví a despertar ya habíamos aterrizado. Renesmee estaba en su porta bebé, profundamente dormida. Estaba vistiendo el suéter que le habíamos traído sobre el mameluco floral de color azul que tenía puesto.

Edward me ayudó a ponerme la chaqueta y, luego de ponerme los guantes, agarré su mano. El aeropuerto de Seattle era más pequeño y no tan ruidoso como el de Boston. Renesmee no se dio cuenta de nada mientras atravesábamos el área donde se recogían las maletas. Yo me senté con ella mientras el resto de la familia esperaba nuestro equipaje.

—¿Bella? —escuché que preguntaba una voz familiar.

Miré a mí alrededor y vi a Angela acercándose a mí.

Me paré para abrazarla, después de eso notó el porta bebé a mí lado con el bebé adentro.

—Dios mío, ¿es tuya? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? —preguntó Angela. Por el tono de su voz pude saber que estaba feliz por nosotros y para nada molesta.

—Es complicado. Tuve un embarazo difícil y ha estado todo bastante loco.

—Te creo. Es muy hermosa.

Edward llegó junto con sus padres y Angela los recordó.

Esperaron a que me despidiera y cuando le pedí a Angela que no dijera nada del bebé no preguntó la razón, solo aceptó hacer lo que necesitábamos.

Ella regresó con su familia, entonces otra voz llamó nuestra atención y Charlie llegó a nosotros, dándome un abrazo.

—Papá, no tenías que venir hasta acá —dije.

—Lo sé, pero no podía esperar.

Se arrodilló para ver a la bebé antes de agarrar el porta bebé listo para ser el Abuelo Charlie.

Charlie había llevado la SUV de Sue; Renesmee y yo nos fuimos con él mientras que Edward manejaba nuestro carro rentado delante de Charlie y yo.

—¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

—Largo. Ella se salió de su horario de siempre. Espero que se quede dormida hasta mañana.

—¿Qué tal va lidiando con el viaje?

—Muy bien. Solo tuvimos un problema en el área de seguridad de Boston pero aparte de eso le ha ido muy bien —le dije. Después de eso cerré los ojos y dormité un poco despertándome cada vez que sentía a mi bebé moverse.

Llegamos a la casa de Charlie. Edward salió de la casa y me sentí agradecida por su ayuda, esperando que ya tuviera todo listo para acostar a la niña.

Deseoso por ayudar, Charlie intentó sacar a Renesmee del porta bebé, despertándola en el proceso. Estaba armando todo un berrinche para antes de que mi padre pudiera dejarla en mis brazos. Metí a mi bebé llevándola a mi antigua habitación y encontré que mi cama había sido remplazada con una cuna. No era tan elegante como la que teníamos en casa, pero era nueva y ya tenía las sábanas nuevas en su lugar.

—Shh, el abuelo no pretendía despertarte —le dije, acercándome a la vieja mecedora de mi infancia.

Mecerla e intentarla hacer comer no ayudó para nada a calmarla, y mientras Renesmee más veía a su alrededor, más se molestaba. Éste era un lugar extraño y parecía estar perfectamente consciente de eso. Edward entró cuando yo me empezaba a preocupar y, luego de envolverla en una manta, la llevó afuera al patio trasero de la casa. Mi padre estaba en la cocina y se disculpó de nuevo por dejarse llevar por la emoción.

—No pasa nada, papá, solo está muy cansada y demasiado exaltada por el momento.

—Bueno, debería regresar a la casa de Sue. Jacob dijo que si querías le llamaras en la mañana.

Nos abrazamos y luego de que se fue me salí; estaba feliz de ver a nuestra hija calmada una vez más. Afuera estaba húmedo y frío, y esta vez cuando la llevamos a mi antigua habitación ella estaba muy tranquila y cansada.

—¿Quieres intentar acostarla en la cama? —susurró Edward mientras mi hija comenzaba a dormirse en mis brazos.

—No estoy segura de que al final valga la pena. Creo que quiero acostarme con ella en la cama de Charlie y ver si ambas podemos conseguir un poco más de sueño.

Edward me ayudó a hacerlo y se acostó a nuestro lado. Se sentía raro estar en la vieja habitación de mi padre y más extraño aún saber que él estaba viviendo con Sue. Tendría que preguntarle a Jacob qué tal iba eso.

Cuando me desperté estaba nublado, sin embrago se reflejaba la luz del día y estaba sola en la habitación. Luego de usar el baño y lavarme los dientes bajé las escaleras escuchando la voz de mi padre, pero no estaba segura de qué estaba diciendo.

Estaba en la sala, sentado sobre un enorme edredón ayudando a Renesmee para mantenerse de pie frente a él.

—Buenos días —me saludó.

—Hola papá, hola bebé —dije, acercándome para sentarme con él. Renesmee se inclinó hacia mí y la cargué contra mi hombro, contenta de verla feliz.

—¿Dónde está Edward?

—Supongo que se fue con el resto de la familia a cazar.

Renesmee ya se estaba moviendo hacia Charlie y cuando él la tuvo, ella se removió hasta que la paró de nuevo.

—Es muy fuerte —señaló.

—Así es. Anoche intentó rodar fuera del regazo de Edward mientras él le cambiaba el pañal.

Cuando se cansó de estar parada estiré las manos para acostarla sobre su estómago.

—Mira —susurré poniendo su muñeca de trapo frente a ella.

Renesmee se levantó apoyándose en sus manos, avanzando un poco antes de ponerse de rodillas. Siguió moviéndose antes de acostarse de nuevo sobre su pancita y avanzar a empujones hasta llegar a su objetivo.

—Vaya. —Fue todo lo que pudo decir su abuelo.

—Creemos que en un mes más estará gateando, incluso antes.

—Lo cual es la razón por la que no puedo decir nada.

—Sí —repliqué.

Mientras Renesmee estaba feliz de estar con su abuelo yo hice el desayuno y llamé a casa de Billy. Jacob respondió preguntando cómo había estado el vuelo y dijo que le gustaría verme, pero le dije que quería hablarlo primero con Edward. Él sonó un poco deprimido después de eso, pero yo había aprendido a lidiar también con esa parte de mi vida. Quería a Jacob como amigo, pero mi esposo y mi hija estaban primero.

Luego de acostar a Renesmee para su primera siesta del día en la cuna nueva que Charlie había instalado, recibí una llamada de Edward diciéndome que ya venía de regreso a casa. Le conté de la llamada de Jake y estuvo de acuerdo en que me visitara. Antes de poder llamar a Jacob, Angela llamó a casa y hablamos un rato de la boda.

—Siento como si tuviera miles de mariposas en el estómago —dijo Angela.

—Solo concéntrate en Ben. Eso fue lo que hice cuando iba caminando por el pasillo en mi boda; mantuve mi mirada en Edward.

Ella tenía que colgar y le deseé suerte. Agarré otro pedazo de tocino mientras llamaba a Jake. Billy respondió y puso a Jake al teléfono.

—Puedes venir si quieres —le dije después de que me contó de las nuevas modificaciones que le estaba haciendo al Rabbit.

Dijo que vendría más tarde y cuando colgué fui a ver a mi hija. La encontré profundamente dormida, aferrándose a su muñeca y chupándose los dedos.

Edward regresó unos minutos después de que empecé a ver una película y se unió a mí en el sofá.

—Hablé otra vez con Angela. Siente lo mismo que yo sentí el día que nos casamos.

Él tenía su brazo a mí alrededor y yo estaba acurrucada en su costado.

—¿Qué sentiste ese día?

—Me sentí muy preocupada de que fuera a caerme en el camino. Cuando te vi esperándome todo lo demás desapareció.

Mientras mirábamos los ojos del otro escuchamos el llanto de Renesmee, y al mismo tiempo el timbre de la puerta sonó. Sabiendo que probablemente era Jacob dejé que Edward fuera por nuestra niña.

Jacob estaba esperando y me dio un breve abrazo antes de que lo dejara entrar. Recordé sus abrazos de oso y estaba contenta de que se comportara como un adulto en esta situación.

—Entonces, ¿qué tal están las cosas en la reservación? ¿Cómo se sienten los hijos de Harry con Charlie cerca?

—La verdad, Leah se mudó y a Seth le gusta ir de pesca con él cuando Billy no puede.

Ambos miramos cuando Edward regresó con Renesmee. Ella miró a Jacob antes de esconder la cara en el cuello de su padre.

—Se ve bastante normal, al menos para mí —dijo él mientras ella jugaba en el piso.

Se sentía raro tenerlo con nosotros y casi me sentí aliviada cuando se fue. Nos habíamos distanciado, como debería ser.

—¿Quieres hacer algo en especial hoy?

—No —respondí, satisfecha de estar ahí con mi esposo e hija.

.

Después de una buena noche de descanso y un buen almuerzo, dejé a mi hija con su abuelo Charlie y su papi para ir a mi antigua habitación y alistarme para la boda. Era un día nublado, lo que significaba que Edward podía acompañarme. Alice llamó diciendo que no habría problemas y que Charlie iba a cuidar a la bebé.

Cuando estuve lista, Edward tomó su turno para usar la habitación y yo me salí antes de meternos en problemas. Renesmee estaba acostada debajo del nuevo gimnasio para bebé que Charlie le había comprado y estaba viendo cómo una mariquita se encendía y reproducía música cada vez que la tocaba.

—Oye Bells, ¿te molestaría si me la llevo a First Beach?

—Creo que sería mejor para ella si se queda aquí mientas no estamos. No quiero que tengas que lidiar con lo que pasamos nosotros en nuestra primera noche —respondí, aunque también estaba cansada de personas como Leah, que podrían lastimar a mi hija. Dudaba que ella fuera a hacerlo, pero no me iba a arriesgar.

Cuando estuvimos listos besamos a nuestra hija despidiéndonos de ella, ambos felices de que ella estuviera más interesada en su juguete que en nosotros.

La iglesia se llenó rápidamente después de que llegamos y Edward me hizo caso al asegurarse de tener el celular en vibrador en caso de que Charlie tuviera algún problema. Mi padre también tenía el número del celular de Esme y ella dijo que se pasaría por ahí para ver cómo estaban ya que esto iba a ser un evento largo.

Nos sentamos en la parte trasera por la misma razón y vimos a Jessica y Mike unas filas más adelante. Ella nos saludó con la mano, pero la boda estaba por empezar y yo agradecí por esa bendición.

**Charlie POV**

No mucho después de que mi hija y mi yerno se fueron Renesmee empezó a irritarse. Bella me dijo que no debía tomar su siesta hasta las tres y para eso faltaban casi tres horas. La llevé al caballito de madera que le había comprado y la estuve meciéndola en él. Se calmó un ratito, pero luego comenzó a alterarse de nuevo, así que la llevé a la cocina y saqué el biberón de leche, poniéndolo en la olla a presión para calentarlo antes de acercarla a la ventana.

—¿Ves todos esos árboles?

Su biberón no tardó mucho en calentarse, pero ella lo alejaba con la lengua así que intenté con el otro tipo de biberón, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Recordé que con Bella había sido intentar y errar, así que mi siguiente paso era revisar su pañal.

Había dejado de llorar mientras subíamos las escaleras y encontré lo que necesitaba en mi antigua cama.

—Tu mami es una mujer inteligente —dije acostando a mi nieta en la cama. Tenía los dedos en la boca pero comenzó a llorar y removerse. Mi teléfono sonó, la dejé en medio de la cama y corrí a contestar.

—Residencia Swan.

La persona que llamó colgó. Colgué el teléfono de golpe y empecé a subir las escaleras, fue entonces cuando escuché un ruidoso golpe seguido de un fuerte llanto. Mi cama estaba vacía, corrí al otro lado de la cama y me encontré a mi nieta en el piso, enojada y con la cara roja. Todas las cosas que aprendí en esas clases de primeros auxilios salieron volando de mi cabeza y no sabía si debía moverla o no. Finalmente lo hice al verla gritar y llorar.

—Lo siento mucho, bebé —le dije, agarrando el teléfono cuando empezó a sonar de nuevo.

—Esme, gracias a Dios. La dejé en la cama sin saber que podía rodar fuera de ella.

Me dijo que no la llevara al hospital, que ella y Carlisle venían en camino.

Comencé a pasearme recordando lo que Bella me dijo de que Renesmee podía sentir las emociones.

—Shh. —Me senté en el sofá después de darle su muñeca y empecé a mecerla, pero ella seguía llorando.

—¿Charlie? —me llamó Esme cuando llegaron.

Ella se acercó, arrodillándose a mi lado para acariciar a Renesmee con la mano mientras Carlisle sacaba unas cosas de su maletín.

—Solo recuéstala en tu regazo, Charlie —dijo con tranquilidad.

Lo hice y el llanto de Renesmee aumentó. Algo le dolía.

—Lo sé, bebé —la arrulló Esme mientras su esposo comenzó a pasar las manos sobre el cuerpo de Renesmee preguntándome cómo la había encontrado acostada en el piso.

—Sobre su costado izquierdo.

Toco el lado izquierdo de su cabeza y fue bajando por ahí mismo mientras que mi nieta seguía en su furiosa rabieta. Cuando tocó su brazo izquierdo ella gritó.

—Necesitamos llevarla al hospital.

Asentí, listo para que Esme la cargara, pero Renesmee lloró con más fuerza cuando lo intentó así que agarré una manta para ella y salí sin preocuparme por cerrar la puerta.

No la pusimos en la sillita, yo la cargué mientras que Carlisle conducía por la carretera. Esme estaba al teléfono, no sabía cómo podría enfrentar a Bella.

El viaje parecía funcionar para calmar a Renesmee y en verdad esperaba que no hubiera nada malo con ella.

—El abuelo lamenta mucho ser un hombre tan estúpido —le dije, y ella me miraba.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada de emergencias, Esme me abrió la puerta y salí tapando a Renesmee con la manta para mantenerla caliente.

—Llamé a Edward, vienen en camino. Charlie, esto no es tu culpa. —Lo intentó, pero yo sabía que no era cierto. No debes dejar nunca a un bebé solo, ni siquiera por un segundo, y yo lo había hecho.

No tuvimos que esperar mucho antes de ser pasados a una habitación en emergencias. Carlisle se fue para preparar las cosas de los primeros rayos x de mi nieta, los primeros a tan solo cuatro meses de edad.

—¿Papá? —Llegaron Bella y Edward y dejé que mi hija cargara a la bebé. Estaba listo para irme, pero Bella me agarró la mano—. No te atrevas a culparte por esto, Charlie —dijo Bella suavemente mientras Renesmee cerraba los ojos.

—No debí asumir que estaría segura.

—Yo debí advertirte de esto. Mira, ya estamos aquí así que hay que terminar con esto. Buscar culpables no la ayudará ni a ella ni a nadie.

Ver a mi hija siendo tan responsable me dio la fuerza necesaria.

Carlisle regresó y yo esperé con Esme mientras Bella y Edward la llevaban a que le sacaran las radiografías del brazo.

—Siéntate, Charlie —dijo Esme. Hice lo que me dijo sabiendo que no podía estresarme o alterarme.

No tuvimos que esperar mucho tiempo y descubrí que me sentía feliz porque mi nieta fuera mitad vampiro. Sus huesos estaban bien, pero había un moretón formándose en un lado de su cabeza y sobre su costado izquierdo.

De regreso en la casa, Bella se llevó a Renesmee arriba para alimentarla y hacerla dormir. Se iban a ir a la recepción de la boda, confiándome de nuevo a su hija mientras que yo todavía me sentía como un idiota por toda esta experiencia.

Edward me trajo una bandeja con comida y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá. No me dijo nada y yo no estaba muy seguro de que él no me culpara por esto.

—De verdad lo siento.

—Lo sé. Ella no es como los otros bebés, Charlie —dijo y lo dejé que me recordara eso sin que me molestara. _Si es necesario pondré acolchonaré todas las paredes para mantenerla a salvo_.

—No tienes que ir tan lejos —me dijo sonriendo. Me había olvidado que podía leer pensamientos.

Bella bajó las escaleras y la abracé.

—De verdad lo siento, Bells.

—Solo vigílala todo el tiempo —respondió mi hija.

—Lo prometo.

**Edward POV**

Fue difícil para Bella y para mí dejar a Charlie por segunda vez. Sabía que él no pretendía dejar sola a Renesmee en la cama y nosotros debimos prepararlo mejor para lo rápida que podía ser nuestra niña cuando se daba la vuelta. Mi esposa y yo estábamos en silencio cuando llegamos a la recepción en Port Angeles. Todos empezaban a llegar así que esperamos en el carro.

—¿Qué estás pensando?

—Lo afortunados que somos de que ella no se haya roto nada y lo feliz que me siento de que ella sea tan fuerte.

Bella agarró mi mano, giré la suya llevándola a mis labios. Una vez llegaron los otros invitados, entramos. Fuimos de los primeros en saludar a los novios. Recordé cómo Emmett y yo empujamos a Ben para invitar a Angela al baile, y me recordé de contarle más tarde eso a Bella.

Después de saludar a los novios encontramos una mesa con solo dos asientos vacíos y Bella me sonrió con agradecimiento. Sabía cómo se sentía respecto a Jessica después de todo lo que pasó en la preparatoria y yo ya podía escuchar los pensamientos de Jessica, más que nada acerca de cómo se veía en su vestido. Era una comida estilo bufet, así que fui por comida para Bella y un poco para mí. Los pensamientos de Newton estaban concentrados en su futura esposa y en la noche pasada. No dejé que me molestaran demasiado y mantuve los ojos en mi propia esposa.

Mucho después nos encontrábamos en la pista de baile. Ella estaba parada sobre mis pies mientras bailábamos junto a los otros bailarines durante una canción lenta. Ambos estábamos mucho más tranquilos y Bella me estaba contando que Renesmee se divertía jugando con la mantita de ejercicios.

—¿Sabes lo hermosa que eres?

—¿Lo hermosa que soy?

La besé una vez más antes de que terminara la canción y ritmo cambió a uno mucho más movido.

Angela se acercó a nuestra mesa y arrastró a mi esposa de regreso a la pista de baile. Mientras la miraba bailar, Jessica y Mike me encontraron.

—Edward, es un placer verte —dijo Jessica que iba aferrada a su prometido.

—Es agradable verlos a ambos. Felicidades por su compromiso.

Se fueron a la pista de baile, uniéndose a Angela y a mi mujer. Bella me miró, haciéndome una seña para que me acercara, pero solo le sonreí hasta que vino y me agarró de la mano.

—No quiero estar sola con ellos —susurró ruidosamente.

La dejé llevarme de regreso a la pista y la alejé del grupo principal. Nos quedamos durante una canción lenta más antes de encontrar a los novios para despedirnos. Angela nos acompañó a la salida.

—De verdad estoy feliz de que pudieran venir. Cuiden a esa hermosa bebé —dijo con suavidad.

Cuando llegamos al carro, Bella se recostó en su asiento y cerró los ojos.

—No puedo creer que Mike y Jessica se enrollaran en una boda. Estoy tan feliz de que nos hayamos movido.

Me tomé mi tiempo en el camino de regreso a casa, disfrutando del día que había tenido, con excepción de la visita de Renesmee al hospital.

—¿Quieres ir a alguna parte antes de ir a casa de Charlie?

—Me encantaría ir a First Beach, pero está la cuestión del tratado.

Saqué mi celular y se lo di.

—Pregúntale a Jacob, dile que solo queremos caminar en la playa.

Bella marcó su número y Jacob dijo que no habría problema. Lo que más me impresionaba era la madurez con la que él estaba manejando todo, aunque no había leído su mente cuando nos visitó hoy.

Cuando entramos al estacionamiento, Jacob y Seth nos estaban esperando.

—No los molestaremos, pero Sam quería asegurarse que nadie más de la manada intentara hacer algo —explicó Seth.

Bella y yo caminamos por la playa, pero yo podía escuchar los pensamientos de los otros. No estaban felices por nuestra presencia aquí, pero Sam los estaba vigilando por nosotros.

**Bella POV**

Era casi media noche cuando llegamos a casa de Charlie. Mi padre estaba dormido en el sofá con Renesmee dormida también sobre su pecho. Me acerqué a ellos y palmeé el brazo de Charlie.

Se despertó al instante, pero se calmó al ver que tenía a mi hija en brazos.

—Siento mucho habernos demorado tanto —susurré.

—No lo sientas. Ella se porto bien. No se quería dormir arriba por eso bajamos. —Asentí.

—¿Cuándo tomó su último biberón?

—Creo que a las nueve —susurró mientras yo levantaba a mi hija en brazos sin despertarla.

—¿Vas a regresar a casa de Sue?

—No, creo que me dormiré aquí.

Le di un beso de buenas noches y subí con Edward las escaleras para pasar nuestra última noche en Forks. Me di cuenta de que probablemente pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiéramos regresar de nuevo.

Nos íbamos a ir en otro vuelo durante la tarde, lo que nos dejaría en Boston temprano en la mañana y llegaríamos a casa al amanecer, pero esa era la manera más segura de hacerlo.

—¿Quieres acostarla con nosotros? —preguntó Edward cuando llegamos a la cima de las escaleras.

—Intentemos con la cuna —respondí. Quería pasar más tiempo con el hombre que amaba.

Ya que su pañal estaba limpio y seco, y ella estaba muerta para el mundo, decidí dejar que Renesmee siguiera durmiendo. Después de acostarla en la cuna, Edward la tapó con una manta. Posteriormente de que ella estuvo acomodada, él agarro mi mano y cruzamos el pasillo hacia la antigua habitación de Charlie. Se sentía raro dormir en su cama y estaba feliz de que Edward no pareciera querer despertar ningún deseo en mí, no aquí en casa de mi padre.

Una vez estuve en sus brazos el sueño me llegó con bastante rapidez.

Me dio la impresión de que no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando escuché los llantos de Renesmee y me enderecé lo suficiente para alimentarla cuando Edward la acostó junto a mí. Intenté no pensar en las montañas de cosas que teníamos que hacer al llegar a casa. Ya nos habíamos registrado para nuestras clases y yo iba a tomar un horario completo. Íbamos a agarrar clases de noche pero había muchas cosas que hacer, como comprar todas nuestras cosas. Sabía que Edward ya había hecho antes, pero me ponía nerviosa.

Cuando mi bebé empezó a alterarse me obligué a calmarme y me relajé aun más cuando Edward se acomodó detrás de mí.

—Estaba pensando en la escuela —susurré, sintiéndome más despierta de lo que me gustaría.

—No tienes que preocuparte, tendremos todo listo a tiempo.

También estaba el asuntito que dentro de cinco días sería nuestro primer aniversario de bodas, pero saqué esos pensamientos de mi mente, concentrándome en mantenerme tranquila para que Renesmee pudiera volver a dormirse.

.

Mientras Edward y yo empacábamos todo, Charlie sacó a Renesmee para disfrutar del día soleado. Ella había resentido mi humor melancólico y a mí se me dificultaba mucho no sentirme triste por nuestra partida. ¿Es que acaso no pensaba antes que mi casa era donde estaban mi esposo y mi hija?

Cuando Alice llamó para decirnos que no veía problemas en nuestros planes de viaje le pregunté qué le compraría yo a Edward por nuestro primer aniversario, apenas podía creer que el lunes se cumpliría un año.

—Le vas a comprar la primera edición del Rey Arturo con portada de cuero que viste en la tienda de libros usados en la ciudad —dijo, y me sentía agradecida por sus visiones.

Después de hablar con Alice empecé a ansiar regresar a casa; quizás no ansiaba tanto la parte del vuelo, pero sería agradable estar de regreso en mi propia cama.

Llegamos al aeropuerto a las siete en punto. Charlie había tomado prestada de nuevo la SUV de Sue y Renesmee y yo fuimos con él. Ya que ella seguía despierta me senté atrás con ella, feliz porque estaba de buen humor. Charlie estacionó frente a la terminal a la que necesitaba ir yo y solo tuve que ocuparme de Renesmee y su porta bebé.

Papá me ayudó a sacar la base del carro y me abrazó con fuerza.

—Intentaré ir de nuevo para Acción de Gracias. Esme me invitó.

—Qué bien.

Una vez Charlie se despidió de Renesmee con un beso, entré esperando que Edward no tardara mucho.

Llegó no mucho después que yo y para entonces Renesmee ya estaba bastante irritada, no estaba feliz con todo el ruido y conmoción.

Pasamos seguridad con más tranquilidad que en Boston, pero a diferencia de la vez pasada Renesmee no se tranquilizaba.

Para cuando nos subimos al avión yo ya estaba lista para estar de regreso en Hanover. Renesmee no había dejado de llorar y nada de lo que intentábamos servía. Carlisle revisó los lugares donde tenía moretones, lo cual solo sirvió para hacerla enojar aún más. Cuando todo lo que intentamos falló, recosté mi asiento acostándome de lado e intenté hacerla comer, la mayoría de las veces eso funcionaba. Las luces de la cabina disminuyeron y no sentí alivio al ver que mi bebé seguía con su rabieta.

—Sé que estás cansada —le dije, sorprendida de no estar llorando junto con ella. Edward nos tapó con una manta y yo esperé. Finalmente se calmó lo suficiente para comer y cerré los ojos intentando pensar en cuándo me daría un tiempo libre para ir por el libro que Alice ya me había apartado.

Era agradable que los asientos se recostaran tanto, nunca pensé que me gustaría volar, pero esto no era tan malo.

En algún momento me quedé dormida y me desperté cuando ya habíamos aterrizado, igual que cuando llegamos a Seattle.

Renesmee seguía acurrucada a mi lado y sonreí cuando Edward se acercó a nosotros.

—Estoy listísima para ir a casa.

—Creo que todos —dijo mientras cargaba a nuestra bebé para que yo pudiera enderezar el asiento.

Mi esposo caminó hasta otro de los asientos y sacó un pañal de la pañalera.

—Si solo está mojada, déjaselo así —dije sin querer despertarla.

—Está más que mojada —respondió y la acosté en su regazo.

En esta ocasión Renesmee se quedó dormida la mayor parte del tiempo. Abrió los ojos un par de veces antes de que él terminara. Cuando acabó agarré el porta bebé poniéndolo en una silla junto a Edward.

Cuando Renesmee estuvo asegurada adentro, agarré la base y la pañalera para salir del avión y avanzar hacia el área donde se recoge el equipaje.

Ahí nos esperaba el resto de la familia. Edward le permitió a Emmett tomar el porta bebé con Renesmee todavía dormida adentro.

—¿Cómo está nuestro viejo hogar? —preguntó Emmett mientras nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento.

—Bien, pero nada como estar aquí —le dije.

Asintió y cuando estuvimos dentro del carro, con la bebé entre Emmett y yo y Rose al frente con Edward, recargué la cabeza sobre la puerta del carro y cerré los ojos.

—Bella, amor, ya estamos en casa —escuché que me decía Edward.

Sentí que flotaba y escuché que le decía a alguien que bajara algo, pero no sentí la necesidad de preocuparme. Supuse que estábamos en casa y lidiaría con lo demás después, mientras solo me dejé llevar por el sueño.

* * *

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios (:


	13. Anniversary

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Eviefan**, yo solo traduzco.

Traducción revisada y corregida por Isa.

* * *

**~After the Honeymoon~**

**Capítulo 13: Aniversario **

**Bella POV**

_¿Por qué tuve que elegir el día más lluvioso para ir a la ciudad a buscar el regalo de mi esposo? _Me pregunté a mí misma mientras terminaba de empacar la pañalera de nuestra hija para su estadía con Esme y Carlisle. A diferencia de mí, Renesmee no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, estaba en su columpio, chupándose los dedos y sosteniendo a su muñeca. Jasper, Emmett y Edward se habían ido con Carlisle a Boston, y me pregunté qué estaría tramando mi esposo. Supe, cuando llevé a Renesmee a la otra casa, que Alice haría una rabieta porque le dejé puesto a mi hija su pijama amarilla, la que no tenía ningún tipo de diseños. También esperaba encontrar a Renesmee completamente arreglada a mi regreso, pero tenía la esperanza de que Esme interviniera para hacer que mis hermanas se comportaran. Mi bebé no era una muñeca, aunque sabía que no lo hacían con mala intención.

Una vez que tuve todo lo que mi bebé y yo necesitábamos, me acerqué a su columpio y lo apagué deteniéndolo con mi mano.

—¿Estás lista para ir a ver a tus tías?

Cuando me escuchó, Renesmee volteó a verme sin sacar los dedos de su boca mientras yo la cargaba y la metía en su porta bebé. Agarré su sonaja y la sacudí esperando que se sacara los dedos de la boca para poder abrocharla y mantenerla feliz, pero ella no estaba interesada en eso y estaba bastante enojada conmigo para cuando la metí al asiento trasero del carro. Intenté hacer sonar su Dumbo de peluche para que pudiera escucharlo, pero seguía llorando así que me rendí y me subí al asiento de enfrente. Encendí el carro; me gustaba el hecho de que apenas se podía escuchar el sonido del motor. Me había acostumbrado a mi Guardian y no me sentía intimidada al manejarlo por los alrededores, especialmente ya que traía a un bebé en el asiento trasero.

Todo el camino a la otra casa fue un reventar de tímpanos ya que Renesmee siguió con la enorme rabieta. Puse el disco de música suave que Edward había quemado para ella, pero ni siquiera eso ayudó. Cuando metí el carro a la cochera de Esme y Carlisle mi hija gritó, algo que solo hacía cuando estaba verdaderamente enojada. Había estado lista para que Esme o Rose la sacaran, pero no quería dejarla cuando estaba enojada. Esme salió de la casa a recibirnos cuando abrí la puerta de atrás, y agarró la pañalera mientras yo sacaba a mi hija del porta bebé y la recargaba contra mi hombro. —Ya estás bien, lo siento, bebé —susurré acariciando su espalda.

Ya adentro me fui a la espaciosa sala y me senté en la mecedora Victoriana que había sido restaurada; estaba feliz de que mi bebé finalmente se estuviera calmando.

—Vas a necesitar el cheque bancario para ese libro —dijo Alice, bajando las escaleras y entrando a la sala.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté. Renesmee levantó la cabeza de mi hombro por un momento para ver a su tía. Mi bebé respiró profundamente antes de meter los brazos entre su cuerpo y mi pecho, y volver a poner su mejilla sobre mi hombro.

Alice nos miró un momento, y luego pareció darse cuenta de que le había preguntado algo.

—Él intentará subirte el precio, pero si te presentas con esto no te causará ningún problema. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

—Creo que sería buena idea —le dije. Esme llegó lista para pasar tiempo con su nieta. Me puse de pie dejándola ocupar mi lugar en la mecedora. Cuando me puse de pie, Renesmee levantó la cabeza de nuevo y me miró con ojos somnolientos—. ¿Estás lista para divertirte con la abuela?

Mi bebé estiró su manita y tocó mis labios. Cuando besé sus dedos me sonrió, y sentí la misma culpabilidad de siempre cuando la dejaba. No sabía cómo iba a manejar estar tanto tiempo separada de ella cuando la escuela empezara en las siguientes semanas. Después de darle un beso y un abrazo, la dejé en brazos de Esme y me fui cuando empezó a llorar.

Alice ya me estaba esperando en la cocina y, ya que afuera seguía lloviendo, no me molestó dejarla manejar. Una vez en la carretera mi hermana pareció darse cuenta de mi falta de ánimos para hablar.

—¿Estás pensando en la escuela?

—Sí, y en dejarla por tanto tiempo. Sé que ya hacemos eso por unas horas al día, pero esto parece un compromiso más grande y ella es tan pequeña.

—Creo que podrás manejar bien las cosas, y si se te hace pesada la carga siempre podrías reducir las clases por semana en lugar de tener horario completo. Tienes mucho tiempo para hacer esto.

Sabía que ella tenía razón, pero siempre había una parte de mí que me empujaba a hacer todo lo posible. Como recordatorio del viaje a la ciudad, Alice empezó a hablar del viaje que ella y Jasper iban a hacer para ver a Tanya y su familia en Denali. Después de estacionar el carro en la banqueta junto a la tienda, Alice y yo nos apuramos a entrar. El hombre que la atendía era viejo y sus ojos se enfocaron en Alice.

—Mi hermana y yo venimos a recoger un encargo que ella ordenó, "El rey Arthur" —dijo Alice.

—Bien, serán quinientos dólares.

Era mi turno en el acuerdo.

—El otro día me tomé la libertad de ir a mi banco por un cheque bancario cuando me dio el precio de trescientos cincuenta —le dije, poniendo el cheque en el mostrador.

Por un segundo pensé que no lo iba a aceptar. Después de agarrar el cheque me dio el libro.

—Un gusto hacer negocios con unas encantadoras damas como ustedes.

Cuando estuvimos en el carro saqué el libro de la caja, abriéndolo con cuidado. Estaba en una excelente condición para ser un libro tan viejo y de verdad esperaba que fuera a gustarle a Edward.

—Desearía saber qué tiene planeado él —murmuré, esperando que Alice me dijera, pero ella se quedó callada tarareando para sí.

De regreso en la casa encontré a mi hija dormida en el hombro de Esme mientras que su abuela estaba sentada frente a la computadora en la oficina de abajo mirando unos planos. Mi suegra se giró para verme después de cerrar el archivo.

—Ha estado dormida desde que ustedes dos se fueron —dijo Esme, meciéndola gentilmente.

Tenía pensado llevarme a Renesmee de regreso a la casa, pero podría usar el tiempo libre para hacer unas cosas en la casa.

—Por qué no mejor la llevas cuando se despierte —sugerí. Sabía lo mucho que disfrutaba Esme cuidándola y había aprendido a apreciar todo el apoyo que recibíamos de la familia. Antes de irme fui a darle un abrazo a Esme y me incliné para dejar un suave beso en la mejilla de mi bebé.

En casa lo primero que hice fue usar el sacaleches y mientras hacía eso fui por mi computadora intentando descubrir qué era lo que quería escribirle a mi esposo. Qué podría decirle que no supiera ya. Mientras estaba sentada mirando la pantalla en blanco pensé en nuestra vida de casados durante el año que había pasado, el remolino que había sido todo. Pensé en todo lo que él hacía por mí y todo lo que le costaba controlarse para estar conmigo. Al igual que su padre Edward había dominado su deseo de sangre y yo estaba agradecida por eso.

Cuando terminé de sacar la leche regresé a mi actual proyecto y empecé a tipiar lo que sentía mi corazón en ese mismo momento, esperando que mi esposo no pensara que yo era la boba más grande del mundo. Cuando terminé lo leí y decidí dejarlo de esa manera, no quería cambiar las palabras. Fui a la oficina del tercer piso y abrí el archivo para imprimir antes de recordar algunas de las fotos que tenía en mi cámara digital.

Para cuando Esme llegó a casa con mi bebé, el regalo de Edward ya estaba envuelto y seguramente oculto en mi lado de nuestro armario. Se estaba haciendo tarde y mientras metía a mi cansada bebé a la casa mi celular sonó.

—Es tu papi —le dije a Renesmee. Ella miró el celular y luego a mí.

—Te extraño —le dije mientras subía las escaleras con Renesmee todavía mirándome.

—También te extraño. Ya vamos de regreso, pero será muy tarde cuando llegue a casa.

En el baño con el celular detenido entre mi oído y mi hombro, abrí la llave del agua de nuestra tina grande. La bebé y yo necesitábamos un baño.

—Te esperaré —le dije.

Cuando colgamos dejé el agua correr y fui a la habitación de Renesmee por un pañal limpio y un camisón blanco de encaje con volantes en las mangas que se juntaban en las orillas. Ella me seguía viendo y yo le sonreí.

—Tu papi ya viene a casa, pero tendrás que esperar hasta mañana para verlo —dije mientras ella bostezaba.

De regreso en el baño cerré la llave antes de ir a mi habitación y acosté a mi bebé en la cama sobre su pancita. Renesmee bostezó de nuevo y se talló los ojos mientras yo me desvestía, poniéndome una bata antes de acercarla a mí y quitarle su mameluco. Nunca antes había intentado tomar un baño con ella, pero no estaba muy preocupada por eso. Extrañaba a mi bebé y estaba lista para tenerla en mis brazos.

Cuando estuvimos en el agua doblé las piernas y la recosté contra ellas, agarrando su esponja para mojarle su pancita. Renesmee bajó la vista, viendo cómo caía el agua sobre su pancita antes de estirar su manita para agarrar la tela. La dejé tomarla y un momento después la estaba chupando. Usé mis manos para tallarla con el jabón para bebés, teniendo cuidado de mantener una mano libre de jabón para que no fuera a resbalarse mucho.

Cuando estuve lista para lavarle el cabello me senté y la acurruqué en mi brazo, y mientras mojaba su cabello Renesmee empezó a mamar. Lavé su cabello con una mano y después de enjuagarle el jabón me recosté contra una de las paredes de la tina, sintiéndome muy cansada. Sabiendo que me quedaría dormida si no tenía cuidado, salí del agua y agarré mi bata poniéndola alrededor de ambas mientras mi bebé seguía comiendo.

Me las arreglé para secarla bastante bien. Decidí dejar lo demás para cuando terminara de comer. Después de dormirse y de que yo la vistiera en el cálido camisón, la llevé por el pasillo para acostarla en su cuna. Ella había estado bien durmiendo en la que Charlie le había comprado y pensé que en cierta manera yo estaba siendo egoísta. Estaba algo lista para tener de regreso mi habitación con solo Edward y yo en las noches.

**Edward POV**

No había sido fácil haber estado lejos de Bella y nuestra hija todo el día, pero quería ir a Boston para encargarme de unas cosas. La primera era conseguir reservaciones para cenar en un restaurante muy exclusivo, y la segunda era hacer reservaciones en The Liberty Hotel para el viernes en la noche. Carlisle y Esme ya habían aceptado quedarse con Renesmee durante ese tiempo y sabía que ambos ansiaban pasar más tiempo con ella.

Estaba todo en silencio cuando entré a la casa y supe que mis dos chicas estaban dormidas. Subí las escaleras y entré a la habitación de Renesmee sin hacer sonido alguno, parándome junto a su cuna por un momento para verla dormir. Mi hija se movió e intentó levantar la cabeza, parecía saber que yo estaba ahí.

—Shh —susurré, bajando la mano para acariciar su espalda.

Renesmee recargó la cabeza en el colchón y se metió los dedos a la boca. Me quedé con ella acariciando su espalda y tarareando su nana hasta que se volvió a dormir.

En el baño que compartía con mi esposa me quité la ropa y me metí a la ducha. Me bañé rápidamente para calentar mi cuerpo antes de secarme y unirme a mi mujer en la cama. Bella se giró cuando la acerqué a mí y abrió los ojos.

—Te extrañamos hoy —susurró mi esposa poniendo una mano sobre mi mejilla. Puse mi mano sobre la de ella y la jalé a mi boca para besar su palma.

—Yo las extrañe a las dos —dije, sintiendo la necesidad de hacer más que solo acostarme junto a ella. Bella se acercó a mí, presionando su mano sobre mi pecho. Estiré las manos por ella mientras rodaba sobre mi espalda poniéndola sobre mí. Miré sus ojos que estaban más oscuros y llenos de deseo.

Ella llevaba puestas una de mis camisetas, y cuando se sentó empezó a desabrocharla, pero yo aparté sus manos.

—Déjame a mí encargarme de eso —susurré, abriendo el primer y el segundo botón con lentitud. Sus párpados se cerraron cuando metí la mano en la camiseta acunando uno de sus pechos llenos. Cuando empecé a masajearlo y apretarlo con gentileza, Bella abrió los ojos de nuevo, inclinándose un poco hacia enfrente para poner las manos sobre mi pecho. Sin despegar su vista de la mía, se alzó un poco y bajó por mi cuerpo. Sentí la calidez de su entrada antes de que me tocara y me frené para no alzarme de la cama y entrar en su tentadora suavidad.

Todavía tenía que mantener mucho control para no lastimarla, pero al mismo tiempo recibía tanto placer como ella. Cuando ella se deslizó por mi dureza yo le quité la camiseta, estirando las manos para ponerlas en su cintura y sostenerla firme mientras empezaba a moverse sobre mí. Al principio sus movimientos eran lentos, pero fueron creciendo en rapidez e intensidad cuando el deseo de ambos empezó a crecer. Mi mujer batallaba para mantener sus movimientos con la rapidez suficiente y cuando estiré las manos se inclinó sobre mi pecho abrazándose a mí. Puse mi mano sobre su culo, manteniéndonos en el mismo lugar mientras nos daba la vuelta. Esta posición nueva me permitía hundirme más profundamente en ella. Sabía lo cerca que estaba del clímax, pero no estaba listo para que esto terminara. Detuve mis envistes entrando y saliendo lentamente de ella mientras pasaba las manos debajo de su cabeza. Llevé mis labios a los suyos, consciente de lo frágil que seguía siendo mi esposa para mí.

—Te amo —susurró cuando acomodé mejor la manta eléctrica a nuestro alrededor al sentirla temblar debajo de mí.

—Tú eres mi amor, mi vida —dije besando de nuevo sus labios, lamiendo su labio inferior con mi fría lengua mientras empezaba a moverme con más fuerza contra ella.

Momentos después mi esposa dormía en mis brazos calentada por la manta que rodeaba nuestros cuerpos. No estaba seguro de qué había hecho para merecer su amor, pero estaba eternamente agradecido al Dios que nos había dado esta oportunidad. Pasé las siguientes horas viendo a mi mujer, tarareándole suavemente a ella y a mí antes de escuchar que un pájaro empezaba a cantar afuera, y a nuestra hija que se estaba despertando de una noche completa de sueño.

Ya que ayer había estado afuera todo el día, ahora estaba ansioso por pasar tiempo con ella, llegué a su habitación justo cuando empezaba a renegar.

—Te escuché —le aseguré al cargarla. En cuanto la tuve en mis brazos se acurrucó en mi pecho y me encontré preguntándome si nuestra piel sería tan suave para ella, como la de ella lo era para nosotros.

Esa mañana le puse un pañal limpio y la vestí sin hacerla enojarse conmigo. Sabiendo que tenía hambre bajé las escaleras y puse a calentar un biberón mientras mi bebé ponía su mano izquierda en mi boca.

La besé ahí y sonrió antes de subir su mano a mi nariz. No podía creer que en las siguientes semanas cumpliría cinco meses.

Antes de que ella terminara su biberón escuché a Bella moverse arriba, y cuando estuvo lista nos fuimos a la habitación principal para compartir tiempo en familia.

El jueves en la noche, después de haber acostado a Renesmee por al menos unas horas, le di a Bella el primer de sus regalos. Con sus ojos cerrados deslicé un anillo en su dedo anular derecho y una vez más me sorprendió al ser muy receptiva.

—Ahora tú tienes que esperar. También cierra los ojos —dijo. La escuché dirigirse a nuestro armario y contuve el aliento porque de verdad quería que fuera una verdadera sorpresa lo que ella tenía preparado.

Un momento después sentí algo en mi regazo. Estaba envuelto en papel de regalo plateado y sobre él había un sobre.

Mi esposa se sentó junto a mí mientras yo lo abría sacando una hoja de papel. En las orillas habían pequeñas fotos que habíamos tomado con la cámara digital de Bella y unas cuantas de Renesmee dormida en una cama de flores usando un par de alitas de ángel.

Bella se recargó en mí mientras leía la carta.

"_Edward, mi mejor amigo y el amor de mi vida,_

_Estoy aquí sentada intentando encontrar las palabras correctas para expresar lo que siento en este instante. No sé cómo nos las arreglamos para llegar a este momento en el que estamos a punto de celebrar un año de matrimonio y todo ha pasado tan rápido que a veces pienso que es un sueño. Quiero agradecerte por quedarte a mi lado y por atreverte a amarme cuando te cuesta tanto estar en control. No sé lo que nos depara el futuro, pero siempre y cuando te tenga a ti y a nuestra bebé, tendré la esperanza de que nuestras vidas no sentirán soledad y estarán llenas de amor._

_Tu esposa para siempre, Isabella."_

Dejé la carta y el libro a un lado, y me puse de pie jalándola a ella frente a mí.

—Muchas veces me he preguntado qué hice para merecer tu amor, y estoy feliz de que hayas tenido el valor de enamorarte del león y quedarte conmigo.

Se inclinó hacia enfrente y compartimos un beso sensual antes de volver a sentarnos. Su regalo para mí era una copia forrada de cuero del Rey Arthur; una vez le dije que de niño amaba leerlo. El libro estaba muy viejo pero en muy buena condición.

Compartimos otro beso antes de contarle el resto de su sorpresa.

En un momento cambió de estar emocionada a fruncir el ceño.

—Bella, Renesmee estará bien con sus abuelos. Solo quiero tener una noche a solas contigo —dije intentando no sonar muy desesperado. Amaba a nuestra bebé, pero, egoísta o no, quería pasar tiempo a solas con mi mujer más que unas horas o un día.

Cuando me sonrió supe que estaba de acuerdo y nos pusimos a empacar las cosas que necesitaríamos.

—¿A qué hora te quieres ir? —me preguntó saliendo de nuestro armario con unas cuantas blusas que eran más elegantes que las camisetas de siempre que solía usar en casa.

—Después del almuerzo.

No tardamos mucho en empacar, y mientras Bella se sentaba en nuestra cama para sacarse la leche, llamé a Esme para decirle que nos esperara en casa mañana en la tarde alrededor de la una.

**Bella POV**

Iba a ser difícil pasar una noche lejos de mi bebé, pero al mismo tiempo me di cuenta de lo mucho que quería una noche libre de las responsabilidades de ser madre. Cuando llegamos a la casa de Esme y Carlisle, subí al cuarto que habían amueblado para mi bebé y me senté a darle de comer por última vez antes de irnos. Éste era un gran paso para ella y para nosotros, y esperaba que ella manejara bien la noche sin nosotros.

El color de sus ojos empezaba a cambiar, yendo del azul oscuro que siempre habían sido hasta llegar a las sombras de un café. Renesmee parecía estar consciente de que estaba pasando algo diferente, pero en ese momento no parecía importarle. Su manita estaba envuelta en mi dedo índice y se mantuvo concentrada en mi cara mientras yo empezaba a tararear el pedazo que podía recordar de Claro de Luna.

Renesmee se quedó dormida sobre mi hombro mientras le palmeaba la espalda para sacarle los gases, y cuando estuvo dormida la acosté en la cuna completamente segura de que no estaría ahí sola por mucho tiempo antes de que alguien viniera a cargarla. Me estaba enderezando después de besarla cuando Edward apareció a mi lado. Miré a mi esposo agacharse para besar a nuestra bebé y pasar la mano por su espaldita.

Nos quedamos ahí un momento más antes de que él tomara mi mano y me llevara por las escaleras. Esme me abrazó primero.

—No te preocupes, Bella —me dijo.

—No lo haré. Sé que está en buenas manos.

Carlisle me abrazó y de nuevo me aseguraron que mi bebé estaría bien, incluso aunque mi culpabilidad por dejarla estaba empezando a salir de nuevo.

Nuestro viaje a Boston fue silencioso y, de alguna forma, reflexivo. Sostuve la mano de Edward y de vez en cuando llevaba mi mano a sus labios para besarla. Alice predijo que estaría nublado cuando llegáramos a Boston, y como siempre mi hermana tenía razón.

Estacionamos en un edificio que se veía viejo pero agradable. Un botones bajó nuestras maletas y agarré la mano de mi esposo al entrar a la lujosa recepción. Nos registramos y subimos al último piso del hotel. Edward nos había reservado una suite y la primera habitación a la que entré era asombrosa. Me acerqué a un mostrador de mármol negro y pasé la mano por la superficie. Me di cuenta que había una botella de champaña enfriándose en una cubeta de plata.

Luego de pagarle al botones, Edward trajo dos copas de vidrio y descorchó la botella, sirviendo el espumoso líquido rosado en mi copa y poco en la suya.

—Por muchos años más —brindó y chocamos copas. Bebí un poco de la mía, pero luego dejé mi copa a un lado cuando mi esposo estiró sus brazos hacia mí. Me cargó para acurrucarme en sus brazos y bajó sus labios a los míos, besándome con ternura mientras nos llevaba al lado este de la enorme habitación.

**Esme POV**

Cuando nuestra nieta se despertó de su siesta de dos horas, y después de haberle dado su biberón de sangre donada, Carlisle y yo caminamos con ella por el camino de entrada. Renesmee parecía disfrutar el estar afuera y la tenía girada de modo que su colita se apoyara contra mi cadera mientras que mi brazo estaba atravesado en su cintura; parecía darle el soporte suficiente de esa manera. Pateó las piernas y giró la cabeza intentando encontrar la fuente de los sonidos que estaba escuchando.

—¿Cómo le estará yendo a Bella? —le pregunté a mi esposo, que estaba agarrando mi mano libre.

—Creo que se relajará cuando lleguen allá. Edward quería llevarla a algunos de los sitios turísticos más famosos —me dijo mi esposo. Nuestra nieta se movió en mis brazos, intentando ver a su abuelo mientras hablaba.

Mi esposo la cargó acomodándola contra su hombro, y mientras seguimos caminando ella acostó su mejilla sobre su hombro izquierdo. De verdad era una bebé muy tranquila.

Cuando regresamos de nuestra caminata, Rosalie ya estaba lista para pasar tiempo con ella. Carlisle y yo necesitábamos cazar, y luego de cambiarnos a una ropa más de acuerdo a la situación, nos fuimos dirigiéndonos al bosque para pasar un poco de tiempo a solas.

**Edward POV**

La calidez de nuestra habitación era suficiente para evitar que le diera frío a mi esposa mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración luego de haber pasado la última hora en cama haciendo el amor. Seguía intentando animarla para que descansara, pero era difícil cuando mi cuerpo llamaba por su toque y su aroma.

—¿Extrañarás esto cuando me transforme?

—En cierta forma sí —dije, dispuesto a ser honesto con ella—. Extrañaré ver el color en tus mejillas y el calor extremo de tu aliento sobre mis labios. En otras formas será más fácil porque no tendremos que contenernos.

—Creo que quiero hacerlo después de que Renesmee cumpla un año. Todavía quiero estar cerca de ti en edad.

—Bella, no hay prisa. Recuerda que Esme le lleva algunos años a Carlisle.

—Lo sé, solo quiero que esto sea más fácil para ambos.

Ella tenía razón, pero no quería presionarla con esa decisión. Tenía que estar absolutamente segura, y todavía teníamos que encontrar el tiempo para discutir el otro lado de la ecuación, nuestra hija, quien probablemente no reaccionaría bien ante un cambio tan drástico en Bella. Bella durmió en mis brazos por casi una hora y yo estaba contento con estar acostado escuchando el latido de su corazón mientras sentía su cálida respiración contra mi pecho.

Cuando se despertó, todavía tuvimos tiempo suficiente para caminar por la ciudad, y para mí no había nada más hermoso que la mujer caminando a mi lado.

—¿Has venido aquí antes? Me refiero a antes de ir a Washington —preguntó mientras caminábamos por un pequeño parque.

—Una vez. Fue poco después de mudarnos a Rochester, antes de que Rosalie se nos uniera —respondí cuando empezamos a caminar hacia nuestro restaurante.

—¿Cómo era?

—Mucho más tranquilo. Más gente caminaba y no estaba tan contaminado como ahora.

Después de comer en un pequeño restaurante italiano, llevé a Bella al puerto y nos sentamos en una vieja banca viendo los últimos vestigios del día convertirse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Cuando regresamos al hotel, Bella quería llamar para ver cómo estaba nuestra bebé, algo que yo también estaba preparándome para hacer. Alice respondió y podíamos escuchar a Renesmee llorando al fondo.

—No quiere irse a dormir. Esme y Carlisle se están preparando para llevarla a un paseo en carro.

Después de eso fue difícil para Bella concentrarse en nosotros, pero rechazó la oferta de irse a casa temprano.

—Amor, si sintieran que ella realmente nos necesita, no vacilarían en traerla aquí o en pedirnos ir a casa —le aseguré a Bella que descansaba en mis brazos.

Después de un momento Bella me miró.

—Quisiera ser capaz de olvidar todo y concentrarme solo en nosotros, pero es muy difícil hacerlo sabiendo que ella no está bien.

Estaba dispuesto a dejar que ella eligiera y Bella decidió que deberíamos ir a caminar otra vez.

—Quizás después de eso me sentiré mejor —dijo cuando bajábamos a la planta baja en elevador.

Estar a fuera resultó ser lo que ambos necesitábamos. Recordando una cafetería que había estado ahí la primera vez que visité Boston, tomé la mano de Bella para llevarla ahí. Para mi sorpresa seguía estando ahí y en buena condición.

Nos sentamos en la parte de atrás con la ligera luz. Mi esposa ordenó café y un postre dulce.

—Desearía no tener que volver a casa y alistar las cosas para la escuela —dijo Bella bebiendo de su café, pero teniendo las manos agarradas sobre la mesa.

—Todavía tenemos un par de semanas —señalé y ella asintió.

Para cuando regresamos al hotel, mi esposa ya estaba batallando para mantenerse despierta. Cuando entró a la habitación y se movió para quitarse la chaqueta, la detuve y la giré para que me viera.

—Déjame cuidarte yo a ti esta noche —susurré.

Su asentimiento fue mi respuesta, y le quité la chaqueta antes de tomarme mi tiempo para desvestirla, explorando cada parte de su sensual cuerpo que quedaba al descubierto.

**Bella POV**

El calor del agua cayendo sobre mi piel era un gran contraste con las frías manos y labios de Edward que viajaban sobre mi cuerpo húmedo. Me olvidé de cosas tan mundanas como el tiempo cuando me levantó y presionó mi espalda contra el frío mármol de la pared de la ducha. Mi cuerpo se cerró alrededor de su dureza cuando entró en mí y todo lo que yo quería era más de su toque.

—Bésame —respiré, y un momento después sus labios estaban en los míos. Su lengua entró gentilmente en mi boca mientras determinaba un gentil ritmo al entrar y salir de mi cuerpo. Aferré mis manos a su cabello, empujando mi lengua contra la suya para probar su dulzura y sentir la frialdad de su boca.

Dejando una mano en su cabello dejé que la otra viajara entre nosotros, bajando por su escultura y perfecto estómago de mármol hasta que llegó al lugar donde nuestros cuerpos se unían. Cuando acuné su testículo izquierdo en mi pequeña mano, detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y me miró a los ojos. Sus ojos estaba oscuros, pero yo no tenía miedo y me moví con él mientras él empujaba nuestros cuerpos hacia más allá de cualquier cosa que hubiéramos experimentado antes. Solo había placer en su toque y, mientras sentía mi cuerpo listo para derramarse sobre la orilla, presioné mi rostro contra su cuello gritando cuando llegó mi liberación.

No tardó mucho en seguirme, y cuando me puso de regreso en mis pies mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de mí, sosteniéndome mientras dejábamos que el agua caliente lavara la evidencia de que habíamos hecho el amor.

El cuidado de Edward no terminó con la ducha. Un momento después estaba envuelta en una toalla y acunada en sus brazos, me sentía un poco cansada.

—Te amo —le dije cuando acarició mis labios con los suyos.

—Te amo —dijo al entrar a nuestra habitación que estaba bien calentada por la calefacción.

Edward me paró junto a la cama y me secó antes de quitar las cobijas y cargarme de nuevo en sus brazos. Cuando me tuvo acostada en la cama, se encargó de secar su propio cuerpo antes de acostarse junto a mí. Me acomodé junto a él, recargando la cabeza justo debajo de su cuello; estaba acostumbrada a la fría firmeza de su piel.

—¿Te lastimé? —preguntó.

—No —dije con toda honestidad. Lo que había hecho solo había logrado hacerme sentir más amada que nunca. Cuando Edward amaba, lo hacía con todo su ser, y solo podía esperar que él sintiera que yo intentaba hacer lo mismo para él.

.

La tarde siguiente, cuando llegamos a casa de Carlisle y Esme, estaba más que lista para ver a mi bebé y cargarla en mis brazos. Edward sostuvo mi mano al entrar por la puerta principal y encontramos toda la sala decorada con docenas de rosas rojas.

—Feliz Aniversario —dijo Esme al saludarnos, llevándonos al sofá. Renesmee estaba de pie en el piso con la ayuda de Emmett y yo ansiaba cargarla, pero Alice me detuvo.

—Tu hija te tiene una sorpresa.

Me guió para sentarme en el piso un poco alejada de mi bebé e hizo que Emmett la acostará en su estómago.

—Renesmee —dije, llamándola por su nombre cuando Alice me dijo. Edward estaba arrodillado detrás de mí y vimos a nuestra niñita levantar su pecho del piso y elevarse con las rodillas, algo que ya podía hacer. Cuando me vio empezó a mecerse de adelante a atrás, lo cual también era algo que ya llevaba tiempo haciendo. Al levantar la mano derecha y ponerla frente a ella parecía que estaba insegura de lo que estaba haciendo, y quería jalarla hacia mí. Estiró la mano de nuevo y un momento después estaba gateando lentamente hacia nosotros.

—Dios mío. —Fue todo lo que pude decir.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la cargué en mis brazos. Ella nos sonrió a mí y a su padre antes de recargar la mejilla en mi hombro.

—Gateaste —le dije, recargándome en los brazos de Edward mientras él nos abrazaba a ambas. Mientras la cargaba, todos trajeron sus regalos para Edward y para mí, pero Edward los abrió porque Renesmee seguía acurrucada en mis brazos.

Rosalie y Emmett nos dieron un libro bastante interesante, uno del que había escuchado pero nunca antes había pensado en poseer; uno llamado el Kama Sutra, completo con todo e ilustraciones.

—Esto será interesante —dije mientras Edward y yo veíamos las imágenes.

Carlisle y Esme nos dieron un libro sobre cómo preparar comida orgánica para bebé, y eso me recordó sobre la pregunta de cuándo debería empezar a darle comida sólida a Renesmee, pero preguntaría después.

Alice y Jasper nos regalaron lencería y sentí mis mejillas calentarse ante los comentarios subidos de tono de mis hermanos. Durante ese tiempo mi bebé se había quedado dormida en mis brazos, pero no quería acostarla, y tenía la sensación de que esta noche se quedaría con nosotros en la cama. Mientras Emmett y Jasper ayudaban a Edward a reunir todas nuestras cosas, yo me acerqué a un sonriente Carlisle que estiró la mano poniéndola en la espalda de Renesmee.

—¿Cuándo necesito empezar a darle comida sólida?

—Normalmente es en esta etapa, pero no creo que debamos presionar eso todavía, no hasta que su cuerpo tenga más tiempo para desarrollarse. —Entendí su razonamiento. Renesmee era mitad humana, pero al ser también mitad vampiro no sabíamos cómo reaccionaría a otras comidas, pero esperaba poder intentar darle cosas nuevas pronto.

Después de tenerla asegurada en el porta bebé, abracé a cada una de mis hermanas. Sonreí cuando Rose se ofreció a llevarme a tomar un café para hablar sobre el libro que me había dado y algunas de las cosas que les gustaban hacer a ella y a Emmett. Dos años atrás nunca hubiera imaginado hablar con ella sobre algo así, pero ahora solo se sentía como dos hermanas pasando tiempo juntas y divirtiéndose.

—Me gustaría, pero déjame ver qué tal van las cosas con la escuela.

Había una frescura en el aire cuando llegamos a casa y el indicio de que podría llover de nuevo. Estaba cansada por nuestro viaje y todavía asombrada de que nuestra hija de cuatro meses y medio había gateado hacia mí.

La despertamos cuando la estábamos cambiando en un cálido camisón, pero al parecer no le molestó y siguió sonriendo mientras Edward le preguntaba qué opinaba acerca de pasar tiempo con sus padres.

Mientras él atendía las necesidades de ella, yo me puse el pantalón de mi pijama calientita y una camisa a juego antes de subirme a la cama.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer? —me preguntó cuando acomodé a nuestra hija en mis brazos para que pudiera amamantar; sentí el alivio después de haber estado tan llena.

—¿Podrías calentar un poco del platillo de atún y algo de pan?

Antes de irse Edward nos dio un beso a mí y a nuestra hija. Cuando se fue concentré mi atención en nuestra bebé.

—Estás creciendo muy rápido —le dije, pasando los dedos por sus suaves rizos color bronce. Eran muy parecidos a los de su padre, solo que un poco más claros. Renesmee estaba cansada y no intentó tocar mis labios ni sonrió cuando le hablé. Podía simpatizar con su sensación.

Cuando Edward regresó con mi comida ya tenía la televisión encendida con el volumen bajo; estaba viendo una vieja película de romance. Después de poner la bandeja frente a mí, mi esposo se movió a su lado de la cama y se sentó junto a nosotras. Mi estómago gruñó cuando tomé el primer bocado del platillo, pero eso no pareció perturbar a nuestra hija.

A la mitad de mi tercer cucharada ella empezó a renegar y dejé que Edward la cargara para que le sacara los gases. Yo me tapé con la camiseta mientras le daba una mordida al pan.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó sobre lo que estaba viendo en televisión.

—Creo que es Casablanca —le dije, mirando cuando Renesmee eructó y empezó a renegar de nuevo. La cargué de nuevo en mis brazos dejándola alimentarse del otro pecho y subí un poco el volumen de la televisión antes de tomarme casi toda el agua del vaso.

Terminé mi comida antes de que nuestra hija estuviera lista y, luego de que Edward regresó de dejar mis trastes sucios en la cocina, se sentó junto a nosotras y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y de nuestra bebé, deslizando uno de sus brazos debajo del mío mientras que yo recargaba la cabeza en su pecho. Miramos la película hasta que Renesmee terminó, y luego de sacarle los gases de nuevo Edward la acostó en su pecho.

Al mirar a mi hija dormir decidí no preocuparme mucho por la escuela. Haríamos lo necesario y veríamos qué tal avanzan las cosas. Si me volvía muy loca siempre podría tomar unos cuantos cursos en casa y esperar hasta el siguiente año cuando nuestra bebé fuera más grande.

* * *

Disculpen por la larga espera, ya estoy trabajando con el capítulo 14 así que por ese no tendrán que esperar tanto tiempo de nuevo.

¡Gracias a todas por sus comentarios!


	14. Angela's Visit

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Eviefan**, yo solo traduzco.

Traducción revisada y corregida por Isa.

* * *

**~After the Honeymoon~**

**Capítulo 14: Visita de Angela **

**Bella POV**

Mi primera semana de escuela se pasó en un santiamén, y cuando llegó el fin de semana yo ya tenía una montaña de tareas. Mis clases empezaban poco después del medio día y seguían durante toda la tarde; eran ésas las que compartía con Edward y Alice. Emmett y Rosalie se estaban tomando libre el semestre, lo cual era casi una bendición porque cuando Esme no podía cuidar a Renesmee, ellos lo hacían. Estaba sentada en la cama que compartía con mi esposo, con mis apuntes y unos cuantos libros esparcidos por la superficie, cuando escuché llorar a nuestra hija. Edward estaba con ella intentando hacerla dormir, algo que necesitaba desesperadamente después de una larga noche de llanto. Era difícil creer que ya tenía cinco meses y que ya podía gatear cortas distancias y sentarse sin que la sostuvieran si la ayudábamos a ponerse en esa posición.

Mientras comenzaba a leer el libro que necesitaba para mi clase de Literatura y Cultura Victoriana, también tomaba apuntes de los puntos clave bloqueando todo aquello más allá de la lectura. El libro fue escrito por George Eliot, una autora de la que había escuchado pero nunca había leído nada de ella. Era necesario que leyera _El Molino en Floss _y tenía que tener hecha la mayor parte del _Primer Libro_ para el fin de la siguiente semana. Una cosa que podía asegurar era que el libro era muy descriptivo, aunque me era difícil concentrarme completamente en lo que estaba leyendo y anoté eso en mis apuntes. Si teníamos que hacer un trabajo de esto, quizás podría usarlo para sacar una buena nota.

Escuché que abrían la puerta de nuestra habitación pero no levanté la vista, seguí anotando más cosas antes de morder mi pluma. El colchón hundiéndose junto a mí tuvo muy poco efecto para separarme de lo que estaba haciendo, aunque volteé a verlos cuando escuché a Renesmee llorar. La habíamos malcriado tanto al dejarla dormir con nosotros que ahora despreciaba su cuna. Quería intentar mejorar eso, pero no sabía cuándo tendría tiempo para hacerlo.

Mi bebé estiró la mano y me incliné para besársela antes de seguir trabajando en el libro. Para cuando terminé dos capítulos ella ya estaba dormida en el pecho de Edward y yo ya estaba lista para un descanso.

—Quizás Alice tenía razón —dije, cerrando el libro y poniéndolo encima de mi cuaderno.

—¿Acerca de qué? —preguntó.

—Acerca de dar de baja algunas clases y solo estudiar medio tiempo. Supongo que tú también tenías razón cuando me dijiste que no podía hacer todo. No quiero perderme ningún momento contigo o nuestra bebé, y esta semana casi no la he visto. Me estoy volviendo loca. —Sabía que si seguía sintiéndome así, en un mes estaría lista para renunciar a todo.

—¿Qué clase es la que quieres dar de baja? —preguntó suavemente.

—De francés estoy segura, quizás también de psicología —dije, quitando todas mis cosas de la cama antes de acostarme de lado junto a Edward y a nuestra hija. Estiré la mano para trazar sus suaves mejillas con los dedos—. Necesitamos acostumbrarla a la cuna, pero no puedo soportar dejarla llorar —admití. Ambos hacíamos mal en cargarla en cuanto empezaba a llorar. Yo seguía pensando en todos los libros que decían que era saludable dejar llorar a un bebé. Carlisle nos aconsejó ponerla en la cuna cuando estaba feliz con algunos de sus juguetes favoritos que estaban en la mecedora, pero hasta ahora no había funcionado. En el momento en que se daba cuenta que iba a ir a la cuna armaba una rabieta.

Mi esposo se quedó en silencio por un momento.

—Creo que necesitamos dejar que las cosas sigan su curso. Con el tiempo ella estará lista para dormir en su cuna, y en realidad lo hace bastante bien una vez ya dormida.

Mientras él descansaba en nuestra cama con Renesmee, yo bajé a prepararme un bocadillo antes de empezar a trabajar en cálculo. Acababa de terminar mi sándwich de jamón cuando sonó mi celular. Lo agarré del mostrador y me encontré con Angela del otro lado de la bocina.

—Hola, ¿cómo estuvo la luna de miel?

—Excelente. Maui estuvo increíble. —Angela me contó todo acerca de su viaje. Yo estaba feliz de tener las manos libres, así podía comer y hablar al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué tal va todo contigo?

—Ocupado. Apenas terminé mi primera semana de escuela y ya estoy pensando en tomar clases de medio tiempo. No creí que fuera a ser tan difícil, pero tengo una bebé que me necesita y casi no la vi esta semana.

—Todavía no puedo creer que no hayas dicho nada —bromeó Angela, aunque sí me sentí mal.

—Lo sé, fue una época muy difícil para nosotros.

—Bueno, tenía un motivo para esta llamada. Ben y yo iremos a Hanover el siguiente fin de semana. Es para un trabajo extracurricular, y esperaba que pudiéramos vernos el sábado para almorzar juntas.

Por mucho que quisiera, no podía imaginar tener tiempo para eso.

—Tendré que ver qué tal van las cosas y hablarlo con Edward.

Una vez más Angela entendió y, después de colgar, terminé mi comida para subir las escaleras e intentar terminar con mis estudios.

**Edward POV**

Con Renesmee todavía dormida sobre mi pecho miré a mi esposa que seguía concentrada en sus estudios. Sabía lo empeñada que estaba en hacer funcionar todo del modo que ella quería, pero también noté el cambio. Nuestra charla de antes me hizo concluir que ya se había dado cuenta que no podía hacer todo. Hace un año hubiera intentado hacerla hacer las cosas a mi manera, pero yo también estaba cambiando. Bella tenía el derecho de tomar decisiones por sí misma, aunque era lo suficientemente considerara para incluirnos a mí y a nuestra hija a la hora de tomarlas.

Cuando terminó con cálculo se tomó otro descanso y se acomodó junto a mí de costado.

—Angela llamó. Ben y ella vendrán a la ciudad la siguiente semana para una de sus clases. Estaba pensando en que podría venir a almorzar el sábado. Ya sabe de Renesmee y respeta el hecho de que queremos mantener en privado las cosas correspondientes a nuestra hija.

Recordaba haberla visto en el aeropuerto el fin de semana en que fue su boda y me conmovió su reacción cuando descubrió que teníamos una bebé de la cual mi esposa no le había dicho nada. Angela siempre había sido una verdadera amiga para Bella y no veía razón para que no pudiera venir.

—Creo que podríamos hacer eso. —Estuve de acuerdo. Ella se levantó apoyándose en su brazo derecho y se inclinó hacia mí. Compartimos un beso antes de que ella se sentara por completo para seguir con su trabajo.

Después de que Renesmee despertara de su siesta y de que Bella le diera pecho, la metimos a la carriola y salimos a dar un paseo en familia. Estaba haciendo el frío suficiente para tener que ponerle un suéter, pero su temperatura corporal era más alta de lo normal, así que eso fue todo lo que necesitó. Yo empujaba la carriola con la mano de Bella agarrando la mía, ambos estábamos en silencio.

—Es tan hermoso aquí. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podamos quedarnos, ya sabes, antes de tener que mudarnos de nuevo?

—Tal vez dos o tres años más —dije, acariciando la mano de Bella con mi pulgar. Renesmee se había dado la vuelta sobre su estómago y ahora estaba masticando una de las esquinas de la manta que pusimos debajo de ella. Tenía la esperanza que, para cuando nos mudáramos de nuevo, ella ya fuera más capaz de manejar los cambios en su vida diaria, y sabía que teníamos que intentar exponerla a más cosas cuando fuera más grande.

Nos dimos la vuelta para regresar cuando llegamos a la bifurcación en el camino de entrada, el otro camino llevaba a la casa de Esme y Carlisle y estaba a casi dos millas de distancia, una caminata muy larga con el indicio de lluvia que podía oler en el aire. Renesmee estaba ahora acomodada contra el hombro de Bella. Se había cansado del viaje en carriola y estaba muy alerta en el camino de regreso a casa.

—¿Qué tanto más planeas estudiar esta noche? —pregunté.

—Quiero quitarme de encima sociología, después de eso me rindo —dijo Bella mientras Renesmee palmeaba su mejilla izquierda, riéndose cuando mi esposa mordió sus deditos. Salir a caminar parecía haber aligerado nuestros estados de humor. Yo también tenía tarea por hacer, pero para mí era fácil, y podía terminarla en dos horas una vez empezado.

Cuando llegamos a casa Bella puso a nuestra hija en su andador estacionario, encendiendo la barra que se movía de izquierda a derecha en el centro de juegos. Nunca antes había visto un andador estacionario, pero a nuestra hija le gustaba estar ahí la mayoría del tiempo, más que nada porque podía estar de pie.

Con nuestra hija acomodada, Bella vino a sentarse junto a mí en el sofá.

—¿Qué pasó con la tarea? —dije, acariciando su mejilla con mi nariz.

Bella suspiró acercándose más a mí.

—También tengo el domingo para hacerla y quiero pasar tiempo contigo —respondió. Envolví su mano con mis dedos y nos quedamos sentados un rato mirando jugar a nuestra hija.

**Bella POV**

La siguiente semana de clases fue tan abrumadora como la primera e hice una cita para el viernes con mi consejero, no estaba nada molesta por tener que acortar mis clases a medio tiempo. La razón principal para hacer eso, aparte de mi cordura, era que Renesmee estaba teniendo dificultades como resultado de que yo estaba ausente la mayor parte del tiempo. Llegamos a esa conclusión porque cuando me tomaba tiempo para estar con ella de verdad se portaba feliz y juguetona.

Para el viernes ya había hablado con Angela y le había dado las indicaciones de cómo llegar a nuestra casa. Iba a venir sola porque Ben había hecho planes para ir a Boston. Estaba sentada durante la última media hora de Literatura escuchando solo a medias. Mi mente estaba concentrada en mi vida; en cómo intentaría manejar las pocas clases que iba a mantener y en descubrir un plan para mejorar los días de nuestra hija.

La clase llegó a su final y, después de juntar mis cosas, me encontré con Edward afuera del edificio. Ya estaba oscuro afuera, y estaba lista para ir a casa y pasar un buen fin de semana con él y nuestra amiga.

—Esme llamó —dijo cuando caminábamos a través del campus—. Ella y Carlisle están en nuestra casa. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en intentar cuidarla ahí cuando no estemos nosotros —me informó y eso me alegró. Mi mente ya estaba en modo mamá activado, y en el hecho de que llevaba una semana sin tener tiempo a solas de verdad con mi esposo. Mi cuerpo ansiaba su toque, y mientras pensaba en eso sentí una presión en mi estómago. _Por favor, que esté dormida_, pensé al entrar en el carro y comenzar el viaje a casa. Estaba tan consumida por los pensamientos de la última vez que Edward y yo hicimos el amor, que no me di cuenta que el carro se había detenido, no hasta que mi puerta se abrió y él me sacó del carro jalando mi cuerpo contra el suyo mientras que sus labios se estrellaban con fuerza y sin miramientos en los míos.

No tenía ni idea de dónde estábamos, y no me importó al sentir sus manos soltar mi camisa de los confines de los pantalones que estaba vistiendo y moverse debajo de ella para tocar mi piel desnuda. Edward rompió el beso pero yo jalé su cabeza intentando regresarlo a mí.

—Te necesitó —susurré con voz ronca. Era una cálida tarde, algo fuera de temporada, o tal vez lo que me hacía sentir caliente era lo que mi esposo me estaba haciendo. Sus labios estaban sobre mí, besando mi cuello y bajando más mientras revelaba más de mi piel al desabrochar mi camisa. Sus manos viajaron a mi espalda mientras yo dejaba besos en su pecho firme y frío, pasando la lengua por sus pezones, escuchándolo respirar temblorosamente.

De repente estaba en sus brazos y él iba corriendo, no sabía a dónde y no me importaba. Él seguía besando mi cuello detrás de mi oreja. Cuando se detuvo me acostó en una suave manta y una vez más intenté pensar solo en él. Necesitaba su toque, necesitaba que me llenara, y no tenía que esperar mucho para ninguna de esas cosas.

No tardé mucho en llegar al orgasmo, y mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, Edward siguió moviéndose dentro de mí, presionando los dedos en mis pliegues para encontrar mi clítoris. Pellizcó y jaló el pequeño bulto de nervios hasta que sentí mi cuerpo reaccionar de nuevo; me di cuenta que estaba a punto de tener otro orgasmo.

Abrí las piernas antes de levantarlas y envolverlas alrededor de su cintura, encerrándolo en ellas mientras él se hundía más en mí. Susurró mi nombre en mi oído, moviéndose más rápido y más profundo dentro de mí. Esta vez él llegó después de mí y después de su liberación, con su dureza todavía dentro de mí, Edward nos dio la vuelta cubriéndonos con la manta.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —respiré. Todavía intentando recordar cómo se hacía esa simple acción.

—Podía olerte —susurró.

Nos quedamos ahí unos minutos más antes de volver a vestirnos y miré bien a mi alrededor. Estábamos en el bosque, en un pequeño claro. Toqué la manta en la que habíamos estado acostados.

—¿De dónde salió esto? —pregunté, levantándola para doblarla.

—La tenía en la cajuela del carro, en caso de que la necesitáramos —dijo con simpleza y me sorprendió.

Cuando tomé su mano no pude evitar sonreír.

—Entonces, ¿estás planeando más de estas paradas espontáneas?

—Quizás —dijo al detenernos para compartir otro beso—. Justo ahora es mejor que vayamos a casa con nuestra hija.

Me gustaba es idea. Lo seguí hasta nuestro carro que estaba estacionado en una carretera sucia.

.

La mañana siguiente, después de que Edward me hizo de almorzar y bañó a Renesmee, se fue a la casa de Carlisle y Esme. Él y sus hermanos iban a ir a Vermont para cazar y no regresarían hasta tarde. Sabía que hacía eso para darme tiempo con Angela y tenía planes para agradecérselo en la noche.

—Tienes que ser buena conmigo e irte a dormir a tiempo —le dije a mi hija. La tenía cargada mientras ella bebía de su biberón. Podía sostener por sí misma el biberón de cuatro onzas, y estaba actuando como siempre, prestando atención a lo que le decía. Éste era el último biberón de sangre que bebería hasta que Angela se fuera.

Cuando ya no quiso su biberón lo sacó de su boca. Estaba chupándose los dedos cuando la recargué en mi hombro y palmeé su espalda.

Después de que sacó los gases y estuve segura que su pañal estaba limpio, la puse en su andador estacionario. Descubrí que era un regalo enviado por Dios cuando necesitaba hacer algo. Angela estaría aquí al medio día, y Renesmee estaría lista para tomar su siesta alrededor de las 12:30, lo cual nos daba tiempo para una verdadera visita.

Con mi bebé jugando y feliz saqué mi libro de biología y busqué algunos términos. No llegué muy lejos antes de que Alice me llamara desde la parte principal de la casa.

—Aquí —dije usando mi tono normal de voz, consciente de que en realidad no necesitaba contestarle. Mi hermana estaba interesada al igual que Angela en hacer una visita y cuando entró a la cocina vi que traía tres cacerolas en las manos, las dejó en el mostrador.

—Esme cocinó anoche —explicó Alice y ambas nos reímos.

Después de meter las cacerolas al refrigerador nos fuimos a la sala. Renesmee estaba masticando uno de los monos de plástico que estaba pegado a la barra circular que estaba frente a ella y sonrió cuando vio a su tía.

Como supuse, en el momento en que Alice vio a mi hija vestida con una pantalonera caliente y un simple mameluco blanco, comenzó a quejarse.

—Bella, vas a tener compañía, no podemos dejarla así —decía Alice.

Renesmee estiró las manos hacia su tía y Alice la levantó, abrazándola y besando sus mejillas.

—Vamos a encontrar un vestido bonito —dijo Alice, y un momento después estaba de pie, sola y sacudiendo la cabeza.

Me tomé ese tiempo para recoger un poco, no es que hubiera mucho por hacer. Edward y yo manteníamos recogido ahora que Renesmee ya estaba gateando, y estaba feliz de tener un esposo que sí me ayudaba.

—Mucho mejor —dijo Alice regresando a la habitación. Renesmee llevaba puesto un vestido azul cielo que se abanicaba sobre sus rodillas. En sus piecitos llevaba puestos zapatos rosas de satín que me recordaban a los que usaban las bailarinas.

Mi bebé estiró sus manos hacia mí y la cargué acurrucándola en mis brazos besando sus mejillas y mordiendo su cuello. Se rió y eso me hizo reírme a mí también.

—¿Alice te hizo arreglarte toda?

Renesmee me sonrió, estirando la mano para tocar mi boca. Después de besar sus dedos la llevé a la manta que Alice había tendido y la acosté sobre su estómago. Mi bebé se estiró para agarrar una sonaja blandita con forma de mariposa antes de darse la vuelta sobre su espalda para jugar con ella.

—¿Apoco no se ve bonita? —preguntó Alice cuando nos sentamos en el sofá.

—Sí, pero no puede gatear en con vestido, al menos no muy bien —dije, sabiendo cuando era el momento de rendirme.

—Renesmee se dormirá a tiempo esta noche —lanzó mi hermana y entendí el porqué me estaba diciendo eso. Había aprendido a vivir con sus visiones, y no podía quejarme de que las tuviera.

—Hablaré con mi consejero el lunes, ¿cómo irá eso?

Alice se quedó en silencio durante un momento mientras sus ojos se desenfocaban, luego sonrió.

—Te irá bien. ¿Has tenido la oportunidad de usar la lencería que te dimos en tu aniversario?

—Todavía no, pero quizás hoy —dije.

Nos quedamos hablando hasta que llegó Angela. Renesmee seguía en la manta sentada sin necesitar ayuda; estaba examinando su Dumbo musical mientras éste reproducía la canción.

—Es tan linda —comentó Angela cuando la cargué para llevarla al sofá. Mi hija miraba a Angela mientras mi amiga le hablaba, pero se recargó contra mi pecho, no se sentía segura con la persona nueva que estaba viendo.

Fue cuando Angela encontró una de sus sonajas y empezó a moverla delante de ella que mi bebé comenzó a agarrarle confianza, aunque no hizo movimiento de dejar mis brazos. En cuanto Renesmee se ocupó con su juguete tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar por un rato.

—Todo parece estar pasando tan rápido, ¿así te sentiste cuando descubriste que estabas embarazada? —preguntó Angela mientras mi hija agarraba el dedo de mi mejor amiga.

—Nos íbamos a mudar aquí y luego regresar a la escuela, pero desde un principio tuve un embarazo muy difícil, no podía viajar a ningún lugar. ¿Ustedes consiguieron apartamento para casados?

—Sí. Casi pensé que no podríamos. Si pasaba eso estábamos preparados para rentar un lugar, pero ahora que ya estamos ahí podemos concentrarnos en la escuela y en nosotros.

Alice salió de la cocina diciéndonos que ya estaba servido el almuerzo y le di a Renesmee. Sentí un estirón en mi corazón cuando mi bebé empezó a llorar. Mi hermana tenía las cosas bajo control y arropó a Renesmee antes de sacarla a pasear.

—Apuesto a que te sirve de mucha ayuda tenerlos tan cerca —dijo Angela cuando empezamos a comer.

—Sí. Mi hija será la niña más mimada de todo New Hampshire.

Comimos en silencio por un rato. Era algo que me gustaba de Angela; nunca había un silencio incómodo, hablábamos si teníamos algo que decir, o si no podíamos hacer lo que teníamos que hacer, que en este caso era comer.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Mi corazón se aceleró un poco

—Claro, pregunta.

—Siempre me pregunté si habría algo más con tu familia, algo especial en ellos.

—Sí lo hay, es por eso que tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos.

Angela sonrió y ésa fue la última vez que sacó el tema a colación. Tendría que contarle a Edward cuando llegara a casa para ver qué opinaba, pero dudaba que tuviéramos que preocuparnos por algo.

Para cuando Angela se fue, Renesmee seguía despierta y veía a Alice armar un rompecabezas. Alice la cargaba con un brazo, y mi bebé estaba masticando una de las piezas que no estaban siendo usadas.

—¿Escuchaste lo que Angela me preguntó mientras comíamos? —Tenía curiosidad por saber si Alice había visto esto y qué pensaba al respecto. Si estábamos en peligro tendríamos que encontrar una manera de resolverlo, pero Alice no se veía preocupada.

—Lo escuché, pero no veo que eso vaya a ser un problema. Creo que Angela sabe que algo es diferente, pero no está dispuesta a arriesgar dañar a alguno de nosotros por intentar descubrirlo —explicó Alice mientras que Renesmee se inclinaba hacia mí.

Había sido una semana larga y una larga mañana, así que cuando Alice se fue yo subí las escaleras para cambiarle el pañal a mi hija y luego ir a mi habitación. Me acosté en la cama con ella, y estaba de lado con ella acurrucada junto a mí mientras se amamantaba. El lunes sería un gran día para mí, pero todavía faltaban dos días y no iba a preocuparme por eso. Haber elegido ser estudiante de medio tiempo era la decisión correcta para mí y mi familia, ellos eran mi vida ahora.

* * *

¡Gracias a todas por sus comentarios! ^^

tayloves, solecitopucheta, bellaliz, Soemarie Grey, Andrea 14 de Cullen, ALEXANDRACAST, Esmeralda C, Gabriela Cullen, flexer


	15. Going with the Flow

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Eviefan**, yo solo traduzco.

Traducción revisada y corregida por Isa.

* * *

**~After the Honeymoon~**

**Capítulo 15: Sigue la corriente**

**Edward POV**

Ver a Bella dormir era algo que disfrutaba. Nunca me cansaría de tenerla en mis brazos, sentir su corazón latir contra mi pecho mientras descansaba con medio cuerpo sobre mí. Al mismo tiempo mi oído distinguió el latido del corazón de Renesmee. Mis dos chicas estaban relajadas y seguras. Todavía me impresionaba que hubiéramos podido mantener una vida tan tranquila por tanto tiempo, pero siempre, en el fondo de mi mente, permanecía alerta al igual que el resto de mi familia. Ninguno nos habíamos olvidado de la promesa que Alice le hizo a Aro, aunque Caius seguía obsesionado con perseguir una leyenda tan antigua como nosotros. Podían hacer lo que quisiera siempre y cuando no se acordaran de nosotros.

El roce de las cobijas y un suave golpe me sacó de mis pensamientos. Escuché que el corazón de Renesmee se aceleraba; mi hija se estaba despertando. Envolví a Bella en mis brazos con mucho cuidado, dándole un suave soporte mientras la giraba de modo de dejar su espalda sobre el colchón y su almohada. Mi esposa suspiró pero no se despertó cuando salí de la cama. Me puse el pantalón de mi pijama antes de caminar por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Renesmee.

Nuestra hija estaba acostada sobre su estómago, ya despierta con los dedos dentro de la boca y agarrando una de las sonajas. Cuando me agaché para cargarla ella se dio la vuelta y parpadeó, sonriéndome mientras la levantaba contra mi hombro.

—Ése es un gran paso —susurré palmeando su espalda, llevándola a la mesa cambiadora. Sin necesitar más luz de la que ya había, acosté a mi bebé en la almohadilla para cambiarle el pañal, dándole otra sonaja para que no empezara a llorar. En cuanto la agarró me puse a trabajar en cambiarle el pañal, algo que casi siempre podía hacer en treinta segundos, a veces menos si estaba completamente concentrado.

Mientras le abrochaba de nuevo el mameluco, Renesmee me ofreció su sonaja. La agarré gentilmente y ella la soltó sonriendo, en realidad sí me la estaba dando.

—Gracias —le dije, inclinándome para besar sus suaves mejillas. Se rió, y yo me reí entre dientes antes de cargarla—. Mamá dice que necesitas dormir más en las noches —dije cuando bajábamos hacia la cocina. Mientras sacaba el biberón del refrigerador, Renesmee saltaba en mis brazos lista para un poco de acción. Estaba claro que se encontraba lista para jugar, algo que normalmente la dejaría hacer ya que no necesito preocuparme por dormir, pero mi esposa tenía razón. Bella me había recordado que nuestra hija era mitad humana y necesitaba dormir lo más posible de noche.

Consideré un poco eso mientras giraba a mi bebé en mis brazos dejándola ver a su alrededor, entre tanto ambos esperábamos a que su biberón estuviera caliente. Los humanos necesitaban dormir en las noches para poder funcionar bien durante el día. Había más implicaciones que eso, y yo empezaba a darme cuenta de lo renegona que estaba Renesmee al final del día. Había estado en esta tierra por casi un siglo y no existía una cantidad de lecturas que pudiera prepararme lo suficiente para la realidad de ser padre.

Unos minutos después tenía a mi hija acurrucada en mi brazo izquierdo mientras ella bebía la sangre donada. Carlisle y yo habíamos empezado a hablar sobre cuándo necesitaríamos hacer la transición a sangre de animal. Carlisle seguía intentando analizar la prueba de sangre que había tomado de Renesmee cuando nació. Esa prueba inicial le había ayudado a determinar si necesitaría darle inyecciones. Mañana tomaría otra, en su cita de seis meses, y yo no estaba muy ansioso por hacer pasar a mi bebé por ese dolor.

Cuando su biberón se vació, mi hija seguía muy despierta, estiraba la mano para tocar mi boca y riéndose cuando mordí sus deditos. Escuché que mi esposa se removía en el piso de arriba, pero me quedé donde estaba dejando que nuestra bebé se pusiera de pie en mi regazo. Renesmee rebotó como lo hacía cuando estaba en su andadera estacionaria antes de poner sus manitas en mi pecho desnudo. Cuando se sentó después de haber encontrado el cordón de mis pantalones, miré de ella a mi esposa que llevaba puesta una pantalonera gris y una camiseta larga, que era mía.

—Estábamos a punto de subir las escaleras —dije cuando alzó una ceja antes de sonreírme. A veces se frustraba cuando no estaba de acuerdo con ella, pero ése era un camino bifurcado.

—Creí escuchar su risa.

—Puede que sí, hace un segundo estaba muy feliz —dije mientras nuestra pequeña masticaba el cordón de mi pantalón—. Deberíamos intentar acostarla de nuevo.

—Sí —dijo mi mujer.

Me paré y, cuando nuestra bebé vio a Bella, se inclinó hacia ella para tener algo de tiempo con mamá.

.

La mañana llegó demasiado pronto, aunque antes de que la alarma de Bella sonara yo ya la había apagado; quería despertarla a mi manera. Renesmee se había tomado su tiempo para dormirse anoche y no se despertaría muy pronto. Ya que era lunes, primero de octubre, no teníamos tiempo más que para un arrumaco y un beso. En cuanto mi cuerpo fue calentado por la manta eléctrica me acerqué a ella y me acomodé de cucharita contra su espalda desnuda. Mi mujer suspiró acercándose a mí y la envolví con sus brazos, trazando con mis labios el camino entre sus hombros hasta su cuello.

—No quiero levantarme —gruñó Bella.

—Podrías decir que estás enferma. Alice dijo que iba a ser un día soleado y cuando te conviertas tendrás que acostúmbrate a eso.

Bella gruñó

—Y hasta entonces debo comportarme. —Se dio la vuelta y nuestros labios se encontraron en un consumidor beso. Me costaba toda mi concentración no amarla con todo mi ser, y mientras terminaba de desvestirla y acostarme sobre ella, ambos supimos que llegaría muy tarde.

Una hora y media después ambos íbamos en mi nuevo Volvo con nuestra hija dormida en el asiento de atrás. Hoy ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de dejar a Renesmee con Rosalie o Esme. Yo la moví de su cuna al porta bebé mientras Bella se subía al carro y esperaba que durmiera hasta que volviéramos a casa.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —pregunté tomando la mano de mi mujer.

—En mi examen de cálculo —murmuró Bella mirando por la ventana.

—Te irá bien. Pasaste el que yo inventé antes de la hora límite, te puedo asegurar que cualquier otro será cosa fácil. —Bella asintió—. ¿En qué más estás pensando, amor?

Bella se giró para quedar de frente a mí.

—¿Estás seguro que no te molesta perder este semestre?

—¿Es por eso que has estado tan callada las últimas semanas? —Cuando asintió llevé su mano a mis labios—. Necesitas dejar de preocuparte por eso. He sido estudiante de universidad más veces de las que puedo contar. Ser padre es lo que no podré hacer más de una vez, y no empieces a preocuparte por eso también. Ambos acordamos en que tú irías a la universidad. Es fácil para mí traer conmigo a Renesmee cuando está lloviendo, y hasta ahora nadie nos ha prestado atención.

—Nadie nos conoce bien todavía —señaló Bella.

—Pero eso no significa que tú tienes que cerrarte. Puedes hacer amigos, incluso decirles que estás casada si quieres. Yo no estoy sacrificando nada, solo te amo cada vez más por ser la fuerte mujer que eres —le dije.

Estábamos en un semáforo rojo y me dio un beso. Después de eso le hice preguntas de problemas teóricos que podrían venir en su examen.

Después de dejarla me quedé sentado en el estacionamiento viéndola caminar. Estaba feliz de que ahora Jasper y Alice usaran el rol de estudiantes de medio tiempo en las noches, algo que Bella le había pedido a mi hermana.

Cuando estuvo fuera de mi vista salí del estacionamiento y fui a la casa de Carlisle y Esme para que Renesmee pudiera ser revisada.

Rosalie y Emmett me saludaron cuando dejé el carro en la parte trasera de la casa.

—Llegas tarde —señaló Rose cuando me bajé del carro y abrió la puerta de atrás de mi lado. Renesmee llevaba diez minutos despierta, había estado intentando averiguar una manera de meterse el pie a la boca, y cuando Rosalie la cargó vi que estaba mojado el pie izquierdo de su pijama.

—Vamos a vestirte para que te veas como una princesa —la arrulló Rosalie.

—Rose, Carlisle necesita verla primero, y tiene que comer.

No estaba muy seguro de que me hubiera escuchado al verla entrar a la casa. Emmett se rió entre dientes.

—Fue muy amable de tu parte y de Bella el tener una bebé para que Rosalie pudiera vestirla —bromeó.

Cuando entramos a la casa Rosalie lo miró mal. Estaba desvistiendo a Renesmee, que estaba en su regazo, y Carlisle ya tenía listo todo lo que necesitaría. En un minuto el abuelo no sería muy querido por alguien, pero en el momento en que cargó a Renesmee en brazos ella empezó a sonreír. Después de darle un beso y un abrazo, Carlisle la acostó en la almohada cambiadora que Rosalie había puesto en la mesa de la cocina.

—Rosalie, sostén esto sobre su cabeza —dijo Carlisle, tomando la punta de la cinta métrica para medir su altura.

—Estás creciendo como una saludable pequeñita —dijo Carlisle cuando Renesmee estiró sus manos hacia él. Ella se rió más cuando él le mordió las manos y pies, y finalmente pudo meterse el pulgar del dedo del pie a la boca mientras mi padre le medía alrededor de la cabeza.

Cuando terminó, Esme entró del jardín y se lavó las manos antes de unirse a nosotros.

Mi madre le quitó el pañal a Renesmee y la acostó en la báscula para bebés. Al hacerlo Renesmee jadeó y el momento divertido se fue cuando empezó a llorar.

Levanté su cuerpo desnudo, acurrucándola contra mí mientras Rosalie me daba una manta.

—Shh —la arrullé. No estaba segura de qué la había asustado, pero supuse que el repentino movimiento de la báscula la había confundido.

Cuando Renesmee estuvo tranquila de nuevo le puse un pañal limpio, acurrucándola en mis brazos mientras Carlisle preparaba lo que necesitaba para sacarle sangre. Rosalie se fue de la habitación con Emmett detrás de ella, pero Esme se quedó, poniendo una mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo mientras Carlisle limpiaba la cicatriz de mi hija. La aguja entró en su piel sin problema alguno y mi hija lloró tan fuerte que tuve que soplarle suavemente en la cara para recordarle que tenía que respirar cuando todo terminó.

Después de envolverla en una suave manta polar rosa que Rosalie me dio, saqué a mi bebé que lloraba sentándome en el columpio y tarareándole mientras ella seguía llorando contra mi pecho. La había visto enojada antes, pero no tanto y me sentí inútil; quería quitarle todo el dolor e incomodidad que sentía.

Quince minutos después Renesmee se estaba tranquilizando finalmente, aunque su pechito temblaba cada vez que respiraba.

Esme salió en silencio con un biberón lleno de la leche de Bella y la tomé con un agradecimiento, ofreciéndoselo a la niña. Renesmee lo sostuvo con sus manitas y cerró los ojos.

—Siento como si quisiera tirar algunas paredes —admití cuando Esme se sentó junto a nosotros en el columpio—. Tenía la esperanza de que tuviera una piel tan fuerte como la de nosotros.

—Carlisle no necesitará más muestras de sangre —me aseguró y asentí mirando de nuevo a mi bebé, esperando que pudiera perdonarme por someterla a la aguja.

Había planeado ayudarle a Esme a talar una parte del terreno, pero me encontré incapaz de renunciar a cargar a mi bebé. Un viento frío alborotó los suaves rizos bronce de mi hija que la hizo temblar. No estaba tan frío, y aunque sabía eso, mi primer pensamiento fue meterla a la casa cuando ambos estuvimos más tranquilos.

**Bella POV**

Después de terminar mi examen me sentí bastante bien con el resultado. Mientras caminaba por el campus iba pensando en esta mañana y en cómo mi esposo había empezado mi día. Era difícil caminar sin chocar con nadie mientras que mi mente estaba en otro lugar, pero me las arreglé para lograrlo. Estaría feliz de ver a Edward y a nuestra hija cuando llegara a casa, aunque fuera por unas cuantas horas antes de que empezaran mis tres clases nocturnas.

Al principio había estado lista para dejar la mitad, pero Edward me presentó la idea de que él se saliera de la escuela para quedarse con nuestra hija prácticamente todo el día. Yo había estado indecisa porque tampoco quería perder mi tiempo con ella, pero con el enorme espacio entre clases los lunes, miércoles y viernes, y el solo tener tres clases en la mañana los martes y jueves, todo estaba funcionando muy bien. Mi vida estaba más ocupada que nunca, pero era así como me gustaba.

En la clase de Literatura nos pusimos en equipos para discutir los capítulos de _El Molino en Floss_. En equipos íbamos a presentar los capítulos del cinco al siete del _Primer Libro_. Era evidente que solo tres de nosotros habíamos leído los capítulos, así que una parte del tiempo se fue en poner al corriente a las dos chicas que no lo habían hecho. La hora terminó y teníamos que entregar un esquema de trabajo. Ya que yo era la única con impresora, iba a ir a casa para darle los toques finales.

Mientras juntaba mis cosas para irme al estacionamiento, Karen esperaba por mí.

—¿Has leído esto antes?

—No hasta este año, pero soy una devora-libros así que eso ayuda —dije cuando salimos.

—No te quedas en el campus, ¿verdad? Perdón, es solo curiosidad.

Le sonreí.

—No, tengo un bebé en casa así que casi siempre termino mis clases y voy a casa.

Ella asintió. Su tranquila actitud me recordaba un poco a Angela. Ella se fue al departamento de Música y Drama, y yo me fui al estacionamiento donde encontré a Alice en su Porsche.

En cuando me abroché el cinturón ella arrancó.

—¿Cómo estuvo la revisión? —le pregunté.

—No los ha perdonado por someterla a semejante tortura. Cada vez que pensamos que se va a reír, empieza a llorar otra vez.

Mi corazón dolió, pero me sentía feliz porque mi hija estuviera sana y no tenía que lidiar con vacunas ni revisiones seguidas. Cuando llegamos a la casa le agradecí a Alice y me dirigí a la puerta; quería ver a mi bebé y a mi esposo. Usualmente Edward me recibía, pero cuando entré a la casa todo estaba en silencio. Dejé mi bolsa en el recibidor y subí las escaleras lo más silenciosamente posible. Cuando llegué arriba escuché el suave tarareo de Edward. Me detuve en la puerta de la habitación de nuestra hija, viéndolo dar vueltas por la habitación, palmeando gentilmente su colita mientras ella descansaba contra el pecho de él.

Cuando se giró para caminar hacia la puerta me sonrió. Me acerqué a ellos en silencio moviéndome a su izquierda para ver a nuestra hija dormida. En lugar de encontrarla en vestido, Renesmee estaba usando un mameluco con rayas color rosa y azul, y caritas de conejo en cada pie. Mis hermanas tenían que hacerla verse bien incluso en pijama. Sonreí.

Junto a la cuna de nuestra hija Edward se inclinó sobre el barandal y lo miré dejarla cuidadosamente en el colchón. Renesmee lloró, pero se calmó cuando él la acostó sobre su estómago y sobó su espalda. Verlo cuidarla me hacía sentir cosas lindas en el corazón. En un tiempo se había referido a sí mismo como monstruo, pero nadie podría llamarlo de esa manera cuando él era tan bueno con nuestra pequeña.

Cuando nuestra pequeña finalmente se durmió bajamos las escaleras agarrados de la mano.

—¿Cómo sientes que te fue en el examen? —me preguntó Edward al dirigirnos a la cocina.

Todo lo que pude hacer fue sonreír.

—Me preparaste bien, la verdad estuvo muy fácil. —Él estaba a punto de irse pero tiré de su mano. Edward se giró y me jaló a sus brazos sabiendo lo que quería. Solo conseguimos un par de besos antes de escuchar llorar a nuestra hija—. Mi turno —dije, lista para ser de nuevo una mamá. Esperaba poder hacerla sentir mejor.

.

Tenía a mi hija en el regazo y estaba sacudiendo su sonaja en forma de mariposa mientras miraba lo que Edward había escrito y que yo le había dictado, ya que la niña no me dejaba soltarla. Había ido con sus padres a ayudarlos como había pretendido hacerlo en la mañana. Con su ayuda pude terminar algo que yo sola habría hecho en tres horas. Éramos un buen equipo.

—Creo que es todo —dije, besando la cabeza de mi bebé e inhalando su dulce aroma. Renesmee se metió la sonaja a la boca, mordiendo una de las alas mientras yo me agachaba para ponerle hojas a la impresora. Cuando terminé lo dejé con mi libro de Literatura y me puse de pie con mi hija recargada en mi hombro, listas para bajar y comer algo. Hoy le íbamos a dar cereal de maíz por primera vez, pero pasaron otras cosas, eso me hizo sonreí mientras sacaba la caja y leía las instrucciones. Serví lo suficiente para unas cuantas cucharadas, solo quería darle un poco como su abuelo sugirió.

Tenía miedo de que se fuera a salir de mis brazos, así que la giré y la recargué sobre mi cadera. Sonreí cuando encontró el conejo en su pie e intentó metérselo a la boca. En cuanto serví la cantidad suficiente en su platito y lo mezclé con un poco de leche la llevé a le mesa, y en ese momento llegó mi esposo.

—Eso fue rápido —dije, feliz de que estuviera ahí. Me senté y le puse un babero a Renesmee en el cuello, abrochándoselo en su lugar mientras ella intentaba descubrir qué le estábamos haciendo.

—No era un gran trabajo. Ella está feliz —dijo sonriéndonos a las dos.

—Necesitaba a mami —dije, regresándole la sonrisa. Miré el rostro de mi esposo cuando llenó la primera cucharada de cereal y se lo ofreció a nuestra hija. Él abrió la boca como hubiera hecho cualquier otro padre que ya hubiera hecho esto antes y miré sobre su hombro a Renesmee que estaba haciendo lo mismo. Las expresiones de ella me tenían riendo ya que ella quería intentar descubrir qué era lo que Edward le acababa de dar, pero después de un segundo se veía lista para más. Si esto salía bien, en unos días le daríamos vegetales.

Después de que Edward le dio la última cucharada, Renesmee estiró la mano para agarrar la cuchara, al parecer quería más, pero Carlisle nos aconsejó empezar de poco a poco. Cuando soltó la cuchara le quité el babero y la giré para que quedara de frente a mí, dejándola estar de pie en mi regazo. Sonrió y tocó mi nariz.

—Eres una niña grande —le dije, haciéndola sonreír más. Eran momentos como estos en los que extrañaba estar con ella todo el tiempo.

**Edward POV**

Cuando Alice, Jasper y Bella se fueron a sus clases de la tarde, llevé a nuestra hija a darse un baño. Ahora ya estaba bien, y me pregunté si Bella se habría dado cuenta de lo mucho que ella se animaba cuando mi esposa estaba cerca.

—Amas a mamá, ¿no es así? —le pregunté cuando terminé de llenar su bañerita.

Mi bebé estaba muy sonriente cuando la metí a la bañera e incluso salpicó un poco mientras la limpiaba. Envuelta en una bata con capucha, mi pequeña empezó a adormilarse y se le escaparon unos bostezos mientras la llevaba a su habitación. Bella le había dado pecho un par de veces mientras estuvo aquí y le había dado pecho de nuevo antes de irse. A pesar de eso mi niña estaba acostumbrada a ser mecida para dormir mientras bebía un biberón o de Bella, y luego de que le puse su suave camisón floral, bajé las escaleras con ella y le calenté un biberón.

—Ya sé que tienes sueño —canturreé cuando empezó a renegar. Dejó de hacerlo en cuanto estuvo acurrucada en mis brazos. Me regresé a su habitación sentándome en la mecedora azul que había ahí. Estaba feliz de que mis hermanas no hubieran puesto todo rosa cuando decoraron la habitación de Renesmee. Sus ojos se cerraron antes de terminar la mitad del biberón y para cuando estaba casi vacío, sus dedos ya lo habían soltado. Lo saqué de su boca, dejándolo en la mesa que estaba cerca de ahí, antes de levantarla contra mi hombro. Eructó, y recordé que a Emmett le gustaba calificarlos, y lo había hecho desde que ella nació.

En cuanto estuvo dormida fui a mi habitación. Encontré un mensaje de Bella diciendo que había olvidado algo que necesitaba. Le respondí y marqué el número de Rosalie.

—Necesito que tú o alguien venga a hacerle compañía a la niña. Bella necesita que le lleve algo.

Mi hermana aceptó de inmediato, como supe que haría, aunque se decepcionaría al ver que su sobrina ya estaba dormida por esta noche.

Cuando llegaron me subí a mi Vanquish y lo encendí. Me encantaba que apenas se escuchara el motor. No tardé mucho en llegar a la universidad, y cuando lo hice encontré a Bella esperándome con Alice y Jasper cerca de ella.

—Eres un salvavidas, y yo soy una despistada.

Antes de que pudiera dejarme la jalé a mis brazos.

—No, solo eres una mujer ocupada, una mujer a la que amo.

—Edward, tiene clases —me recordó Alice.

Fue difícil, pero la dejé ir. Decidí ir a dar una vuelta y esperar a que terminaran. Renesmee estaría dormida por las siguientes cinco horas, y si me necesitaba Rosalie me avisaría.

Mis pensamientos estaban en mi esposa y en cómo habíamos pasado la mañana. El tiempo era muy poco, quería pasar otro fin de semana con ella, y pronto. Ni siquiera tendríamos que salir de casa, pero necesitaba estar con Bella y demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba. Salí de la ciudad con el Vanquish y manejé por una larga carretera que parecía estar desierta. Llegué hasta el límite aun siendo capaz de concentrarme en todo lo que me rodeaba, pero fui incapaz de sacarme a mi esposa de la cabeza.

Finalmente llegó la hora de regresar por ella. Mientras manejaba de regreso a la ciudad pensé en un lugar a donde podríamos ir por un par de horas. Me pregunté superficialmente si Bella estaba consciente de lo que quería hacer con ella. Cuando estacioné tuve que concentrarme en controlarme. A estas alturas sabía que no la lastimaría, pero mi deseo era fuerte y seguí respirando profundamente a pesar de no necesitarlo. Me reí entre dientes pesando si Alice habría visto esto y si le habría advertido a mi esposa.

El latido del corazón de Bella fue lo primero que distinguí en cuanto se subió al carro. Tomé su mano y salí del estacionamiento dejando detrás a una sonriente Alice.

—Rose y Emmett tienen a la niña con ellos —susurró Bella.

Esas palabras eran exactamente lo que necesitaba oír. Nos llevé a casa en tiempo récord y ya la había empezado a desnudar incluso antes de que saliéramos del carro. Bella no me llevaba mucha ventaja en lo referente a ropa y antes de poder moverme sus cálidas manos estaban acariciando mi hinchado miembro.

—Bella, Bella —susurré, respingando en el asiento cuando apretó con más fuerza.

Cuando ya no pude soportarlo aparte su mano y junté mis jeans lo suficiente para bajarme del carro y tomarla en mis brazos.

En cuanto cruzamos la puerta dejé a Bella sobre sus pies, jalando su espalda contra mi pecho mientras acariciaba su cuello con mis labios.

—¿Sabes lo mucho que te deseo justo ahora? —susurré, y la escuché gemir.

Un segundo después le quité su blusa y su sostén. Moviendo la mano derecha alrededor de ella y hacia enfrente, acuné su pecho en mi mano y moví mi pulgar sobre su pezón. Sentí que sus piernas cedían. Con mi otro brazo la jalé con fuerza contra mí, empujando mi abultado miembro contra su culo.

—Edward, te necesito —jadeó Bella echando la cabeza atrás. Bajé mis labios para besarla hasta que tuve que separarme para que pudiera respirar. No me detuve ahí, seguí presionando mis labios sobre su hombro mientras bajaba su pantalón y luego el mío. Nos los quitamos pero yo me quedé vestido con mi larga camisa, sabiendo que si no le daría frío.

—Quítatela —jadeó Bella tirando de mi camisa cuando la apreté contra mí.

Pasó otro segundo y ambos estábamos completamente desnudos. Tomé sus manos en las mías y la llevé a la pared, sosteniendo sus manos alzadas sobre ella antes de ponerla en empinada frente a mí.

Ambos gemimos cuando entré en ella, y mi toque dejó a mi mujer sin respiración, rogando por más. Ella estaba temblando, aunque no sabía si era de deseo o porque tenía frío. Aceleré mis envestidas en ella, saliendo casi por completo antes de volver a entrar en sus cálidos pliegues.

Cuando tuvo su orgasmo salí de ella todavía completamente excitado y tomé a mi esposa en brazos, besándola mientras la llevaba a nuestra cálida habitación.

En cuanto estuvo bajo las cobijas me moví sobre ella listo para seguir haciéndole el amor, y ella parecía estar perfectamente feliz de seguir adelante.

**Bella POV**

Mi cuerpo iba a estar adolorido en la mañana, no porque Edward hubiera sido muy brusco, sino porque habíamos pasado buena parte de la tarde haciendo el amor. Ahora mi cuerpo estaba agotado y, mientras descansaba con la mejilla sobre su pecho, no sabía si podría si quiera abrir los ojos. No sabía qué había pasado para causar que ese lado de él se manifestara por sí solo, pero no me iba a quejar. Lo malo es que tenía clases, pero lo bueno es que eran hasta la tarde.

Me desperté con el sol brillando en mi cara y en una cama vacía. Mi mente no se había olvidado de anoche, así que me senté con mucho cuidado. Hasta ahora no había ningún dolor muscular, aunque en el momento en que moví las piernas hizo acto de presencia. Seguía desnuda así que fui al baño en busca de algún moretón, rezando por no tener ninguno. En cuanto me aseguré de eso me puse una suave blusa de algodón y el pantalón de pijama a juego. Sonreí porque supe que Alice se sentiría orgullosa.

En la cocina encontré a mi esposo dándole cereal a nuestra hija sentada en su sillita.

—Buenos días —dije, besando la mejilla de él mientras mi hija me sonreía antes de abrir la boca por más cereal—. Le gusta el cereal.

—Así es.

—¿Cómo se portó anoche?

—Muy bien. Durmió casi toda la noche. Esme la trajo a casa hace casi una hora y ha estado muy contenta. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Un poco adolorida, pero eso es porque usé músculos que nunca antes había usado.

Cuando terminó de darle de comer agarré un trapito y limpié la boca de Renesmee, aunque no estaba muy sucia. Cuando dejé el trapo de lado, ella chilló; era su manera de decirnos que quería bajarse de ahí.

—Ahora, ¿qué puedo ofrecerte de almorzar? —preguntó Edward envolviendo un brazo alrededor de mí luego de que acomodé a nuestra hija parada en mi regazo.

—Panqueques.

Nos besamos y una manita se metió entre nuestros labios.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —regañé juguetonamente a nuestra hija, acurrucándola en mis brazos mientras mordía sus oídos y su cuello hasta que se estuvo riendo tanto que se le puso roja la carita. La dejé respirar antes de que empezara a renegar.

—¿Biberón o leche?

—Leche —respondió Edward desde la estufa.

Un momento después ella estaba amamantando. Yo suspiré feliz por tener sillas cómodas.

—Rosalie y Alice quieren comprarle su disfraz para Halloween —me informó Edward al darme mis panqueques.

Me ayudó a acercar la silla, nuestra hija nos tenía completamente sincronizados.

—¿Para dulce o truco?

—Creo que es en caso de que a nosotros nos pidan dulce o truco. En el transcurso de los años solo unos poco han sido los valientes en ir a nuestra casa —dijo mientras yo comía mi desayuno.

Nuestra hija tenía los ojos cerrados, y pensé en eso, preguntándome si algún día podríamos sacarla con otros niños. _¿Podría ser capaz de estar alrededor de otros niños y controlarse? _

—Me pregunto si algún día podremos sacarla. O sí podrá tener amigos aparte de nosotros.

Todavía no teníamos esas respuestas, y no solo dependería de ella, sino también de mí, dependiendo de cuándo me convertiría al igual que el resto de la familia.

* * *

Ya estoy trabajando en el capítulo 16, así que no creo tardar mucho en actualizar.

¡Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios! ^^

Soemarie Grey, bellaliz, solecitopucheta, Andrea 14 de Cullen, flexer, ALEXANDRACAST, tayloves, fati21


	16. Holidays

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Eviefan**, yo solo traduzco.

Traducción revisada y corregida por Isa.

* * *

**~After the Honeymoon~**

**Capítulo 16: Vacaciones**

**Bella POV**

Estaba sentado en mi último examen y revisaba el ensayo de cinco párrafos que había hecho en base a las preguntas que se envolvían en mi mente a la mitad de mi año de Literatura. Me aseguré de que todo estuviera gramaticalmente correcto, y para cuando el profesor nos dijo que bajáramos los lápices estaba bastante segura de que sacaría una buena calificación. Mientras recogía mis cosas se sentía extraño saber que ya se había terminado mi primer semestre de universidad, y que por unas semanas no tendría que preocuparme por tareas o trabajos.

Mis pensamientos se enfocaron en mi familia en cuanto salí de la habitación poniéndome mis guantes y mi bufanda. Durante las últimas semanas no había tenido muchas oportunidades de ver a Renesmee. La veía en las mañanas en cuanto se despertaba para amamantar, pero aparte de eso ella había estado pasando el tiempo con su abuelo y su abuela, sus tíos y tías. Al abrir la puerta una ráfaga de aire frío sopló en mi rostro. Temblé mientras me acomodaba la bufanda de color crema sobre la cara, escuchaba cómo el frío suelo crujía al travesar el campus.

Para cuando llegué al estacionamiento donde me esperaba Edward, mis dientes ya estaban castañeando. Él abrió mi puerta sin abrazarme. Extrañaba eso, pero sabría que podría hacerlo cuando estuviera más caliente. El interior del carro estaba calientito; para cuando salimos de la ciudad en dirección a nuestra casa pude quitarme la bufanda y sostener la mano que mi esposo me ofrecía.

—¿Qué tan frío está?

—Menos nueve grados —respondió haciéndome temblar. Me recordaba a la noche que había pasado en la casa de campaña, congelándome hasta que Jacob se acostó junto a mí. Esa época de mi vida había sido tan confusa, y me hacía preguntarme por qué habría tardado tanto en darme cuenta dónde estaba realmente mi lugar.

—Te amo —le dije a mi esposo, preguntándome si algún día podría ser capaz de recompensarle todo lo que nos hice pasar en ese tiempo.

—También te amo —respondió, dándole un gentil apretón a mi mano antes de pasar su pulgar por el dorso de mi mano.

Cuando llegamos a casa me preparé para el frío helado al momento en que Edward abrió la puerta. En un segundo estaba adentro, oliendo las velas de especias que había comprado y me recordaban a la Navidad. Después de que Edward me ayudó a quitarme el abrigo entramos juntos a la cocina. Esme estaba ahí secando los trastes mientras que Carlisle los guardaba. Mi suegra se acercó para abrazarme.

—¿Estás feliz por haber terminado con la escuela?

—Sí. Estoy lista para pasar todo mi tiempo con ustedes y mi hija.

Esme me sonrió.

—La acostamos hace una hora, pero creo que sigue despierta.

Les dije buenas noches antes de subir las escaleras, quería ver a mi bebé aunque sabía que debía dejarla sola para que se durmiera. Cuando me acerqué crujió una tabla del piso y mi hija se sentó. Cuando me vio agarró las barras de la cuna y se levantó apoyándose en ellas.

—Hola bebé —dije, bajando la barandilla de seguridad, con cuidado de no hacerla caerse hacia atrás. Se rió cuando la cargué, saltando en mis brazos mientras la llevaba a la mecedora azul clarito. Me senté poniéndola en mi regazo, solo quería ver su preciosa carita. En los últimos meses había empezado a crecer de verdad, poniéndose a la par con el peso y la estatura que debía tener a los ocho meses. Ahora ya se podía levantar y un par de veces había intentado dar un paso.

Jugamos "¿Dónde está bebé?" por unos minutos, pero luego bostezó, lo cual me recordó que necesitaba dormir. La acurruqué contra mí y la mecí mientras le daba pecho, algo que había estado haciendo cada vez menos ahora que estaba más activa, y ya que su mami siempre estaba lejos. Terminó antes de estar lista para dormir, y cuando la senté se removió en mis brazos.

—¿A dónde quieres ir? —Me agaché para bajarla y la miré gatear hasta su caballito de madera. Me levanté y me acerqué a ella, cargándola otra vez.

—Necesitas dormirte —le dije cuando se removió para que la bajara otra vez.

Me acerqué a la cuna para agarrar su manta polar roja y la puse sobre mi hombro. Mi bebé se acurrucó entre la manta y mi hombro antes de intentar alejarse.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Me giré, mirando a mi esposo cuando entraba a la habitación de nuestra hija.

—Sí, al parecer no quiere acostarse.

—La hemos estado dejando en cama con unos juguetes y se ha estado durmiendo sola —dijo, lo cual era un gran cambio, pero una vez más, había estado muy ocupada con la escuela.

Edward la besó cuando la tenía acurrucada en sus brazos antes de inclinarse sobre la cuna para acostarla. Él agarró su Dumbo y lo prendió dejándolo en sus brazos cuando ella estiró las manos. En cuanto la barandilla de seguridad estuvo de nuevo arriba, Edward agarró mi mano y la dejamos para que pudiera dormir.

Ya en nuestra habitación sentí un golpe de tristeza al saber que nuestra hija empezaba a ser independiente en algunas cosas, pero no dije nada de eso al dirigirme al baño. Edward envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura para detenerme y me dio la vuelta.

—Estás muy callada —observó. A veces odiaba que él pudiera leerme tan bien. Suspiré.

—Siento que me he perdido de muchas cosas con ella durante las últimas semanas. Me encanta la escuela, pero estoy feliz de tener un pequeño descanso. ¿Has pensado si intentarás regresar el semestre que viene?

—Todavía no lo he decidido —respondió acariciando mi mejilla izquierda con el dorso de su mano.

Mi cuerpo respondió a ese toque y sentí que mis mejillas se calentaban, también sentí el calor que se asociaba a sus caricias comenzar en mi centro y expandirse.

—Bésame —susurré.

Mi esposo lo cumplió sin vacilar, acariciando mis labios con los suyos fríos. Estiré la mano detrás de él, acercándolo más; quería más que solo el efímero toque de sus labios. Sentía que habían pasado meses en lugar de días, desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos de esta manera y quería sus caricias, todo. Pronto me encontré con la espalda sobre el colchón y con Edward encima de mí; nuestros cuerpos estaban completamente desnudos. Agarré su mano para besarla antes de llevarla a mi pecho, quería sus caricias ahí. Pasó sus dedos sobre mi piel, subiéndolos por mi pecho izquierdo antes de bajar la cabeza. Cerré los ojos gimiendo cuando besó mi pezón antes de acariciarlo con su nariz.

—Te necesito —suspiré.

Se puso sobre mí con mucho cuidado. Sentí la frialdad de su cuerpo sobre el mío y la calidez de la manta eléctrica contra mi espalda. Movió la mano entre nosotros, acariciando mis pliegues mojados con su miembro duro como la roca. Cuando se deslizó dentro de mí el simple acto de respirar se convirtió en una dificultad.

Me estiré agarrando sus hombros para envolver mis brazos a su alrededor cuando empezó a moverse dentro de mí, saliéndose casi completamente antes de volver a entrar. Levanté las piernas, envolviéndolas en su cintura, gimiendo cuando se enterró más profundamente en mí. Sentía su fría respiración en mi cuello, seguida de su lengua que marcaba un camino hasta mi oído. Jadeé su nombre cuando mordió gentilmente el lóbulo de mi oreja, sintiendo cómo me contraía alrededor de su grueso miembro.

A medida que las contracciones se hacían más fuertes él fue bajando sus labios por mi cuello, alejando la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos. Estiré la mano y tracé sus labios con mis dedos, jadeando cuando mi cuerpo llegó al clímax. Aceleró sus envestidas con las caderas. Movió una mano entre nuestros cuerpos y su dedo empezó a trabajar con mi clítoris, acariciándolo y jalándolo hasta que mi cuerpo empezó a contraerse alrededor de él otra vez. Antes de que pudiera gritar sus labios ya estaban cubriendo los míos y compartimos la liberación; después me envolvió en sus brazos y me sacó de la cama. Antes de que mi cuerpo pudiera enfriarse mucho ya estábamos debajo de las cobijas, su miembro todavía pulsaba dentro de mí. En algún momento salió de mí, pero para entonces ya estaba medio dormida y contenta de estar justo ahí.

.

La mañana siguiente todos nos levantamos temprano, y mientras yo estaba sentada frente a la sillita de Renesmee dándole cereal, Edward empacaba las cosas que necesitaríamos para nuestro viaje a Boston; íbamos a ir por Charlie al aeropuerto.

—El abuelo viene a verte —dije. Odiaba que la última vez que Charlie la había visto hubiera sido cuando estuvimos en Washington para la boda de Ben y Angela. Había planeado venir en Acción de Gracias, pero había tenido que elegir entre entonces o ahora, y yo estaba feliz de que pudiera estar aquí para la primera Navidad de Renesmee. Mi bebé gritó al ver que no le daba su comida lo suficientemente rápido.

—No puedo creer lo mucho que le gusta la comida sólida —dije cuando su boca se abrió lista para otra cucharada. Agarré otro bocado y limpié el plato por la última cucharada mientras Edward traía una tacita entrenadora de plástico con agarraderas a ambos lados.

—Se está llevando muy bien con todas las cosas nuevas a las que la hemos expuesto. —Estuvo de acuerdo.

La ayudé a sostener la taza mientras bebía de ella y una vez más me sorprendió lo mucho que estaba aprendiendo. Charlie no la reconocería. Cuando Renesmee terminó, y le limpié la cara y las manos, la cargué y la llevé a la sala, poniéndola gentilmente en su andador estacionario. Todavía teníamos un poco de tiempo antes de tener que irnos, quería que ella estirara un poco las piernas antes de salir.

De regreso en la cocina me senté para comer mi propio almuerzo: huevos revueltos y tocino. Mi mente estaba en la noche anterior y en algo que llevaba un tiempo pensando, pero no había compartido con Edward. Estábamos tan limitados en la forma en que podíamos compartirnos físicamente que a veces todavía me sentía inadecuada. Quería darle más de lo que era ahora, pero también quería estar cerca en edades. Ahora que Renesmee estaba creciendo quizás podríamos intentar pensar en cuándo me transformaría.

Cuando estuvimos en el carro, saliendo de la ciudad, decidí probar las aguas.

—Edward, sé que esto puede parecer repentino, pero he estado pensando sobre convertirme en vampiro.

Su mano, que estaba en la mía, se tensó un poco y suspiró.

—Creí que estabas feliz con cómo son las cosas —dijo con suavidad y tranquilidad.

—Lo estoy, pero yo..., bueno, a veces siento que no te doy lo suficiente. No podemos hacer el amor tanto como queremos. Estoy envejeciendo cada día. Renesmee es feliz, está saludable y se está acostumbrando a un estilo de vida más movido. Creo que cuando hagamos esto, necesitamos considerarla a ella. Si esperamos hasta que sea más grande, ¿cómo manejará las cosas cuando me convierta?

—Primero, déjame asegurarte que me das todo cuando hacemos el amor, nunca he sentido que necesito más de ti. Segundo, sabes que la edad no cuenta mucho para mí. Renesmee ha estado bien, pero ¿cómo serán las cosas para ella cuando te conviertas? No creo que exista una edad en la que no le vaya a afectar en gran manera. Bella, amor, no necesitas convertirte solo para estar más cerca de mí. Te amo por todo lo que eres ahora.

Ése era el problema; yo era feliz, pero a veces sentía la necesidad de ser más de lo que podría, de ser alguien que podría proteger a su hija si se necesitaba, o ayudar a proteger al resto de la familia. No quería causar ningún problema entre nosotros, así que lo dejé por la paz y sonreí cuando escuché a nuestra hija reír.

Para cuando llegamos al aeropuerto ya era medio día y Renesmee no estaba de buen humor. Hace una hora me había cambiado para atrás intentando tranquilizarla, pero sus llantos crecieron en volumen y duración. La saqué rápidamente cuando nos estacionamos y solo tardó unos segundo para tranquilizarse en cuando estuvo acurrucada en mis brazos y chupándose los dedos con los ojos cerrados.

Edward abrió nuestra puerta y lo dejé cargarla, dándole una cálida manta para que la envolviera mientras ella se deslizaba en un muy necesitado descanso.

El camino a través del aeropuerto estuvo muy agitado, pero Renesmee siguió dormida en brazos de Edward. Llegamos al área donde se recoge el equipaje justo cuando llegó el vuelo de Charlie. Esperamos treinta minutos antes de que finalmente pudiera llegar con nosotros. Fue Renesmee la primera que obtuvo su atención, yo me quedé de pie junto a mi esposo, sonriendo. Ella ni siquiera se despertó cuando Edward la dejó en brazos de Charlie.

—Está grandísima —dijo con suavidad, meciéndola gentilmente de un lado a otro, mientras tanto Edward había ido a recoger su equipaje.

—Lo sé, al fin está poniéndose como debería estar.

Cuando llegamos al carro dejé que Charlie se sentara enfrente con Edward en caso de que Renesmee despertara de nuevo. Se iba a quedar con nosotros hasta el veintisiete y yo ya tenía lista la habitación de invitados para que la usara. Escuché cómo mi papá le contaba a Edward que habían empezado a usar armas de electrochoque, y acerca de otras medidas de seguridad que habían estado empleando. Era agradable verlo más cómodo en compañía de mi esposo.

**Charlie POV**

Me sorprendía ver cómo mi nieta se ponía de pie usando su andador estacionario, me hacía sentir orgulloso de tan grande logro. Era una fuerte señorita, todavía me dolía la nariz de cuando me la había pellizcado. Suponía que cuando hacía eso con los otros miembros de la familia no les afectaba igual que a mí. Yo la estaba cuidando mientras Bella y Edward iban de compras, y hasta ahora Renesmee estaba feliz de tenerme cerca. Se sentó de golpe antes de ponerse en cuatro y gatear hasta el sofá donde estaba sentado yo. Estiré las manos y la dejé agarrarlas para que se pusiera de pie de nuevo.

—Ya eres una niña grande, ¿verdad?

Me sonrió antes de avanzar, agarrando el sofá en lugar de mis manos mientras comenzaba a morder la orilla de éste.

—Oye, intentemos encontrar algo mejor —dije, levantándola a mi regazo. En un instante empezó a removerse, así que la bajé antes de que hiciera una rabieta.

—¿Alguien en casa?

Alice entró a la sala y cuando mi nieta la vio se olvidó de mí. Me paré y abracé a Alice rodeando a la niña.

—Entonces, ¿viniste a checarnos?

—En absoluto, solo quería saludarte y ver cómo estabas. Sabes que todos estamos felices de que pudieras venir a visitarnos.

Me senté mientras Alice le hacía cosquillas a la inquieta niña en sus brazos. Renesmee rió y luego se giró para que la dejaran de nuevo en el piso. Cuando estuvo en el piso gateó hasta su manta de juegos y se quedó jugando con una mariposa que colgaba de un suave lazo.

—¿Y qué hay de nuevo, Alice? —Me había acostumbrado a la familia a la que se había unido mi hija gracias al apoyo de Billy y Jacob, aunque ahora era partícipe de otro secreto y sentía que mi mundo temblaba. Jacob y los otros chicos de la reservación se transformaban en lobos gigantes, los mismos que una vez habíamos cazado, aunque ahora su presencia tenía sentido, al igual que el hecho de que Jacob me encontrara el día que me dispararon.

—Sabes lo feliz que estoy de que finalmente encontrara una manera de ser feliz —dije; Alice y yo hablábamos sobre Bella. Incluso así yo me preocupaba por ella—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuándo se convertirá como ustedes?

—No, no ha podido decidir completamente, y hasta que no lo haga no podré ser capaz de ver el futuro para ella.

Asentí.

—¿Pero sí ves que eso va a pasar?

—Sí, solo es cuestión de cuándo en este momento. Charlie, creemos que ella será capaz de manejar las cosas mejor de lo que ninguno de nosotros pudo hacerlo, incluso Carlisle te lo dijo. Ninguno de nosotros tuvo la elección, y ya que Bella _está_ eligiendo esto, es muy probable que sea diferente para ella.

Asentí mirando a mi nieta, que estaba acostada de espaldas masticando su juguete favorito, un Elefante.

—¿Cómo será Bella? —Nunca antes había preguntado esto, hasta ahora no había querido saber.

—Puede que sea sencillo para ella, o puede tardar un tiempo antes de poder estar cerca de ti o cualquier otro humano.

—¿Y la niña?

—Renesmee es parte de la razón por la que Bella no ha decidido. No creemos que la vaya a lastimar por el lazo que comparte con su hija, pero también tenemos planes por si existe el riesgo.

Cerré los ojos rezando porque mi hija no fuera a tomar ese camino.

Cuando Alice se fue puse a Renesmee en su sillita para comer y saqué la comida que Bella me había dejado indicada que le diera. —De acuerdo, niña, veamos qué tanto te gustan estas cosas.

Abrí el frasco de zanahorias molidas y Renesmee abrió la boca antes de que me diera tiempo de meter la cuchara y sacar un bocado. Bella tenía razón, de verdad le gustaba comer comida sólida.

**Bella POV**

El día de Noche Buena fue uno muy ocupado para todos ya que nos la pasamos terminando de envolver los regalos de Renesmee. Esme ya estaba pensando en quitar su oficina para hacerle una habitación de juegos a mi bebé, y Alice intentaba convencernos de usar el tercer piso para lo mismo.

—¿De verdad necesitas toda una habitación para escribir unos cuantos papeles? —decía Alice cuando me senté en el sofá dándole pecho a mi cansada hija.

—Necesito un lugar para concentrarme, Alice, y no puedo hacerlo en la cocina o en mi habitación —dije mirando a mi pequeña. Sus ojos ya estaban cerrados y tenía la esperanza de que tomara una buena siesta hoy. Desde hace unos días, desde la llegada de Charlie, su horario para dormir había sido todo un desastre, aunque yo creía que tenía más que ver con la emoción y excitación que sentía de todos nosotros.

—Podríamos construirte uno abajo —dijo Esme. Tenía la sensación de que no iba a ganar con esto—. De acuerdo pequeña, hay que llevarte arriba —dije, bajando mi blusa al ponerme de pie y acomodando a mi hija sobre mi hombro. Abrió los ojos brevemente cuando llegamos a su habitación y renegó solo un momento antes de acurrucarse en el colchón de su cuna.

En la planta baja encontré a Esme dibujando planos. Sonreí antes de ir con Alice y Rosalie que seguían con los últimos regalos. Con su velocidad terminaron antes de que yo empezara a envolver los suyos, y me ayudaron a terminar.

—¿Dónde vamos a poner todo esto?

Alice me sonrió y me llevó al enorme árbol. Hoy en la noche abriríamos aquí los regalos para toda la familia. Mañana seríamos solo Edward, Renesmee, Charlie y yo.

Un poco después me encontraba en la cocina ayudándole a Esme a cocinar una cena completa de Navidad. No sabía por qué hacíamos todo esto. Charlie sabía lo que eran, pero Esme quería que esta ocasión fuera especial y me convenció cuando me dijo que podría llevarme a casa el recalentado.

Esa tarde, después de llenarme a reventar con todas las cosas deliciosas que Esme había preparado y mirando a Charlie hablar de algo con Emmett, me pregunté si la vida podría mejorar más. Renesmee estaba sentada en el regazo de Rosalie, comiendo el camote que Alice le daba.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —susurró Edward en mi oído.

—Que esto se siente como un sueño —admití.

—¿Porque nunca imaginaste que celebrarías Navidad en una casa llena de vampiros?

Lo miré sonriendo. Compartimos un beso, pero nos alejamos cuando Emmett empezó a aullar y a darnos ánimos. Edward, amablemente, se puso detrás de su hermano y le golpeó la cabeza antes de ir por nuestra hija. Todos lo seguimos a la habitación principal, el resto de la familia se sentó en las sillas y sofás mientras que yo me senté frente al árbol de Navidad con mi esposo y mi hija entre todos los regalos.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos agarré un regalo y se lo ofrecí a Renesmee. Todos miramos cómo lo examinaba, y cuando empezó a perder el interés yo lo abrí un poco. Renesmee me miró a mí, luego al paquete y jaló el pedacito de papel que yo ya había roto. Se rió cuando se rompió un poco más.

—Dale otro jalón —la animé.

Con mi ayuda terminamos de desenvolver el primer regalo. Era un libro pequeño con gruesas páginas que resistirían los jalones y mordidas de la niña, al menos hasta que creciera más y se hiciera más fuerte.

—Mira —le dije, dejándola agarrar su nuevo regalo. Mientras ella lo miraba, todos los demás empezaron a repartir los regalos. Edward cargó a nuestra hija para que yo abriera el regalo de parte de Rosalie y Emmett. Sentí que mi cara enrojecía, y estaba feliz de que Charlie estuviera hablando con Carlisle; era otro libro sobre las diferentes maneras de complacer a tu pareja.

—Oye Bella, ése complementará bien el de el Kama Sutra —dijo Emmett lo suficientemente alto para que Charlie lo escuchara. Me tapé la cara con las manos sin querer que mi padre supiera esto. Un momento después tenía a mi bebé en brazos y miré a Emmett salir deprisa de la casa con Edward detrás de él. Respiré profundamente antes de agarrar otro regalo para Renesmee, sabiendo que tardaríamos un rato antes de avanzar con la enorme pila.

**Edward POV**

Estaba todo en silencio, Bella y yo estábamos sentados en nuestra propia casa mirando las luces de nuestro árbol. Charlie se había ido a la cama en cuanto llegamos y Renesmee se había dormido mucho antes de dejar la casa de Esme y Carlisle.

—No puedo creer la cantidad de regalos que le dieron —susurró Bella cuando la acerqué un poco más a mí.

—Lo sé, no creo que sepa qué hacer con todo eso. Me alegra que Esme se vaya a quedar con la mayoría —admití.

—Yo estoy feliz de que solo hayamos traído unas cuantas cosas para acá. ¿Crees que debamos hacerle un cuarto de juegos?

—No en este momento. Tiene el suficiente espacio para explorar aquí abajo y en su habitación. Cuando sea más grande podremos discutir eso, pero para entonces ya estaremos viviendo en otro lugar.

Nos quedamos callados por un largo momento después de eso. Me levanté cuando me di cuenta que Bella se había quedado dormida y la cargué en brazos, acurrucándola cerca de mí mientras subías las escaleras. Después de acostarla en nuestra cama crucé el pasillo hasta la habitación de nuestra hija y la encontré profundamente dormida y abrazando el nuevo oso de peluche que Alice le había dado.

—Feliz Navidad —susurré besando su frente.

La mañana siguiente abrimos los regalos, aunque fue un evento más pequeño de lo que había sido en casa de mis padres. Después de que Bella y yo limpiamos nos sentamos en el sofá. Mi esposa bebía una taza de café descafeinado mientras que Charlie empujaba a Renesmee en su nuevo triciclo. Era lo suficientemente fuerte para sentarse sola y disfrutaba que la empujaran lentamente por la habitación. Charlie tenía una mano en la espalda de ella mientras la empujaba y se estaba divirtiendo con ella tanto como Renesmee con él.

—Es un niño grande — susurró Bella.

—Creo que todos lo somos cuando jugamos con ella. ¿Estás lista para almorzar?

—No sé, todavía intento recuperarme de anoche —dijo Bella—. Tenemos comida suficiente para todo un mes. Aún no puedo creer toda la comida que preparó Esme.

Asentí.

—Se siente feliz por tener alguien a quien cocinarle, y sabe que no siempre podrá hacerlo — señalé pensando en el deseo de Bella de convertirse en alguien como yo. Seguía deseando que ella reconsiderara la idea incluso aunque había prometido convertirla después de que nos casáramos.

—A veces eso es lo que lo complica todo.

Nuestra atención se alejó de la conversación cuando Charlie nos llamó. Ambos miramos cómo Renesmee se ponía de pie sin sostenerse de nada. Estaba a unos pies de nosotros, sonriéndole a Bella que tenía los brazos estirados hacia ella. Un momento después nuestra hija avanzó su primer paso tembloroso. Estaba algo inestable. Yo quería levantarme y correr hacia ella, pero me quedé donde estaba.

—Ven, ya eres una niña grande —la animó Bella mientras que Renesmee buscaba un balance. Avanzó otro paso y cayó hacia enfrente, pero Bella estaba ahí para atraparla antes de que pudiera golpear el piso.

—Caminaste —estaba diciendo mi esposa, abrazando a nuestra hija que reía.

Todos estábamos sorprendidos por eso porque era muy pequeña. Cuando se inclinó hacia mí la dejé ponerse de pie en mi regazo.

—Eres una niña muy fuerte —le dije. Ella me sonrió más antes de querer bajarse de nuevo.

Durante el resto del día se la pasó dando pequeños pasitos por sí sola, y para cuando Charlie estaba listo para regresar a Forks, Renesmee ya estaba caminando por completo, incluso intentó subir las escaleras.

**Bella POV**

Cuando Charlie se fue y quitamos el árbol comencé a sentirme un poco triste. Sabía que era porque mi bebé estaba cambiando muchísimo, no como el bebé de mis sueños, pero lo suficiente para hacerme dudar de lo que haría el siguiente semestre escolar. En la oficina de arriba me senté frente a la computadora descargando todas las fotos que tomamos en Navidad, mientras tanto Renesmee estaba tomando una siesta y Edward estaba cazando con el resto de la familia.

Renee me había mandado una postal. Era una foto de ella y Phil en una playa de Jamaica. Mandó una pequeña nota diciendo que me extrañaba, pero eso era todo. Fue difícil no mandarle nada como respuesta o no decirle sobre la niña, pero hacia mucho que había dejado ir todo eso porque sabía que ella no podría entender la forma de mi vida ahora.

Con las fotos ya guardadas en la computadora cerré el programa y bajé las escaleras para revisar a mi bebé antes de ir a la cocina para prepararme algo de comer.

Me sentí sola e intenté deshacerme de la sensación, sabía que era el resultado de que la vida estuviera regresando a su velocidad normal. Cuando me senté en la mesa y miré por la ventana vi a un hombre de pie un poco alejado de la casa, tan inmóvil como una estatua. Dejé caer el sándwich que acababa de agarrar y cuando parpadeé esa persona ya no estaba. Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse cuando me di cuenta que esa persona era un vampiro. Agarré mi celular justo cuando empezó a sonar.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —dijo Edward.

—Había un vampiro.

—No es un vampiro, amor, quiero que vayas a la habitación de Renesmee, cierres la puerta con llave y nos esperes. Ya vamos de camino.

—¿Quién era?

—Solo ve, amor.

Escuché que algo se rompía y grité subiendo las escaleras lo más rápido posible. Cerré de golpe la puerta de la habitación de nuestra hija y le puse seguro sin saber por qué lo hacía. Si era un vampiro, o algo más parecido, una puerta no lo detendría. Renesmee ya estaba llorando cuando la cargué en brazos. La sostuve cerca de mí escuchando, pero no podía oír nada sobre su llanto. Lo único que pude hacer fue esconderme en su armario y, una vez ahí, le di pecho para que me dejara escuchar si algo se acercaba a nosotras. Escuché más cosas romperse, Renesmee estaba lloriqueando.

—Shh —susurré intentando no entrar en pánico.

Escuché pisadas en las escaleras y arrullé a mi bebé, cerrando los ojos y rezando porque Edward llegara pronto. Algo empezó a golpear la puerta de la habitación de Renesmee pero mi bebé se quedó en silencio y lo agradecí.

De repente los golpes se detuvieron y escuché pasos que se alejaban por las escaleras. Ya no había más ruido, pero yo estaba demasiado asustada para moverme. Renesmee estiró su mano y tocó mi cara.

—Shh —le dije—, estaremos bien. Tu papi ya viene.

Estaba sentada cuando empecé a oler algo que se quemaba y me di cuenta de lo que era. Salí del armario y vi humo entrando por el espacio entre la puerta y el piso. Sabía que no tenía que abrirla y corrí hacia la ventana de Renesmee, abriéndola con facilidad. No debería entrar en pánico, pero sí lo hice al intentar descubrir qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Edward estaba muy lejos y sabía que yo tendría que sacarnos a la niña y a mí. Corrí de regreso a su armario por la cangurera que no había usado en mucho tiempo y me la puse antes de meter a la niña. Agarré unas cuantas de sus mantas más cálidas y la envolví en ellas antes de correr de regreso a la ventana.

Era un día soleado, pero bastante frío cuando me subí al techo, por una vez feliz de tener enrejado no muy lejos de donde estábamos. Me senté ignorando lo frío que estaba y me arrastré para bajarme del techo, fue entonces cuando mi bebé empezó a gritar.

—Bella —gritó Edward apareciendo por el bosque.

Sentí un alivio momentáneo al verlo correr hacia el enrejado. Llegué ahí justo cuando él llegó al techo y me agarró cuando yo iba bajando.

El resto de la familia llegó cuando yo estaba mirando nuestra casa. Iba a quemarse hasta los cimientos y cuando me di cuenta de eso mis rodillas se rindieron.

.

—Bella, amor, ¿puedes oírme?

La voz de Edward me sacó de la negrura junto con las manos de alguien en mi muñeca. Cuando abrí los ojos él estaba ahí con Carlisle. Estábamos en la habitación de invitados en casa de sus padres, y no podía entender por nada del mundo el porqué estábamos ahí.

—¿Qué pasa? —Los ojos de Edward se veían tan tristes, y fue entonces cuando todo regresó a mí. Me senté y sentí que la habitación daba vueltas, así que dejé que mi esposo me ayudara a recostarme—. ¿Dónde está Renesmee?

—Con Esme.

—¿La casa? —pregunté, sintiendo un gran nudo en la garganta.

—Para cuando llegaron los bomberos ya había sido demasiado tarde —susurró.

Me mordí el labio cerrando los ojos.

—¿Quién?

—Era un lobo —dijo Carlisle y abrí los ojos de nuevo.

—¿De la manada de Jake? —pregunté sin querer creerlo.

—No, amor, un verdadero Hijo de la Noche. Alice estaba vigilándote y cuando no te pudo ver supimos que algo pasaba.

—Pero nuestra casa, todas nuestras cosas. Sé que podemos comprar más pero ésa era la primera casa de Renesmee —dije entre un sollozo. Edward me abrazó, meciéndome, y yo lo abracé intentando encontrarle sentido a esto.

—¿Por qué esa persona intentaría lastimarme a mí o a la niña?

—No sabemos, amor, pero ya estamos haciendo los ajustes necesarios para irnos —explicó Edward; escuché el enojo y la tristeza en su voz. Esto tenía que ser un sueño. Quería decirlo, pero la puerta se abrió y Esme entró con nuestra hija.

Estiré las manos por ella y un momento después la tenía en brazos. Edward envolvió sus brazos alrededor de las dos y cerré los ojos.

* * *

Bueno, ya solo faltan cuatro capítulos para que termine esta historia y el 17 ya lo tiene Isa, solo es cuestión de tiempo para actualizarlo de nuevo.

¡Gracias por sus reviews! ^^

Soemarie Grey, solecitopucheta, Stephaniie15, bellaliz, flexer, Esmeralda C, tayloves, Gabriela Cullen, fati21, Beastyle, yolabertay


	17. Time to Consider

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Eviefan**, yo solo traduzco.

Traducción revisada y corregida por Isa.

* * *

**~After the Honeymoon~**

**Capítulo 17: Tiempo de Considerar**

**Edward POV**

Al estar acostado en la cama tamaño queen que ocupaba la habitación de huéspedes, mis pensamientos corrían por diferentes caminos. Junto a mí Bella se había quedado finalmente dormida después de que Carlisle le diera un ligero sedante, uno que habría salido de su sistema para cuando nuestra hija necesitara comer de nuevo. Renesmee dormía sobre mi pecho, más tranquila ahora que Bella estaba dormida y calmada, pero también gracias a Jasper que estaba sentado afuera de la puerta junto con Alice. Pude haber perdido a Bella y a nuestra hija si no hubiera sido porque Alice decidió revisarlas.

Me pasé la mano libre por el cabello intentando mantenerme calmado, sabiendo que mi propia ansiedad solo serviría para alterarlas a ambas. Nunca antes había visto a Bella tan alterada. Después de despertarse, y una vez tuvimos con nosotros a nuestra hija, su primera reacción fue entrar en estado de shock. Conforme la realidad de los hechos se hundía en ella, dejó a Renesmee en mis brazos y se levantó, pasándose los dedos por el cabello y respirando profundamente. Se había acercado a la ventana quedándose a ver ahí por un largo tiempo, y cuando Rosalie llegó para llevarse a Renesmee me acerqué a ella.

—No puedo seguir aquí. —Había dicho dándose la vuelta para mirarme. En el instante en que dijo esas palabras sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba, porque pensé que se refería a que no podía seguir conmigo, que finalmente se había dado cuenta el gran riesgo que representaba. Evidentemente se dio cuenta de lo que yo estaba pensando y me abrazó diciéndome que no quería que nosotros nos quedáramos aquí. Ésa causó una abrumadora cantidad de alivio para mí, y me sentí tonto por dejar que esas viejas inseguridades me atraparan.

La cabeza de Renesmee se levantó captando mi atención, y cuando su mirada me encontró me sonrió antes de acostarse de nuevo sobre mi pecho. Necesitábamos irnos, aunque fuera tan solo lo suficientemente lejos para intentar encontrarle sentido a esto. Sabía que los otros miembros de la familia ya habían estado afuera buscando, intentando seguir el rastro del Lobo. Emmett encontró algo pero llegaba a un callejón sin salida. Mañana iríamos a Boston para comprar ropa para ambos. La mayoría de nuestras cosas se perdieron en el incendio, Renesmee era la única que tenía suficiente ropa porque Alice y Rosalie siempre le estaban comprando.

Solo podía esperar que ir a Isla Esme ayudara a aliviar nuestros miedos y aclarar nuestras mentes para saber qué era lo que necesitábamos hacer. Carlisle y Esme estaban preparados para mudarnos, pero les había pedido que esperaran; quería ver qué decía Bella cuando tuviéramos el tiempo para calmarnos. Mi esposa se movió cerca de mí y moví mi brazo libre alrededor de ella, cerrando los ojos con la certeza de que, por ahora, estábamos a salvo.

Llegamos a Boston poco después de la una. Bella y la niña habían dormido todo el viaje, aunque Bella se despertó cuando Emmett entraba al estacionamiento. Era un día gris y lluvioso, aunque no tan frío como normalmente era en esta época del año. Mi hermano había aceptado llevarnos para no tener que preocuparnos de dejar el carro en el aeropuerto, y había ofrecido su apoyo. También iba con nosotros para cuidar a la niña mientras Bella y yo comprábamos todo un guardarropa nuevo. Recordé que Alice se decepcionó cuando le conté nuestros planes, pero entendió por qué quería ir yo; principalmente para distraer a Bella con otras cosas. Las visiones de mi hermana fueron de gran ayuda y ya sabía dónde teníamos que comprar para sacarle provecho al tiempo.

Mientras yo abría la puerta del carro para mi esposa, Emmett ya había sacado a Renesmee de su porta bebé y la tenía acurrucada en uno de sus largos brazos. Ella seguía dormida.

—Emmett, tápala con algo —le dije cuando Bella agarró mi mano. En cuanto lo hizo seguimos adelante.

—Perdón por lo de anoche —susurró Bella mientras caminábamos a la primera boutique con Emmett siguiéndonos de cerca.

—Bella, no necesitas disculparte. Cuando lo dijiste debí saber que te referías a nosotros. —Mi mujer estaba tan sincronizada con mis emociones que parecía que era ella la que tenía la capacidad de leer mentes.

—Siento que estamos huyendo de esto, pero no puedo quedarme —dijo con tristeza.

Le di un gentil apretón a su mano.

—No hay nada de malo con alejarse. Acabamos de perder todo lo que teníamos, nos va a costar un tiempo lidiar con ello, y creo que este viaje nos llevará en la dirección indicada.

Una vez adentro Bella empezó a ver ropa mientras yo me sentaba junto a mi hermano.

—¿Cómo lo está manejando?

—Tan bien como puede —dije, cerrando los ojos—. Solo desearía saber algo. ¿Cómo es que él llegó ahí sin que nosotros lo oliéramos?

—Carlisle piensa que estaba pasando por ahí cuando detectó el aroma de Bella.

Mi mujer se acercó pidiéndome que mirara con ella y, sabiendo que la niña estaba a salvo con Emmett, la seguí a una repisa llena de blusas y suéteres.

**Bella POV**

Ir de compras no era algo que me gustara particularmente, pero en esta ocasión era una necesidad. Tenía todo lo que necesitaría para la Isla, también era algo que esperaba con ansias. Edward estaba terminando de comprar su ropa mientras yo estaba sentada meciendo gentilmente a nuestra hija en mi regazo. Ella estaba remarcablemente tranquila considerando por lo que habíamos pasado ayer, aunque anoche había sido una historia diferente. Ella había sentido mi enojo y tristeza, y le había provocado un llanto de dos horas antes de que Carlisle me diera el sedante. Edward me dijo que Jasper y Alice se habían quedado afuera de la habitación para que Renesmee pudiera sentir la tranquilidad que su tío estaba proyectando.

Cuando mi hija se puso inquieta me paré, girándola y apoyándola sobre mi cadera izquierda. Estaba feliz de que éstas fueran las últimas compras que necesitaríamos hacer. Después iríamos a la habitación de hotel que Edward nos había reservado para esperar nuestro vuelo. Empacaríamos todo y Renesmee tomaría su siesta antes de irnos.

—¿Estás lista? —me preguntó Edward, acercándose con nuestras bolsas.

—Sí —dije, logrando sonreír. Cuando Emmett tuvo a Renesmee, que se había inclinado hacia él en cuanto lo vio, salimos hacia el carro, listos para ir al hotel y empacar las cosas para el viaje.

—Me preguntó qué tanto le gustará el océano a Renesmee.

—Apuesto a que le encantará —dijo Emmett tapándose los ojos para jugar "¿Dónde está bebé?"

Esperaba que le gustara el océano y la tranquilidad de la Isla. Quería enseñarle todas las cosas hermosas que habían ahí; pensé en cómo sería caminar a lo largo de la playa durante la noche con ella en mis brazos, o en los de su padre, sin tener nada de qué preocuparnos.

Cuando llegamos al hotel nos despedimos de Emmett y nos registramos en nuestra pequeña habitación. Renesmee estaba mostrando señales de estar cansada y hambrienta. Edward instaló su sillita saltarina y yo la acomodé ahí mientras que Edward iba por un frasco de duraznos y otro de chicharos. Mientras él le daba de comer yo iba sacando las cosas que habíamos comprado, arrancando etiquetas y doblando cosas. Había lavadora y secadora en la casa de la Isla, así que podríamos lavar allá.

—Edward, ¿tenemos cuna para ella allá?

Lo miré cuando Renesmee abría la boca, comiéndose el bocado de chicharos que él le había dado.

—Ya me encargué de eso. Debería estar instalada para cuando lleguemos, junto con otras cosas —respondió mi esposo.

Una cosa que me gustaba sobre ser vampiro era la habilidad de hacer varias cosas a la vez. Podría hacer eso ahora pero no con tanta efectividad como mi esposo. Luego de que Edward terminó de darle su comida a nuestra hija, yo agarré un pañal limpio y las toallitas para limpiarla antes de sentarme en la cama para darle pecho. Sus ojos se cerraron muy rápido y pasé los dedos por sus suaves rizos broncíneos, meciéndola con gentileza al mismo tiempo que sentía la cercanía que venía con compartir este tiempo juntas.

Sentí que la cama se movía a mi izquierda y un momento después estaba envuelta en los brazos de Edward. Me acerqué a él.

—Todavía me preguntó qué estaría sintiendo ella ayer cuando estábamos escondidas —susurré mientras que Edward deslizaba su brazo a lo largo del mío para ayudarme a cargarla mientras ella seguía comiendo.

—Estoy seguro que estaba tan asustada como tú, pero parece que fuiste capaz de tranquilizarla.

Asentí, deseaba poder haber hecho eso anoche.

—No sé si quiero que nos mudemos después de que regresemos. Todavía quiero ir a Dartmouth —dije, asustada por admitirlo.

Sentí sus fríos labios en el tope de mi cabeza.

—No tenemos que decidir en este instante.

Él tenía razón. Todo lo que quería ahora estaba aquí, solo estar con mi esposo y mi hija, y saber que ambos estaban a salvo.

.

Estaba acostada sobre una manta gruesa debajo de una sombrilla mirando a Edward sentado en la playa mojada con nuestra hija en su regazo mientras que el agua los bañaba ligeramente. Éste era nuestro primer día en Isla Esme y hasta ahora Renesmee había amado todo. La escuché reír; Edward usaba su mano para agarrar un poco de agua de mar y la dejaba caer sobre su cabeza. Una parte de mí deseaba que pudiéramos quedarnos aquí para vivir y dejar que el mundo siguiera su curso. Solo nuestra familia cercana sabía de este lugar, junto con los asistentes que venían a limpiar y cuidar el lugar. Ahora que estábamos aquí Edward había hecho arreglos para que vinieran solo hasta que nos fuéramos. Hasta que no sucediera eso, él iría al interior de la Isla cuando necesitáramos algo.

Incapaz de soportar el estar lejos de ellos me levanté e iba caminando hacia ellos cuando todo a mi alrededor cambió. Podía escuchar a nuestra hija llorando lejos de mí. Estaba oscuro y yo estaba entre la vegetación de la Isla. Escuché que alguien se reía y a Edward gruñendo en la distancia. Había un olor distintivo a humo y sentí que me quemaba la garganta. Era un sueño y luché por despertarme. Cuando lo hice los brazos de Edward estaban rodeándome y nuestra hija estaba dormida en su pecho. Seguíamos en el avión que nos llevaba a la Isla e intenté recordar cómo respirar.

Cuando mi corazón se tranquilizó recargué la cabeza en el pecho de mi esposo.

—Soñé que estábamos en la Isla. Tenías a Renesmee en tu regazo y dejabas que las olas los bañaran. Cuando me levanté para ir con ustedes todo cambió. Estaba en un lugar oscuro de la jungla y podía escucharla llorando. Alguien se reía y tú gruñías, y había humo —dije, escuchando cómo mi voz se rompía con cada palabra.

El brazo libre de Edward me acercó más.

—No dejaré que nada te pase, Bella. Nadie irá a la Isla. La señora y su esposo ya saben que no deben de ir hasta después de que nos vayamos y, si te sientes más segura, podemos quedarnos en tierra firme cuando yo vaya a cazar.

Había olvidado que Edward tendría que hacer eso en algún momento y la idea de estar sola cuando él se fuera me aterrorizaba. Mis pensamientos regresaron a lo que había estado pensando cuando estaba escondida en el armario de Renesmee sin saber lo que iba a pasar con ese Lobo en nuestra casa. Por un segundo había deseado ser un vampiro para poder protegerla, pero ahora tenía conflictos con eso. A la larga sería la alternativa más segura para todos. Yo ya no sería una carga, y podría ayudar a mantener a salvo a nuestra hija. Justo ahora, la idea de convertirme era tan aterradora como la idea de estar sola cuando mi esposo fuera a cazar. No quería perderme ningún momento con nuestra hija, ni quería ser una amenaza para ella. Más que eso también estaba mi esposo. Él prometió, cuando acepté casarme con él, que me convertiría cuando yo quisiera, pero empezaba a darme cuenta del gran sacrificio que sería para él. Estaría tomando mi vida, quizás también mi alma, por mis egoístas deseos.

—Háblame por favor —susurró Edward.

—Solo estoy feliz de que pudieras abrazarme después de ese sueño —le dije honestamente, aunque no estaba dispuesta a revelar mis más recientes pensamientos. Si me convertía tendríamos que dejar a Renesmee con Rosalie y Emmett, e ir a algún lugar donde yo no representara amenaza alguna.

—¿Es todo? —preguntó Edward cuando Renesmee se removió sobre él, suspirando antes de acomodarse de nuevo. Estiré la mano para acariciar con el dedo su regordeta mejilla izquierda.

—He estado pensando en cuándo debería convertirme como el resto de la familia —susurré, sabiendo que si alguien nos escuchaba no entenderían el significado.

Mi esposo se quedó callado por unos minutos antes de sentir que besaba mi sien.

—No quiero que te sientas obligada a hacerlo.

—Lo sé, pero ¿qué más podemos hacer? No podemos tener siempre a alguien cuidándonos a Renesmee y a mí, y no sé si pueda soportarlo cuando vayas a cazar —dije, finalmente admitiendo mi más grande temor, al menos en ese momento.

—Bella, resolveremos esto, te lo prometo.

Escuché el dolor en su voz y cerré los ojos, odiándome por admitir qué tan asustada estaba. Él tendría que cazar y yo voy a tener que lidiar con mis miedos cuando él no esté. Habíamos pasado por cosas mucho peores, pero parecía que todo se me estaba acumulando, lo cual era la razón por la que estaba contemplando la idea de ser convertida.

**Edward POV**

Cuando llegamos a Rio tomamos un taxi hasta el Sheraton, ahí nos quedaríamos el resto de la noche. Yo saldría a cazar y también a conseguir la sangre que Renesmee necesitaría mientras estuviéramos en la Isla. Cuando llegamos a la habitación en el último piso solté la mano de Bella y me acerqué a la cuna, acostando a nuestra hija sin despertarla.

Luego de arroparla me giré para jalar gentilmente a Bella a mis brazos.

—No tardaré, amor. Tú estarás a salvo aquí y yo no iré lejos. —Podía escuchar la rapidez con que latía su corazón y la sentí temblar, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que me había estado escondiendo. Quería quedarme aquí con ellas más que nada en el mundo, pero sabía que si cazaba ahora pasaría un tiempo antes de tener que hacerlo otra vez.

—¿Por qué no intentas ver una película?

Ella asintió y yo la llevé hacia la enorme cama. Después de que quité las cobijas y acomodé las almohadas contra la cabecera. Bella se subió y la arropé con las cobijas antes de sentarme.

—Estarás a salvo mientras no estoy, y si te pones ansiosa solo tienes que llamar a Rosalie o Alice. Ambas saben lo preocupada que estabas.

—¿Por qué es tan difícil en esta ocasión? He estado en Volterra, he visto cómo son y este Lobo que se metió a nuestra casa me tiene aterrorizada.

Me incliné para besar ligeramente sus labios.

—Nada de eso pasó en la privacidad de nuestro hogar, amor.

Bella asintió.

—¿Me traes a Renesmee? No la quiero tan lejos de mí.

Su cuna estaba a solos unos pasos, pero entendía por qué mi esposa la necesitaba tan cerca. Levanté a nuestra hija de la cuna sin despertarla y la acosté en mi lado de la cama. Me quedé un momento viéndola dormir, feliz de que fuera demasiado joven para entender lo que había pasado ese día.

Después de asegurarle una última vez a mi esposa que estaría bien, salí de la habitación. Me paré afuera de la puerta para escuchar, oliendo, pero nada parecía estar mal. A pesar de eso no bajaría la guardia. Bajé los cinco pisos de escaleras hasta el vestíbulo y salí de ahí antes de que alguien pudiera verme. Mientras viajaba por las tranquilas calles de la ciudad mantuve mi concentración en mi mujer y mi hija. La televisión estaba encendida e incluso Bella se rió por algo que estaba viendo.

Lo último que quería era que Bella se sintiera obligada a transformarse por lo que había ocurrido en nuestra casa. Íbamos muy bien evadiendo este tipo de cosas, pero en el fondo de mi mente ya me había estado preparando para algo como esto. Carlisle y yo hablamos brevemente, y me contó lo que Emmett había descubierto mientras estábamos en Boston. Carlisle creía que había sido una coincidencia. Había hablado con algunos de los otros aquelarres y ninguno de ellos había tenido problemas con los Hijos de la Noche. También me pregunté, mientras corría por la jungla buscando algo que pudiera cazar, si la obsesión que Caius tenía con ellos no los estaría haciendo que todos abandonaran Europa. Alice todavía lo veía cazando una vieja leyenda a lo largo de todo el continente, pero ninguno de nosotros sabíamos cuántos quedarían todavía.

Mientras cazaba y drenaba mi primer animal, ya estaba concentrado en encontrar mi segunda presa. Necesitaría unos cuantos para mantenerme lo suficientemente lleno para no tener que cazar por una semana, y para entonces esperaba que las cosas ya se hubieran tranquilizado para mi amor.

Drenar la sangre que Renesmee necesitaría de un felino tardó más de lo planeado. Carlisle había sugerido este método cuando acordamos que era hora de que tomara sangre animal en lugar de sangre donada, y hasta ahora estaba reaccionado muy bien al cambio. Antes de que Renesmee naciera yo tenía la esperanza de que pudiera ser más parecida genéticamente a su madre para que no necesitara de esto, pero su cuerpo requería de sangre junto con las otras cosas que estaba comiendo. Carlisle tenía la teoría de que, al ir creciendo, su necesidad por la sangre disminuiría y la comida humana que comía sería suficiente.

Después de llenar las bolsas con sangre y de meterlas en la bolsa de lona que había traído conmigo, regresé al hotel. Escuché la televisión encendida y a Bella hablándole a nuestra hija. Hacia el este el cielo estaba empezando a iluminarse, pero la capa de nubes era lo suficientemente gruesa para viajar a salvo hacia la Isla sin que nadie viera lo que realmente era yo.

Renesmee amó el viaje en bote hasta la Isla, parecía estar absorta con todos los nuevos sonidos y lugares que estaba viendo cuando ayudé a Bella a bajarse del bote. Cuando estuvo en tierra firme le entregué a nuestra hija y me giré por nuestras cosas. Bella nos guió a través del sinuoso camino entre los árboles y maleza hasta la casa, y para entonces Renesmee estaba luchando porque la bajaran. Nuestra hija estaba lista para explorar este extraño lugar así que mi esposa la puso en el sucio camino, sosteniendo sus manos para que Renesmee diera algunos pasos. Nuestra hija se sentó pasando las manos por la tierra y gritó cuando Bella la cargó.

Para cuando abrimos la puerta se estaba moviendo mucho y llorando, por eso Bella la bajó en cuanto la puerta estuvo cerrada. La rabieta terminó y nuestra pequeña caminó tambaleándose hasta el sofá, agarrando los cojines de piel para intentar subirse.

—Supongo que no está lista para una siesta —dijo Bella cuando solté nuestras maletas, jalándola fácilmente a mis brazos.

—¿Por qué no le ponemos el traje de baño y la llevemos afuera?

—Pero hay que desempacar —comenzó Bella, pero la callé con un beso.

—Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer eso.

Unos minutos más tarde estábamos afuera, en la playa de blanca arena con una cálida brisa soplando desde el océano. Renesmee estaba en mis brazos usando traje de baño rosa de una sola pieza. En la parte de enfrente estaban bordado los personajes de Winnie the Pooh, historias que todavía no le leíamos pero que en un futuro lo haríamos. Llevaba un gorrito de playa con los mismos colores que tenía su traje de baño. Cuando llegamos a la orilla del agua esperé a que Bella se sentara antes de dejar a la niña en sus brazos y unirme a ellas. La cálida agua cristalina nos bañó, y cuando tocó los dedos de Renesmee ella se rió, moviendo los pies hasta que mi esposa la dejó pararse en la playa mojada.

Nos quedamos un rato ahí, disfrutando al ver a nuestra hija salpicando el agua.

—¿Estás lista para meterte? —pregunté, notando las cadenas de sudor en los hombros de Bella. Yo le había puesto protector solar antes de salir y ella tenía puestos sus lentes de sol.

—Creo que un chapuzón rapidito se sentirá bien.

Después de levantarme cargué a nuestra hija, sosteniéndola con cuidado cuando empezó a renegar y a intentar alejarse.

—Solo un minuto, te gustará más esto —le dije cargándola con mi brazo izquierdo. Renesmee empezó a llorar más fuerte cuando entramos al agua, aunque cuando estuve más adentro y ella sintió el agua sobre su cuerpo, lloró una vez más antes de calmarse. La dejé flotar en el agua, sosteniéndola con firmeza, y ella me sonrió, moviendo piernas y brazos mientras Bella nadaba bajo el agua.

Cuando salió a la superficie estiró las manos por nuestra hija y las miré a ambas mientras Bella ponía a nuestra hija frente a ella, volteándola de tal manera que estaba sobre su estómago. Renesmee se rió, golpeando el agua con las manos frente a ella y pateando con las piernas. Nuestra hija seguía intentando mojarse la cara.

—Bella, sopla en su nariz y sumérgela.

Mi mujer lo hizo, y cuando Renesmee salió se estaba riendo, inclinándose otra vez hacia el agua.

Nos quedamos en las olas hasta que Renesmee empezó a mostrar signos de estar cansada, a pesar de que cuando caminábamos de regreso a la orilla se puso a renegar; no quería abandonar toda la diversión que estaba teniendo con nosotros en el mar. Luego de sentarnos en la gran manta que Bella había extendido debajo de la sombrilla, mi mujer me dio una toalla e intentó calmar a nuestra hija que lloraba con mucha pena cuando le quité el traje de baño mojado y el pañal especial que llevaba y que estaba hecho para usarse en agua.

—Creo que se quedaría aquí todo el día si la dejáramos —dijo Bella cuando la envolví en la toalla acurrucándola contra mi pecho.

—Sí lo haría. Siempre le ha gustado el agua —dije, manteniendo la vista en nuestra pequeña que me miraba parpadeando somnolientamente, ahora ya tranquila cuando la empecé a mecer. —Regresaremos después —le dije, sintiendo que Bella se recargaba contra mí.

Después de que Renesmee de durmió le puse un pañal seco y la acosté en la suave superficie de la manta bajo la sombra de la sombrilla antes de pasar ambos brazos alrededor de mi mujer.

—De verdad necesitábamos esto —murmuró Bella contra mi pecho.

—Así es. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

—Cansada, menos confundida e increíblemente triste —dijo. La abracé con más fuerza meciéndola de la misma forma que había hecho con Renesmee hace un momento.

—Desearía poder quitarte el dolor que sientes.

—Pero no puedes. Esto es parte de nuestra vida. Cuando decidimos estar juntos supe que habría problemas, solo necesito aguantarme e intentar enfrentarlos. Quiero convertirme, Edward, pero no hasta que Renesmee sea más grande y esté más a gusto con pasar unos días sin nosotros. Creo que, cuando eso sea parte de su rutina, todo será un poco más fácil.

—Eres una mujer maravillosa, ¿te das cuenta?

Sentí a Bella sonreí cuando presionó sus labios en mi pecho.

—Justo ahora no me siento así. Creo que deberíamos reconstruir nuestro hogar. No me quiero ir, no todavía. —Cuando dijo esas palabras Bella levantó la cara de mi pecho para verme, esperando por mi respuesta. Ésa era la mujer determinada que yo amaba. No estaba dispuesta a empacar e irse incluso aunque debería estar volviéndose loca de miedo. Mi mujer estaba asustada, pero no iba a dejar que este hombre, quienquiera que fuera, la hiciera renunciar a sus sueños, nuestros sueños. Y por eso, me encontré amando aun más a Bella Cullen. Quería mostrarle lo mucho que la amaba, pero teníamos a una niña dormida frente a nosotros.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Edward? He estado tan concentrada en mí que ni siquiera te he preguntado cómo te sientes por todo esto —preguntó Bella con la mejilla de nuevo recargada sobre mi pecho desnudo.

—Siento una gran tristeza por lo que perdimos, y al mismo tiempo me siento muy agradecido de que fueras capaz de mantener la cabeza fría para salir de ahí.

Sentí que se tensaba por un momento y acaricié su espalda con mi fría mano.

—No recuerdo lo que estaba pensando, excepto por el hecho de que cuando me di cuenta que había fuego supe que teníamos que salir de ahí. Estoy feliz de que tuviéramos el enrejado, aunque hubiera saltado de ser necesario —admitió Bella, y yo me sentí aliviado de que no tuviera que elegir esa opción.

**Bella POV**

Aunque estaba sentada en el sofá hablando con Charlie mi vista nunca se alejó de mi esposo y mi hija. Renesmee estaba recién bañada usando un camisón amarillo de manga corta, agarraba las manos de él para destaparle la cara. Le había contado a Charlie del incendio, pero no de cómo había iniciado, y estaba feliz de que todos estuviéramos bien.

—Los árboles de Navidad pueden ser un verdadero riesgo cuando se secan. ¿Estás segura que no necesitas venir a quedarte aquí hasta que construyan tu casa nueva? —Sabía que mi papá saltaría ante la oportunidad de tenernos allá. Quería poder pasar más tiempo con la niña y parte de mí lo estaba considerando. Ahora estaba viviendo con Sue y su casa vieja no estaba siendo usada.

—Lo consultaré con Edward —dije. Estaba demasiado cansada para resolver que hacer con este dilema.

—Cuídate, Bells, te quiero —dijo Charlie y tuve que luchar contra las lágrimas que querían salir. Cuando colgué el teléfono encontré a Edward frente a mí sin nuestra hija. Me ofreció sus manos y lo dejé ponerme de pie.

—Lo extraño —dije suavemente, preguntándome cómo serían las cosas cuando me convirtiera en vampiro. Todo solía ser tan fácil cuando solo estaba concentrada en ser vampiro. Ahora comenzaba a darme cuenta que no solo me afectaría a mí. Suponiendo que Edward ya había dormido a nuestra hija, lo seguí hasta nuestra habitación sintiendo que mi corazón se aceleraba cuando cerró la puerta. Cuando se giró hacia mí todo lo que pude ver en su expresión fue amor, y cuando estiró los brazos para acunar mis mejillas con sus frías manos, clavé mi mirada en la suya. Todo mi cuerpo se calentó al verlo inclinar su cabeza hacia mí, y sostuve su mirada aún cuando sus labios acariciaron los míos.

Los párpados de Edward cayeron y profundizó el beso. Sentí que mis rodillas temblaban.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —murmuré sobre sus labios.

Sus brazos ya me estaban sosteniendo, jalándome con gentileza contra su cuerpo mientras sus labios viajaban por mi mandíbula.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —susurró, acariciando con sus labios debajo de mi oído derecho.

—Me haces sentir como si no pudiera pasar otro segundo sin sentirte en mí.

Pasamos mucho tiempo explorando nuestros cuerpos. Primero con las manos y luego con la boca. Edward se recostó sobre el colchón cuando llevé mis labios a los suyos. No estaba lista para que este momento terminara. Mi cuerpo ya estaba muy cansado, pero necesitaba mostrarle a mi esposo lo mucho que lo amaba. Cuando profundicé el beso en sus labios ambos escuchamos el llanto enojado de Renesmee. Cerré los ojos deseando haberle dado de comer antes de que Edward la acostara.

—Puedo traerla aquí —suspiró Edward cuando pasé mis labios sobre los suyos.

—Hmm, pero querrá jugar y no quiero compartirte esta noche —dije sin sentirme culpable. Dejé un último beso en sus labios antes de agarrar la larga camisa que estaba a los pies de nuestra cama, poniéndomela al salir de la habitación. Cuando llegué a la habitación azul encontré a Renesmee sentada en su cuna, que se frotaba los ojos mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus suaves mejillas. La cargué, feliz de que no estuviera mojada o sucia, y luego de agarrar su suave manta rosa, me acerqué a la mecedora y me senté para darle pecho con la esperanza de que se volviera a dormir, así su padre y yo podríamos continuar con lo que habíamos empezado.

Mi hija llevó su manita a mis labios y sonrió cuando se la besé antes de dejarla sobre mi pecho. Cerré los ojos y empecé a tararear la nana que su Dumbo reproducía para ella, deseando todavía tenerlo. Hacía mucho que había olvidado la letra de la canción, pero recordaba la película y lo triste que era esa escena. Me pregunté qué tipo de cosas le gustarían cuando fuera grande, si le gustaría la televisión, aunque Edward y yo acordamos en limitar su uso.

En cierto momento me di cuenta lo cerca que estaba de quedarme dormida yo, y cuando Renesmee estaba bebiendo del otro lado cerré los ojos; sintiéndome a salvo por primera vez desde que empezó todo este desastre.

**Edward POV**

Supe el momento en que Bella se quedó dormida. Salí de la cama sin enojarme por tener que detener lo que habíamos estado haciendo. Esto era parte de nuestras vidas ahora; teníamos una hija y las necesidades de Renesmee estaban antes que las nuestras. Ambas estaban dormidas en la pequeña habitación azul. Lenta y cuidadosamente llevé a nuestra hija hasta mi hombro, bajando la camiseta de Bella para tapar su pecho sin despertarla. Renesmee se acurrucó en mi hombro y por un minuto me quedé de pie junto a su cuna tarareando la canción que le había compuesto cuando tenía apenas un par de días de nacida. Construiríamos otra casa como Bella había sugerido, pero el dolor y enojo que todavía sentía por haberlo perdido todo a veces me hacía querer ir a Europa y exterminar a todo Lobo que pudiera encontrar.

Cuando Renesmee estuvo arropada debajo de las mantas regresé a la mecedora y me agaché con cuidado para cargar a mi mujer. La acurruqué contra mí como lo había hecho con nuestra hija y la llevé de regreso a nuestra cama. Bella no se movió cuando la acosté, y cuando estuvo acomodada me quité el pantalón de mi pijama y me deslicé detrás de ella. Tendría suficiente tiempo a lo largo de esta semana para amarla, pero por el momento mi deseo era simple: lo único que quería era abrazar y mirar a Bella mientras dormía.

* * *

¡Gracias a todas por sus comentarios! ^^

malfoy19dani, yolabertay, solecitopucheta, leeleeta, Beastyle, ALEXANDRACAST, bellaliz, flexer, Melania, crizthal, Esmeralda C, ZAVACULLEN, Soemarie Grey, nachi299, Gabriela Cullen, tayloves, Stephaniie15


	18. Walks and Talks

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Eviefan**, yo solo traduzco.

Traducción revisada y corregida por Isa.

* * *

**~Después de la Luna de Miel~**

**Capítulo 18: Charlas y Caminatas**

**Bella POV**

Mientras estaba sentada debajo de la gran sombrilla, acostada sobre un grueso edredón extendido sobre la playa, miraba a Edward sostener a nuestra hija frente a él para que las cálidas olas del océano bañara sus pies. Era todo tan tranquilo aquí en la isla y no había nada más que hacer que disfrutar el tiempo que pasábamos en familia. Había pasado una semana desde nuestra llegada y con solo nosotros y Renesmee, Edward y yo pudimos discutir algunas cosas y hablar, más que nada sobre nuestros miedo debido a lo que pasó en nuestro hogar y sobre nuestro futuro. Todo eso parecía estar tan lejos y era tan fácil pretender que nada malo había sucedido.

Necesitando estar con mi esposo y mi bebé. Me estiré antes de ponerme de pie y caminar a la orilla. Edward estaba sentado en la playa mojada con Renesmee frente a él. Nuestra hija disfrutaba dando patadas cuando el agua llegaba a sus pies. Parecía estar más tranquila ahora que estábamos aquí y tenía unos días sin llorar por nada. Cuando me senté junto a ellos Edward pasó su frío brazo alrededor de mí, eso no me molestó. Era tan cálido aquí que el toque de su piel apenas era perceptible.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer? —preguntó Edward mientras Renesmee golpeaba las olas que llegaban con sus manos.

—Creo que solo quedarme sentada aquí con ustedes dos —respondí, estirando la mano para acomodar el tirante del traje de baño de Renesmee de nuevo sobre su hombro izquierdo—. Desearía que hubiera una forma de que pudieras cazar en la isla —dije, sin miedo a decirle a Edward lo que estaba pensando. Algo de lo que me había dado cuenta desde que llegamos era lo más abiertos que éramos los dos. Edward me dijo lo difícil que era para él el tan solo pensar en dejarnos para ir a cazar, y ambos estábamos trabajando para superar nuestros miedos.

—Solo será durante la noche, lo suficiente para llenar mi cuota y conseguir lo que Renesmee necesitará. —Aún manteniendo un brazo alrededor de nuestra hija se giró para verme—. Renesmee y tú podrían venir conmigo. No será difícil llamar para reservar un cuarto en el Sheraton. Alice dijo que mañana tendríamos un clima algo sombrío así que estar en tierra firme podría ser un buen cambio.

Renesmee se giró para verme un momento antes de estirar sus manitas. Le sonreí al levantarla para dejarla ponerse de pie en el agua frente a mí.

—¿Crees que necesitamos un cambio? —le pregunté, consiguiendo una sonrisa y una risa cuando ella se dejó caer sobre su colita para mojarme. Edward y yo nos unimos y reímos. Puede que no sea tan malo ir a tierra firme, y significaría menos tiempo alejada del hombre que amo.

Luego de sumergirnos en el agua regresamos a la casa. Renesmee se agarraba de las manos de su padre mientras caminaba frente a él por la playa, y cuando ella se cansó Edward la cargó el resto del camino. Mientras mi amor se llevaba a nuestra hija a la habitación azul para ponerle algo seco, yo me paseé alrededor de la cocina haciendo algo de comer para Renesmee y para mí. En los últimos días me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había estado mordiendo sus dedos y estaba bastante segura que le estaba saliendo un diente, uno de los de abajo frontales. Por esa razón estaba algo feliz de ir con Edward.

—Creo que terminaré haciendo la fórmula —le dije cuando se sentó a la mesa con nuestra hija en su regazo. Él abrochó el babero en su cuello antes de agarrar su cucharita para ofrecerle bocados de manzana para comer.

Me senté junto a ellos y le di una mordida a mi sándwich; me sentía mal por tener que recurrir a la fórmula luego de todo este tiempo. Con toda honestidad era hora de intentar algo nuevo. Renesmee ya solo tomaba pecho en las noches antes de dormir, y a veces antes y después de sus siestas.

—Te sientes culpable, ¿no?

—Un poco, pero no estoy preparada para recibir una mordida cuando salga ese diente, y de todas formas creo que ya está lista para un cambio. Si no le gusta intentaré sacarme la leche.

Renesmee probó un poco de guisantes e hizo una mueca antes de escupirlos. Las cosas verdes como guisantes y habichuelas eran las que no le gustaban mucho, y a veces tomaba un par de intentos antes de que finalmente los comiera. Cuando escupió el segundo bocado Edward se rindió de momento y le dio más manzana.

—Ahora podría ser un buen momento para intentarlo. Me he dado cuenta de lo relajada que ha estado —observó mi esposo intentando una vez más con los guisantes. Cuando nuestra hija empezó a renegar Edward alejó el frasco y le dio su vasito entrenador, ayudándola a sostenerlo mientras tomaba de él.

—Está cansada —dije cuando Renesmee se frotó los ojos mientras seguía bebiendo la sangre que Edward le había juntado antes de venir a la isla.

—Creo que el sol y el agua contribuyeron a eso —respondió Edward, meciendo gentilmente a nuestra pequeñita. Como prueba de que la transición a fórmula y otras partes de su dieta no causarían ningún problema, nuestra hija estuvo pronto dormida en brazos de mi esposo y no se movió cuando la llevó a su habitación para acostarla en la ornamentada cuna.

Mientras yo lavaba mis trastes y los dos tazones que Edward usó para alimentar a nuestra hija, los fuertes brazos de mi marido se enredaron en mi cintura. Ladeé la cabeza a la izquierda intentando concentrarme en secar el traste que tenía en manos mientras los fríos labios de Edward se movían sobre mi cuello. Cuando me di cuenta de que, efectivamente, los besos de Edward me habían distraído, cerré el agua y me di la vuelta, abriendo la boca en el momento en que sus labios estuvieron firmemente presionados contra los míos. Había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que terminamos en brazos del otro y en realidad no me importaba al sentir que mi esposo me levantaba en brazos.

Terminamos en nuestra propia habitación. Mi cuerpo empezó a enfriarse cuando mi corazón comenzaba a tranquilizarse. Edward nos tapó con las cobijas y sábanas.

—Estoy feliz de que a Renesmee le gusten sus largas siestas de la tarde —susurré sintiendo la mano de Edward subir y bajar por mi espalda. Quería hacer más, pero estaba cansada y necesitaba un descanso.

En algún momento mientras dormía Edward salió de nuestra cama. Presté atención a los sonidos que hacía nuestra hija, y al no escuchar nada seguí donde estaba.

**Edward POV**

La mañana siguiente antes de que mis chicas empezaran a removerse, la predicción de Alice se cumplió. Una lluvia estable golpeaba el techo creando un efecto adormecedor incluso para mí que estaba acostado viendo a mi esposa dormir. El repentino llanto de Renesmee me apartó de mi amor, y fui a ella rápidamente que ya estaba sentada y llorando con más fuerza.

—Shh —susurré sacándola de su cuna. Normalmente el cargar a Renesmee era todo lo que se necesitaba para calmarla, pero por el momento su llanto siguió. Me mecí con ella revisando su pañal, que estaba seco.

Recordando lo que Bella dijo ayer acerca del diente, sobé gentilmente con mi dedo su encía inferior y sentí la hinchazón que había ahí. Renesmee me mordió antes de llorar más fuerte. Encontré mi teléfono en la sala y presioné el botón de llamada rápida para Carlisle mientras comenzaba a mecer a mi hija en brazos. Renesmee se estaba tranquilizando pero tenía ambos dedos en su boca.

—Buenos días, Carlisle —lo saludé. Mi hija giró la cabeza para verme—. Todos estamos mucho mejor. Te llamaba porque al parecer le está saliendo un diente a Renesmee. No tiene fiebre pero tampoco está bien. Esperaba que pudiéramos darle algo de Motrin.

Carlisle me dijo que usar Motrin no la lastimaría pero también sugirió algo tópico para el dolor inmediato.

—¿Sabes cuándo regresarán tú y Bella? Todos los extrañamos —dijo Carlisle. Sabía que era cierto y yo también los extrañaba.

—Quizás unas cuantas semanas más aquí y luego un tiempo en Forks con Charlie. Bella quiere posponer el resto del semestre. Avísanos si tenemos que regresar antes.

Cuando terminé la conversación con Carlisle, Bella salió de nuestra habitación y, en cuanto vio a su madre, Renesmee se inclinó hacia ella, saliéndose de mis brazos.

—La escuché llorar —dijo Bella cargando a nuestra hija.

—Creo que tenías razón sobre el diente. Sus encías están hinchadas y cuando mordió mi dedo fue evidente que le dolía. —Bella la llevó al sofá y se sentó, acurrucando a Renesmee en su brazo izquierdo para darle pecho—. ¿Estás lista para comer algo?

—No todavía. Se está calmando —dijo Bella sobre la lluvia.

Me senté junto a mi mujer e hija, y pasé mis brazos alrededor de ambas.

—Alice dijo que estaría así hasta media tarde, antes de que se aclare lo suficiente para ir a Río. ¿Todavía quieres ir?

—Sí. ¿Crees que podamos dar un paseo por la ciudad? —Mi mujer sonaba emocionada y yo estaba ansioso por dejarla ver Río.

—Veo eso como una buena posibilidad —respondí.

Luego del almuerzo Bella tomó una ducha mientras yo sentaba a Renesmee en el piso con algunos de sus juguetes. Mantuvo un dedo dentro de su boca mientras intentaba formar una torre con un montón de coloridos bloques. Con Renesmee ocupada empecé a empacar para nuestro viaje a tierra firme, asegurándome de llevar la sangre suficiente que le durara a mi bebé hasta después de mi caza. Cuando cerraba el cierre de la maleta, Renesmee caminó a pasitos hasta mí y la atrapé antes de que pudiera caer el piso.

En cuanto la tuve en brazos tocó mi mejilla y de repente me encontré viendo algo que no eran mis pensamientos. La imagen en mi mente fue efímera y difusa, pero era Bella. Cuando fui capaz de comprender lo que había pasado llevé a Renesmee al sofá y me senté con ella en mi regazo, de frente a mí mientras ambos nos mirábamos.

—¿Mamá? —pregunté.

Mi hija sonrió, saltando en mi regazo antes de estirar la mano de nuevo. Cuando estuvo contra mi mejilla vi otra imagen borrosa de mi mujer.

—Se está bañando —dije, preguntándome qué tanto comprendería Renesmee de lo que estaba pasando.

Luego de otra enorme sonrisa se quiso bajar y una vez en el piso regresó a jugar con sus bloques dejándome para descubrir qué era lo que había pasado. Todavía seguía haciendo eso cuando Bella llegó para sentarse junto a nosotros.

—¿Edward?

—Ella me mostró a ti, o cómo luces en su mente — dije quedando de frente a mi esposa.

—¿Te mostró? —Bella no lo entendía, y antes de que pudiera explicarle, Renesmee se estaba poniendo de pie, utilizando la falda que Bella estaba usando para agarrarse.

Cuando estuvo en brazos de Bella, Renesmee estiró la mano para ponerla sobre la mejilla de mi mujer. Fui capaz de ver lo que le estaba enseñando a Bella, que en este caso era otra imagen rápida y borrosa del océano.

—¿Cómo hizo eso? —susurró Bella abrazando con fuerza a nuestra hija.

—No estoy seguro —admití intentando entender la habilidad. Era una habilidad extra, así como la mía era leer mentes y la de Alice ver el futuro. Una vez superada nuestra sorpresa ambos nos dimos cuenta de que podríamos ser capaces de entender un poco mejor a nuestra hija si seguía usando esta habilidad.

.

Cuando llegamos a Río, Bella me ayudó a poner a nuestra hija en la cangurera que yo llevaba acomodada en la espalda y, al estar a tanta altura, a Renesmee no le molestó la cantidad de gente que había mientras atravesábamos las calles llenas de la ciudad. Bella y yo hablamos sobre lo que había pasado con nuestra hija antes de venirnos y mi esposa parecía estar un poco preocupada. Sabía que seguía recordando los sueños que tuvo mientras llevaba a nuestra hija en su interior, pero Bella misma admitió que nada de eso había pasado, con excepción del reciente don que nuestra hija nos había enseñado.

—Me pregunto si hablará, digo ahora que ya puede usar esto —dijo Bella mientras seguíamos con nuestra caminata.

—Tendremos que asegurarnos de leerle y animarla a usar también las palabras —dije, entendiendo a qué se refería mi esposa. Esta habilidad podría convertirse en un problema si no lo manejábamos con cuidado.

—Vamos —dije, jalándola conmigo cuando dimos la vuelta en la esquina de unos edificios altos encontrándonos con un tianguis en la calle.

—Creo que le gusta la cangurera —dijo Bella mientras yo sentía como nuestra hija saltaba. Llegamos a un puesto donde vendían coloridas faldas. Bella miró algunas que le podrían quedar a Renesmee y parecía estar divirtiéndose. Era bueno ver que su confianza comenzaba a regresar a pesar de este nuevo descubrimiento.

—¿Qué opinas? —preguntó Bella sosteniendo una faldita de color blanco con brillantes flores de colores en ella.

—Creo que deberías buscar una como ésa pero en tu talla —le dije mientras Renesmee me jalaba el cabello; seguía moviendo las piernitas y bracitos.

—Alice estaría feliz de verme usando algo aparte de pantalón —dijo Bella sonriendo antes de girarse hacia la vendedora con la falda en manos. La mujer hablaba bastante bien el inglés y Bella logró que le rebajaran el precio al comprar otra en su talla.

Caminamos entre el tianguis durante una hora y eso fue todo el tiempo que nuestra hija estaba dispuesta a darnos antes de empezar a renegar y llorar. Cuando sus llantos crecieron en longitud y volumen, me agaché dejando que Bella la sacara.

—Necesita un cambio de pañal —dijo Bella sobre los llantos de Renesmee.

Las llevé a un lugar donde pudiéramos conseguir un taxi mientras Bella buscaba en la pañalera para sacar un biberón de leche. En cuando se lo dio Renesmee se calmó, relajándose en los brazos de su madre en lo que yo nos conseguía un taxi.

Para la tarde era más que obvio que los dientes la estaban irritando. Renesmee renegaba constantemente y había armado una pataleta cuando le dimos la primera dosis de Motrin. Hasta ahora no parecía estar haciéndole muy bien. Hablé con Esme y ella sugirió que pusiéramos hielo en un trapo y la dejáramos morderlo.

Se estaba llegando la hora de irme a cazar, y dudé cuando Renesmee empezó a llorar de nuevo.

Bella la estaba meciendo mientras yo me pasaba las manos por el cabello.

—Puedo cazar en otro momento —dije al ver a nuestra hija llorar tan fuerte que su cara se puso roja.

—No. Necesitas cazar y ella va a actuar así estés aquí o no. Entre más pronto te vayas más pronto vendrás —dijo Bella en voz alta para escucharse sobre los llantos de nuestra hija.

Antes de irme las abracé a las dos, prometiéndome que terminaría con las cosas pronto para venir a ayudar.

**Bella POV**

Era en momentos como estos en que deseaba tener aquí a Esme. Edward necesitaba cazar y lo sabía. En casa, cuando él no estaba y Renesmee estaba molesta, Esme o incluso a veces Rosalie me daban los consejos que necesitaba para poder manejar sus enojos más grandes. Hablé con Carlisle, que estuvo de acuerdo en que podía darle un poco más de Motrin, algo que hizo que Renesmee se enojara conmigo más de lo que ya estaba. Al ver que sus llantos continuaban la envolví en una manta y la llevé al balcón que daba a la ciudad. Estaba lloviznando pero no era muy fuerte, y luego de unos momentos de mecerme con ella en el aire frío, Renesmee empezó a calmarse manteniendo los dedos dentro de su boca.

Lloriqueó de nuevo cuando entramos de regreso al cuarto de hotel.

—Lo siento, bebé, desearía poder llevarme tu dolor —le susurré cuando acostó su mejilla en mi hombro. Ya había intentando con las pomadas que habíamos conseguido en la farmacia local, y Edward me dijo que Carlisle estaba consiguiendo medicina de dentición para cuando llegáramos a casa, pero por ahora tendría que soportar el no sentirse bien. La acosté en la cama tamaño king size antes de quitarme los vaqueros y remover la camiseta solo para sacarme el sostén antes de acostarme junto a ella. Al empezar a tomar pecho Renesmee puso su mano sobre mi mejilla y lo que vi en mi mente fue el perfil de Edward. —Papi tuvo que ir a cazar para conseguir la comidita rica de tu tacita —susurré pasando los dedos por sus largos rizos. Alice y Rosalie se divertirán con esto cuando regresemos.

No tardó mucho en quedarse dormida, y en cuanto lo estuvo me acomodé la camiseta acercándola a mí y cerrando los ojos, estaba demasiado cansada para preocuparme por las luces.

El movimiento de la cama detrás de mí me despertó al instante. Renesmee seguía profundamente dormida en mis brazos y un momento después el cuerpo frío de Edward estaba presionado contra mi espalda.

—La pasó mal luego de que te fuiste.

—La escuché. Fue difícil quedarme lejos pero lo manejaste muy bien.

Sentí sus labios en mi cuello y suspiré con felicidad.

—Quizás luego de esta semana deberíamos pensar en regresar. Todavía quiero ir unos días a Forks para que Charlie pueda verla, pero empiezo a extrañar mi casa —admití. Sería raro estar en una casa nueva, pero me sentía con más fuerza, más preparada para enfrentar lo que sea que la vida nos lanzara.

.

Estaba lloviendo fuertemente cuando Edward estacionó el carro frente a la casa de Charlie. Renesmee estaba feliz descansando en su asiento y había estado mirando por la ventana, siguiendo las gotas de agua que bajaban por la parte trasera del carro. Esta última semana había estado usando con más frecuencia su tacto para decirnos qué era lo que quería, aunque a veces era difícil poder entender las imágenes que nos proyectaba.

Mientras yo la sacaba de su asiento, Charlie llegó a mi lado con un enorme paraguas. Renesmee lo miró antes de esconder la cara en mi cuello. Estaba agradecida de que Charlie mantuviera el paraguas sobre nosotras y ambos nos apuramos a la casa mientras Edward sacaba nuestro equipaje. Cuando entramos Renesmee alejó la cara de mi cuello, mirando a su alrededor antes de alejarse de mí. Estaba lista para explorar.

Charlie había salido de nuevo para ayudar a Edward y seguí a mi bebé hacia la sala, sonriendo al verla caminar hacia el caballito de madera. Para cuando papá y Edward llegaron a la sala, yo ya estaba sentada junto al caballito con la mano en la espalda de Renesmee mientras ella se mecía.

—Está muy grande —dijo Charlie sentándose en su sofá. Renesmee lo miró brevemente antes de seguir meciéndose. Mi bebé tenía un caballito de madera en casa, un poco más elegante que el que tenía aquí, pero ésta era la primera vez que le había interesado jugar en él.

—Entonces, ¿cómo les fue en la Isla? —preguntó Charlie.

—Relajante, era justo lo que necesitábamos —respondí. Renesmee soltó las agarraderas, se quería bajar. En cuanto estuvo estable en sus pies caminó hacia una estufita de plástico, algo que no había estado aquí la última vez que vinimos.

—Veo que fuiste de compras —le dije a mi padre mientras me levantaba para sentarme en el sofá junto a mi esposo.

Charlie se sobó la nuca con la mano izquierda.

—Pues a ti te gustaba la tuya, pero eras más grande —dijo, mirando cómo Renesmee avanzaba unos pasos antes de caer sobre su colita. Cuando empezó a llorar, Charlie se levantó y se arrodilló frente a ella—. Hola Renesmee, ¿quieres que te enseñe lo que puede hacer esta estufa? —le preguntó Charlie cargándola en brazos. Un momento después la estufa estaba reproduciendo música mientras se encendía y nuestra hija se reía queriendo intentarlo ella sola.

Me recargué en los brazos de mi esposo.

—A solo unas semanas de cumplir nueve meses y ya es la niña más consentida que conozco —dije con ligereza.

Nos quedamos contentos unos minutos en el sofá viendo a Charlie y Renesmee jugar. Intenté recordar si mi papá había jugado así conmigo, no a la edad de ella sino más bien cuando yo venía de visita. Estoy bastante segura que nunca le facilité a Charlie la tarea de acercarse a mí, y estaba feliz de ver que él estaba obteniendo una segunda oportunidad con Renesmee. A veces me encontraba preguntándome cómo sería tener otro bebé, y una parte de mí deseaba poder intentarlo de nuevo, pero siendo realista sabía que debíamos ser felices con lo que teníamos.

—Estás muy callada —susurró Edward, pasando su pulgar sobre el dorso de mi mano izquierda.

—Lo sé. A veces me preguntó cómo sería tener otro bebé —dije, mirando a mi esposo para entender lo que le estaba diciendo. Nunca antes había compartido esto con él, y la expresión de Edward era ilegible.

Luego de unos momentos sus ojos cayeron en los míos.

—¿Quieres intentarlo? —Sonaba inseguro, como si estuviera luchando con miedos hace mucho olvidados.

Mi propio corazón empezó a doler y sacudí la cabeza.

—Tuvimos suerte con Renesmee, y no estoy dispuesta a arriesgarnos a cambiar lo que tenemos —susurré.

Puso su brazo a mi alrededor, listo para decir algo antes de que Charlie nos interrumpiera preguntándonos dónde habíamos dejado la pañalera de Renesmee. Por ahora se había dejado de lado el tema sobre tener más hijos. Ssonreí al ver a Edward levantarse para cargar a nuestra hija y encargarse de su pañal sucio.

.

La mañana siguiente luego de que Charlie se fue, Renesmee y yo abrazamos a Edward antes de que se fuera de caza, aparte de que iba a revisar la cabaña y la casa. Cuando se fue acurruqué a mi hija en brazos.

—Parece que por ahora solo somos tú y yo —le dije, besando su frente mientras ella bostezaba. Había estado despierta desde antes del amanecer y sabía que tenía sueño. Cargándola con un solo brazo saqué un biberón y la fórmula, y lo mezclé con un poco de leche antes de subir las escaleras. Hasta ahora no parecía molestarle el cambio, le estaba dando pecho antes de que dormir y cuando se despertaba en las mañanas.

Nos acabábamos de acomodar en la mecedora cuando escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta. Renesmee tenía los ojos cerrados mientras bebía del biberón y estaba tentada en dejar que siguieran tocando, pero al final me cansé de eso y la bajé conmigo. Me asomé por la mirilla y vi a Jessica de pie ahí, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Lo que me sorprendió fue el gran tamaño de su estómago.

Me las arreglé para abrir la puerta y los ojos de Jessica cayeron en Renesmee.

—Lo siento, Mamá escuchó que tú y Edward estaban en el pueblo, y pensé en visitarte —dijo con suavidad.

Se veía triste y luego de dejarla pasar la seguí hasta la sala sentándome en la mecedora. Mi bebé mantuvo los ojos cerrados, y por un segundo Jessica y yo nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo.

—No sabía que tenías una niña —comenzó Jessica, y agradecí que Angela mantuviera su promesa. Estaba bastante segura que después de hoy todo el pueblo sabría sobre mi bebé, pero dejé eso de lado al ver a Jessica respirar profundamente—. Mike y yo también obtuvimos nuestra propia sorpresita — dijo mirando el piso.

No sabía qué decirle. Nunca habíamos sido tan cercanas, quizás solo un poco al principio, pero eso fue todo.

—¿Cómo les va con eso? —pregunté al final, dejando el biberón casi vacío en la mesita a mi izquierda antes de acomodar a mi hija en mi hombro. Renesmee se acurrucó contra mí y sacó los gases luego de unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Estoy intentando descubrir qué debo hacer. Mike me acusó de engañarlo, como si pudiera hacerle eso luego de estar comprometidos y todo —dijo Jessica mirándome—. Ahora ya se está haciendo a la idea, y vamos a posponer la boda hasta después de que nazca el bebé. Sé que no son mis asuntos pero, ¿estaban casados cuando descubrieron que la iban a tener?

—Nos acabábamos de casar. Renesmee fue concebida en nuestra luna de miel, y tuve un embarazo muy difícil. Eso por que nadie supo. También enfrentamos unas complicaciones después de que ella nació, pero ahora está creciendo bien —dije, sintiéndome mal por Jessica.

Jessica asintió.

—Mi mamá y la de Mike están muy emocionadas con esto. Todavía no estoy segura de cómo me las arreglaré al tener un bebé. Sé que no es fácil, no es como cuando trabajaba de niñera y los regresaba cuando sus padres llegaban a casa. Tampoco estoy muy segura de que Mike sepa cómo. Hablamos sobre tener hijos pero eso iba a ser mucho después de que termináramos la escuela. Supongo que tú y Edward tienen buenos ayudantes en su familia.

—Sí, pero la mayoría del tiempo nosotros la cuidamos. El semestre pasado yo asistí a la escuela a tiempo completo y Edward se quedó en casa con Renesmee. Él ha estado manteniéndose al corriente con algunos cursos en línea —dije, capaz de encontrar una manera de ocultar lo que necesitaba.

Jessica asintió.

—No veo a Mike haciendo eso, pero supongo que yo podría intentarlo si él quiere ir a la escuela. Su mamá quiere ayudarnos económicamente y mis papás también, pero me sentiría culpable de aceptar el dinero solo así.

Hablamos durante otra hora antes de que se fuera, y cuando lo hizo acosté a Renesmee en la cuna de arriba para que pudiera terminar su siesta. Sentía pena por Jess, y esperaba que las cosas funcionaran con ella y con Mike. También me sentí muy agradecida de que Edward y yo recibiéramos tanto apoyo de nuestra familia. Luego de cambiarme y ponerme ropa limpia hice un poco de quehacer en la casa, pensando en mi conversación con Jessica y sobre la plática que Edward y yo tuvimos luego de que Charlie se fuera a casa de Sue.

Mi esposo dijo que él y Carlisle podrían hacer una investigación más profunda acerca de los niños mitad vampiros, mitad humanos para ver si había más riesgos de los que yo había pasado, pero yo lo callé con un beso diciéndole la verdad, que ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

Cerca del medio día Charlie llegó a almorzar. Yo estaba sentando a Renesmee en la sillita para comer que él había instalado en la cocina y sonreí cuando mi papá se acercó. Edward llamó y me prometió que no tardaría mucho más.

—Jessica vino a visitarme —le dije a mi padre poniéndole el babero a mi bebé. Renesmee renegó hasta que Charlie le metió a la boca la cucharada de zanahorias. Mientras él le daba de comer yo agarré un plátano y lo corté en pedacitos, poniéndolos en un tazón junto con Cheerios.

En cuanto los vio Renesmee metió la mano, aplastando los pedazos de plátano en su manita antes de metérselo a la boca.

—Sé que Mike y ella están esperando bebé —dijo Charlie, logrando meter un bocado de zanahorias en la boca de mi hija antes de que Renesmee pudiera meterse más plátano ahí.

—Se veía bastante asustada. Puedo simpatizar con ella —murmuré sentándome en la mesa con mi propio almuerzo. El de Charlie lo estaba esperando para cuando terminara con la niña.

—Recuerdo lo que sentí cuando Renee me dijo que estaba embarazada. Nunca en mi vida había estado tan asustado —admitió, dejando de lado el frasco vacío de zanahorias para abrir uno de espinacas.

Renesmee estaba tomando de su tacita, pero la bajó cuando Charlie le ofreció la cuchara. Por alguna extraña razón le gustaban las espinacas, y yo no sabía por qué, ya que se veía como si fueran algas y olía igual de apetitosa.

Renesmee iba a la mitad de su comida cuando gruñó y soltó un gas al mismo tiempo. Mi papá estaba listo para encargarse de eso pero lo hice sentarse y ponerse a comer.

Estando arriba acosté a Renesmee en la mesa cambiadora y ella se rió mirando a la puerta.

—Ahí está papi —dije, besando a mi esposo antes de dejarlo hacerse cargo de ella.

—Charlie dijo que tuviste compañía —dijo Edward empezando a limpiar la suciedad de nuestra hija.

—Jessica. Está preocupada sobre su futuro con Mike.

Edward asintió agarrando otra toallita y manteniendo quieta a nuestra hija para limpiarla. En cuanto estuvo limpia Renesmee estaba más que lista para jugar, y luego de dejarla en la sala con su abuelo, Edward y yo salimos a caminar.

—Siento pena, fue extraño hablar con ella. Me dio la impresión de que no tiene muchos amigos —dije, pensando en su círculo de amigos en preparatoria.

—En realidad nunca fue sincera con ninguno de sus amigos. Sus palabras decían una cosa pero su mente pensaba otra.

Llegamos al final de la calle de Charlie antes de regresar a la casa, entonces Edward se tensó por un momento. Cuando se relajó seguí su mirada, y vi a Jacob salir del bosque. Había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que hablé con él y al acercarse, me percaté de que algo en él se veía diferente.

—Hola Jake —lo saludé al final.

—Hola Bells.

Lo miré a él y a mi esposo. Edward asintió antes de darme un beso en los labios.

—Jacob quiere hablar contigo a solas.

—Bien —dije, preguntándome el porqué. En cuanto Edward desapareció me giré para encarar a mi amigo—. ¿Qué pasa, Jake?

Cambió su peso de un pie a otro.

—Pues tengo algo que decirte, pero no sé qué tan bien te lo vas a tomar.

—Solo dilo —dije, sintiéndome un poco preocupada.

Levantó la vista hacia mí.

—Conocí a alguien, y me imprimé. Pasó hace unos días, por eso no te lo había dicho.

Sentí una sorpresa repentina y no podía encontrar qué palabras decir. Estaba aliviada y feliz por él, pero al mismo tiempo sentí un dolor fantasma en mi pecho, quizás de esos días en que no podía elegir entre Edward y Jacob.

—Estoy feliz por ti. ¿Quién es?

—Su nombre es Anna. Asiste a la escuela en la reservación. Tiene trece años, y se está acostumbrando a todo esto al igual que yo.

Empezamos a caminar y escuché a Jake hablar de ella. Mientras caminábamos noté el ligero salto en sus pasos y sentí una calidez por eso. Estaba feliz de que tuviera a alguien, siempre sentí que, de alguna manera, seguía esperándome. Después de que se fue me acerqué al porche y me senté en el segundo escalón digiriendo lo que Jacob me había dicho. Estaban sucediendo muchos cambios en su vida. Se había separado de la manada original y ahora Leah y Seth estaban con él, Jake era su Alfa. Era como en mis viejos sueños, pero diferente.

Sonreí cuando Edward llegó a sentarse junto a mí, notando que no traía consigo a Renesmee.

—Charlie le está leyendo uno de los libros nuevos que le compró.

—Estoy feliz de que Jake haya encontrado al fin a alguien. Siempre sentí que seguía teniendo esperanzas de que algo pasara entre nosotros.

—En cierta forma sí lo hacía, pero ahora es feliz de verdad y las cosas parecen estar yendo bastante bien.

Respiré profundamente y exhalé.

—Creo que es hora de ir a casa. Sé que nuestra casa no estará lista hasta dentro de un par de semanas, pero extraño a nuestra familia.

Cuando Charlie se fue para regresar a la estación, tomamos otra caminata con Renesmee discutiendo cuándo nos queríamos ir y solo disfrutando del tiempo que pasábamos juntos. Sería difícil regresar a casa, pero estaba lista para enfrentar cualquier cosa siempre y cuando Edward estuviera conmigo.

* * *

Dos capítulos más y terminamos, el 19 ya está siendo traducido.

¡Gracias por comentar!

Solecitopucheta, yolabertay, Stephaniie15, bellaliz, Beastyle, Esmeralda C, nachi299, Soemarie Grey, tayloves, monica cullen whitlock, flexer


	19. First

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Eviefan**, yo solo traduzco.

**Beta: **Isa.

* * *

**~Después de la Luna de Miel~**

**Capítulo 19: Primero**

**Edward POV**

Cuando escuché el gruñido frustrado de mi esposa, bajé la copia del Rey Arthur que Bella me había regalado en nuestra primera Navidad de casados y me encaminé silenciosamente hacia la oficina del tercer piso. Bella estaba sentada frente a la computadora revisando uno de sus cursos en línea.

—¿Puedo ayudarte con algo?

Mi esposa gruñó de nuevo.

—No es el trabajo, es la estúpida conexión. No puedo mandarlo. —Comenzó a levantarse, pero la detuve con una mano sobre su hombro.

—Podemos arreglar esto juntos —le ofrecí, y asintió regresando la vista a la pantalla.

Estiré la mano para seleccionar el ícono de la computadora y me dirigí a la conexión de internet, encontrando el problema casi al instante.

—El nuevo firewall que instalamos está fallando. Selecciona el botón de reconectar —le dije.

Bella hizo lo que le pedí, pero la conexión seguía sin funcionar correctamente.

—Selecciona el botón de comenzar. Ahora arráncalo. —Cuando lo hizo tecleé algunas cosas y le pedí que lo arrancara de nuevo. En la pantalla aparecieron unas cosas que ella no entendía hasta que se las expliqué.

—Deberías sentarte —me ofreció Bella.

Asentí y ocupé su lugar, estirando la mano para sentarla gentilmente en mi regazo.

—Creo que tenemos un virus.

Bella se sentó en mi regazo mirándome buscar en los archivos. Apagué la computadora y, luego de encenderla, me fui al menú de inicio lo más rápido posible. Al reiniciar la computadora pude aislar el problema y deshacerme del virus para reparar la conexión.

—¿Cómo aprendiste todo eso? —preguntó mi mujer.

—No tener que dormir tiene sus ventajas —le dije, regresando al archivo donde estaba el trabajo de Bella. Ella lo envió y se recargó en mi abrazo.

—Charlie me mandó un correo queriendo saber si íbamos a tener una gran celebración para el cumpleaños de Renesmee.

Ladeé la cabeza hacia la izquierda, apartando su cabello antes de besarle el cuello.

—Necesitamos decidir eso —suspiré, acariciando su cuello con mis labios. Me alejé del escritorio y Bella se levantó para girarse y sentarse a horcajadas sobre mi regazo. Sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos en un beso demandante. Separé sus labios con mi lengua mientras levantaba su blusa con mis manos para acunarlas en sus pechos.

Mi esposa gimió en el beso, moviendo sus caderas contra las mías mientras yo me movía detrás de ella y desabrochaba su sostén. Cuando ella se alejó de mis labios jadeando por aire, miré su expresión mientras movía las manos sobre el peso de sus pechos desnudos. Sus ojos se cerraron casi por completo al echar la cabeza atrás, sentí que mi miembro se endurecía como resultado de su reacción y mi propio deseo. Llevé de nuevo mis labios a su cuello para morder ligeramente el lado izquierdo. Bella jadeó mi nombre, y puse la mano en su espalda baja para envestir contra ella. Por un breve momento pensé en nuestra hija, feliz de que estuviera con Carlisle y Esme mientras estiraba la mano y le sacaba la blusa a Bella por la cabeza al mismo tiempo que veía su sostén caer entre nosotros.

Inclinándome hacia adelante acaricié el hueco de su cuello con mis labios antes de bajar hacia el área que estaba sobre su pecho derecho.

Sentí la mano de mi mujer presionándose entre nosotros, acunándose en mi endurecido miembro. Su toque me hizo gruñir y al mismo tiempo rodeé su pezón con mi lengua antes de metérmelo por completo a la boca.

—Edward —jadeó Bella mientras sus manos trabajaban en desabrochar mi pantalón. En cuanto los desabrochó la alejé lo suficiente para quitármelos junto con los bóxers. Bella se encargó de sus vaqueros antes de sentarse a horcajadas en mí de nuevo. Jadeó al rozar mi endurecido miembro con su entrada.

Sin ser capaz de tolerar otro momento separado de ella moví las caderas mientras empujaba el culo de Bella con la mano, levantándola para entrar en ella. Ambos gemimos y sostuve sus caderas, ayudando a mi mujer a moverse contra mí mientras llevaba mi boca de regreso a sus pechos.

—Quítate la camiseta —jadeó Bella contra mí, moviendo sus manos para quitármela. En cuanto lo hizo, sus manos estuvieron sobre todo mi pecho, acariciándolo en círculos mientras yo cerraba los ojos concentrándome en entrar y salir de ella. Quería alargar esto lo más posible. Pasábamos muy poco tiempo sin nuestra hija, por lo que cuando estábamos a solas necesitábamos encontrar una manera de liberar la pasión que nunca estaba muy lejos de la superficie.

Cuando Bella acarició mi pecho con su mejilla detuve mis envestidas para acunar su nuca con mi mano.

—¿Por qué tardé tanto en permitir que esto pasara entre nosotros? —susurré más para mí que para Bella.

—Tenías que encontrar la fuerza para confiar —suspiró besando mi pecho, moviéndose hacia la derecha hasta que su lengua hizo contacto con mi pezón izquierdo. Un gruñido se formó en mi pecho y moví las caderas, empujándola con fuerza hacia mí cuando me mordió. Mi Bella nunca podría lastimarme, pero lo que estaba haciendo me volvía loco. Me puse de pie y envolvió sus piernas a mi alrededor mientras yo me quitaba por completo los pantalones. Con las manos en su culo empujé a mi mujer contra la pared que estaba junto a la computadora alejando mis caderas para estar apenas dentro de ella. Entré de nuevo en mi esposa de manera lenta, sintiendo como sus paredes se contraían alrededor de mí, jalándome dentro de ella, donde pertenecía. Mantuve la velocidad lenta hasta que supe lo cerca que estaba Bella del clímax.

—Bella —susurré besando una vez más sus labios. La envestí con más rapidez, saliendo por completo para luego volver a entrar. Mi esposa gritó mi nombre y su orgasmo me llevó al mío. La sostuve contra la pared, enterrado dentro de ella y sintiendo como sus paredes seguían contrayéndose alrededor de mí—. Te amo —susurré una y otra vez, besando con ternura sus labios antes de avanzar a su mejilla izquierda y luego a la derecha.

Cuando estuvimos listos ayudé a Bella a ponerse de pie frente a mí, abrazándola hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba muy fría. Ésa era la única cosa que no extrañaría al convertirla.

—Creo que me daré una ducha —dijo cuando fuimos por la ropa que nos habíamos quitado.

—Yo iré a recoger a Renesmee de casa de mis padres.

Antes de irse Bella se giró y yo bajé la cabeza para besarnos brevemente.

Fui al baño del cuarto de huéspedes y me duché rápidamente antes de ponerme ropa limpia; no necesitaba darle a Emmett nuevas municiones.

Cuando llegué a la otra casa Renesmee estaba en el piso de la sala, viendo a su tío Jasper que intentaba construir una pirámide con sus bloques. Podía escuchar a Alice y Rosalie hablando en el piso de arriba sobre algo que estaban buscando, supuse que tenía que ver con el cumpleaños de Renesmee. Logré llegar al lado de mi hija sin distraerla, aunque cuando me arrodillé se dio cuenta por fin que yo estaba ahí y se puso de pie para llegar a mis brazos. Su manita fue al instante hacia mi mejilla y me mostró una imagen de Bella.

—Mamá está en casa, y es a donde nos iremos en cuanto yo junte tus cosas —le dije sonriendo, ella me miraba atentamente.

Desde que regresamos de la Isla había perfeccionado su don de proyectar imágenes y esa parecía ser su forma de comunicarse. Era raro que llorara, a menos de que despertara de una siesta y no estuviéramos ahí lo suficientemente rápido.

Cuando me puse de pie llegó Esme con la pañalera de Renesmee y una sonrisa en la cara.

—Dale un beso a la abuela —le dije.

Mi hija sacudió la cabeza recargándola en mi hombro. Algo más que había empezado en días pasados era la negativa de Renesmee cuando le pedías besar o abrazar a alguien cuando se iba.

Esme no se desanimó y le lanzó un beso a Renesmee, luego de eso mi hija levantó la cabeza y la imitó. Se rió cuando la tapé con una manta.

Estaba frío afuera e hice mi camino de vuelta lo más rápido posible deseando haber traído el carro. A medio camino de regreso mi bebé se removió para que la bajara. Me agaché y la puse de pie, mirándola caminar por la calle sin ayuda. Este frío no molestaba a Renesmee, y en la seguridad de nuestra propiedad no importaba que no vistiera nada más que su suéter morado con cuello de tortuga y su overol de mezclilla. Caminó más de lo que acostumbraba antes de dejarse caer y empezar a gruñir.

Dándome cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo me paré un poco alejado de ella, queriendo que terminara. Renesmee se paró y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, levantando las piernas un poco más altas al avanzar. Avanzamos unos pasos más antes de que se girara y estirara los brazos hacia mí.

—Caminaste mucho —le dije, caminando con más rapidez hacia nuestra casa con ella acurrucada en mis brazos.

Renesmee puso su mano en mi cuello y me mostró una de las muchas veces que habíamos limpiado su pañal sucio, recordándome algo que Bella y yo habíamos estado hablando, lo cual era intentar enseñarle a usar la bacinica. Esme recordaba su pasado y decía que en cuanto un bebé empezaba a caminar en su familia, eran entrenados, pero dependía del control que poseían.

Bella nos esperaba en la puerta, y tomó a nuestra hija en sus brazos al darse cuenta de por qué la tenía cargada. Sonreí cuando me dejó en la puerta, todavía maravillándome de lo buena madre que era.

Mucho después de que Renesmee cenó con Bella, y luego de bañarla, nos sentamos en el sofá para leerle una historia antes de dormir. Bella la tenía en brazos mientras ella bebía leche normal de su tacita. La mirada de mi hija no se apartó de mi rostro mientras yo le leía un capítulo de Peter Pan. Cuando cambié de página Renesmee levantó su mano, ofreciéndomela para que le diera un beso. Mi bebé respondió con una sonrisa antes de seguir bebiendo.

El capítulo llegó a su final y Renesmee alejó su tacita casi tirándola antes de que Bella pudiera atraparla. Se removió para que la bajaran y comenzó a renegar cuando nos pusimos de pie. Nuestra hija se alejó de Bella y cuando la tomé en mis brazos se removió moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Ya que estaba tan inquieta llevé a Renesmee a la sala cruzando la cocina, y en cuanto estuve frente al piano ella se calmó. Bella se sentó junto a nosotros, y luego de que acurrucó a nuestra hija en sus brazos empecé a tocar.

—Toca Claro de Luna —pidió Bella.

Sonreí pensando en la primera vez que descubrimos nuestros gustos similares. Renesmee comenzó a frotarse los ojos, fue entonces cuando comencé a tocar con más suavidad al ver que Bella empezaba a mecerla. Toqué la canción dos veces antes de que nuestra bebé estuviera profundamente dormida. En cuanto lo estuvo fuimos a dejarla a su habitación; estaba en el mismo lugar en que había estado en nuestra primera casa. Bella la acostó sin despertarla y luego de arroparla nos fuimos a nuestra habitación.

—¿Recuerdas lo mucho que discutimos acerca de pedirle a Esme que hiciera esta casa igual a la primera? —preguntó Bella, parecía estar en sintonía con mis pensamientos.

—Sí. ¿Te arrepientes? —le pregunté a Bella, que se estaba poniendo algo de ropa para dormir.

—No, esta casa funciona para nosotros, y hemos avanzado mucho en los últimos meses, ¿no? —preguntó Bella, acercándose para envolver mi pecho en sus brazos.

—Creo que sí —estuve de acuerdo, levantándola hasta que sus pies descalzos estuvieron sobre los míos.

Mi mujer recargó la cabeza en mi pecho cuando comencé a movernos lentamente alrededor de la habitación, tarareando la canción que había tocado hace rato en el piano. Terminamos nuestro baile con un gentil beso antes de acostar a mi esposa.

**Bella POV**

Justo cuando empezaba a preparar el almuerzo para Renesmee y para mí, mi celular sonó. Miré el identificador de llamadas, no me sorprendía que fuera Jessica. Desde que la vi en Forks nos habíamos estado comunicando por medio del correo electrónico. Tenía muchísimas preguntas sobre bebés y me había mandando unas fotos de su pequeño.

—¿Cómo te fue con el doctor? —pregunté cuando terminaba de pelar una manzana y la cortaba en rebanadas. Mi hija estaba en su sillita alta comiendo pedacitos de jamón y queso, dándole uso a sus cinco dientes frontales.

—Fue tan triste tener que detenerlo mientras lo inyectaban.

Eso era algo en lo que realmente no podía simpatizar con ella porque mi hija no las necesitó.

—¿Fue Mike con ustedes?

—Sí, él sostuvo mi mano mientras le ponían las vacunas a Jack. Está mejorando con todo esto. Ambos lo hacemos. Ya cambié al biberón, es muy difícil intentar darle pecho y sacarte la leche —admitió Jessica.

Sé lo difícil que es, pero nunca me arrepentiría de haberlo hecho por mi hija. En ese preciso momento Renesmee decidió gritar.

—Escucha, necesito colgar antes de que empiece una rabieta.

Cuando colgué dejé las rebanadas en la bandeja de la sillita de mi hija, pero ella estaba sacudiendo la cabeza. Eran en ocasiones como ésta en que desearía que hablara, pero por ahora no parecía estar preparada. Limpié su mano izquierda y la puse en mi mejilla, viendo imágenes de Rosalie sentada frente a la sillita dándole de comer. Las tías de Renesmee la tenían muy mimada, la mayoría del tiempo yo intentaba hacerla comer sola. Como sea, hoy me sentía cansada y esperaba que después de que mi bebé comiera ambas pudiéramos tomar una siesta. Después de darle de comer Renesmee se puso feliz, e incluso se rió un par de veces cuando estiraba la manita ofreciéndome jamón para que me lo comiera.

Un rato después estábamos en la cama, acostada de lado mientras le sobaba la espalda a mi bebé. Renesmee estaba acostada sobre su pancita parpadeando con sueño, pero renegó un poco cuando ya no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Shh —susurré tarareándole suavemente. Al final se quedó dormida en una muy necesitada siesta y sonreí dejando que mis propios ojos se cerraran para unírmele.

En cierto momento sentí su cuerpecito acurrucarse conmigo y la abracé con más fuerza sabiendo que estaba a salvo. Desde que perdimos nuestra primera casa lo único con lo que tenía problemas era en dejar a mi hija sola cuando no estaba Edward. No habíamos tenido más altercados con los Lobos y Carlisle había sido incapaz de encontrar una explicación lógica para lo que había pasado.

Cuando desperté Renesmee seguía dormida en mis brazos y mi esposo estaba acostado junto a ella, sonriendo.

—¿Cómo estuvo la caza? —susurré.

—Más larga de lo que me hubiera gustado. Alice y Rosalie quieren que vayas a la casa para empezar a planear el cumpleaños de Renesmee.

Por un momento concentré mi vista en nuestra bebé. Casi sentía como si fuera una pérdida el que ella estuviera creciendo y ya no necesitara que le diera pecho, o que la llevara a todos lados. Se suponía que así tenía que ser, tenía que crecer y ser más independiente, pero no era fácil dejarlo pasar.

—No puedo creer que la siguiente semana cumplirá un año —dije al final mirando a Edward.

Él tenía la mano sobre su espaldita.

—Crecen muy rápido —estuvo de acuerdo.

—Demasiado —dije suavemente, intentando no sentirme triste porque creciera. La otra parte a considerar era mi transformación. Edward y yo habíamos estado planeando que fuera antes de mi cumpleaños número veintiuno—. ¿Sigues creyendo que podré controlarme mejor que otros neófitos?

—Creo que, ya que sabes qué esperar, no será tan difícil para ti como lo fue para nosotros —dijo, pasando la mano sobre nuestra hija para acunar mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos, me sentía increíblemente cansada a pesar de haber dormido hora y media. Sabiendo que no dormiría esta noche si no me levantaba, me alejé cuidadosamente de nuestra hija, esperando que durmiera sus usuales dos horas antes de despertar.

Abrí la llave del agua fría en el enorme baño que Edward y yo compartíamos y me mojé un poco la cara intentando sentirme más despierta. Sí me ayudo un poco, así que después de agarrarme el cabello y ponerme el abrigo dejé en casa a mi hija y mi esposo, y me dirigí a la otra casa a pie. Charlie quería que hiciéramos la fiesta de Renesmee en Forks, y sí lo consideré, pero también consideré lo mucho que parecíamos estar siempre en carretera. Sería lindo quedarnos y hacer la fiesta aquí. Carlisle y Esme ya habían aceptado ayudar a mi padre con el pasaje de avión, no es que Charlie fuera a aceptarlo, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Alice ya me estaba esperando cuando llegué a la otra casa. Me jaló a la computadora para mostrarme todas las elegantes decoraciones que había para fiestas de niñas.

—Hay suficiente espacio en el jardín para mandar pedir un brinca-brinca, aunque quizás mejor no ya que solo será Renesmee. Pero podemos invitar a Angela y Ben, y quizás a Seth si Charlie trae a Sue.

Me quedé sentada frente a la computadora intentando no sentirme abrumada por todo. No había pensado en mi bebé como una niñita ya, pero ya empezaba a aplicarse el término.

Justo antes de sentirme abrumada escuché un llanto, me puse de pie y bajé las escaleras al mismo tiempo que Edward entraba con nuestra inquieta hija.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté tomándola en brazos. Al instante se calmó cerrando los ojos.

—Se enojó al despertarse y no verte —dijo.

—Lo siento, bebé —susurré, sentándome en el sofá con Renesmee acurrucada en mí.

Edward se sentó con nosotras y me recargué en él, necesitaba que me abrazara mientras intentaba no pensar en la fiesta para nuestra hija y el estúpido dolor de mi corazón.

Un momento después Rosalie llegó con una tacita entrenadora y un tazón pequeño con Cheerios. Renesmee se enderezó y comenzó a comer, pero se quedó acurrucada cerca de mi cuerpo, y me pregunté si estaría sintiendo mi melancolía.

Luego de haber comido su bocadillo, se unió a Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper en el suelo. Ellos estaban ayudándola con un rompecabezas aunque ella me miraba de vez en cuando. Las piezas del rompecabezas eran enormes y a mi bebé le gustaba jugar con ese tipo de cosas, junto con los que tenían pegamento.

—¿Quieres seguir mirando más ideas? —preguntó Alice.

—Ahora no —dije, feliz de quedarme donde estaba mirando a mi bebé. Alice sonrió y se unió al resto.

**Edward POV**

Mientras más se acercaba el cumpleaños de Renesmee fui notando que mi esposa estaba cada vez más callada y reservada. En las noches cuando ya estábamos en cama intentaba convencer a Bella para que me dijera qué estaba sintiendo, pero siempre me respondía que no era nada por lo que debiera preocuparme. Ahora, mientras nos preparábamos para ir a la cama, mis pensamientos estaban en esta tarde y en cómo Bella había estallado contra Alice sobre los planes de la fiesta. Lo que me sorprendió es que Alice no lo había visto en una visión, y luego de que pasó mi esposa había salido corriendo de la casa, pero seguía sin querer hablarme aun luego de que la alcancé. Ahora no se encontraba más feliz que antes ya que yo le había pedido a Esme y Carlisle que cuidaran a Renesmee esta noche, estaba determinado a hacer que Bella hablara conmigo.

En cuanto estuvo lista para dormir se acostó, y me moví para acercarme a ella, pero se alejó de mí.

—Solo necesito estar sola —susurró.

—Llevas una semana y media necesitando eso —dije.

Escuché que el latido de su corazón se aceleraba, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Es por la fiesta? No tenemos que hacer algo tan grande.

—No sé qué es, Edward —dijo, finalmente dándose la vuelta para mirarme. Me acomodé junto a mi amor, estirando la mano para apartar el cabello de su cara—. No puedo dejar de pensar en Renesmee convirtiéndose en adulta. Sigo imaginándola como crece mientras nosotros permanecemos jóvenes —Bella respiró profundamente un par de veces y luego la jalé a mis brazos—. Soy tan tonta. No sabemos qué le deparara el futuro, y aquí estoy aún así asustándome —susurró Bella, su voz se rompió y sentí las lágrimas en mi pecho.

Todo lo que hice por unos momentos solo fue abrazarla, dejándola que liberara la tormenta de emociones con las que estaba lidiando. Cuando Bella estuvo tranquila de nuevo besé su cabeza.

—¿Por qué no, tú y yo celebramos el cumpleaños de Renesmee solos ese día, y dejamos que la familia haga la fiesta el fin de semana siguiente?

La sentí asentir y cerré los ojos.

—¿Cómo te sientes por su futuro? Sé que hablamos de esto antes de que ella naciera, pero quiero apoyarte de la forma en que lo haces conmigo.

—A veces me aterra dejarla crecer porque me preguntó de qué tipo de mundo formara parte. Me preguntó si ella podrá vivir en este mundo mejor que nosotros, y a veces me imagino el día en que ya no nos necesitará porque querrá hacer todo sola. —Mi esposa presionó sus labios en mi cuello y, cuando alzó la cabeza yo me agaché para tomar sus labios gentilmente con los míos.

—Me preocupa que no quiera separarse de nosotros porque todos la protegemos. No quiero que no nos necesite, pero también quiero que tenga el valor para querer explorar su mundo.

La besé de nuevo.

—Ella ya tiene tu valor. Hoy, cuando la traje a casa, caminó la mayor parte del camino, estaba emocionada porque lo estaba haciendo sola.

Mi mujer me sonrió y estiré la mano para acariciar su mejilla con mis nudillos.

—Solo necesitamos asimilar un día a la vez, igual que lo hemos estado haciendo.

Bella asintió, recargando de nuevo la mejilla en mi pecho.

—Gracias por ayudarme a ver que esto, el que ella esté creciendo, no es algo malo.

—Gracias por ser mi mejor amiga y darme el valor para amarte con todo lo que soy.

.

Nuestra familia y amigos estaban reunidos alrededor de la gran mesa del comedor, y Renesmee tenía la carita escondida en mi cuello. Todos comenzaron a cantar muy despacio, y luego de un momento Renesmee se asomaba de vez en cuando, sonriéndoles a diferentes personas antes de esconderse de nuevo. Luego de que le cantamos le acaricié la espalda.

—Mira el pastel que la abuela te preparó —susurré, viendo la cara de todos pasar por su mente. De repente me sentí tranquilo, y agradecí a mi hermano y su habilidad. Luego de que Renesmee sintió eso miró el pastel y Bella la ayudó a apagar la única vela.

Una vez más todos se quedaron callados mientras le aplaudían. Alice le puso un babero especial de cumpleaños en el cuello y yo estiré la mano agarrando con el dedo un poco del betún de vainilla para ofrecérselo a mi hija.

Renesmee frunció el ceño mirándome antes de inclinarse y darle una probada.

Nos reímos cuando estiró las manos para agarrar todo el pastel y ella sonrió queriendo probar más.

Charlie y Sue habían venido con Seth, y también Ben y Angela habían venido a nuestra celebración. Ellos eran los únicos que estaban aquí aparte de mi familia, y eso era suficiente. Mientras Renesmee estaba en mi regazo comiendo el pastel que Rosalie le daba, Seth me contaba lo aburrido que era la vida ahora que ya no había vampiros cerca.

—Jacob y Sam todavía nos hacen dar rondas por las noches para revisar que todo esté bien —dijo con suavidad Seth.

—Puede ser aburrida, pero tienes que considerar que también significa que otros jóvenes de tu edad no tendrán que soportar ese cambio —le dije cuando Alice nos llamó para que todos fuéramos a la sala—. En estos momentos —dije cuando Seth me miró con dudas. Él estaba creciendo rápidamente del adolescente que se quedó en la tienda de campaña de Bella y me ayudó con Victoria a un joven adulto, y me sentía orgulloso de poder verlo en esa transición.

En la sala encontré a Bella sentada en el piso y le entregué a nuestra bebé antes de sentarme junto a ella. Renesmee se escondió en los brazos de mi mujer y renegó un poco hasta que Jasper nos calmó a todos.

Charlie fue el primero en ofrecer su regalo, de parte de él y Sue. Ayudé a mi hija a abrirlo y sacamos una cobija tejida a mano.

—Sue pensó que sería bueno para ella en las frías noches de invierno —dijo Charlie.

—Gracias —le dije. Bella repitió lo mismo.

Nos sonrió asintiendo una vez, y me sentí agradecido de que ella quisiera ser parte de esto, por el bien de Charlie.

Para cuando todos los regalos estuvieron abiertos, Renesmee estaba más interesada en la caja grande donde venía su triciclo motorizado que en cualquier otra cosa. Jasper y Emmett intentaban construirle un fuerte, pero Renesmee tenía otras ideas así que mis hermanos tuvieron que rendirse.

—¿Qué planes tienen para el verano? —Bella le preguntó a Angela cuando Ben se levantó por una bebida. Se veía nervioso. Alice dijo que él había descubierto, al igual que Angela, la verdad acerca de nuestra naturaleza, pero que como Angela él respetaba mucho nuestra amistad como para traicionarnos. Lo seguí hacia la mesa donde estaba el pequeño buffet. Tomó un largo trago de ponche antes de antes de mirarme.

—Perdón por estar tan callado —dijo.

—No hay necesidad de disculparse. Bella y yo estamos felices de que Angela y tú pudieran venir.

Asintió.

—¿Entonces estamos seguros?

—Tú y Angela no corren peligro aquí —le aseguré, sintiendo como la calma me bañaba. Luego de eso Ben estuvo más relajado y habló sobre lo que Angela y él iban a hacer este verano, y sobre su internado con la firma de arquitectos en Seattle.

Para cuando llegamos a casa, mucho después de la hora de dormir de Renesmee, nuestra hija seguía completamente despierta y de muy buen humor. Mientras Bella les mostraba a Sue y Charlie donde dormirían, en la habitación de huéspedes de abajo, yo llevé a mi hija a su habitación y saqué un mameluco ligerito de su ropero junto con un pañal limpio antes de llevármela a la mecedora.

Cuando la acosté en mi regazo estiró la mano hacia mí. Besé su manita derecha antes de ponerla en mi mejilla, ya estaba viendo lo que quería mostrarme. Su mente estaba sobrecargada con todo lo que había hecho hoy y me mostró algunas cosas dos veces antes de retirar su mano para desvestirla.

—Tuviste un gran cumpleaños hoy. Ya tienes un año —dije, esforzándome por explicárselo.

Con gentileza la senté luego de desabrocharle el overol y le saqué la camisa por la cabeza. Mientras la levantaba Bella llegó y me ayudó a quitarle el overol.

Mi esposa miraba las imágenes en la mente de nuestra hija mientras yo le ponía un pañal limpio y su pijama a Renesmee.

—Pensé que podríamos acostarla con nosotros —dijo Bella suavemente.

—Creo que dado todo por lo que ha pasado esa sería una buena idea. Por qué no vas a acostarla mientras yo voy por su tacita.

En el piso de abajo preparé la sangre, calentándola bajo el agua antes de ponerla en la tacita de Renesmee. En nuestra habitación encontré a nuestra hija en brazos de Bella, se tallaba los ojitos mientras Bella la mecía.

—Mira lo que te trajo papi —dijo Bella.

Cuando me vio Renesmee me ofreció sus brazos, queriendo que yo la cargara. La acurruqué en mi pecho y me acomodé en la cama recargándome en el montón de almohadas. Pasé el brazo libre alrededor de Bella mientras nuestra hija bebía de su tacita morada.

—Feliz Cumpleaños —dijimos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo cuando sus ojitos se cerraron.

Le dimos besos, y luego de que se quedó dormida me acomodé contra las suaves almohadas, abrazando a las dos personas más importantes de mi vida mientras dormían. Este año con nuestra hija había sido un viaje muy largo, pero uno lleno de felicidad y ya estaba listo para el futuro, donde sea que nos dejara eso.

**Fin…**

* * *

Este es el final de la historia, pero todavía falta el epilogo, ese intentaré publicarlo la semana que viene.

Esta historia tiene una secuela llamada **Family**. Sí quiero traducirla pero todavía no está terminada ni me han autorizado el permiso, en cuanto se resuelvan esos dos asuntos me pondré a trabajar en ella.

¡Muchas gracias a todas las que me siguieron con esta traducción, a las que comentaron y agregaron a favoritos/alertas! Espero seguirlas viendo en mis otros proyectos ;)


	20. Biggest Surprise

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Eviefan**, yo solo traduzco.

**Beta: **Isa.

¡Gracias por acompañarme a lo largo de otra traducción! ;) Información acerca de la secuela puede ser encontrada en mi perfil.

* * *

**~Después de la Luna de Miel~**

**Epílogo**

**Capítulo 20: La sorpresa más grande **

**Bella POV**

Un trapo frío sobre mis labios me despertó del poco descanso que había conseguido durante las últimas 17 horas. Mis ojos se abrieron encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de Edward. Estiré la mano para apoyarla en su mejilla mientras él movía el trapo sobre mis labios secos y partidos.

—Hola —pude decir. Mi esposo giró la cabeza para dejar un beso frío en la palma de mi mano antes de cerrar los ojos. Estaba preocupado por todo el tiempo que esto estaba tardando y por lo difícil que estaba siendo para mí—. Acuéstate conmigo —susurré. Un momento después ya estaba debajo de las cobijas calientitas de nuestra manta eléctrica, ayudándome a ponerme de costado. Su mano se movió sobre mi enorme vientre y cerré los ojos, permitiendo que mi cuerpo descansara mientras todavía tuviera tiempo.

_Luego del primer cumpleaños de Renesmee planeamos un verano tranquilo. Nuestra hija estaba creciendo, era tan hermosa e inteligente. De verdad era la luz de nuestro mundo, no solo para Edward y para mí, sino también para el resto de la familia. Todos seguían en alerta, todavía intentando descubrir por qué el lobo había venido y qué significaba eso para Renesmee y para mí. Carlisle y Esme habían ido a Europa para investigar un poco sobre las leyendas de Lobos en un intento de entender el interés de Caius basados en la visión de Alice._

_Rosalie y Emmett habían viajado a Denali para visitar a Tanya y su familia queriendo ver si quizá ellos sabían algo acerca de los Hijos de la Noche, y para dejar algunas pistas sobre nuestra situación con Renesmee sin ser demasiado obvios. Eso dejaba a Alice y Jasper en la casa grande, y a nosotros en la nuestra. Recuerdo que consideramos ir a Isla Esme, pero al último momento Edward estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en que pasar el verano en casa era igual de agradable._

La presión en mi espalda me sacó de mis recuerdos y Edward besó mi nuca presionando la palma de su mano justo donde estaba la presión.

—Respira profundo —me recordó y lo hice, concentrándome solo en su toque y en nada más. Cuando la presión remitió Edward se acomodó de nuevo contra mí poniendo su mano sobre mi estómago, sobándolo con gentileza.

—¿Recuerdas ese día en el parque? —le pregunté.

Mi esposo se quedó en silencio por un momento.

—Recuerdo que te caía el cabello sobre la cara mientras le hacías cosquillas a Renesmee y lo mucho que disfrutaba al escucharlas reír —comenzó.

—¿Qué más?

—La estabas meciendo mientras bebía de su tacita la primera vez que lo escuché —dijo, acariciando suavemente mi hombro con sus labios. Cerré los ojos recordando eso también.

_Llevábamos la mayor parte de la tarde en el parque porque estaba lo suficientemente nublado para poder estar afuera sin tener que preocuparnos de proteger a mi esposo. Renesmee nos traía corriendo, bueno a mí, jalándome de un lugar a otro, mostrándome con su mente cuando tenía una pregunta acerca de algo. A veces incluso usaba su voz cuando quería saber algo. Hablaba usando palabras claras, lo cual me sorprendía porque apenas tenía año y medio. Edward extendió la manta para que Renesmee comiera, pero nuestra bebé no estaba interesada en eso, se puso renegona hasta que la acosté y comencé a morder su cuello. Su risa me hacía reír también, y luego de que se detuvo se sentó en mi regazo mientras su papi nos daba de comer fruta a las dos y un poco de la carne que había llevado._

_Edward era un padre maravilloso y le tenía más paciencia a nuestra pequeñita que yo. Nunca lo admitiría, pero creo que en lo profundo de su ser él quería esto. Era como lo que me dijo Rosalie una vez durante el tiempo en que yo quería ser transformada cuando el ejército de Victoria se preparaba para atacar; no sabía lo que podría querer. Ahora que teníamos a nuestra niñita me daba cuenta de lo afortunados que éramos, lo afortunados que habíamos sido para recibir este regalo, incluso si no era exactamente lo que habíamos planeado._

_Luego de comer la acurruqué en mis brazos ayudándola a sostener su tacita mientras la mecía, pasando los dedos por los suaves rizos color bronce de mi bebé mientras Edward nos leía. Cuando se detuvo levanté la vista hacia él, viendo esa mirada lejana que tenía cuando intentaba concentrarse en algo. Miré detrás de mí, pero no había nada raro. A lo lejos estaban unos niños jugando a la pelota, pero estaban lo suficientemente lejos para no molestarnos. _

—_Edward, ¿qué pasa? —le pregunté cuando agachó la mirada haciendo puños las manos._

_No me respondió enseguida. Acosté a Renesmee, feliz de que se hubiera quedado dormida, y me acerqué a él, moviendo sus brazos para subirme a su regazo. _

—_Por favor, dime._

_Edward respiró profundamente rodeándome con sus brazos. _

—_Escucho un latido de corazón —dijo suavemente y por un momento me sentí confundida. Por supuesto que escuchaba latidos, estaban alrededor de nosotros. Estaba a punto de preguntar cuando lo entendí y yo misma jadeé bajando la mirada cuando puso su mano sobre mi estómago._

La presión en mi espalda regresó y jadeé mientras Edward ponía la palma de su mano donde la necesitaba.

—Necesito más —dije antes de morderme el labio. El dolor había sido una constante desde que Carlisle me indujo el parto. Al parecer este bebé estaba perfectamente feliz de quedarse donde estaba, pero luego de dos semanas de retraso, y experimentar dos días de dolores de cabeza que me dejaban desorientada, todos acordamos que era tiempo de empezar el show. El estar acostada no ayudaba y luego de que la presión pasó me levanté apoyándome en mi brazo derecho y con la ayuda de Edward.

—Quiero camina otra vez, no podré dormir así —dije.

Me ayudó a pararme y mantuve las manos alrededor de mi estómago mientras me estiraba con mucho cuidado. Carlisle me recomendaba caminar, pero mi última revisión no era nada alentadora. Nuestro bebé todavía estaba muy arriba del canal de parto; los había escuchado hablar sobre una cesárea. Recordé brevemente haber querido una con Renesmee, pero esta vez quería hacerlo sola.

Estábamos en la habitación de invitados en la casa de Carlisle y Esme. Edward pasó su brazo alrededor de mí ayudándome a caminar hasta la ventana. Lo vi abrir las persianas para ver un hermoso día soleado.

—¿Qué está haciendo Renesmee?

—Rosalie y Emmett la tienen en nuestra casa. Estaba intentando colarse aquí para poder verte cuando estabas dormida.

Con el brazo de Edward alrededor de mí y con su otra mano en mi espalda, salimos del cuarto y pasamos por el pasillo hacia el cuarto del bebé. Ahora había una cama individual del lado de la pared este con una barandilla de seguridad para evitar que Renesmee se cayera. Su cuna había sido guardada hace ya bastante tiempo, aunque la usaríamos de nuevo si teníamos una niña. La presión en mi espalda comenzó a surgir de nuevo y cerré los ojos recargando la frente en el pecho de Edward cuando se movió frente a mí. Envolví los brazos en su cintura sintiendo un poco de alivio cuando sobó mi espalda con ambas manos.

—Necesitamos dejar que Carlisle te revise de nuevo —dijo mi esposo cuando la presión desapareció.

Asentí sintiendo que mis piernas temblaban cuando nos encaminamos de regreso a nuestro cuarto.

**Edward POV**

La atmósfera de la habitación se aligeró un poco cuando Carlisle nos dijo que Bella estaba ya casi cerca. Para apresurar las cosas él había roto el saco amniótico con un instrumento lo suficientemente fuerte para pasar las gruesas membranas que rodeaban a nuestro bebé. El fluido era transparente, y luego de que él se fue y de que Esme limpiara todo, Bella suspiró recargándose contra mí y tomando mi mano en la suya. No sabía de dónde sacaba tanta fuerza mi esposa, pero fue esa fuerza y determinación lo que me hizo enamorarme completamente de ella una vez más. Ninguno de nosotros había esperado otro bebé porque Bella usaba un anticonceptivo fuerte. Recuerdo que después de que Carlisle nos confirmara lo que ya sabíamos le pregunté cómo es que el anticonceptivo había funcionado por un año y medio, y sentí que todos mis años en la escuela de medicina se habían ido a la basura cuando me dio la respuesta.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó Bella.

—Solo recordaba lo estúpido que me sentí cuando Carlisle nos explicó por qué te habías embarazado si el anticonceptivo había estado funcionando por tanto tiempo.

Asintió.

—Supongo que nunca pensé que dar pecho junto con el anticonceptivo nos estaba ayudando a no embarazarnos tan pronto. Pero sé que eso no siempre funciona. Tendremos que ser más cuidadosos esta vez —susurró Bella, besando la palma de mi mano de la misma manera en que yo había hecho con ella muchas veces.

—Deberías intentar descansar —dije.

—Solo si me tarareas mi nana —me dijo con ligereza.

Asegurándome primero que estaba lo suficientemente caliente me acerqué más a ella y cerré los ojos tarareando la canción que ella había inspirado mientras pensaba en todo lo que habíamos pasado para llegar a este punto.

_Al principio no encontramos una razón para decirle nada a Renesmee. Ella tenía su propia agenda y en realidad nada cambió para ninguno de nosotros luego de que Carlisle determinara que el bebé estaría aquí a principios de mayo. Para cuando la universidad estuvo de nuevo en curso, Bella y yo íbamos junto con mis hermanos y hermanas. Esme estaba felizmente ocupada cuidando a nuestra hija, y Renesmee se acostumbró a que nosotros estuviéramos fuera mayor cantidad de días. La primera vez que se percató que había algo diferente con Bella fue justo después de año nuevo. Bella la había alistado para ir a dormir y estaba acostada en la nueva cama de Renesmee leyéndole, cuando escuché a mi mujer hablando del bebé que vivía en su pancita._

_Yo estaba en nuestra habitación guardando la ropa limpia pero dejé eso para ir a la habitación de Renesmee. Llegué allí sin que ninguna de las dos notara mi presencia. Nuestra hija había puesto su mejilla sobre el vientre de Bella y sus pensamientos proyectaban las cosas que había hecho hoy. No sabía si nuestro hijo no nato podía ver lo que Renesmee le estaba enseñando, pero después de eso Bella me dijo que nuestro bebé había dejado de moverse luego de eso._

La respiración estable de Bella comenzó a hacerse más superficial y presioné la palma de mi mano en su espalda cuando comenzó a tensarse.

—Respira profundo —le recordé.

Lo hizo, aunque lloriqueó un poco. Presioné con un poco más de fuerza queriendo agregar más presión para aliviar el dolor, pero sin querer lastimarla tampoco.

—Duele —jadeó. Siguió respirando grandes bocanadas de aire y soltándolas cuando la contracción se terminaba. Miramos la puerta cuando Carlisle entró y Bella tembló cuando tuvimos que apartar sus cobijas.

Mantuve un brazo alrededor de sus hombros con ella recargada en mí.

—Te amo —susurré mientras Carlisle la examinaba de nuevo.

—Ocho centímetros —nos dijo mi padre.

—¿Por qué todo el dolor está en mi espalda? —preguntó Bella cuando Carlisle la volvió a tapar con las cobijas.

—Puede ser la posición en la que está el bebé —respondió, aunque no teníamos manera de saberlo. Igual que con Renesmee este bebé no se mostraba en los ultrasonidos, pero Carlisle fue capaz de determinar, con lo que sabía del embarazo anterior, que el bebé estaba en una posición segura para nacer.

—¿Puedo levantarme a caminar?

—Me sentiría más tranquilo si no lo hicieras, pero puedes intentar sentarte en una silla.

Cuando ella asintió, él desapareció y regresó un segundo después con la mecedora estilo victoriana que había estado en la sala.

Mi mujer se preocupó al instante por arruinar la tapicería si más líquido se derramaba.

—Bella, Esme conoce a gente maravillosa que puede arreglar eso —le aseguré mientras la ayudaba a llegar a la silla. Cuando estuvo sentada fue evidente en la expresión de su rostro y la compostura de su cuerpo que estaba mucho más cómoda—. ¿Mejor?

—Mucho —exhaló. Teníamos encendida la calefacción, pero cuando mi mujer empezó a temblar agarré la manta azul que había usado antes para cubrir sus hombros y la tapé con ella.

—No hemos elegido un nombre —le recordé arrodillándome frente a ella.

—Yo elegí el de Renesmee —dijo sonriéndome.

—¿Quieres Edward Junior para un niño? ¿EJ? —Amaba a mi mujer y en mi vida humana yo había sido un Junior. Quizá por eso me oponía a ello. El primordial argumento de Bella era que EJ sería un nombre fácil para que nuestra hija pudiera pronunciarlo, pero aun así no me gustaba la idea. En las últimas semanas había estado pensando en nombres que nos dejaran felices a los dos, y apegándome a mi propio nombre tenía una idea—. ¿Qué te parece Anthony?

Sus ojos, que habían estado cerrados mientras se mecía gentilmente, ahora ya estaban abiertos y una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.

—Anthony es tu segundo nombre. Me gusta. —Un segundo después Bella se tensó y gimió con fuerza. Me puse de pie levantándola en brazos. Escuché que abajo Carlisle salía de su estudio y para cuando la acosté en la cama él ya estaba allí. Bella sacudía la cabeza mientras yo le decía que respirara y Carlisle confirmó que ya estaba lista para pujar.

—No, puedes sacarlo —suplicó, luchando contra lo que su cuerpo le pedía hacer.

_Necesitas calmarla y hacerla que se concentre, _pensó Carlisle.

No había tiempo para que yo pensara mientras mi esposa gritaba. Me subí a la cama con ella, poniendo entre nosotros la manta azul.

—Bella, escúchame. Tienes que hacerlo. —Estaba sacudiendo la cabeza y todo lo que yo quería hacer era quitarle el dolor—. Eres tú quien puede hacer que el dolor se vaya. Necesitas pujar. Respira profundamente.

Las manos de Bella se aferraron a mis muslos cuando hizo lo que le pedí. Cuando Carlisle le dijo que pujara conté hasta diez. Su cabeza se sacudía de un lado a otro, pero ella no aflojó hasta que la contracción terminó. Estaba respirando con dificultad y estaba temblando, más que nada por lo que estaba pasando en el parto que por estar cerca de mí. Mi mujer solo tuvo un momento de tranquilidad antes de que llegara otra contracción y gritó de nuevo antes de pujar otra vez.

El tiempo pareció disminuir hasta casi detenerse. Bella había estado pujando por toda una hora y había dicho unas cosas un tanto coloridas. Estoy seguro de que si ésta hubiera sido alguna otra ocasión, Emmett no la hubiera dejado en paz. Le agradecí a Dios porque él y Rosalie tuvieran a Renesmee en la otra casa, aunque algunas veces ambos habían pensado en nosotros y lo que estaban escuchando.

—Ya no quiero hacerlo —susurró Bella. Sus contracciones se detuvieron por un momento, sabía lo cansada que estaba.

—Solo un poco más —susurré, besando el tope de su cabeza mojada.

Su cuerpo se tensó con el violento golpe de otra contracción y nos senté, estirando las manos para jalar hacia atrás sus piernas, algo que parecía ayudarla a progresar más.

—Bella, ya puedo ver la cabeza del bebé. Necesito que respires profundamente y pujes.

Mi esposa asintió y jadeó cuando la contracción intentó a sacar a nuestro bebé de ella. Con el siguiente pujón salió la cabeza. Nuestro bebé estaba jadeando y lloró cuando Carlisle le limpió la nariz.

Escuchar a nuestro hijo pareció renovar las fuerzas de Bella, porque solo bastó un pujón más antes de que nuestro hijo naciera. Un momento después la habitación se llenó con sus ruidosos llantos mientras Carlisle le cortaba y ataba el cordón umbilical antes de dejarlo en el estómago de mi esposa. Las manos de ella temblaban cuando las estiró para acercarlo más, y yo recordé otra ocasión similar cuando la capacidad de hablar huyó de mí.

—Es perfecto —dijo Bella con su cuerpo temblando junto a mí.

Solo tuvimos ese pequeño momento antes de que me diera cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. Esme estaba allí llevándose a Anthony y Bella empezó a convulsionarse al mismo tiempo que yo leía lo que Carlisle estaba pensando. Ella estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre.

**Bella POV**

La única ocasión en que recordaba sentirme tan inconsciente fue cuando nació nuestra hija. Al empezar a salir de la oscuridad fui siendo más consciente de lo ligera que me sentía y que algo hacía que mi brazo izquierdo picara. Quería rascarme, pero sentí una mano fría en mi muñeca deteniéndome.

—Tienes que dejarte eso ahí —dijo Edward.

Me costó unos cuantos intentos antes de poder abrir los ojos. Estábamos en la habitación de invitados en casa de Esme y Carlisle, y por un segundo pensé que había soñado el haber tenido a nuestra hija. Fue entonces cuando recordé que había cargado a nuestro hijo, rememorando lo fuerte que lloraba. Anthony estaba aquí.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué me siento tan rara?

—Nuestro hijo está dormido en el moisés a tu izquierda. Perdiste mucha sangre y Carlisle tuvo que traspasarte más, para eso es esto que está en tu codo.

Giré la cabeza para ver a mi esposo y se veía muy abatido.

—¿Fue muy malo?

—Nos tenías preocupados, pero no fue lo suficientemente malo para tener que transformarte.

Quería ser como Edward, pero bajo mis propias condiciones, no siendo obligada. Supongo que al fin estaba pensando como él. Sonreí.

—Quiero verlo.

Antes de dejar nuestra cama Edward besó mis labios. Lo envolví con mi brazo bueno.

—Te amo.

—También te amo —susurró. Un segundo después estaba inclinado sobre el moisés que una vez había sido usado por Renesmee. Mis ojos estuvieron pegados a él cuando se irguió, cargando un bultito azul y blanco. En esta ocasión fui lo suficientemente inteligente para esperarlo, dejando que Edward me ayudara a sentarme poniendo más almohadas en mi espalda. En cuando estuve cómoda dejó a nuestro hijo durmiente en mis brazos. No conocí a mi esposo en su vida humana, y no existían fotos de cuando él era bebé, pero nuestro hijo tenía las facciones de su padre, solo que en tamaño pequeño. Internamente me pregunté si, como el bebé en mis sueños, él tendría ojos verdes, pero supuse que no. Los de Renesmee habían empezado a hacerse color café oscuro, como los míos. Una poderosa necesidad de contar sus dedos se apoderó de mí así que lo acosté a mi lado y abrí su manta.

Mi hijo tenía un mameluco azul con cachorritos bordados en la tela. Sus manitas estaban sobre su pecho y estiré la mano acariciando el dorso de una. Abrió su mano y moví mi dedo ahí, y sentí que mi corazón dio un salto cuando envolvió su manita perfecta en mi dedo.

—¿Ya lo vio Renesmee?

—Para cuando estabilizamos todo ella ya estaba dormida, pero no tengo duda alguna de que Rosalie y Emmett la traerán aquí en cuanto se despierte.

Asentí incapaz de alejar la vista de mi hijo que dormía.

—¿Ya le dieron un biberón?

—Le dimos dos. Carlisle dice que su ADN es más parecido al mío que al tuyo, lo que puede significar que quizá necesitará beber más sangre. —Edward sonó preocupado al decir eso y, luego de envolver a Anthony y ponerlo en mi pecho, miré a mi esposo.

—Solo quiero que esté saludable, pero supongo que tendremos que tener cuidado si no toma tanto pecho —dije, pensando en cómo sería para nosotros luego de poder volver a hacer el amor. La otra cosa a considerar era cómo darle pecho y cómo lidiar con nuestra hija de dos años. Ella estaba cumpliendo con su voluntad cada vez más en estos días, pero no estaba preocupada. Justo ahora mi mundo era perfecto, nosotros estábamos en perfectas condiciones.

La mañana siguiente luego de almorzar, intenté darle pecho a Anthony por primera vez. Edward lo había estado meciendo mientras esperaban a que yo terminara de almorzar, y no le habían dado otro biberón, querían darme la oportunidad para ver si querría tomar pecho. A diferencia de su hermana él no parecía muy emocionado por intentar, e incluso con la ayuda de Esme fue toda una odisea. Cuando estaba a punto de rendirme finalmente lo tomó y seguía tomando cuando alguien tocó en nuestra puerta. Una suave risita me dijo quién era y un segundo después Edward entró con nuestra pequeña.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó suavemente Renesmee.

—Es tu nuevo hermano, Anthony —replicó Edward, sentándose en el otro lado de la cama con la niña todavía en su hombro.

—Tiene arrugas en cabeza —dijo recargándose en el hombro de mi esposo.

—Cuando crezca se le quitarán las arrugas —le dije.

—¿Qué hace?

—Está almorzando —respondió Edward, pero justo entonces Anthony se alejó y lloró.

Cuando lo moví hacia mi hombro me bajé la camisa y palmeé su espaldita.

—Es ruidoso. Me voy —dijo removiéndose para que la bajara.

Cuando se fue dejé que Edward tomara al bebé y me recargué contra las almohadas.

—¿Qué estaba pensando?

Mi esposo se rió entre dientes.

—Estaba pensando en los panqueques que Esme le estaba preparando para almorzar.

Ambos nos reímos. Anthony lloró antes de sacar los gases y escupir todo en la parte de enfrente de su mameluco.

Mientras los cambiábamos Rosalie entró con su biberón y, sabiendo que lo quería cargar, la dejé, viendo la rapidez con que aceptó tomar de él. Quizá Edward tenía razón, pero yo quería darle la oportunidad a la leche materna antes de tomar una decisión definitiva de una u otra cosa.

Para el almuerzo ya estaba libre de la intravenosa y había hecho unos cuantos viajes al baño. A Renesmee le gustaba estar sola conmigo cuando su hermano estaba dormido. No parecía tener una opinión definida de él, pero esperaba que con el tiempo aprendiera a quererlo y lo viera como su mejor amigo. El resto de la familia ya había conocido a Anthony y ahora yo estaba sola con él, viéndolo dormir en la cama frente a mí mientras estiraba mis brazos. Edward se había ido para acostar a nuestra hija para su siesta y todavía podía escucharla llorar. Odiaba que estuviera molesta.

—Si sigues durmiendo así, yo no podré dormir esta noche —susurré, estirando la mano para agarrar su piecito entre mis dedos. Ya tenía puesto su tercer traje del día y odiaba admitir que la necesidad de Alice de comprar montones de ropa ahora estaba dando frutos.

Nuestra familia parecía estar completa ahora que teníamos a nuestro hijo y nuestra hija. Quizá ahora que él ya estaba finalmente aquí, yo podría hacer lo que necesitaba y decidirme por completo sobre ser transformada. Edward parecía más abierto a la idea ahora, y tenía más sentido, especialmente debido a lo que nuestra familia había descubierto sobre los Hijos de la Noche. La familia de Tanya había encontrado a tres hombres matando a otro que había atacado a una mujer. La visita que nos habían hecho no era algo único.

De repente la expresión pacífica de Anthony cambió y, cuando su cara se arrugó, lo levanté en brazos poniéndolo contra mi pecho mientras lo empezaba a mecer. Edward decía que no esperaba con ansias esos momentos en que lloraría sin razón alguna y yo sentía la necesidad de protegerlo de la misma manera en que protegí a su hermana. En cuanto mi hijo estuvo en mis brazos, volvió a dormirse con sus bracitos sobre su cabeza. Seguíamos meciéndonos cuando Edward regresó a casa.

—¿Necesito ir a sentarme con ella?

—Por ahora ya está dormida. Creo que todos estaremos mejor cuando regresemos a la comodidad de nuestro hogar —replicó mi esposo sentándose junto a nosotros. Me recargué en sus brazos con Anthony todavía en los míos. Edward comenzó a tararear. No reconocí la canción y sonreí, suponiendo que ésta era para nuestro hijo. De verdad teníamos todo y por ahora eso era suficiente.

**Fin**


End file.
